


Контракт

by Vinylacetat



Category: ASoIF fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Blood, Character Death, Cutting, Drug Use, Family Drama, Forced Masturbation, Gang Rape, Idiots in Love, Intoxication, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon Snow knows some things, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Meds, Obsessive Behavior, Open to Interpretation, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Scars, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Slapping, Therapy, Touching, Undecided Relationship(s), suddenly R plus L equals J
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Сноу неожиданно встречает Теона, который успел к этому моменту попасть в большие неприятности. Так начинаются отношения, полные неясностей, взаимного недоверия и медленно преодолеваемых барьеров. На фоне этого в Лондоне беспрерывно идут дождь или снег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Теон печально смотрел в угол комнаты. Перед ним были плохой и хороший коп во плоти — почти карикатурное зрелище, и он бы развеселился, если бы обстановка чуть больше к этому располагала.

Строго говоря, копом являлся только один из них. Офицер Баратеон сохранял такой вид, словно у него болел зуб, и в то же время было неладно с животом. При этом в его осанке ощущалось определенное величие — совершенно непонятно, откуда взявшееся и на каком основании приобретенное, но неотчуждаемое. Офицер был сердит, плотно сжимал губы и уже во второй раз повторял какой-то вопрос. У него за правым плечом стоял, сложив руки на груди, Давос Сиворт, сопровождавший Теона после освобождения. Мистер Сиворт сокрушенно покачал головой, а потом отвернулся.

— У вас ничего на меня нет, — проговорил Теон, глядя на металлический стол перед собой. — Меня обыскивали, сначала в клубе, потом здесь, и ничего не нашли.  
— Успел смыть в унитаз? — спросил Станнис Баратеон, глядя на него с выражением слабо сдерживаемого презрения. — Я не верю ни одному твоему слову. Я отлично знаю твою кличку.  
Он бросил на стол прошитую папку с делом. Теону не требовалось смотреть, он и так знал, как оно озаглавлено. _Теон “Перевертыш” Грейджой._ Так его звали среди ребят Рамси, и так же звали в тюрьме — на протяжении месяца, который Теон пережил только потому, что видел вещи похуже на свободе. _Если я вообще когда-нибудь был на свободе,_ подумал он и прикусил костяшки своих пальцев. Они были содраны, а лицо болело. На скуле должен был уже появиться кровоподтек.

Само собой, Теон побаивался Станниса. И, в то же время, не боялся его по-настоящему. 

— Станнис, — сказал мистер Сиворт мягко, и офицер обернулся к нему. — У тебя нет состава преступления. Ты можешь вменить ему только драку. И то, били, по большей части, его. Есть свидетели.  
— Они говорят, что парень был под кайфом, — отрезал Станнис. — А это нарушение условия.

 _Я не был под кайфом_ , подумал Теон. _Я просто думал, что кто-то мне поможет. А потом я все залажал, как обычно — и хватался за стены, и не мог найти выход, и послал вышибалу к дьяволу. Просто потому, что мне было… грустно._

Давос невесело улыбнулся, и возле его глаз появились маленькие лучики морщинок.  
— Да он всегда так выглядит.

Говорили, что однажды на работе, попивая свой утренний кофе, Станнис откусил кусок кружки, прожевал его и не заметил. В то же время, Давос был единственным человеком, к которому тот прислушивался. Теон не знал, в чем тут дело, но его социальный работник имел над офицером Баратеоном, которого опасались все, какую-то странную власть. Если бы не этот факт, судьба Теона сложилась бы куда хуже. Вернее, еще хуже.

— Мужчина, с которым он зашел в туалет клуба, заявил, что Грейджой был невменяем. И, возможно, опасен.  
Станнис открыл первую страницу папки и на стол выпала фотография, сделанная этой ночью. На ней был темноволосый парень, на лице которого застыло выражение неприязни и брезгливости. Теон помнил его весьма смутно.  
Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но подозревал, что честный ответ ничуть не улучшит мнение Баратеона.  
 _"Я не хотел. Мне просто нужно было попробовать. Закончилось… как обычно"._

— Сейчас я дам тебе стаканчик, — сказал ему Станнис и скривил губы. — Ты в него помочишься, прямо здесь. И пока ты это делаешь, я не сведу с тебя глаз, ясно? Я знаю все ваши фокусы.  
Здесь Теон не выдержал. Что-то внутри скрутило так, словно холодные пальцы сжали внутренности. Он понял, что просто разрыдается, если не ответит быстро и нагло, проговорив именно то, что внушало ему страх — так, чтобы это звучало, как обычное дело и предмет для веселья.  
— Вам так нравится смотреть, сэр? Я постараюсь для вас.

Станнис шагнул к нему, и Теон отпрянул, вжимаясь лопатками в спинку стула. Офицер никогда его не бил — возможно, потому, что не хотел пачкаться — но все равно было страшно.  
В этот момент Давос быстро сказал предупреждающим тоном:  
— Перестань. — Станнис остановился на середине шага и только сморщил нос. Давос едва заметно улыбнулся и закончил фразу так, что стало понятно, к кому он на самом деле обращался: — Закрой рот, Теон. У тебя и так неприятности, а это инспектор, и тебе следует его уважать.

После этой фразы что-то в осанке Станниса неуловимо смягчилось. Все-таки, Сиворт имел к нему подход. С точки зрения Теона, речь шла о довольно грубой лести. И все же, в исполнении остальных любые попытки заискивать были для Баратеона белым шумом, а слова Давоса чем-то отзывались в его душе. Впрочем, Теон хорошо знал, что такое по-настоящему грубая, лживая лесть, оскорбляющая даже того, кому предназначается — если у него хватит ума это понять. Но топорные комплименты Давоса не звучали униженно. Скорее, они походили на попытку поговорить с любимым, но своенравным ребенком, скрывающим заниженную самооценку. Станнис, наверное, убил бы того, кто признался бы, что так это видит.

— Не заставляй его делать это, — попросил Давос. — Ты же все читал, — он кивнул на папку, лежавшую на столе. Теон представлял себе, какими словами там описано все, что происходило на протяжении последней пары лет. — Парень выделывается, но он на грани срыва. Я хотел бы дать ему шанс, а не утопить глубже. Ты же всегда принимал правильные решения.

Лучики в углах его глаз немного гипнотизировали. Судя по всему, не только Теона.

— Ладно, — хмуро сказал офицер Баратеон. — Забирай его. — К Теону он больше не обращался, как будто того вовсе не было в небольшом боксе, где его досматривали и допрашивали. — Но если он еще раз попадется на драках, наркотиках или чем-то подобном… Под твою ответственность. Я все сказал, — его рука разрубила воздух в решительном жесте, а потом наткнулась на небольшую картонную коробку, которую в этот момент протянул ему Давос.

Теон по запаху почувствовал, что там. Пончики из кафетерия полицейского участка. Рот наполнился слюной, и он вспомнил, как давно не ел. 

Станнис взял коробку, а потом угол его сухих губ дрогнул в подобии улыбки.

***

— Теон, зачем ты так себя ведешь? — спросил Давос в машине. — Я думал, ты стал ответственнее. Если ты облажаешься, условный срок заменят реальным. На предварительном ты как-то продержался… Но в окружной тюрьме знают, кто ты такой. Думаешь, тебе будет там очень хорошо? — он окинул своего подопечного взглядом, остановившись на его потрескавшихся губах.  
— Вряд ли мне будет там хорошо, — согласился Теон безучастно.

_Даже того, что я был его шлюхой, достаточно. Но потом я его заложил._

— Вот именно, — кивнул Давос. — Поэтому нужно вести себя как следует, ты понимаешь?  
Голос у него был такой, словно он разговаривал с умственно отсталым.

За окном проплывали дома, вывески и заправки. Они ехали по окраинам, и город казался Теону непривычно сонным и мирным после этой ночи. Болела разбитая скула, и что-то под ребрами. А еще подводило от голода желудок, и Теон снова подумал о давешних пончиках.  
— Хочешь поесть? — спросил Давос, словно прочитав его мысли.  
— Приглашаете меня на обед? — моментально отреагировал Теон.  
— Предлагаю тебе поесть. А потом я отвезу тебя на работу. Тебя уже там заждались.

Само собой, в ресторан Давос его не приглашал. Зато в кофейне на заправке были отличные бургеры, и Теон впился в один из них зубами, даже не заметив сперва, что отхватил и начал жевать кусок оберточной бумаги. Кроме этого, Сиворт купил им обоим по молочному коктейлю. Теон чувствовал себя чертовки странно, когда, после всего, что делал вчера, начал тянуть через трубочку коктейль с ванильным сиропом. В то же время, этот вкус помог ему почувствовать себя спокойнее. Даже зная, что им манипулируют, Теон не мог ничего поделать со спонтанным приступом доверия. Давос был хорошим психологом — он все время умудрялся занять символическое место _взрослого._

— Ты в полном дерьме, — резюмировал Давос, глядя, как он ест. — Не так глубоко, как мог бы, поблагодари бога и суд. Но все-таки хорошего мало. И что ты делаешь, пытаешься изгадить свою жизнь окончательно?  
— Мне кажется, моя жизнь уже закончилась, — сказал Теон, выплюнув кусок бумаги в кулак.  
— Тебе двадцать три. Хотел бы я быть сейчас в твоем возрасте, — Давос почесал бороду.  
— В моем возрасте вы были… таким, как я?  
— Когда-то я занимался продажей контрабандных товаров, но погорел. Тогда мы и познакомились со Станнисом Баратеоном. Я решил, что хочу помогать тем, кто запутался. Это мой долг перед обществом. Участие в преступной группировке, вооруженное ограбление и хранение наркотиков — не самое приятное прошлое. Но это твое прошлое, Теон. А настоящее — в твоих руках.

— Нужно было все-таки оформить невменяемость, — сказал Теон и присосался к трубочке так сильно, что в стакане громко зажурчало, а щеки втянулись.  
Сиворт сокрушенно вздохнул и потер лоб.  
— Тогда у тебя было бы меньше возможностей. Не нужно казаться хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле. У тебя все в порядке с головой.

Теон вспомнил мешанину цветных огней, низкие частоты, от которых пульсировало в груди, сталкивающиеся в толпе локти, красный свет в уборных, чужие руки у себя под одеждой — разрозненные картинки вчерашней ночи.  


_Мне просто хотелось снова это почувствовать._  


Чужие широко распахнутые глаза, гримаса отторжения, дрожание рук и поднимающаяся от желудка волна тошноты.  


_Конечно, у меня все в порядке._

— Вы не знаете, — тихо сказал Теон. — Что бы вы ни делали до того, как стали хорошим, это не то, что делал я.  
— Успокойся, — глаза Давоса нашли, остановили и удержали его убегающий взгляд. — Даже когда он выйдет на свободу, а случится это нескоро, он не сможет подходить к тебе ближе, чем на милю.  
Теон покачал головой.  
— Никакое постановление суда его не остановит.  
— Тоже верно. Его сможешь остановить только ты. Если захочешь.  
Теон знал, что это правда. Но не знал наверняка, чего хочет на самом деле.

_Чтобы он никогда не возвращался и умер там. Он заслужил это — после всего, что сделал._  
 _Чтобы он вернулся. Больше никто не может касаться меня._

_Потому что он так сказал._


	2. Chapter 2

Музыка звучала все громче, заставляя солнечное сплетение пульсировать. Теон прижался спиной к стене, откинул голову, чувствуя, как чужие ладони задирают его футболку, открывая живот и выступающие ребра. Захотелось отстраниться, что-то внутри протестовало против этих внешних, неправильных касаний.

_Как будто брать чужое — и предлагать другим._  
 _Ты помнишь, это принадлежит ему. Вот, кстати, подпись._

— Упс… Ты дрался на ножах, или типа того? — фыркнул ему в шею темноволосый парень, имя которого Теон не расслышал из-за музыки.  
— Типа того, — Теон беспомощно оглянулся по сторонам. — Послушай, я… — сбегать сейчас было глупо, и все же он оглядывался в поисках путей отступления. Но отступать было некуда. Его теснили в сторону туалетов.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что поступает как девчонка, которую лапает старшеклассник на дискотеке, и которая пугается в последний момент, говоря, что ей нужно быть дома к десяти. Хотя Теон сам пришел сюда, чтобы развлечься, как делал это раньше, ощущение неуверенности не проходило.  
Наверное, это было заметно.  
— Да ладно, тебе понравится, — парень улыбнулся, просовывая руку между их телами и ощупывая ширинку Теона. — Тебе уже нравится.  
— Подожди, — Теон сглотнул. — Подожди.

_Ты знаешь, что будет, когда он снимет с тебя штаны._  
 _Тут темно._  
 _Ну и что, это нельзя не почувствовать._

Паника нарастала, захлестывая волнами — каждая следующая больше предыдущей, и впереди уже маячит огромный вал. Теон больше не слышал музыки, только стук крови в ушах. Его лихорадило, ладони стали влажными, а дыхание — затрудненным. Возможно, его партнер принял это за возбуждение, поскольку был пьян и не слишком внимателен.

Перед глазами закачалось красное марево.  
...белая вспышка боли. И черный провал пустоты, проглатывающий все остальные цвета мира. _Вот так это было._

Хриплый, рваный вдох наполнил легкие воздухом, который теперь не хотел выходить обратно. Теон задыхался, чувствуя себя так, словно тонет на суше. Паническая атака начиналась с тонкого, противного звона, который нарастал внутри черепа. В звоне зарождался ритм, выносить который не было сил, и от которого хотелось закричать, закрыть лицо руками, искусать собственные пальцы.

Потом Теон услышал низкий гул, похожий на гудение проводов под током, и понял, что этот звук издает его собственная нервная система. Его резко затошнило, и выступивший на коже пот стал холодным. Весь выпитый за вечер алкоголь встал комом где-то в горле. Не стоило мешать его с лекарствами.

— Пожалуйста… Не надо.

Он просил перестать, но в то же время не пытался отстраниться — прикосновение пригвоздило его к месту, заставило опустить руки и откинуть голову. Один внутренний голос просил не трогать, не трогать, никогда не трогать. Другой, все еще до конца не вытравленный, почему-то до сих пор живой, говорил: _Пожалуйста, давай. Сделай все это правильным, беззаботным и легким._

Голоса смешивались, превращаясь сбивчивый, нестройный хор. _Пожалуйста… Что угодно. Нет. Да. Прекрати. Все, что хочешь. Не делай мне больно. Не надо, не надо так... Я просто не могу, здесь слишком много крови. Только не наступай мне на лицо._

Наверное, что-то из этого он произнес вслух.

Лицо парня перекосилось, он отшатнулся.  
— Да что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
— Не бей меня, — попросил Теон, почти сгибаясь пополам и цепляясь за край чужой рубашки. — Я сделаю, что ты хочешь... Только трахни меня сам. Пожалуйста. Пусть больше никто.  
— Так, нахрен эту срань, — пробормотал парень, отпихивая его руки. — Послушай, я не знаю, чем ты ставишься, но, это… Завязывай.  
Он с силой оттолкнул Теона, и тот ударился спиной о стену.

— Эй, что не поделили? — возле туалетов появилась большая фигура охранника.  
— А я-то что? Это он уторченный, — объявил темноволосый, ткнув пальцем в Теона. — Совсем никакой.  
— Ну-ка, поднимайся, — вышибала шагнул вперед, а потом рванул Теона за плечо, сжимая до боли.  
В голове от этого что-то вспыхнуло и взорвалось. Этого прикосновения, еще одного прикосновения, Теон просто не мог перенести. Страх и отвращение поднимались изнутри, и, хотя какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что это всего лишь навязчивые воспоминания, истерика рвалась наружу.  
— Да пошел ты, — только и смог выдавить Теон, кусая губы. — _Не трогай_ меня.

Хватка на плече стала только сильнее. Теон ударил первым, и это было очень глупое решение, но на какой-то миг ему было почти хорошо.

***

Теон проснулся и уставился в потолок, слушая шум дождя. Кожу покрывал холодный пот. В то же время, он все еще был возбужден. Он запустил руку под резинку трусов, покатал член по животу и отдернул ладонь. Сны всегда оставляли такое ощущение. Страх, возбуждение, тошнота.

Он согнул ноги и, облизав пальцы, опять скользнул рукой в промежность — туда, где начинался выпуклый шрам. Это место было когда-то рассечено, и теперь кожа там была выпуклой, гладкой и чувствительной. Сжимая другой рукой член, Теон протолкнул в себя два пальца, приподнимаясь на постели.

Где-то далеко загрохотал гром. Освещение стало странным, словно пропущенным через теплый фильтр. Дождь шел всю ночь, но его шелест не убаюкивал. Комната была небольшой и тесной, здесь не было ничего, кроме койки, чемодана, на котором стоял ноутбук, и неработающего холодильника для напитков, который Теон использовал вместо тумбочки. За прозрачной дверцей холодильника можно было рассмотреть немногочисленные вещи на полках. На стене висел позаимствованный из магазина календарь.

Теон застонал, мотая головой, и поморщился, потянувшись к коробке с салфетками на полу. 

С этим уже очень давно были серьезные проблемы. Не считая мастурбации, которая оставляла ощущение брезгливости и тревоги, Теон не был сексуально активен уже много месяцев, чего не случалось с ним ни разу со времени потери девственности в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Он страдал от невозможности коснуться кого-то — и испытывал облегчение, когда ничего не получалось.

Иногда он хотел разных вещей одновременно. Или думал противоположные мысли — как будто в голове переключались какие-то каналы, а потом начинали работать все вместе, и голоса накладывались друг на друга, заглушаемые свистом помех. Сперва это было просто особенностью характера, о которой он не задумывался. Но после некоторых событий стало прогрессировать.

_“Ты любишь меня?”_  
 _“Больше всего на свете”._

_Не думаю, что скажу это когда-нибудь снова._  
 _Не думаю, что когда-нибудь пойму, что это значит._

_И уж точно никто не скажет это мне._

За окном дышал умытый летними дождями город. Теон открыл оконную створку, вдохнув сырого ночного воздуха. Заснуть не получалось. Он потянулся к ноутбуку, на котором лежала упаковка таблеток. Повертев их в руках, Теон бросил их на пол. Злоупотреблять этим не стоило — сны становились еще хуже, делались густыми, как нефть, а потом он не мог полностью проснуться и с трудом справлялся с ощущением, будто заблудился в кошмаре.

Бродя по комнате в полутьме, Теон перекладывал вещи с места на место и не думал, совсем не думал о Рамси Болтоне. Если сравнивать с прошлым — теперь все было в порядке. 

Четыре утра — это означало, что день уже начался, и теперь можно надеяться, что он скоро пройдет. 

_“Ты любишь меня?”_  
 _“Конечно”._

Почти неосознанно пытаясь найти лазейку в собственных словах, он никогда не говорил "да" или “я люблю тебя” — только "конечно" или что-то вроде этого. Рамси делал вид, что не замечал. Или действительно был слишком занят собой.

_“Тогда ты сделаешь кое-что для меня, так? Кое-что очень важное”._

Теон взял маркер и вычеркнул день в календаре, замазав цифру жирным черным крестом. Еще один день. Еще один крестик.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев, и все было в порядке. Почти.


	3. Chapter 3

День был суматошным, и Джон, который ездил по делам с утра и до самого обеда, мечтал, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Подрядчики, с которыми он встречался, оставили сожаление о потерянном времени. Вообще-то, Джон не горел желанием набирать людей для проекта — учитывая его должность, образование и способности, это даже не входило в его непосредственные обязанности — но Торне мстительно повесил менеджерескую задачу на него. Отношения с руководителем “Стены” у Джона были не слишком теплыми.

Джон занимался разработкой систем безопасности, и если бы у него спросили, почему он не сделал самую лучшую для собственного отца, он сказал бы, что просто не оказался в нужном месте в нужное время — это почему-то часто с ним случалось. С другой стороны, никто ему и не предлагал.

***

Со старших курсов университета Джон строил карьеру, окончательно уверившись, что в бизнесе Старков ему места нет. В основном, на это решение повлияло то, как к нему относилась Кейтилин. Хотя если бы Нед хотел принять решение, направленное на то, чтобы оставить Джона при себе, он так бы и поступил. И когда в результате он не сделал этого, Джон ощутил горечь, которую быстро задавил мыслями о том, что самостоятельное развитие сделает его куда более успешным специалистом, чем любая протекция семьи.

Он переехал в другой конец города, занимался проектированием, разрабатывал технические решения и старательно пытался игнорировать натянутость в отношениях с Роббом, который маниакально поздравлял его со всеми праздниками, какие мог найти в календаре. Как будто текст сообщения что-то менял. Джон любил Робба. Однако то, что это чувство было искренним, ничуть не умаляло неприятного осадка в душе — только вызывало стыд. За исключением этого, все шло совсем неплохо. 

Потом грянул гром в виде побоища в офисе Старков, которое не сходило с первых полос газет несколько дней.

Для Джона центральным событием во всем этом оказался арест Теона Грейджоя. Участие Теона в преступлении, да еще и против Старков, было абсурдным, неприятным, неожиданным и все время казалось какой-то ошибкой.

Сразу после окончания бакалавриата Грейджой, который до этого снимал квартиру с Роббом, уехал домой, сообщив, что к нему переходят важные дела отца. Тем не менее, в Пайке у него что-то не заладилось. Довольно скоро он вернулся после скандала, причем был зол отчего-то не на свою семью, а на Робба Старка. Во всяком случае, так это выглядело со стороны. После этого Теона долго никто не видел, хотя до Джона доходили слухи, что он связался не с теми людьми. Он не был удивлен — Теон вообще предпочитал держаться подальше от _тех_ людей и портил с ними отношения (Джон старательно думал, что не считает подходящим для него обществом себя самого). Однако Джон понятия не имел, насколько все плохо на самом деле. 

Выходило так, что Теон Грейджой, у которого был доступ к замкам, впустил мафию в офисное здание Старков и вскрыл все сейфы. В ходе этого было убито несколько человек, включая начальника охраны, которого этот же Грейджой знал с детства, и, вроде бы, даже любил, а дочка смотрителя здания подверглась насилию. То, что задумывалось, очевидно, как быстрый, бескровный, но победительный грабеж (Джон не хотел думать о том, чья это была стратегия), вышло из-под контроля и переросло в безобразную бойню с участием охраны Старков, а потом и группы захвата, после чего скрыться уже было нельзя (кто был виноват в этом, тоже казалось довольно очевидным).

Какое-то время Джон ненавидел Теона за то, что тот сделал — а потом увидел его в тюремной робе и наручниках на размытой фотографии. У него было лицо ребенка, который потерялся в супермаркете.

***

К трем часам дня Джон вымотался окончательно и понял, что умрет, если не выпьет кофе. Он припарковался на небольшой улице с магазином на углу. Через стекло были видны стеллажи с продуктами и автоматическая кофе-машина. Джон поднялся по ступенькам и вошел в магазин. У окна располагалась узкая стойка с двумя высокими стульями, а возле кассы стояла исключительного размера банка для чаевых. Тут играла ужасная музыка, от которой вибрировали кишки, но в остальном было уютно. 

За кассой никого не было, и Джон отправился прямиком к автомату с кофе. Взяв бумажный стаканчик, он сощурился на панель с обозначениями, и тут из-за полок появился парень, который расставлял на полки журналы. И Джон непроизвольно смял стакан в руке, потому что узнал Теона Грейджоя. Даже если сейчас это было не так-то просто.

Теон запихнул на полку несколько журналов, отбросил челку с глаз и тут наконец обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Джоном. Черты Теона заострились, лицо приобрело почти треугольную форму из-за запавших щек, на одной из которых был виден свежий синяк, а на второй — старый шрам. У него под глазами лежали темные круги, а на подбородке пробивалась щетина.

Неловкость, раздражение и волнение пришли к Джону разом.

— Привет, — сказал Теон и откашлялся. — Ты чего-то хотел?  
Джон посмотрел на стакан у себя в руке — тот окончательно потерял форму. Джон взял другой.  
— Гм… Кофе. Я хотел один капучино.  
— Два пятьдесят, — отозвался Теон и прошел мимо него так, словно не узнавал.  
Джон поставил стакан на решетку и нажал кнопку. В машине утробно зашумело.

Он не мог понять, действительно ли Теон не узнает его, или просто валяет дурака. В конце концов, у Теона были причины, чтобы не попадаться старым знакомым на глаза. Джон слышал, что он не то отсидел и вышел по УДО, не то получил условный срок. Идея того, что его разум помутился, и Теона постигла частичная амнезия, больно ранила Джона. Он не привык видеть Грейджоя таким. Перемена в его внешности неприятно потрясала, и в то же время будила какое-то странное, неоформленное чувство — словно завораживала.

Джона почти оглушил голос внутри, который он искренне считал затихшим навсегда: _что, я до сих пор не заслуживаю твоего внимания?.._

— Даже не поздороваешься? — поинтересовался Джон, бросая мелочь на металлическую тарелку.  
— Здравствуй, Джон, — вежливо сказал Теон и забрал деньги. — Твой кофе готов. Сахар справа, — он ткнул пальцем, указав, где именно.

Джон взял кофе, закрыл стакан пластиковой крышкой с прорезью. Собственно, на этом причины его присутствия в магазине были исчерпаны. Однако вместо того, чтобы уйти, он спросил:  
— Давно здесь работаешь?  
— Не очень. Три месяца.

Джон чувствовал, как Теону неудобно, и как он стремится закончить наконец это общение, травмирующее и царапающее для него. Наверное, здесь он пытался начать все заново. Джон сделал глоток кофе, не отрывая взгляда от Теона, который принялся переставлять с места на место какие-то предметы. Он не был уверен, хочет ли смутить Теона и причинить ему неудобство. Раньше тот _обожал_ причинять неудобство Джону. 

Собственное желание ковырнуть там, где у другого болит, показалось неприятным. Самым разумным стало бы уйти. Но с Теоном было связано слишком многое. Джон не мог просто его оставить.

— Еще чего-нибудь? — спросил Теон, оборачиваясь.  
С терпением у него всегда было не очень, и нервы, очевидно, сдали к этому моменту.

Противоречивость собственных чувств не давала Джону покоя. За все это время он несколько раз представлял себе, как засветит Теону в скулу. Но теперь...  
— Что это у тебя на щеке? — спросил Джон, глядя ему в лицо.  
— На которой? Это я подрался вчера, — Теон ткнул пальцем в кровоподтек, и тут же поморщился. — А это… старое. Сломал скулу.  
— Обо что?  
— О кастет, — бросил Теон и резко продолжил: — Слушай, ты специально пришел сюда? Как ты узнал?..

Джон развел руками и ответил правду.  
— Я понятия не имел, что встречу тебя, — он помедлил. — Но раз уж так вышло… Расскажи, как ты.  
— У меня там несколько коробок всякой срани, которую нужно инвентаризировать, — поделился Теон, мотнув головой в сторону задней двери. — Вчера я этого не сделал потому, что пошел вразнос и попал к своему инспектору. Я бы с тобой поболтал, но… — он развел руками.

— Хорошо, во сколько ты заканчиваешь? — спросил Джон, хотя и был уверен, что получит в ответ дерзость или пошлость — что угодно, но не точное время.  
Теон уставился на рекламу Рэд Булла и смотрел на нее так долго, что Джон, проследив направление его взгляда, тоже стал на нее смотреть — но не увидел ровным счетом ничего занимательного.  
— В десять, — сказал Теон.  
— Я за тобой заеду.

***

Лето в этом году выдалось ненастное и прохладное. Под один из дворников попал по-осеннему желтый лист — торчал там, как парковочный талон. В машине Джон молчал, собираясь с мыслями, и в результате сказал:  
— Пристегнись.

Теон дернул плечом, но послушался. В приоткрытое окно задувало, и он, поежившись, обхватил себя руками. Джон заметил, как остро торчат его локти, и отвел взгляд, концентрируясь на дороге.

Он не понимал, почему Теон, который молча сел в его машину после фразы: “Ну что, поехали?”, так и не спросил, куда именно они едут. Как будто ему было все равно. Это было похоже на что-то среднее между абсолютным доверием и абсолютным равнодушием. Джон слишком привык к его болтливости — Теон не упускал возможности ввернуть какой-нибудь комментарий или поддеть его. Теперь Джон чувствовал себя странно, понимая, что поддерживать разговор придется ему.

— Наш отец спрашивал о тебе, — брякнул он наконец.  
И сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Теон закусил губу и с запинкой спросил:  
— Как… его дела?  
— Нормально. Теперь лучше.  
— В последний раз я видел его на слушании, — проговорил Теон с видимым трудом. — А Робба не было. Я думал об этом всю ночь накануне — как я посмотрю ему в глаза. Готовился к этому... Он просто не пришел.

Захотелось сказать ему что-то ободряющее, но Джон не мог — прозвучало бы неискренне. В конце концов, то, каким ранимым выглядел Теон, и то, что ему пришлось пережить за последнее время, было результатом его собственных скверных поступков и ошибок. Произнести слова утешения, а потом добавить “...впрочем, ты виноват в этом сам”, было бы еще хуже.

Неловкость стала настолько ощутимой, что Джон включил радио. За стеклами машины проплывали окна жилых домов и витрины закрытых магазинов.  
— Куда ты хочешь пойти? — спросил он. — Если честно, я понятия не имею, куда мы едем.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
— Я бы выпил, — он прищурился, впервые за всю поездку пристально взглянув в окно. — Два поворота налево, и будет нормальное такое место.

Джон предпочел его послушаться. В том, где тусоваться, Теон разбирался. Джон уже подготовил себя к тому, что придется перекрикивать электронную музыку и смотреть на то, как кого-то рвет на подсвеченном танцполе, но выбранное Теоном заведение оказалось не клубом, а маленьким и тихим баром. Здесь хрипел джук-бокс, а кресла и диваны выглядели так, словно их нашли на барахолке. Скорее всего, так оно и было.

Либо за время, пока они не виделись, вкусы Грейджоя радикально сменились, либо у него было сегодня такое настроение. Джон отошел к стойке, чтобы взять два бурбона, и когда обернулся, обнаружил, что Теон сидит в самом темном углу зала.

На гладкой поверхности утопленного в алкоголь подтаявшего льда покачивались блики. Ощущение неловкости, которое явно разделял и Теон, никуда не делось. 

— Давай, скажи, какой я мудак, — предложил Теон.  
В нем появилась какая-то самоубийственная прямота. Словно его не интересовала реакция собеседника — или как будто он заранее смирился с любой реакцией. И все же, Джон выдохнул, почувствовав себя свободнее.  
— Если честно, когда я узнал об этом, то просто не поверил, — поделился он, и это была почти правда. — Кто вскрыл замки, Грейджой? Он не мог так поступить. У него бы не хватило мозгов.  
Теон невесело рассмеялся.  
— Боюсь, что хватило.  
То, что он проглотил подкол, вызвало у Джона что-то вроде разочарования.

— Ты знаешь все? — уточнил Теон, отпив почти половину стакана один глотком.  
Джон неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе.  
— О чем именно?  
— Про меня и Рамси Болтона, — пояснил Теон ровным голосом. — Я жил у него несколько месяцев перед тем, как все случилось. Суд посчитал это смягчающим, но...  
— Я не очень интересовался, что там было, — сказал Джон.  
Теон опустил глаза, кивнул и надолго замолчал.

***

В действительности Джон тогда пытался бороться с гневом и болезненным любопытством — и одержал, как ему казалось, победу. Хотя причиной было не спокойствие, а чувство отторжения. История была пугающая и по-настоящему скверная. 

Только тогда Джон понял кое-что о своем отношении к Теону Грейджою. Раньше, чем хуже Теон себя вел, тем беззаботнее выглядел. Он был испорченным, но это почему-то не казалось мерзким. Даже когда он вступал в беспорядочные связи, блевал из окна спальни Робба, смешав марихуану с алкоголем, или говорил слова, от которых розовели уши, он не вызывал у Джона ощущения _грязи_. Только нервное возбуждение, смешанное с дурацкой обидой и неясным чувством обманутых ожиданий.

Особый скандальный оттенок суду принесли заявления о сексуальном насилии, сделанные двумя разными людьми.

Адвокат Теона посчитал, что если суд узнает, в каких именно отношениях его подзащитный состоял с Рамси Болтоном, какую роль играл в структуре и какие имеет травмы, можно будет рассчитывать на снисхождение. Наверное, с точки зрения юридической стратегии решение было правильным — из всей группировки Теон получил самое легкое наказание. Тем не менее, можно было только догадываться, каким было его состояние после публичного рассказа о насилии и унижениях, которым он подвергался. Это было как раз тем сюжетом, который Джон пропустил, не желая фиксировать на нем внимание. 

Обвинитель Болтона откопал еще несколько дел, хотя и новых преступлений было достаточно, чтобы упечь Рамси за решетку на много лет. Русе Болтон с каменным лицом заявил, что его сын всегда был трудным мальчиком. И все это, конечно, _весьма печально_. Здесь Рамси Болтон обвинил своего отца в противозаконной деятельности, а потом заявил о сексуальных домогательствах и насилии, которые якобы терпел от Русе на протяжении всей юности. Со слов Рамси, это и стало причиной его рано проявившегося асоциального поведения. Целью налета было вырваться из-под власти Русе и уйти в теневой бизнес, прихватив с собой несколько верных людей и как можно больше денег. В ответ на обвинения Русе Болтон молча закрылся рукой. Когда он отнял пальцы от лица, все в зале увидели, что он беззвучно смеется. Его веселье впечатлило даже судью. Вряд ли в зале был хоть кто-то, для кого криминальные связи Русе были тайной, но по всем внешним признакам он оставался внутри правового поля, и пока что никому не удалось поймать его с поличным. Что же до растления — Рамси просто никто не поверил.

На суде Джон не присутствовал — был занят работой и уязвлен по причинам личного свойства. О трагедии он узнал не от Робба, а из газет. В подробности Джон пытался не вдаваться, хотя тогда об этом говорили все. Он почувствовал себя нехорошо, даже в общих чертах услышав о том, что там происходило, и несколько дней потом переживал что-то похожее на симптомы отравления.

Избавиться от мыслей о Болтонах ему удалось — в конце концов, какая разница, чем они между собой в действительности занимались. Но состояние Теона стало для него больной мозолью. Джон надеялся больше никогда его не увидеть, и в то же время регулярно фантазировал о встрече с ним.

***

Теон поставил стакан на стол. Не решаясь смотреть ему в лицо, Джон смотрел на руки, и увидел, что ладонь Теона пересекал шрам, лежащий как раз поверх линии жизни.  
— Это он сделал? — дернул подбородком Джон.  
— Да.

Теон сидел в одной футболке, сняв куртку-бомбер, и можно было рассмотреть кожу предплечий. Джон заметил несколько сигаретных ожогов на внутренней стороне его левой руки.  
— А это я сам, — сообщил Теон, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
— Зачем? — поднял брови Джон.  
И только тут понял, что ожоги были совсем свежие. К моменту, когда они появились, Рамси уже давно был за решеткой. 

— Нечем было себя занять, — сказал Теон, откидывая голову. — Извини, я не обещал тебе приятной беседы, Джон Сноу.  
Надменность его интонации почему-то подняла Джону настроение. Несмотря на то, что контекст был не самый приятный, а если вдуматься, то ужасный.

— Может быть, расскажешь про себя? — предложил Теон.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я ведущий инженер. Мы разрабатываем программы и прошивки для сигнализаций, занимаемся установкой и обслуживанием контроллеров…  
— Круто, — Теон зевнул. — Мне хотели надеть такую штуку на ногу, которая подает сигнал, если я ухожу далеко, но потом передумали. — Без всякого перехода он спросил: — У тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
— Нет, — скупо ответил Джон. Потом помедлил и добавил: — Была девушка. Мы расстались.  
Рассказ “про себя” не обещал быть перспективным.

Теон поднес руку к губам и сразу же отдернул. Джон понял — что-то не так с его пальцами. У Теона были ровные, миндалевидной формы ногти. Сейчас ногтевые пластины казались короче. Ногти были подстрижены слишком коротко, до самого мяса, и под краями виднелась розоватая кромка, которая даже на вид казалась болезненной.  
— А это что? — поморщился Джон.  
— Обрезаю под корень, чтобы не грызть.

— Где ты живешь?  
— В подсобке за магазином, — сообщил Теон таким тоном, словно речь шла о квартире в Белгравии. — Меня туда устроил Сиворт. Это социальный работник. Он нормальный мужик, вообще-то. Только очень уж любит почитать нотации.  
Джон вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Я его знаю. Работает в реабилитационном центре, куда ходит Сэм.  
— Тарли? Так у нас один центр.  
Теон немного оживился и даже слегка подался вперед. Когда что-то его увлекало, к нему возвращалась нетерпеливая подвижность.

— А Баратеона знаешь? Он меня ведет как инспектор.  
— Ага. Мы общаемся с полицией по поводу пультовых вызовов.  
— Мне кажется, у них с Давосом горячий служебный жахач.  
— Тебе лишь бы все опошлить, — сказал Джон, но не смог сдержать улыбки, услышав про “горячий жахач” в связи со Станнисом. Но главная проблема была в том, что, даже невзирая на глупость контекста, дурацкое слово в устах Теона звучало неоправданно сексуально. 

Джон поерзал в кресле, потянулся к своему виски и случайно наткнулся на столе на руку Теона, скользнув костяшками по тыльной стороне его кисти. Теон вздрогнул и отдернул руку с бокалом, кубики льда в котором стукнулись друг о друга, столкнувшись, как в маленький ледоход.  
— Не трогай меня, — сказал Теон в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Никогда.  
Его голос по температуре был примерно таким же, как бурбон.  
— В каком смысле?  
Теон опустил голову, завесившись волосами.  
— Никто не должен… Я не люблю, когда меня касаются другие люди.  
Джон положил руки на колени.  
— Я учту.

Теон уронил затылок на подголовник дивана, из-за чего обозначилось длинное горло с выступающим кадыком.  
— Ходил пару раз в группу поддержки вместе с Тарли. Он рассказывает о том, как не может перестать есть, а потом начинает плакать. В вестибюле стоят автоматы с шоколадками и пончиками. У него после групповой терапии каждый раз такой стресс, что он набирает целую гору жратвы.

Джон все еще не мог справиться с обидой, которую у него вызвала неожиданная и почти враждебная резкость Теона. _“Не трогай меня”._ Джон, вообще-то, и не собирался — это вышло случайно. И все-таки...

— Ну и в чем твоя проблема? Рассказываешь, какой ты сексуально озабоченный?  
Теон хмыкнул.  
— Я именно так выгляжу, да?.. Нет, Джон. Все совсем по-другому. Если бы ты только знал, — его глаза остекленели, взгляд уперся в пространство. — Если бы ты только…

— Я все знаю, — уверил его Джон. — Мы достаточно давно знакомы. Сначала ты принимаешь дурацкие решения, потом жалеешь себя. Спишь с кем попало, потом бьешься головой о стену.  
— Я ни с кем не сплю, Джон. Вообще.  
Джон моргнул.  
— С каких пор?  
— С тех самых, как Рамси сел.  
— Вот как… Что, не встретил никого лучше?  
— Очень смешно. Или уже не смешно. Когда я пытаюсь… что-то сделать, меня просто трясет. Выворачивает наизнанку.

Джон вздохнул. Эти выражения казались ему слишком сильными, аффектированными, и он не мог до конца поверить, что Теон серьезен. Впрочем, тот всегда выбирал какие-то преувеличенные формы самовыражения — если быть первым в чем-то, то разбить себе лоб, если опуститься — то так, что прежние знакомые испуганно моргают, встретив его на улице.

— Думаешь, это просто слова? — угадал Теон. — Меня правда может стошнить. Я не выношу прикосновений, ухаживаний и всего такого. Это... один из симптомов.

Услышанное шокировало Джона — Теон лишился именно того, в чем был особенно хорош. Просто в голове не укладывалось, что он больше не может подкатывать, флиртовать, хватать кого-нибудь за задницу или призывно подмигивать.

— Понимаешь, то, что со мной происходит… Тот, кто увидит это один раз, больше не совершит попытки, — устало сказал Теон. — Это уже проверено. Меня просто все боятся. У меня больше никогда не будет секса.

Джон вспомнил в этот момент вышку в бассейне, с которой боялся прыгать ребенком. Ему казалось, что он расшибется о дно, что голубой прямоугольник внизу неоправданно маленький.  
 _“Что, Сноу, поджилки трясутся?”_  
Он принял вызов и молча прыгнул. Далеко не так красиво, как дразнивший его Теон, который нырнул головой вниз и вошел в воду гладко, почти не подняв брызг. На самом деле, Джон плотно прижал руки к бокам и просто шагнул вперед, как будто выходя из окна. Он очень старался не удариться о поверхность воды, но вышло все равно так себе. И на миг ему показалось, что воздух навсегда вышибло из легких, и он больше никогда не сможет вдохнуть.

Джон рассеянно поболтал стаканом в руке, глядя, как раскачиваются льдинки, и сказал, не глядя на Теона:  
— Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь.  
— Это как? — фыркнул Теон. — Попробуешь меня трахнуть?

Джон вдохнул.

— Почему нет?  
Теон расхохотался. Его нижние зубы выглядели не как раньше — чуть по-другому.  
— Боже мой, ты отрастил чувство юмора, — он вытер глаза, фыркнул еще пару раз потише, а потом спросил: — Ты что, серьезно?

_Это все еще можно представить как шутку._

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. Теон смотрел на него, не мигая, и он быстро продолжил: — Не думай, что я хочу от тебя чего-то… что может ограничивать твою свободу. Никаких отношений, или чего-то такого. Мы просто сделаем это, и все. Хочу предупредить сразу, чтобы ты не думал, будто я…  
Он осекся, потому что с чего бы Теону, собственно думать, будто он действительно хочет _чего-то такого_. Он и не хотел — совершенно. 

_И даже теперь это может быть шуткой. Требующей артистизма._

В своем артистизме Джон был не уверен.

Теон долго молчал.  
— Ты знаешь, я никогда в жизни не получал настолько не романтичного предложения.  
— И даже… Неужели все остальные были романтичнее?

Лицо Теона помрачнело.  
— О, еще бы. Куда романтичнее. И теперь твое предложение секса из милосердия — это вишенка на торте. Таком большом торте из дерьма. И знаешь, что? — Теон быстро поднялся и выгреб из кармана джинсов несколько смятых купюр. — Пошел ты! Сколько я тебе должен? Вот, возьми! — он швырнул деньги на стол возле недопитого стакана.  
Джон успел только открыть рот, а Теон уже схватил куртку и вышел.

Залпом опрокинув свой виски, Джон осознал, что на часах полночь, он сидит в баре посреди малознакомого района и не может сесть за руль, а Теон Грейджой, которого он угощал выпивкой, нагрубил ему, а потом был таков.

Как будто за последнее время ничего не изменилось.


	4. Chapter 4

Все последующие дни Теона мучило чувство неловкости. Вспоминая о Джоне, он морщился и встряхивал головой или начинал бормотать что-нибудь себе под нос, чтобы переключиться. Несколько раз такое случалось в магазине и на улице, и кто-то из прохожих или покупателей оглядывался на него с недоумением.

В конце концов, обстоятельства встречи с Джоном могли бы быть еще хуже. Например, если бы тот случайно зашел в прачечную в момент, когда Теон сидел там в одних трусах, глядя через круглое стекло в барабан массивной машины и ожидая, пока выстирается одежда. Белье он стирал в магазине, пользуясь мойкой в туалете — либо в душевых спортзала. С этим был связан еще один возможный вариант скверных обстоятельств — если бы Джон пошел заниматься в зал, куда Теон заходил иногда, чтобы принять душ. В фитнес-центре по соседству работал тренером знакомый парень, каждый день покупавший соевые батончики и каждую неделю — журналы с накаченными мужиками. Теон втайне считал эту печатную продукцию замаскированным гей-порно для качков.

Устраиваясь на работу в этом районе, Теон надеялся больше никогда не видеть Болтонов, Старков или Грейджоев. Но Джон Сноу не был ни одним из них, и что думать на его счет, Теон не знал. По ночам он долго лежал, ожидая, когда подействует снотворное, и не мог прогнать навязчивые мысли о том, как бы все произошло, если бы предложение Джона было правдой. И тут же обрывал себя: это не могло быть правдой. А даже если… Если Джон, черт возьми, Сноу решился бы в самом деле с ним переспать, ничего бы все равно не получилось. И все-таки, образы, связанные с тем, как это могло бы случиться, волновали воображение. Теон не позволял им превратиться в мысли или фантазии.

_Ты помнишь, как он кривился, глядя на твои руки?_  
_А ведь это были всего лишь руки._

Он снова проснулся посреди ночи, как это случалось часто — и почувствовал, что возбужден. Обычно это сопровождалось холодным потом по всему телу, и даже механически снимать возбуждение было неприятно, потому что в такое состояние его приводили кошмары с липким, постыдным привкусом на дне. Но в этот раз он чувствовал только ровное тепло, и когда сунул руку под одеяло, не думал ни о чем — голова была легкой, в паху тянуло, а в солнечном сплетении мягко разгорался жар. Теон прикусил губу, быстрее дергая кулаком, и в самый последний момент в ушах отчетливо прозвучало: “Мы просто сделаем это, и все”. Голос Джона еще отдавался эхом где-то внутри, когда Теон обмяк всем телом, конвульсивно сдавливая себя рукой. Сказать такую глупость — “мы просто сделаем это”, как будто здесь хоть что-то было _просто_ — мог только Джон, и все-таки то, как это звучало, вызывало желание стонать вслух.

 _Ты дрочишь на его дурацкую шутку_ , напомнил себе Теон. Чувство юмора никогда не было сильной стороной Джона. Использовать его непонятные слова как повод подергать себя за член было по меньшей мере нелепо. 

_Жалкое зрелище._

С утра воспоминания об этом кривили угол рта. Сидя за стойкой, Теон слушал музыку, проходил ралли на телефоне, и старался не думать о том, что случилось ночью. В этот момент в стекло снаружи постучали. Теон вздрогнул от звука и чуть не уронил телефон. На улице стоял Джон Сноу, который безуспешно пытался причесаться руками.

Теон подумал, что мера унижений на эту неделю уже исчерпана.  
— Джон, иди отсюда, — попросил он, как только Джон вошел в магазин. — Мне хватило.  
— Послушай, я хочу извиниться, — ответил тот, старательно рассматривая что-то на нижних полках стеллажей.  
Теон глубоко вздохнул и вышел из-за стойки, не подходя, однако, слишком близко.  
— Ничего. Я тебя прощаю. Ты выпил, а пить ты никогда не умел… Так что я забуду твой хреновый юмор.

Джон медленно поднял взгляд и осмотрел его с головы до ног, а потом обратно — словно не верил своим глазам или прикидывал что-то. Потом быстро прикусил нижнюю губу, и это заставило Теона вспомнить приятную истому, которая разлилась по телу ночью. После этого он заснул легко, крепко и без сновидений.

— Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал Джон смирно.  
Теон ощутил болезненный укол разочарования но постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Да ладно, все равно бы не получилось, — сказал он беспечно.

Глаза Джона странно сверкнули — как всегда, если Теон делал его в видеоиграх, а Роббу удавалось отправить его в нокаут. Это было что-то вроде желания реванша. Обычно Джон не останавливался, пока не добивался своего.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил он серьезно.  
— Боже мой… — Теон прижал руку к виску, не веря, что они снова об этом говорят, хотя и отдавал себе отчет в том, что только что сам спровоцировал Джона. — Этот разговор не имеет смысла. Ты уже признал, что напился и нес ерунду.

_Ради бога, он выпил всего один бурбон._

— А если бы это было правдой?  
— Что?.. — растерялся Теон.  
Джон сделал шаг назад и выставил перед собой руки в предупреждающем жесте.  
— Я признал, что не стоило этого говорить, вот и все. В чем бы ни была твоя проблема, ты не обязан делать это со мной только потому, что я предложил… Но это не значит, что я бы этого не сделал, — закончил он быстро, почти скороговоркой.  
Речь была путаная, но общий смысл Теон уловил, и в горле пересохло.  
— Предложение все еще в силе?  
Джон кивнул.

— Давай уточним, что именно ты мне предлагаешь, — предложил Теон. — Кажется, это звучало как… — он сделал вид, что задумался, припоминая, — ...обещание просто трахнуть меня.  
Щеки Джона немного порозовели.  
— Гм… Ну, в общем, да. Вроде того.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — продолжал Теон.  
Явное замешательство Джона помогало ему чувствовать себя увереннее. Как будто он был хозяином положения. Чувство было давно забытое и приятное.

 _А у тебя швы не разойдутся, милый?_ — поинтересовался очень знакомый голос в голове. — _Он еще не видел тебя без одежды. Как думаешь, ему понравится? Как думаешь, это вообще может кому-то нравиться? Он сбежит от одного вида. Даже если каким-то чудом тебе удастся не блевануть от страха._

 _О, заткнись,_ взмолился Теон.

— Ну, для начала ты придешь ко мне после работы, — Джон Сноу прикусил губу, и это было самым веским доводом из всех возможных.  
Теон уже был готов сказать “да”, но вместо этого только покачал головой.  
— Джон, ты не знаешь… Ты просто ничего не видел.  
— Вот и посмотрю, — сказал Джон. 

_Посмотри._

Вид у него был упрямый. Еще он был на редкость хорош собой, даже лохматым и с утра. Это окончательно портило Теону настроение.

Подростком Джон Сноу был угрюм и постоянно заливался краской по поводу и без повода; он был замкнут и склонен к меланхолии, но если его довести — например, затронув что-то, что казалось ему важным, оскорбительным или стесняющим — мог вспылить до такой степени, что слезы наворачивались на глаза. В этих проявлениях он становился очень непосредственным, и Теон, конечно же, не мог его не дразнить. (Сам он старался никогда не демонстрировать эмоций и держаться так, словно ему море по колено. Как правило, ему удавалось сохранить эффект легкости и свободы — даже если на деле они были вымышленными.)

Кто бы мог подумать, что Джон, который никогда не знал, как бы половчее встать, сделается таким привлекательным. Не то, чтобы раньше Теон никогда не думал про Сноу в таком контексте. Но раньше в фантазиях он сам говорил Джону: “открой рот, не ломайся” — и Джон открывал красиво очерченный рот, краснея, как сумасшедший. Фантазии оказались далеки от действительности, поскольку Теон утратил именно то, что всегда придавало ему уверенность — чувство собственной нужности и привлекательности.

Так что теперь терять было почти нечего. 

— Я согласен, — сказал Теон. — Просто чтобы доказать, что ты переоценил себя и не знаешь, во что ввязываешься.  
Джон вытащил из кармана мобильный.  
— Дай мне свой номер.

Теон решил быть максимально инструментальным. Как будто собрался на сеанс в клинику.  
— Что принести с собой? — спросил он деловито.  
Джон моргнул.  
— А что-то надо? Не знаю, можешь прихватить колы.  
— Значит, смазку, полотенце и зубную щетку, — заключил Теон.

***

Джон долго думал, готовить ужин или нет. Вообще-то, ему нравилось готовить. Он полагал, что это полезнее, чем заказывать пиццу или питаться подножным кормом вроде гамбургеров. Но в данном случае это выглядело бы так, словно он действительно _ухаживает_ за кем-то. Что не укладывалось в простую и, главное, безопасную схему, которую он успел нарисовать для себя и озвучить Теону. В конце концов, Джон решил, что еда — это просто еда, и никакого символического смысла в ней нет. Если она необходима обоим, то почему бы не поесть вместе.

В супермаркете он долго смотрел на полки, не зная, что взять. _Что вообще ест Грейджой?.._ Подумав немного, Джон прихватил для него банку мидий в масле. Как ими распорядиться, он не знал наверняка. Наверное, можно было положить их в салат, но это означало закрыть путь к салату себе. Джон искренне не понимал, как эти штуки вообще можно есть. В результате банка просто осталась на столе закрытой.

Теон появился на полчаса позже, чем обещал. Он огляделся в прихожей, потом ухмыльнулся Джону, швырнул сумку на ремне на пол и принялся стаскивать обувь, балансируя на одной ноге. Когда он снял куртку и остался в белой футболке, Джон заметил, как торчат кости у него на плечах, и идея с ужином показалась хорошей. Теон выглядел так, словно сильно недоедал в последнее время, а цвет лица у него был даже не бледный, а какой-то сероватый.

— Ты есть хочешь? — спросил Джон, привалившись к дверному косяку и запустив пальцы в волосы. — Я тут собираюсь ужинать. Решил, может, ты...  
Теон пожал плечами и сглотнул.  
— Почему нет.

Когда он взял вилку, Джон снова посмотрел на его пальцы. Ногти были обрезаны так же коротко — не было видно даже тончайшей белой полосы. Похоже, Теон делал это каждый день.

— Вау, не знал, что ты ешь такое. Можно? — Теон потянулся к банке с мидиями.  
— Ага, — дернул плечом Джон, стараясь вести себя достаточно небрежно, чтобы не было очевидно, что он купил этих чертовых мидий специально для Теона. Он уже с тоской предполагал, что будет, если ему придется съесть пару моллюсков, чтобы доказать обратное.  
Но вопрос снялся сам собой. Теон съел все.

Джон очень долго переправлял посуду в раковину, таская тарелки по одной, и сделав больше движений, чем требовалось. Пока он мыл посуду, Теон стоял у него за спиной, и это ужасно раздражало.  
— И как мы будем это делать? — раздался его голос.  
— Что?  
— Кажется, ты собирался заняться со мной сексом, — пояснил Теон. — И был уверен, что у тебя получится. То есть, что у меня получится.  
Джон медленно вытер руки полотенцем. И кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
— Иди туда.

Заснув руки глубоко в карманы штанов, Теон молча развернулся и пошел, куда было сказано. В спальне он быстро огляделся, скользнув взглядом по полкам с книгами, массивным аудиоколонкам, креслу, и сел на кровать, сложив руки на коленях. Джон сглотнул, заметив, что пальцы Теона чуть подрагивают. Ему действительно было некомфортно, а, может быть, даже страшно.

Джон наклонился к нему, опираясь коленом о край кровати. Непонятно было, можно ли поцеловать Теона, и как тот отреагирует. В конце концов, изначально речь шла о сексе, а не о поцелуях. Вдохнув запах его кожи у виска, Джон отстранился, так и не решившись коснуться губами губ Теона.

Откашлявшись, он достал из тумбочки пачку презервативов и бросил на стол. Потом протянул руку и взял Теона за подбородок. Тот окаменел. Джон двинул большим пальцем, чуть поглаживая — движение было таким легким, что его почти не было. Теон все так же сидел, уронив руки на колени. С таким же успехом можно было трогать стенку. Но в его глазах что-то дрожало — там бился пульс нарастающей паники. 

В этот момент Джон увидел, что лоб Теона начал блестеть. На его коже буквально за секунду выступил пот. Пальцы на коленях вздрагивали все сильнее, как будто он пытался вскинуть руки и оттолкнуть Джона, но боролся с собой, чтобы не сделать этого. Или просто не мог. 

Он вцепился в собственные колени так, что напряглись сухожилия и выступили вены на тыльных сторонах ладоней. По его телу прошла дрожь — такая непроизвольная и очевидно неуправляемая, что Джон сразу ему поверил. До этого момента у него еще были сомнения, он подозревал, что Теон ломает комедию, или играет с ним в какую-то игру. Но теперь стало очевидно — у того действительно большие проблемы. 

Джон почувствовал себя подонком, подумав, что Теон не решается отодвинуться и послушно терпит его прикосновения. И это после того, как однажды прямым текстом просил его не трогать. Джон надеялся кого-то переубедить, но надежда могла действительно быть беспочвенной.

Джон спрятал руки за спину. Выдохнув с явным облегчением, Теон вытер лицо предплечьем и покачал головой.  
— Вот видишь. Прости, я не могу.  
Джон присел на корточки перед ним.  
— Что я делаю не так?  
— Ничего. То есть, ты все делаешь нормально. Дело во мне, — он уставился куда-то в угол комнаты. — Я не все тебе рассказал. Он меня изувечил.

Джон чуть было не вздрогнул, но только нахмурился. Его неприятно поразила даже не суть слов Теона, а его голос — глухой и какой-то потухший. В нем не звучало злости, отчаяния или желания мести.  
— У меня шрамы на бедрах и промежность изрезана, — пояснил Теон спокойным, почти обыденным тоном.  
Джон молча поднялся и ушел на другой конец комнаты. Теон остался сидеть неподвижно, изучая свои ногти. Было слышно, как он дышит.

Щемящее сочувствие и злость мешались в душе Джона с чем-то скверным, с глубины. Он вспомнил, как однажды Теон привел кого-то к ним в дом, когда Нед и Кейтилин уезжали на выходные. Джон не мог заснуть, спустился на кухню за водой и увидел Теона, который вышел из ванной в одних трусах. У него была очень гладкая кожа — даже на вид. Можно было рассмотреть, как ткань обрисовывает контуры его члена.

Теон выглядел так, словно только что слез с кого-то. Собственно, так и было. Он не считал нужным это скрывать. Может быть, было странно думать так о растрепанном парне со следами ногтей на спине, но Джону показалось, что Теон немного светится изнутри. Как все красивые люди, которые получают такое неприкрытое, искреннее удовольствие от своего тела.

Джон изо всех сил старался не пялиться, но все-таки машинально проводил Теона взглядом. Тот заметил. Остановившись у подножия лестницы и длинно потянувшись, Теон улыбнулся так, что свет, падавший из ванной, отразился от его зубов, ослепляя. Потом он показал Джону средний палец и, не оглядываясь, поднялся наверх.

В нем не было ничего невинного. Его было невозможно смутить, поставить в неловкое положение или заставить потеряться на собственном поле. Кусая губы от обиды, Джон часто думал о том, что неплохо было бы его наказать.

_Я не имел в виду такое._

— Я не видел, — осторожно сказал Джон. — Но пока меня это не останавливает.  
— Мне наложили пять швов между ног.  
Джон скривился.  
— Господи, но _зачем он..._  
— Мне кажется, он пытался проделать там дополнительную дырку, — пожал плечами Теон.

Джон резко поднялся с кресла и начал набирать номер на телефоне.  
— Куда ты звонишь? — спросил Теон немного напряженно.  
— Будешь суши? — брякнул Джон.  
Теон неожиданно улыбнулся.

***

Сорок минут спустя Теон, сидя на кровати, доедал палочками сырую рыбу, а Джон смотрел короткометражный артхаусный фильм. Теон, видя черно-белые фильмы, в первую очередь думал, что это дефект записи или проигрывателя. Про нойзовую музыку он думал примерно то же самое. Джону хотелось узнать, попробует ли он высказать свое отношение.

Не сдержался Теон довольно быстро:  
— Что тут может нравиться? Нихера же не понятно.  
— Саундтрек, — покачиваясь на крутящемся кресле, Джон закинул руки за голову — Это очень крутой индастриал.  
Он почувствовал себя почти хорошо.

— Это вызывает у меня мигрень, — пожаловался Теон.  
— Давай проясним, это фигуральное выражение, или у тебя болит голова?  
— Сейчас фигуральное, но…  
— Значит, индастриал остается.

Теон фыркнул и очень удачно передразнил вплетенный в мелодику механический звук.

***

У Джона была одна кровать и они оба об этом знали. В ответ на очевидное замечание Теона, Джон так и сказал: “Я знаю”. Получилось даже спокойно кивнуть, хотя внутренне был совсем не спокоен.  
Теон уронил голову на руки, запуская пальцы в волосы, и начал остервенело тереть виски и глаза. Когда он поднял лицо, его веки были розовыми, а между ресниц влажно блестело.  
— Джон, я… Пойми, через час ничего не изменится. И через два, и через три.  
— Ничего, я могу подождать и четыре. Успокойся, я просто хочу спать.

Раздевшись до трусов, Джон лег в постель, натянув на себя толстый плед. Одеяло он отдал Теону. В тишине раздался характерный звук лязгающих зубов. Теон пытался выгрызть заусенец.  
— Перестань издеваться над своими ногтями, хорошо?  
Почти машинально Джон легко шлепнул его по руке, безошибочно попав, невзирая на темноту. Теон вздрогнул, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться или отпустить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий, убрал руку ото рта и этой ночью ногтей больше не грыз.

Лежа так близко к нему, что можно было чувствовать тепло его тела, Джон не мог придвинуться, но и отстраниться не мог. Его притягивало, и в то же время отталкивало — как будто он попал в зону действия каких-то электромагнитных сил. Под кожей гудело. В кончиках пальцев нарастал зуд. Джон понял, что не в силах заснуть, и что переживает тяжелые мучения, похожие на танталовы муки.

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, светлел прямоугольник окна, а сон все не шел. Теон рядом был неподвижен. Он дышал очень тихо. Слишком тихо для спящего. Осторожно обернувшись, Джон увидел его заостренный профиль. У Теона был длинный нос, который казался еще длиннее из-за ввалившихся щек и выступивших скул.

Джон задел его локтем, потом положил руку ему на бедро. Под кожей окаменели жесткие мышцы, разом напрягшись, как у бегуна на стометровке. Дыхание Теона участилось, но это было не от возбуждения. Джон медленно отодвинулся.

— Теон? — позвал он одними губами.  
— Да.  
— Ты останешься у меня, пока мы это не сделаем?  
Теон тихо и хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Тогда я останусь навсегда.  
У Джона стало сухо в горле и голова закружилась несмотря на то, что он лежал. Он чуть было не сказал “оставайся навсегда”, но потом осекся — особенно осмыслив контекст.  
— Скоро. Я тебе обещаю.  
— Как ты можешь такое обещать?  
Джон промолчал.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он через какое-то время.  
— Нет.  
Они помолчали еще немного.  
— Спокойной ночи, — проговорил Джон в серую полутьму.  
— Да, — ответил Теон невпопад.

***

Утро началось с писка будильника. Теон в ответ на это только сильнее натянул на себя одеяло и заворочался, укрываясь с головой. Джон погладил его по щеке, но быстро отдернул руку — резче, чем следовало. И широко раскрыл глаза, когда Теон, для которого его движение было неожиданным, бездумно потянулся за его рукой.


	5. Chapter 5

Теон смутно помнил, что ему снилось что-то хорошее. По лицу прошлась теплая рука, погладив по щеке. Теон улыбнулся, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло, и с небольшим опозданием сообразил, что это уже не сон. По позвоночнику сползла волна мурашек. Еще не сообразив, где находится, Теон замер и задержал дыхание, пытаясь понять, как расположено в пространстве его тело, и одет ли он.

_Запястья, щиколотки, шея. Нигде не давит._

Только теперь он расслышал звук будильника. Постель была мягкой, а рядом ощущалось чужое тепло. Прежде, чем отодвинуться, Теон еще немного полежал, почти не дыша. Было вполне вероятно, что они с Джоном случайно касались друг друга ночью. И ничего ужасного не случилось.

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и увидел сквозь ресницы, как Джон резко сел и потянулся, сплетя пальцы в замок. Волосы у него перепутались и торчали во все стороны.  
— Привет, — сказал Теон, приподнимаясь на локте. Он до сих пор не был уверен, как следует себя держать.  
— Доброе утро, — зевнул Джон. — Можешь спать дальше, если хочешь.  
С этими словами он отбросил одеяло, выбрался из постели и направился в ванную.

Проводив взглядом его широкие плечи и узкую талию, Теон подумал, что ванная — это очень удачно. Даже если идеи Джона Сноу не работали, у него в квартире был душ. И стиральная машина. Потом мысли снова вернулись к плечам Джона, и Теон обнаружил, что наконец-то проснулся целиком. Душ точно был необходим — холодный.

***

Сказанное Джоном вчера беспокоило его. Не только из-за возможности бесплатно выстирать одежду.  
— Предлагаешь мне остаться здесь? — спросил Теон, наблюдая за тем, как Джон впрыгивает в джинсы.  
— Почему нет? Во сколько тебе на работу?  
Вокруг Джона на миг поднялось облачко дезодоранта.  
— Сегодня не моя смена. Но я имел в виду не сейчас, а вообще. То есть... Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут жил, пока мы не перепихнемся? — закончил Теон максимально конкретно, чтобы не увязнуть в формулировках.  
— Мы же не закончили, — ответил Джон ровным голосом, хотя на слове “перепихнемся” его лицо неуловимо изменилось — и быстро нырнул головой в хомут футболки.  
Судя по всему, время охренительных идей еще не миновало.  
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Теон. — Как скажешь, Джон Сноу.

Джон больше ничего не сказал. Просто ушел на работу, оставив на столе ключи. Когда он скрылся за дверью, Теон подошел к окну и немного постоял, держась за подоконник и ожидая, когда откроется дверь подъезда. Он провожал Джона взглядом, и тот вдруг обернулся по пути к машине. Теон отпрянул от окна.

Сноу всегда был настоящим средоточием предрассудков и комплексов. Сейчас они не то, чтобы пропали, но ушли глубже, стали застарелыми и запрятанными под слоем внешнего спокойствия. А еще Джон раздался в плечах и похорошел на лицо. И почти научился нормально стричься. 

Теон поднес пальцы к губам, но вовремя отдернул руку.

_“Перестань издеваться над своими ногтями”._

_Окей._

Он немного побродил по квартире, касаясь предметов и подолгу зависая над случайными деталями, которые о чем-то напоминали. Здесь не было фотографий Старков, но Теон узнал пару вещей, которые когда-то принадлежали Роббу. Ничего, связанного с девушкой, не нашлось. Фоном рабочего стола на компьютере служило изображение волка на фоне заснежненного леса. Теон немного пощелкал по значкам, выведенным на декстоп. Это были сплошь незнакомые служебные программы, которые он видел впервые. Был соблазн забраться в личные файлы, но Теон себя остановил — в основном потому что не верил, будто компьютер Джона забит домашним порно или чем-то еще, заслуживающим внимания.

Из окна потянуло холодом, и Теону стало вдруг не по себе. Захотелось срочно сбежать отсюда наружу. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что не заперт, что ключи лежат на столе, что Джон ничего ему не сделает, если он выйдет куда-то — и все-таки страх скапливался комом где-то между легких, конденсируясь в желание бегства. 

Попытавшись придать этим ощущениям разумный вектор, Теон решил съездить за своими вещами. У дверей он остановился перед зеркалом и привел в порядок волосы, позаимствовав расческу Джона. Отражение чем-то ему не понравилось. Не то, чтобы ему сильно нравилось смотреть на себя в зеркало в последнее время, но он привык к своему бледному лицу, запавшим глазам, общему ощущению неухоженности. И почти привык к тому, что скрывалось под одеждой. Теперь все это показалось особенно неприятным. Он словно проснулся этим утром, и вспомнил, что проспал больше года.

Когда Теон оказался в Дредфорте, Рамси заставил его переодеться. Хотя это, пожалуй, было не то слово. Он снял с Теона все. Даже часы, которые тот носил несколько лет и любил. Это был подарок Робба — чуть ли не единственный подарок, который кто-то делал ему за всю жизнь. Не считая того, что дарил Рамси — но там подарки были еще те. Он так и не узнал, что Рамси сделал с часами. Конечно, это было меньшей проблемой по сравнению с тем, что происходило после, и все-таки Теон почему-то часто жалел о своей одежде и тех часах.

Теон утратил интерес к одежде вместе с личным вкусом по этому поводу. У него просто не было необходимости задумываться, идет ему что-то, или нет. Рамси предпочитал одежду, которая легко снималась. Еще ему нравилось, когда Теон выглядел неряшливо и бедно. Это повышало Рамси самооценку и делало приятным момент снисхождения до такого жалкого существа.

Проходя мимо витрины какого-то магазина, Теон поймал себя на мысли, что до сих пор так одевается. Хотя уже давно не обязан. В результате он купил пару маек психоделической расцветки, яркую рубашку и узкие джинсы. Выяснилось, что теперь ему нужна одежда на размер-другой меньше.

Войдя в комнату за магазином через вход со двора, он бросил пакет на пол, уставившись на календарь с зачеркнутыми цифрами. Глядя на свою комнату, Теон вдруг заметил, какая она маленькая и запущенная — и вообще мало напоминает жилое помещение. Что-то типа уголка бездомного. Это и был уголок бездомного. Все предыдущие недели он не задумывался об этом. Его просто радовало чувство свободы, даже в тех скромных пределах, которые он мог себе позволить, учитывая контроль социального работника. Самому выбирать, что есть. Куда идти. Во сколько ложиться спать. Пить алкоголь или не делать этого. Стричь волосы. Много других мелочей, каждая из которых прежде могла быть регламентирована или превратиться во что-то унизительное.

Проблема была в том, что теперь, оказываясь перед необходимостью выбора, Теон чувствовал пустоту. Задавая себе вопрос: “чего я хочу?”, он не мог сразу найти ответа, или зависал на решении.

Он долго бродил по улицам с большой сумкой на ремне, почему-то не решаясь сразу вернуться к Джону, и выкурил почти целую пачку сигарет. Ему показалось важным дождаться часа, когда загорятся вечерние фонари. Он направлялся пешком в новый, но не самый престижный район, застроенный высотками, которые чередовались с зелеными зонами. Город здесь выглядел спящим почти в любое время дня, и в то же время таил в себе что-то вроде скрытой тревоги: холодные многоквартирные дома, бетонные переходы, стая птиц, которая с шорохом и шумом поднялась в воздух, когда Теон проходил мимо.

Теон остановился, глядя в окна Джона. Свет не горел, зато в соседней квартире светились желтые лампы.

***

Невзаимность Теон считал естественной — в конце концов, если какие-то бестолковые одноклассницы или подруги Сансы влюблялись в него, он не испытывал по этому поводу ничего. Это не мешало с ними спать. Напротив, помогало и было причиной. В колледже к нему стал неравнодушен страдавший мутизмом первокурсник по имени Векс. Парень был странный, и Теон ничего не сделал по этому поводу.

_“Ты любишь меня?”_

Рамси сломал ему скулу, неоднократно резал ножом, связывал на долгое время, трахал при свидетелях и бил десятками способов. И, само собой, Рамси говорил самые разные вещи. Но Теон до сих пор не мог забыть именно эти слова.

Рамси не любил никого, но хотел быть любимым. Впрочем, он был согласен и на эмулятор. В чем-то Теон его понимал.

***

Он открыл дверь ключом, вошел и недолго постоял в прихожей, не включая света. Ему снова стало страшно. Страх был медленным и липким, и больше походил на тоску. Теон забыл на минуту, где находится. Он просто стоял, держа за ремень упавшую на пол сумку, и смотрел в темноту. Никаких причин для такого поведения не было — в его жизни происходило что-то новое, даже если это было бесславно, как прошлой ночью. И все-таки, Теон почувствовал такую дурноту, как будто был замурован в стене.

_Все в порядке, он скоро придет._

Тряхнув головой, Теон нашарил выключатель и двинулся на кухню. Его посетила мысль приготовить что-нибудь, но он передумал. Это было бы слишком — даже умей он готовить. К колонкам на кухне был подключен плеер. Теон просмотрел плейлист, послушал пару композиций и начал зевать. Музыка была страшно депрессивная и атональная, с монотонным заумным вокалом. Теон пожал плечами и заменил плеер на свой телефон. Когда Джон пришел, во всех комнатах горел свет, а Теон в футболке с цветными пятнами слушал бодрое техно, звуки которого мешались с жужжанием стиральной машины.

— Зачем тебе свет в комнате, где ты даже не находишься? — поинтересовался Джон. — И вообще, нахрена ты врубил одновременно все приборы, какие нашел?  
Теон ухмыльнулся и выключил свет в прихожей и на кухне. Ему проще было показаться беспечным мудаком, который обрекает Джона на огромные счета и выбитые пробки, чем признаться, что он боится темноты и тишины.

— У меня голова кружится, — сообщил Джон, глядя на его майку. — Это что-то из оптических иллюзий.

— Стоило уйти, как ты устроил тут рейв, — сказал он про музыку.

Словом, Джону не нравилось ничего, что исходило от Теона. В то же время, он его не выгонял.

***

Несколько лет назад Теону всегда удавалось вывести Джона Сноу из равновесия. Он рассматривал это как полезный спорт, чтобы не терять форму — что-то вроде тренажера. С тех пор Джон научился лучше держать себя в руках. 

И все-таки Теон заметил легкую тень на лице Джона, когда протянул ему несколько бумаг в пластиковом файле и на вопрос: “Что это?” ответил:  
— Мои анализы. Это уролог, а это от проктолога. У меня была инфекция, но сейчас все в порядке. Подумал, ты должен знать. Вот последний лист… отрицательные, видишь?  
— Хорошо, — только и сказал Джон, — положи на тумбочку, пожалуйста.

Теон надеялся увидеть, как он порозовеет. Или еще что-то такое. Можно было бы пуститься в объяснения и подробно рассказать как, по его мнению, он словил заболевание, передающееся половым путем. Теон не знал наверняка. Порезы и травмы увеличивали вероятность заражения, так что Теон был благодарен, что это всего лишь урогенитальная зараза, ликвидируемая месячным курсом лекарств.

Но Джон воспринял все как должное (или сделал вид), так что шокировать его заведомо противной сценой не удалось. Сперва Теон почувствовал себя разочарованным. Потом ему вдруг стало легче — оказалось, что ситуация, которую он воспринимал как мерзкую и заранее бравировал этим, может быть по-своему естественной. Пусть даже в вывернутой реальности, в которой Джон Сноу смотрит его урологические анализы.

***

— Алло, — сказал Теон телефону.  
— Здравствуй, Теон, — произнес мягкий хрипловатый голос Давоса. — Я звонил тебе два раза, ты не брал трубку. Все в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Теон, стоя возле двери ванной и слушая, как шумит душ. За дверью, всего в нескольких футах от него, Джон стоял под струями воды. — У меня все хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон Сноу никогда в жизни никого не соблазнял специально. Нарочитость в таких вещах слегка ему претила. В то же время чужие грубые приемы на него действовали — причем сильнее, чем вещи тонкого романтического свойства. Так что, как правило, соблазняли его, а он потом долго думал, как это вышло. И уж точно ему не могло прийти в голову, что когда-нибудь ему потребуется делать что-то подобное в отношении Теона. Тот всегда выглядел человеком, который сам берет то, что хочет.

Еще Джон никогда всерьез не задавал себе вопроса: “красив ли я?”. Но от некоторых людей слышал, что да. Мужчины при этом еще почему-то ухмылялись — все, кроме Сэма. Наверное, связывали гладкость кожи и правильность черт лица с недостатком мужественности. Джон не переживал, потому что верил в свою способность развеять эти сомнения. Теон когда-то давно тоже ухмылялся по этому поводу. Но Джон видел блеск в его глазах.

Войдя в спальню, где Теон лежал на постели в наушниках, Джон взялся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Когда он расстегнул все пуговицы, взгляд Теона был прикован к нему. Джон слегка натянуто улыбнулся уголком рта, сбросил рубашку, которая спикировала на кресло, и принялся не спеша расстегивать ремень. Свободный конец ремня, выскочившего из петель, щелкнул, и лицо Теона неуловимо изменилось.

Стащив брюки и носки, Джон направился к тумбочке у кровати и, опустившись на одно колено, начал там рыться. Что именно ищет, он не знал (хотя пальцы уже наткнулись на упаковку презервативов), так что симулировал деятельность — это был способ подойти к Теону поближе.

Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что Теон отложил наушники вместе с телефоном, и, подперев голову рукой, смотрит на него безотрывным, застывшим взглядом. Кровоподтек на его щеке посветлел и стал уходить в желтизну. С другой стороны виднелся след травмы. Теону повезло, что скула не провалилась внутрь, но легкая ассиметрия была до сих пор заметна, как и шрам на коже. Возможно, после освобождения Теон ходил к челюстно-лицевому хирургу — Джон не знал. Он знал только, что черты Теона были все так же красивы. Именно это сочетание красоты и повреждений ранило и волновало больше всего. 

Джону стало жарко. Он облизнул губы и, указав глазами куда-то в район собственной груди, спросил:  
— Не хочешь потрогать?  
Он никогда не сказал бы такого в другой ситуации. Состояние Теона побуждало к такому развязному поведению и как-то странно раскрепощало.

Теон потянулся к нему, но пальцы зависли в воздухе. Потом закусил губу и коснулся его груди, проводя невидимую пунктирную линию от места соединения ключиц и ниже, еще ниже... Чувствуя прикосновения его прыгающих пальцев, Джон вздохнул глубоко и прерывисто. Теон отдернул руку, словно обжегшись.

— Я не дослушал трек, — сообщил он, глядя в сторону, и снова нащупал рядом с собой наушники.  
Джон пожал плечами и выпрямился.  
— Как знаешь. Я устал и хочу спать, так что, если ты не возражаешь… — он кивнул на постель.  
— Ага, — Теон слез с кровати, позволяя ему снять покрывало.

Джон чувствовал голыми лопатками его взгляд. Это вызвало раздражение — в конце концов, Теон только что сам отшатнулся от него, как от зачумленного, так зачем пялиться так, словно голоден?.. В общем-то, умом Джон понимал, что происходит, и был готов к тому, что с первого раза ничего не получится, но все равно чувствовал себя раздосадованным.  
— Хочешь чего-то? — уточнил он чуть более резко, чем следовало.  
— У тебя унылое кислое лицо, — сообщил Теон почти враждебно.

В постель они легли молча. Когда Теон раздевался, Джон выключил лампу на тумбочке. Свет от телефона Теона какое-то время мешал ему настроиться на сон. Хотя, может быть, дело было в самом Теоне. Тепло его кожи ощущалось каким-то образом даже через два одеяла — Джон достал второе как раз для того, чтобы получить возможность спокойно поспать (тонкий плед его не удовлетворил), но помогало плохо.

Экран телефона погас. Теон, отвернувшись к стене, довольно бездарно притворялся спящим. Он замер и слишком тихо дышал, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Хотя следовало бы симулировать глубокое и ровное дыхание. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Джон мог видеть, как одеяло открывает его острое плечо и спину. 

Трудно было сказать, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем Джон решился протянуть руку. Стягивая одеяло, он едва заметно дотронулся до поясницы Теона — кожа при таким медленном, почти невесомом касании казалась бархатистой. Здесь у Теона шрамов не было.  
Теон беспокойно шевельнулся, машинально отодвигаясь.  
— Тебе неприятно?  
— Н-нет, — ответил Теон после долгой паузы. — Не то, чтобы неприятно. Но я же сказал… И через три дня ничего не изменится, — он обернулся через плечо. — Слушай, может, ты просто выставишь меня на улицу, и мы на этом закончим?  
Тон у него был такой, словно он пытался вынудить Джона признать поражение. Джон чуть было не обиделся, но в словах Теона звучало слишком много обреченной горечи, чтобы всерьез воспринимать его попытку быть резким.

— Прямо сейчас я не пытаюсь тебя… ну, то, что ты думаешь, — уверил его Джон. — Я просто тебя немного потрогаю, хорошо?  
— Джон, я же сказал, что… — теперь в голосе Теона зазвучали нервные нотки. — Ты же сам хотел спать.  
— Я ничего _такого_ не буду делать, — Джон старался говорить как можно спокойнее. — Я тебе обещаю.  
Теон помедлил, замерев в напряженной позе, а потом снова опустил голову на сгиб локтя.

Попытавшись стянуть одеяло ниже его талии, Джон заметил, как Теон напрягся, и оставил эти попытки. Он нажал Теону на плечо, и тот перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

— Где был сегодня? — спросил Джон тихо.  
— Тебе по минутам отчитаться? — из-за подушки звучало глухо.  
— Нет. Просто поддерживаю разговор. Вдруг ты хочешь рассказать, если видел что-то интересное. Или что-то тебе понравилось.  
— Хм… Я видел своего сменщика в магазине… много голубей на набережной... Интересно?  
— Захватывающе, — сказал Джон серьезно, и Теон беззвучно рассмеялся.  
Джон почувствовал пальцами, как вздрагивают его лопатки. Из-за этого ладонь прижалась к коже сильнее, и в плотном касании поехала вниз, до края одеяла, зацепила его и стащила.

Теон поежился, сдвигая ноги плотнее. Джон погладил изгиб его спины и непрерывным движением повел руку дальше. Ощутил прикосновение ткани — на Теоне были трусы, а больше ничего не было. Потом снова начиналась голая кожа, и тут рука Джона наткнулась на что-то посторонее. Следы порезов шли по внутренней и внешней стороне бедер частыми зарубками. В полутьме Джон не мог как следует рассмотреть шрамы, но чувствовал, какие они выпуклые. Теон дернулся и замер.

Джон сел рядом, скрестив ноги, и положил на Теона обе ладони. Он гладил его от шеи до ступней, пока Теон не перестал вздрагивать. Его тело медленно расслаблялось, из мышц ушло напряжение. Дав ему еще немного времени, Джон провел пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедер, протискивая руку между ногами Теона, которые уже не были сжаты так плотно. Он повторил движение несколько раз, и колени Теона чуть раздвинулись. Закусив губы, Джон положил руки ему пониже спины, помассировал упругие выпуклости через ткань, мягко сдавливая и отпуская.

Теон глубоко вздохнул, выгнул спину и едва заметно качнул бедрами. Это было что-то вроде ответного движения — меньше, чем движение, что-то невероятно хрупкое и почти неуловимое. Джон опустил ресницы, почувствовав, как дернуло в паху. Он знал, что если прижмется сейчас напряженным членом к ноге Теона, вызовет приступ паники.

Джон перевел дыхание и потянул вниз резинку его трусов. Если Теон собирался снова начать дергаться, это был самый подходящий момент. Но даже когда его белье оказалось спущенным до колен, Теон не двинулся. Почувствовав исходившее от него ожидание, Джон с трудом сглотнул. Рука сама собой потянулась к члену, который был уже болезненно твердым. Сжав его в кулаке, Джон почувствовал, как под большим пальцем заскользило от выступившей смазки. Теон беспокойно зашевелился и попытался обернуться. Отдернув руку от своего паха, Джон погладил Теона по голове, перебирая волосы на затылке. А потом одним движением избавил его от последней детали одежды. Теон немного приподнялся, помогая ему. Это движение казалось почти непроизвольным — наверное, Теон сам не заметил, как это сделал.

Джон просунул ладонь ему между ног — уже более уверенно, поводил по внутренней стороне его бедер, с каждым разом поднимаясь все выше, пока не добрался до места, которое беспокоило Теона больше всего. После рассказа про пять швов Джон подготовился к самым плохим вариантам. Он осторожно ощупал выступающий шрам, который занимал всю промежность, начинаясь под мошонкой и доходя до ануса. Было вполне терпимо — во всяком случае, ничего такого, из-за чего следовало бы навсегда поставить на себе крест. Шрамы от аппендицита больше, и уж точно заметнее, подумал Джон. Но не стал делиться с Теоном этими соображениями: говорить что-то сейчас было опасно. Джон боялся все разрушить.

Наклонившись, он почти прижался губами к плечу Теона, едва касаясь. Еще чуть-чуть, и это был бы поцелуй. 

Позвоночник Теона прогибался все сильнее, лопатки вздрагивали в такт с пальцами, сдавившими подушку. Джон сжал его ягодицу и несколько раз провел костяшкой пальца вдоль ложбинки, не проникая внутрь. Потом он нащупал самую горячую точку — тугое отверстие, которое отозвалось на скользящее прикосновение. Под пальцами сжималось и разжималось.

Дышать стало совсем трудно. У Джона шумела в ушах кровь.

_Боже боже я трогаю его **там**._

Теон шире раздвинул ноги, сгибая их в коленях и приподнимая зад — уже очевидно и откровенно. Джону не нужно было проверять, он чувствовал, что Теон уже наверняка полностью возбужден. Впрочем, он бы и не решился проверить, ощупав. Зато слышал тихий шорох, с которым член Теона проехался по простыне, когда тот оторвал от постели тазовые кости, еще сильнее подставляясь под прикосновения.

Это потребовало невероятных усилий и торговли с собой — _еще немного, пожалуйста, у него такая теплая кожа, перестань, прекрати немедленно, ну еще совсем чуть-чуть_. Чувствуя себя так, словно отрубает собственную руку, Джон отодвинулся и завернулся в одеяло.  
— А?.. — Теон привстал на локте, глядя на него недоверчиво.  
Кажется, он не сразу вообще сообразил, что происходит — и что происходило только что.  
— Спокойной ночи.

_Я же обещал._

Пальцы руки почти болели, все еще храня тактильную память, их как за невидимую леску тянуло обратно к коже Теона. И все-таки Джон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ощущает ни капли удовлетворения от того, что прервался первым.

Прошло несколько минут. На примере Теона Джон хорошо знал теперь, как правильно притворяться спящим. Наконец рядом зашуршало. Теон поднялся с кровати, быстро обмотав бедра простыней и придерживая ее спереди. В таком виде он отправился в ванную. Потом там зашумела вода. Минут через десять он вернулся и быстро лег, бегло и как-то воровато взглянув на Джона.

Лежа на спине, Джон старательно старался глубоко дышать, комом собрав одеяло в паху. Он представлял себе, как выглядел Теон, когда дрочил в ванной из-за него, на него — и чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

***

Джон Сноу никогда не считал себя прекрасным любовником. Раньше, глядя на Теона, он сильно сомневался, что сможет что-либо ему предложить. Вообще-то, момент соревновательности сильно заводил, Джону и девчонки нравились способные поиграть в такие игры. Но Теон вел себя слишком надменно и вряд ли избежал бы искушения унизить человека, который ему доверился, а потом надоел или не оправдал ожиданий. Такого Джон просто не смог бы пережить.

При обостренной гордости, Джон часто чувствовал себя неудобно или странно, поэтому испытывал проблемы с инициативой. Подростковый возраст был отмечен печатью неловкости — именно из-за таких парней, как Теон Грейджой. И, конечно же, из-за самого Теона. Пока все курили травку и рассказывали скабрезные истории, Джон отказывался поддерживать разговор. Когда им было по шестнадцать, Теон во время какой-то вечеринки развел всех на разговор о сексе. Кажется, он затеял это специально, чтобы выставить его дураком. Джон замялся, и Теон во всеуслышанье объявил: “Совсем забыл — ты же девственник, Сноу!”, и Джон не знал, что делать — запальчиво сказать, что в этом нет ничего стыдного, соврать или смутиться.

Джон отстраненно осознавал, что не обладает никакими внешними дефектами. Даже напротив — он был хорошо сложен, спортивен и периодически получал комплименты в адрес своей внешности. Не то, чтобы регулряно мерил себе член линейкой, но имел основания считать, что и тут все неплохо. В то же время, физические данные не влияли на секс напрямую и не давали ему держаться свободнее. Неодолимая скованность часто мешала Джону делать то, что хотелось — и так, как хотелось. Идея того, что кто-нибудь догадается, что он может стесняться, окончательно лишала сил.

Теперь Теон не был таким заносчивым, и Джон почувствовал себя свободнее и увереннее. Теон уже не был настолько хорош в этом и не выглядел таким недосягаемым (раньше причина этой недосягаемости крылась именно в его обманчивой доступности). Казалось, будто Джон занял чужое пространство и игровое поле — учить Теона Грейджоя трахаться, это было нелепо. Но именно поэтому могло сработать. Не только для Теона, но и для него самого.

— Ты же это делаешь, да? — спросил Джон за завтраком.  
Теон, который сосредоточенно мазал тост джемом, поднял брови.  
— Что именно?  
— Этой ночью ты пошел в душ, — хотелось, чтобы это звучало достаточно непринужденно, как будто между прочим. — Ты долго там был.  
— А ты что, не дрочишь? — огрызнулся Теон.  
— У меня нет таких проблем с сексом, поэтому сейчас мы не про меня, — заметил Джон.  
Теон хрустнул поджаренным хлебом так, словно ломал кому-то шею.  
— Я передернул в душе, — сообщил он. — Доволен?  
Джон кивнул так, словно дело было на работе и ему отчитались по выполненной задаче. Теон ел свой тост, через равные промежутки времени прихлебывая из кружки кофе. Судя по всему, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы тщательно пережевывать пищу. Закончив с тостами, он заел их парой таблеток.

От него отчетливо сквозило упрямством и слегка — отчаянием. Джон чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам. Он ясно ощущал эмоции Теона, как будто тот был радиоактивен и фонил во все стороны. В то же время, сделать Джон не мог ничего. То, что случилось ночью, почти что походило на правду, и все-таки Джон чувствовал, что в этом много от обмана. Теон мог бы в любой момент впасть в панику, почувствовать себя загнанным в угол или попавшим в ловушку. По мнению Джона, помочь могло бы проговаривание проблем, но с Теоном это не работало. Телесно он был куда честнее, чем на словах. Результатом разговоров становился поток язвительных комментариев или же Теон принимал такой грустный вид, что Джон начинал чувствовать себя мерзавцем.

Опыт показывал, что слова бесполезны. Джон решил, что сможет пробить защиту, которую Теон так мучительно строил вокруг себя, чтобы отгородиться от жестокости. Но здесь она была не нужна — у Теона не было причин защищаться, Джон не собирался причинять ему боль. Он уверял себя, что это не входит в его планы. Джон предпочитал не говорить даже самому себе, что именно и кому пытается доказать. Он и не смог бы сложить в слова эту мешанину неоформленных чувств. Здесь было что-то от сочувствия, что-то от мести; что-то болезненное, что-то пронзительно-хрупкое и неуловимое, и что-то инструментально-холодное, что-то отчаянное, как печаль о загубленном безвозвратно. 

_Может быть, ночью все было случайностью. И ничего не получится._

_И все-таки я попробую._

В конце концов, он зашел уже так далеко.

***

Позавтракав в тот день с Теоном, обедал Джон с Сэмом Тарли. Это всегда становилось небольшим испытанием и заставляло Джона чувствовать себя виноватым за каждый кусок. Нормальный вес в сочетании со здоровым аппетитом не был его заслугой. Но выходило, будто он по умолчанию чем-то лучше, хотя ничего для этого не сделал. В результате он был вынужден себя сдерживать, не мог как следует наесться и, выйдя из кафе, покупал бургер в окошке за углом.

— Мне прописали флуоксетин от булимии, и теперь все очень странно, — поделился Сэм, глядя в свою тарелку. — Приступы голода пропали… в физическом смысле. Мне кажется, я вообще больше не чувствую голода. Но жрать все равно хочется. Я, вроде как, привык.  
— А вот скажи… — Джон почесал в затылке. — Антидепрессанты влияют на либидо?

— Еще бы, — Сэм облизал вилку и рассеянно покрутил ее в пальцах. Руки у него были очень мягкие, как у кота без когтей. — Вызывают спад. С другой стороны, бывает и наоборот. У некоторых начинается возбудимость. Тут трудно сказать наверняка, зависит от гормональной картины и кучи других вещей... А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Да так просто. 

Выходило так, что с интенсивностью либидо у Теона точно нет проблем — есть проблемы с реализацией желаний. 

Сэм поковырял десерт и отставил в сторону. Теперь он смотрел на несчастный чизкейк, как на врага.  
— Господи, съешь наконец этот хренов чизкейк, — не выдержал Джон.  
— Да? — Сэм взглянул на него вопросительно.  
— Да, — разрешил Джон, который устал от созерцания этой молчаливой дуэли.  
Из-за усталости прозвучало так уверенно и убедительно, словно он был уполномочен раздавать такие разрешения.

Сэм быстро пододвинул к себе тарелку. То, с каким удовольствием он ел, получив формальное позволение от человека, который, вообще-то говоря, был никак не связан с его пищевым поведением, в каком-то смысле вдохновляло.


	7. Chapter 7

С той ночи Джон больше не пытался трогать его, и Теона посетило чувство обманутых ожиданий. Джон ходил совсем рядом, в узких футболках и черных джинсах, но при этом не пробовал ничего сделать. Как будто они были просто соседями по квартире. Теону здесь нравилось куда больше, чем в своей подсобке, и все-таки многое в ситуации смущало. Однако у Джона была стиральная машина, и не воспользоваться этим было трудно. Перестирав все, что можно, Теон с облегчением и разочарованием узнал, что ему предстоит отработать три смены подряд с перерывом на ночь. Это означало, что удобнее будет вернуться к себе — и напоминало о том, где он живет на самом деле. Уж точно не в аккуратной квартире Джона с этими здоровенными колонками и волком на рабочем столе.

Он не заходил к Джону почти три дня. Тот тоже не показывался, зато прислал ему пару сообщений. Здесь не было ничего особенного — “как дела” и “во сколько закончишь?” — но, открывая их, Теон незаметно для себя улыбался. Редкие сообщения личного характера, которые он получал за последние месяцы, можно было пересчитать по пальцам — несколько смс от Давоса, от сестры... И один раз, перед тем как телефоны изъяли, ему написал Рамси. До этого Теон никогда не видел, чтобы тот вообще что-то писал.

Ответив Джону, он обнаружил пропущенный вызов — звонил Сиворт. Теон покрутил телефон в руках, но так и не перезвонил.

Прошел очередной дождь, и теперь окно во всю стену было покрыто потеками, размывающими пейзаж. Посетителей было мало — как правило, первая волна аншлага заканчивалась после того, как все, кто направлялся по этой улочке на работу, покупали свой утренний кофе и газету. Вторая волна приходилась на время после семи — здесь уже брали презервативы и жвачку. В промежуток между этими часами, а также в позднее время было довольно безлюдно. 

Сидя за прилавком в больших наушниках, Теон слушал музыку. Закрывая глаза, он видел рисунок кафеля на стене ванной Джона. На этот кафель он смотрел, когда, присев на край ванны, дергал кулаком в рваном ритме, пытаясь догнать ощущение сбивающегося, нервного удовольствия. Впервые за долгое время это стало приносить ему приятные эмоции. Прикосновения, которые легли на кожу плотной сеткой, оставили после себя холод и чувство, похожее на жажду. Глядя на квадраты кафенля, он думал о Джоне, который лежал в это время в постели за стеной, едва прикрывшись одеялом. И, может быть, стоило вывернуться из его рук, подмять его под себя, а потом поехать щекой по его груди и животу.

В тот раз, засунув пальцы свободной руки в рот, Теон представил себе, как Джон придерживает его затылок. Эта мысль и оказалась спусковым крючком.

Из-за музыки он не слышал звона колокольчика у дверей, и встрепенулся, когда из-за стеллажа с журналами вышел Давос Сиворт. Теон снял наушники.  
— Как твои дела, Теон? — спросил Давос, остановившись у стойки.  
— Лучше. Вот, работаю, — Теон показал пальцем на телефон и стаканчик кофе.

Давос, склонив голову на бок, внимательно осмотрел сначала телефон и кофе, а потом самого Теона.  
— Гм, ты и в самом деле неплохо выглядишь. Когда я видел тебя в прошлый раз, ты жалел, что не находишься в психиатрической клинике. Только объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты пропустил терапию? 

Теон поморщился и хлопнул себя по лбу.

_Вот дерьмо, терапия!_

— Я был занят делами. Личными.  
— Я поручился за тебя перед Станнисом, — напомнил Давос. — Эти встречи входят в твое условие. Не говоря уже о том, что совсем недавно у тебя был срыв. Я вынужден спросить, что ты подразумеваешь под личными делами.  
— Ограбил пару банков, продал чемодан кокаина… — начал загибать пальцы Теон.

Давос снова начал его рассматривать — искал новые синяки или, может быть, порванную одежду. Не обнаружив ничего подобного, окинул взглядом магазин — на полках и витрине с готовыми сэндвичами был порядок, возле задней двери не высились неразобранные коробки — и чуть приподнял брови:  
— Ты нашел себе кого-то?  
— Я… нет. То есть, вроде того, но не совсем нашел… — начав говорить, Теон напомнил себе, что вовсе не хочет отчитываться об этом перед Сивортом. — Слушайте, я отлично себя чувствую. Я забыл про сраную терапию потому что она мне не нужна.

— Это решение должен принимать не ты, — отрезал Давос и немного мягче продолжил: — Теон, стресс сейчас может привести к ужасным последствиям. В глубине души ты знаешь, как уязвим. Именно после существенного прогресса откат может быть ужасен. Ухудшение оттащит тебя дальше, чем ты когда-либо был.  
Теон снова взялся за наушники. Он ужасно хотел, чтобы в магазин зашел какой-нибудь клерк, которому приспичило купить сэндвич или кленовый пекан.

_Дальше, чем я был?_  
_Да что ты об этом знаешь._

— Пойми, я тебя не отговариваю. Просто не знаю, готов ли ты сейчас к отношениям.  
Теон прижал руку к лицу. Если и было что-то раздражающее в Давосе, который являлся, в общем-то, милейшим человеком, так это его способность безо всяких заминок говорить вещи, которые люди не могли даже вообразить.  
— Понятия не имею, — фыркнул Теон. — Я просто, вроде как, тусуюсь с этим парнем. Он зашел в магазин, а потом я перекатовался у него несколько ночей, и все такое.

— Теон, ты живешь половой жизнью? — спросил Давос проникновенно.  
— Да что это за… Нет. Нет, мистер Сиворт.  
— Значит, ты квартируешь у него по несколько суток подряд, но у вас не было сексуальных контактов? — недоверчивые интонации в голосе Давоса говорили о многом. — Ты рассказывал ему о себе?  
Теон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Он знает. Это… это Джон Сноу, вообще-то говоря.

Давос уставился на него и, почесав бороду, сказал:  
— О, черт.

***

Разуваясь у Джона в прихожей, Теон поймал себя на том, что уже успел соскучиться. По квартире или по Джону. Приглашая его сегодня, Джон написал “хочешь попробовать еще раз?”, и в животе у Теона тихонько екнуло, когда он читал эту фразу. 

— Будешь кофе? — Джон начал издалека.  
— Кофе?.. — Теон сморщил нос. — Сноу, мы же, вроде как, не в литературном клубе. Ты как-то просил колы. Я принес. И еще водку.  
Он вытащил из сумки бутылку “Скай” и продемонстрировал ее Джону. Джон в общих чертах должен быть представлять себе, сколько стоит такая выпивка. Но ничего не сказал — наверное, чтобы в него снова не швырнули деньгами, — даже если подозревал, что водка краденая.

— Если ты чувствуешь себя лучше, когда выпьешь, то валяй, — Джон отправился на кухню за бокалами.  
— А ты? — спросил Теон, пока тот доставал из шкафчика хайбол.  
— Нет уж, одного пьяного нам хватит, — сказал Джон.  
Потом немного подумал и поставил рядом второй стакан.  
— Немного, — он показал два пальца.  
Теон плеснул на дно его бокала водки и добавил колы. Глядя, как Джон скрылся в спальне, себе он налил водки раза в три больше.

***

Джон стоял у окна, рассматривая что-то с другой стороны улицы. Его пустой бокал стоял на подоконнике. Теон допивал уже вторую порцию и чувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло и как начинает покалывать щеки. Двигаясь, как под водой, он медленно приблизился к Джону.

Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас спросить, почему Джон ничего не делал несколько дней подряд, но прозвучало бы слишком жалко. Теон тихо позвал его по имени. 

Джон обернулся. Его лицо было бледным, а глаза казались очень темными, и на лоб спадала волнистая прядь. Придвинувшись почти вплотную, Джон положил руки ему на плечи. Теон ничего не делал, и Джон, помедлив, коснулся губами его губ. Вдохнув запах его кожи и мятного шампуня, Теон закрыл глаза и разомкнул губы, впуская в рот его язык. И почти сразу же почувствовал прикосновение руки к затылку — касание было куда более легким и бережным, чем то, о котором он фантазировал, когда дрочил у Джона в ванной. Теон сам углубил поцелуй, и оторвался от Джона только чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Теон… — Джон мягко его остранил, взяв за плечи, и оставил там руки. — Скажи мне, ты… — он запнулся, но продолжил после паузы: —...хочешь этого?  
Теон кивнул. Наверное, он хотел. Он точно хотел.  
— Вот и хорошо. Доверься мне.

Раньше были сомнения, что Сноу знает, куда нужно совать. Теон подумал, что мог бы его научить. Это обещало быть интересным — очень интересным, если бы только не...

Когда лопатки коснулись стены, Теон ощутил приступ беспокойства, которое все нарастало, словно что-то все громче и громче звенело в голове. Джон мягко, но решительно притиснул его к стенке, и Тенон мог чувствовать бедром выпуклость в его джинсах. Сам он тоже был возбужден, но возбуждение мешалось с нервическим волнением. 

Ощущение твердой преграды за спиной делало звон в голове все громче. Теон попробовал отстраниться и передохнуть, но Джон крепко сжал его запястья. Он плотнее вдавил Теона в стену и прижался губами к его шее. Это заставило Теона застонать, но, неуверенно дернувшись, он понял, что Джон его _держит_ — по-настоящему, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Вот тут Теон почувствовал настоящий страх.

— Отпусти меня, — сказал Теон.  
Джон поднял голову. Его щеки слегка покраснели — не то от выпитого, не то от поцелуев. Робб Старк краснел целиком, как все настоящие рыжие — даже шея и грудь розовели. У Джона же на скулах обозначались два небольших, словно нарисованных, пятна румянца. Это придавало ему горячечный вид.  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Потерпи.

Последнее слово было лишним. Звон в черепе превратился в пожарную сирену. Предложение _потерпеть_ было худшим, что Джон мог сказать в этой ситуации.

Теон ощутил накатывающую панику. Ладони разом вспотели, а голова закружилась. Грудь начала вздыматься все чаще и чаще, воздух ходил в легких так, словно те превратились в кузнечные меха. Он начал медленно сползать по стене вниз, оттолкнув Джона и пытаясь закрыться руками. 

— Эй! — Джон пытался его подхватить, но Теон, кривясь, уворачивался от его касаний. — Теон, ты слышишь меня? Да что с тобой?  
Теон сле на пол, обхватывая руками колени. Воздуха стало слишком много, он захлебывался. Началась гипервентиляция. Уходящее возбуждение отозвалось болью в паху. Теон застонал, морщась — скорее, от неприязни к себе и происходящему, чем от физических ощущений. 

Джон заметался с телефоном в руках.  
— Я вызову скорую.  
— Не надо скорую. Нет.  
Теон представил себе, как все это будет — галоперидол, нашатырь, медбратья, которые всегда приезжают по таким вызовам с припасенными эластичными жгутами. _“Не надо. Только не это. Меня нельзя связывать”._ Однажды его привязали к каталке, и это было большой ошибкой — Теон сорвал голос так, что потом першило в горле несколько дней.

— Не надо было мешать таблетки с алкоголем, — сказал Джон, садясь возле него на корточки.  
Он сделал такое движение, словно хотел взять Теона за руку, но передумал.  
— Я ничего не делаю правильно, — проговорил Теон через спазмы в горле.  
— Если что-то плохо получается, это еще не значит, что ты плох сам по себе.  
Звучало охренительно разумно. Но Джон Сноу ничего не знал о том, что значит быть плохим.

— Я подставил парней из Пайка, — хрипло сказал Теон ни с того ни с сего. — Просто сдал их ему. Рамси убил их у меня на глазах.  
Лицо Джона окаменело.  
— Ты знал, что он так поступит?  
— Я знал его. Этого было достаточно. Если точно, Рамси обещал, что будет с ними так же добр, как со мной.  
Теон дернул подбородком и вдруг рассмеялся. Это полностью забрало у него способность контролировать дыхание. 

Рамси был у него не первым, но почему-то был уверен, что станет последним. Наверное, он был прав.

Хотелось дышать, задохнуться, дрочить, пока не сведет руку, разбить голову о стену, а больше всего — перестать чувствовать.

Джон сунул ему в руки крафтовый пакет из булочной.  
— Подыши туда.  
— Можно, я туда блевану? — выдавил Теон, сжимая хрусткую бумагу.  
— Конечно, — радушно согласился Джон.

***

Теон швырнул сумку в угол своей комнаты и начал остервенело тереть глаза.

Нельзя было думать, что он может что-то контролировать. Что он еще способен принести другому человеку удовольствие. Эта мысль была для него новой — идея того, что он мог бы сделать что-то для партнера, а не только удовлетворить свои желания. Впрочем, какая разница. Сейчас он не мог ни того, ни этого. 

Если бы это происходило тогда, в другой жизни… Теон мог бы заставить Джона дрожать и грызть губы. Слушал бы его дыхание и определял бы, где увеличивать нажим, а куда, например, подуть, чтобы влажная кожа стала чувствительной. Джон умолял бы его о немедленном сексе. 

Чудовищно зачесались плечи. Теон сказал когда-то не всю правду — ногти он обрезал не только потому, что грыз. Была и другая причина.

Стащив через голову яркую футболку — _как будто это что-то могло изменить_ — он уронил ее на пол, запустил в кожу чуть-чуть отросшие края ногтей, которые были до этого почти утоплены в плоть, и сильно царапнул. Потом еще раз, глубже, и еще, оставляя длинные ссадины. 

Чесотка не проходила. Под кожей словно двигалась какая-то дрянь. Как будто мелкие насекомые. Это чувство казалось нестерпимым.

Чесать было больно, и с каждым разом все больнее — когда он возил ногтями по уже поврежденной коже, обдирая ее сильнее. В то же время, в этом было что-то успокаивающее. Не приятное, а… Другое. Как будто боль снаружи мешала болеть чему-то внутри, отвлекала и дарила удовлетворение. Остановиться было просто невозможно.

_Прекрати, прекрати, зачем ты это делаешь со мной, прекрати._

Теон вскрикнул, сам себя хватая за запястье, как будто одна рука пыталась задушить другую.

Когда он пришел в себя, его плечи были разодраны до крови.  
— Мать твою… — Теон поднес руки к лицу и наконец испугался. Под ногтями было красное. Он не знал наверняка, откуда кровь — из-под краев ногтей или из процарапанных полос на теле. Отвратительнее всего были скатавшиеся валики кожи. 

С трудом добравшись до постели, Теон нашарил на полу ополовиненную бутылку “Джеймесона” и хлебнул из горлышка. Почти захлебнулся, закашлялся, и ссадины отчаянно защипало. Руки тряслись. Теон проглотил таблетку и запил ее виски.

***

Это случилось в ту ночь, когда Рамси решил, что покинет город, показав на прощание отцу, что к чему и как нужно вести дела, и прихватит Теона с собой. Теон почти этого хотел — уехать в какое-то другое место, где никто не будет его знать, и где все изначально будут относиться к нему как к ничтожеству. А значит, не будет такого мучительного стыда при каждом столкновении с чем-то из прошлого.

Он, заплетаясь, шел вдоль стены, вел по ней рукой, чтобы не упасть. Одежда болталась на теле, как на скелете, а голова кружилась так, что картинка перед глазами смазывалась, как на плохом видео. С другой стороны высился бетонный строительный забор с красными аварийными лампами поверху, но впереди был поворот. Единственная дорога из Дредфорта, кроме главной, упиралась в эту стройку.

_Чему учат все фильмы ужасов? Если бежишь от монстра, прячься на заброшенном заводе. Это же самое безопасное место._

Он завернул за угол и ноги подкосились, когда сзади послышался шум мотора, а потом шаги. Конечно, это был тупик, и Рамси это знал. Он позволил Теону уйти, потому что прекрасно знал местность. А потом просто спокойно поехал следом. Со стройки не было выхода.

Теон медленно обернулся.

— Далеко собрался? — спросил Рамси мягко.  
Он стоял против света, спиной к красным лампам, и лица было почти не видно. Теон был за это благодарен.

_Если ты знал, что я это сделаю, то зачем?.._  
_Зачем ты позволил мне сбежать._

Преодолев расстояние между ними за два быстрых шага, Рамси ударил его об стену так, что Теон взвыл и подавился собственным криком. От удара лопатками из легких вышел весь воздух. 

— Мне кажется, тебе не очень нравится у меня в спальне, — произнес Рамси вроде бы задумчивым тоном, но где-то на глубине его голоса плескалась ярость. — Мне кажется, тебе вообще не нравится мое гостеприимство. Это разочаровывает.  
Он был не один. Из машины вышел Алин, прошел пару шагов враскачку и встал, засунув руки в карманы. Дэймон прикурил сигарету и ухмыльнулся, глядя на Теона острыми глазами.

Теон стоял, вжимаясь спиной в стену, как будто хотел в ней раствориться.  
— Снимай штаны, — спокойно сказал Рамси.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, — Теон затряс головой. — Не надо.  
— Снимай.  
На лицо Рамси упал свет, и Теон увидел — что-то вроде нервного тика кривит ему рот.

Дрожащими руками Теон развязал тесемки спортивных штанов, в которых ходил в Дредфорте. Штаны упали до колен, открывая изрезанные бедра. Некоторые шрамы были совсем свежими, и в них начало саднить и пощипывать, когда по коже побежали мурашки.

Дэймон оглянулся на Рамси — быстро и почти беспомощно. Наверное, увиденное напугало даже его. Это была медленная, методичная нарезка, следы разной степени свежести, почти каждый день по одному.  
— Как ты его, — присвистнул Алин.  
— Это еще не все, — заметил Рамси, и бросил Теону: — Поворачивайся и наклонись.  
Почти не дыша, Теон медленно развернулся и прижал ладони к стене. Он видел собственный теневой силуэт и пытался представить себе, что находится где-то не здесь, а совсем в другом месте. Но картинка не складывалась — он не знал, где хочет оказаться.

— Нам точно надо смотреть? — уточнил Алин.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Рамси, — не смотри.  
Взяв Теона за волосы, он дернул его вниз так, что тот упал на колени. Теон попытался подтянуть штаны, но Рамси помешал, слегка ударив его ногой. Уже догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет, Теон тяжело сглотнул. Он уже делал это при подельниках Рамси, и заметил, что для зрителей это тоже в некотором роде было испытанием.

Оказалось, он ошибся. Рамси сделал шаг в сторону и приказал:  
— Открой рот и давай. У обоих.  
Теон поднял на него глаза.  
Рамси жестом показал парням, что делать.

— Ну что, Перевертыш, — немедленно начал Алин, явно пытаясь себя накрутить. — Не зря же у тебя такая пасть широкая?  
Рамси сложил руки на груди. Его лицо было бледным и напряженным. Потом он закусил губу и сжал кулаки. Парадоксальным образом что-то вроде сочувствия к Алину и Дэймону промелькнуло у Теона в душе. Он подумал, что парни, выполнив приказ Рамси, выроют себе могилу. Ситуация у них изначально была патовая.

Стоя на коленях в грязи, он закрыл глаза. Алин взял его за затылок, резко дернув за волосы. Он был первым — явно хотел выслужиться. Но Теон не мог не заметить, что в физическом смысле Алина происходящее привлекало мало.  
— Соси лучше, шлюха, — сказал он на всякий случай.  
— Пните его потом пару раз, — посоветовал Рамси.

Теон ожидал, что он будет смотреть, но Рамси отвернулся и отошел к машине. Теон слышал, как щелкнула его зажигалка.

Жизнь в Дредфорте сильно сместила для Теона привычные акценты и ценности, и теперь ему приходили в голову мысли, которые не могли бы появиться раньше. Например, что Алина и Дэймона сейчас тоже подвергают насилию. Алин честно старался не сплоховать, повозил полутвердым членом по его лицу, тяжело дыша, но так и не смог ничего сделать. Дэймон справился успешнее.

Когда все закончилось, Алин ударил Теона ботинком в живот. Теон обмяк, оседая на землю и слушая их удаляющиеся шаги.

_Я хочу снять с себя кожу._  
_Если бы я мог просто ее содрать._

Он прижал руки к лицу. Волосы слиплись, из глаз и носа текло, а губа была порвана в двух местах. Теон вытер слезы рукавом. Перед взглядом все расплывалось. Он просто лежал в грязи, не в силах подняться. 

Кто-то наклонился над ним, отвел его руку, дотронувшись до щеки. Теон с трудом разомкнул слипшиеся ресницы. В глазах мучительно жгло. Рамси сидел над ним, опираясь одним коленом о землю, и отводил его волосы от лица. Теон шмыгнул носом, молча глядя на него.

— Теон, — тихо позвал Рамси.  
— Да?.. — отозвался Теон почти беззвучно.  
Рамси провел пальцем по его шершавой губе, очень легко. У Теона что-то дрогнуло внутри, и он сжал руку Рамси цепляясь за нее так, словно в мире больше не было ничего.  
— Зачем ты им отсосал, мразь? — спросил Рамси мертвенным, страшным голосом.  
— Но как же… — пальцы Теона разжались. 

Он похолодел, когда понял, что весь кошмар, который уже случился — это было еще не все. То, что он считал расправой, было только способом подвести к расправе. Может быть, Рамси переоценил себя. Увиденное ему не понравилось, но он уже не мог пойти на попятную. Ситуация была патовой для всех.  
— Никогда больше не дотронусь до твоего поганого рта, — продолжал Рамси все тем же тихим голосом, продолжая гладить его губы.

Теон уже почти ничего не видел, но ощутил, как кожи коснулось что-то холодное. Он попробовал приподняться на локте, и тут перед глазами мелькнуло — так быстро, что он не успел сообразить, что происходит. Увидел только металлический проблеск на четырех кольцах. Потом услышал хруст в собственном черепе. Это треснула скуловая кость. Голова мотнулась, что-то вспыхнуло белым. И тут пришла оглушающая боль.

Теон снова упал. Слезы неудержимо полились из глаз, обжигая щеки. Ему казалось, что лицо раскололось надвое, как голова разбитой фарфоровой куклы.  
— Вставай, — Рамси рванул его за плечо. — Надо валить из этого города. И ты мне поможешь.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда за окном проезжала очередная машина, по стене проходили квадраты света, как если бы снаружи двигались прожектора. Джон сидел в темноте и никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Прошло уже часа два, но взять себя в руки не получалось. Он не стал останавливать Теона, когда, отдышавшись и умыв лицо, тот спешно покинул квартиру. Джон был шокирован тем, какой сильный эффект оказали на Теона его действия. Стоило только немного себя отпустить и поверить, что все можно преодолеть несколькими уверенными движениями и парой успокаивающих слов, как начался настоящий кошмар.

_Неужели я так ужасен?_

Джон понимал, что он-то здесь не причем, и все-таки такая реакция Теона на его объятия и поцелуи внушала ему массу неприятных чувств, задевая самолюбие. Его бледность, безумные глаза, тошнота…

_Ты же знаешь, что дело не в тебе._

Еще больше его беспокоило состояние Теона. Джон не мог заставить себя лечь, хотя была уже, наверное, середина ночи. Тревожное чувство не давало покоя. Он думал о том, чем Теон может сейчас заниматься в одиночку, и варианты были один хуже другого. Мысль о сигаретных ожогах у него на руках подняла Джона с кресла. Включив свет, он наконец заметил, что Теон забрал все свои вещи.

_Господи, какой же я кретин._

С Теоном он пил водку с колой, поэтому пришлось поймать такси. Когда он назвал адрес, водитель-пакистанец покосился странно — наверное, задумался, чего можно так срочно хотеть на востоке города посреди ночи.

_Бога ради, куда я еду в это время, мне завтра на работу._

Наверное, взбалмошность Теона Грейджоя передавалась. Например, воздушно-капельным путем. Но еще больше — через прикосновения. Джон все еще не мог забыть вкус его кожи. И попытался не думать о том, что именно тащит его через ночной город — желание убедиться, что с Теоном все в порядке или желание продолжить.

Они миновали центр, и, когда проезжали через мост, вдалеке мелькнуло и скрылось огромное колесо обозрения. Джон начертил букву на стекле, запотевшем от дыхания, и тут же стер рукавом.

В этот час дороги были почти свободны. Вскоре Джон был уже на небольшом перекрестке, где находился магазин, закрытый и темный. Джон обошел квартал, заблудился между мусорными баками, глухой стеной и пожарной лестницей, и наконец обнаружил крыльцо черного хода — из тех, что бывают у ресторанов и магазинчиков, и куда подвозят коробки с товаром. Держась за перила, Джон шагнул в темноту, поднялся по ступенькам, беспрепятственно вошел в небольшое помещение и, освещая путь телефоном, рассмотрел несколько дверей — склад, магазин и что-то еще. В третью дверь, под которой пробивалась тонкая полоса желтого света, он постучал. Щелкнул замок.

Открыв, Теон тут же вцепился в дверной косяк. Ему было заметно трудно стоять. Джон прищурился, заглядывая ему в лицо. Поборол желание протянуть руку и взять его за подбородок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть глаза, в которых стоял туман.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — звучало, будто Теон не понимал, на самом деле это происходит, или просто снится.  
— Пришел узнать, как ты, — сказал Джон тихо. — Прости меня.  
— За что? — поднял брови Теон и сделал шаг назад, пропуская его в помещение.

В комнате сильно пахло алкоголем. Теон был голым по пояс, и видно было плоский живот, который в неровном свете выглядел впалым из-за теневых впадин, обозначившихся по бокам пресса и под ребрами. Ребра тоже пересекала пара шрамов, которые казались бы существенными, если не учитывать остальные. На плечах Теона лежало полотенце, хотя было не похоже, чтобы он недавно мылся. 

Все-таки решившись, Джон сдернул с него полотенце и замер. Кожу Теона покрывали красные борозды длинных ссадин. Самые глубокие до сих пор выглядели влажными.

— А это что такое? — спросил Джон страдальчески.  
Ему стало нехорошо. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, словно сам оставил у Теона на плечах эти следы. В то же время то, что Теон сам изувечил то, что Джону нравилось, вызывало раздражение.

_Как будто ему мало… того, что с ним было._

— Меня иногда тянет чесаться, — Теон показал ему едва заметно отросшие ногти. Кайма на нескольких была неприятно темной, там запеклась кровь. — Какой-то зуд… Да плевать, — он махнул рукой. — Знаешь, что самое тяжелое?  
— Что?  
Глаза Теона странно сверкнули.  
— Я все еще тебя хочу.

У Джона на миг пресеклось дыхание и подпрыгнуло сердце.

_Если бы ты знал, как **я** тебя хочу. _  
_Как давно и сильно._

— Что ты принимал? — спросил он вслух.  
— Свои таблетки. Еще диазепам. И виски.  
— Идиот.  
Теон только пожал плечами.  
— Все нормально. Снились дурацкие сны. А так — все нормально…  
— Ничего не нормально! — сказал Джон резко и почти зло, и Теон поднял на него глаза с опасением. Джон медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. — Я хотел сказать, что вот это, — он указал на следы от ногтей на плечах Теона, — беспокоит меня куда больше, чем какие-то старые шрамы.

 _Какие-то?.._ Лицо Теона на миг перекосилось, и Джон чуть не застонал вслух. _Опять сказал что-то не то._  
Но Теон спросил о другом.  
— Тебя это.. беспокоит?  
— Мы же договорились, — пояснил Джон так, словно они, как минимум, заключили контракт у юриста. Уверенность в его голосе каким-то образом действовала на Теона, превращая их устное и крайне туманное соглашение в нечто существенное. — Это было… что-то вроде договоренности на взаимно выгодных условиях. Я поступил неправильно. Но это не значит, что ты должен себя...  
— В чем твоя выгода? — спросил Теон резко. — Я урод.

На его скуле был шрам, а глаза, когда в них отражался свет лампы, казались бездонными. Джон вспомнил, как тысячу лет назад Теон выгнулся и потянулся на лестнице дома Старков — практически обнаженный, с бесконечно соблазнительной ухмылкой на губах. Каждая клеточка его тела говорила — ты никогда не получишь этого, Джон Сноу. Даже эта телка, которую я вижу впервые в жизни, или парень, который был в прошлый раз — получат разок. _А ты — нет._

Джон тяжело сглотнул, и стало почти больно. Как будто он пытался проглотить что-то острое.  
— Сними остальное и проверим, — предложил он.  
— Не заставляй меня, — покачал головой Теон.  
— Я и не заставляю. Думаю, ты просто мне покажешь, — сказал Джон мягко. — Я ведь уже почти все видел.

Теон молча сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, пока не остановился возле узкой постели. Джон уже успел прикинуть, глядя на нее — здесь мог поместиться только один человек, и то с трудом. Все еще глядя Джону в лицо, Теон начал снимать штаны, хотя Джон больше ни на чем не настаивал. Теон выглядел в этот момент так, словно спорил с самим собой, и он не стал ему мешать. Штаны соскользнули на пол. Теон сделал движение в сторону и теперь стоял обнаженным вполоборота. Джон видел абрис его фигуры против света, острое плечо, контуры опущенных рук, выступающую бедренную кость. А еще Теон не врал насчет того, что хочет его — или кого-либо вообще. Он был почти полностью возбужден, и Джон до конца не понимал, как это может быть, учитывая его разодранные плечи и общую атмосферу истерического срыва.

Джон рассудил, что если Теон дрочил у него в ванной, то сможет и в чьем-то присутствии. Наверное. Ему безумно захотелось посмотреть на то, как это выглядит. Мысли об этом мучили его несколько дней.

_Если ты прикажешь ему сделать это, он может послушаться._

— Потрогай себя, — хрипло сказал Джон.  
Теон обернулся. В его глазах появилась вспышка страха, а руки соскользнули вниз, но не для того, чтобы выполнить то, что было сказано, а прикрывая пах.  
— Нет.  
Теперь отступать было поздно. В конце концов, если Теон настолько ему не доверяет, это было бы удачным способом поставить точку и признать наконец, что все это было бесполезной и очень неловкой попыткой. Поэтому Джон настоял.  
— Давай. Или на этом наш договор окончен.

Он уже подготовился к тому, чтобы уйти, и уже подумал, что главное — сделать это быстро. А потом отправить сообщение, или вроде того… Но тут руки Теона дрогнули, сдвинулись, и поехали по телу медленными оглаживающими движениями. Он медленно поводил рукой по бедрам, потом все-таки решился коснуться волос на лобке — и тут же отдернул пальцы. Переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему явно было некомфортно стоять.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — покачал головой Джон. — Ложись.  
Теон лег на спину и вытянулся на одеяле, и Джон, поставив стул перед кроватью, сел, скрестив руки на груди. Теон бросил в его сторону беспомощный взгляд. Джон продолжал сидеть в той же позе. Возможно, Теон принял это за молчаливое давление, хотя на деле Джон просто не знал, что делать.

_Только когда он скажет “да”._  
 _Нет, когда он попросит._

Откашлявшись, Теон начал медленно водить рукой по животу, глядя расширенными глазами в потолок. Джон кашлянул в кулак и закинул ногу на ногу. Собственное возбуждение давило, вызывая давление в джинсах. Ему очень захотелось коснуться своей ширинки, но он сдерживался. Теон сдвинул руку ниже. Его член был уже полностью напряжен. Шрамы покрывали внутреннюю сторону подрагивающих бедер. Сомкнув пальцы на члене, Теон опустил ресницы и начал мерно двигать кулаком. Никаких звуков, кроме его хриплого, сбивающегося дыхания, в комнате не было.

Через несколько минут он согнул в коленях ноги и развел их пошире. Джон даже не думал, что он будет делать это так, но Теон облизал пальцы второй руки и просунул ее между ягодиц, нащупывая пальцем вход. Осторожно, стараясь его не спугнуть, Джон придвинулся вместе со стулом, чтобы лучше видеть. Теон выгнулся, отрывая крестец от матраса. Его палец был внутри уже на две фаланги.

— Приподнимись, — Джон просунул под него подушку и снова отпрянул.  
Теон разжал хватку на члене и поймал Джона за запястье.  
— Ты… — он быстро сглотнул и провел языком по губам. — Ты мне поможешь?

Джон почувствовал, как внутри что-то перевернулось.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Ты же не любишь, когда тебя касаются.  
С губ Теона сорвался стон, легкий и почти жалобный. Его волосы рассыпались по постели, зубы сдавили нижнюю губу, а рука метнулась обратно к члену, двигаясь уже в быстром, агрессивном темпе. Джон сжал кулаки, чтобы его не трогать.  
— Ох… — Теон качнулся на собственных пальцах, заталкивая их глубже в себя. Его запястье было выгнуло под острым, невозможным углом.  
Потом его колени мелко задрожали, а на его живот и грудь брызнули капли.

Пока он вытирался краем одеяла, Джон нашел у кровати почти пустую бутылку виски и возле нее — пластиковую бутылку с минералкой. Он налил воду в бумажный стаканчик с кофейной маркировкой, явно позаимствованный из магазина. Зубы Теона клацали, выбивая дробь. Он покусал край стакана, когда пил. 

— Ты так и не ответил, — заметил он, отрываясь от стаканчика.  
— М-м? — Джон поднял брови.  
— В чем твоя выгода. Чего ты сам хочешь?  
Джон вздохнул. Теон мог бы спросить и что-то попроще.  
— Я хочу тебе помочь, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не врать и быть уравновешенным. — И я буду с тобой, пока это будет нужно, потому что мы так договорились. А сейчас мне пора идти.

Джон укрыл его одеялом, почувствовав какую-то нездоровую нежность, когда Теон едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, заворачиваясь плотнее.  
— Значит, все по-прежнему? — спросил он сонно. — Я имею в виду, наш договор.  
Глядя на следы на его плечах, Джон сказал:  
— Завтра мы еще об этом поговорим. А пока спи.

Лицо Теона, когда он закрыл глаза, выглядело спокойным. Это было непривычное зрелище — спокойствие редко отображалось в его чертах. Джон наклонился, не зная, можно ли его поцеловать. Поколебавшись, он коснулся губами губ Теона. Ему стало страшно, потому что рот того остался сжатым. Но Теон не отвернулся — так и лежал, полностью расслабившись и вытянув руки вдоль тела. Джон коснулся его подбородка и медленно оттянул челюсть вниз. Губы Теона имели привкус виски и мятной жвачки, кончик языка подрагивал. Джон запустил руки в его волосы, провел пальцем по щеке, а потом выпрямился. Теон лежал неподвижно, не открывая глаз.

***

В ночном автобусе Джон смотрел, как мимо проплывают, смазываясь в цветную неоновую мешанину, ночные огни вывесок и фонари. На их фоне он видел свое призрачное отражение в стекле, сквозь которое просвечивали огни. Джон надел наушники, пытаясь как-то отвлечься музыкой, но помогло мало. Он чувствовал, что слегка сходит с ума от желания. И не мог перестать думать о том, каким диким и противоестественным было случившееся. Он, сидящий на стуле, скрестив руки на груди, как сидел бы на том самом суде, и Теон, который стонал, разметавшись на постели. 

В эти несколько секунд Теон был вполне свободен и здоров. Он перестал казаться уязвимым и несчастным, перестал казаться жертвой чужой жестокости или собственных необдуманных поступков. И в этот момент даже Джон стал ему не нужен. Просто абстрактный зритель, темная фигура на фоне. Или вообще никого. В последний момент Теон забыл обо всем.

Но Джон не мог забыть обо всем.

 _Однажды он поступил гнусно, преступно и подло._  
 _Его заставили, ты же видел его шрамы._  
 _Какая разница. Ты наказываешь его не из-за Старков. Все дело в том, что он сделал — или **не** сделал — тебе._

Все, что Теон мог сделать или не сделать; все события и слова; доводы рассудка и душевная сумятица, которую вызывал его раздваивающийся образ — все рассеивалось, как туман, и отступало на дальний план, когда Джон думал о его теле. Ладонях, скользящих по животу и груди, пальцах, проскальзывающих между ягодиц через выпуклые рубцы.

_Тебе нравится его слабость и неуверенность. И ситуация, в которой ты принимаешь решения за него, а он слушается._  
 _Он знает. Чувствует это, потому что у него нюх на жестоких мудаков._

Закрываясь сумкой, Джон положил руку на ширинку. Передняя площадка автобуса была пуста, только сзади спал мужчина, который выглядел так, словно ему негде было ночевать, кроме общественного транспорта. Джон надавил ребром ладони, думая о том, что здесь никто его не увидит, прикусил губу и тут же отдернул руку.

_Господи, о чем я только думаю. Я **не буду** дрочить в автобусе. _  
_Кажется, я превращаюсь в извращенца._

У себя в квартире, едва повернув ручку засова, Джон расстегнул джинсы и сделал это, прислонившись спиной к входной двери. Думая о том, как выгибался позвоночник Теона, он кончил себе в кулак с длинным, прерывистым стоном.

***

У Робба Старка была потрясающая улыбка. Он улыбался куда реже, чем Теон, но чаще, чем Джон. А главное, всегда делал это искренне и непринужденно. Когда, стоя рядом с Джоном, он обнажал ровные зубы в широкой улыбке, Джон чувствовал гордость из-за того, что это его брат — и, в то же время, легкую зависть.

— Все еще переживаешь из-за разрыва с Игритт? — спросил Робб, оставив чашку кофе.  
Вопрос был восхитительно бестактный, но Робб смотрел своими ярко-голубыми глазами с таким участием и интересом, что обижаться было невозможно.

Они сидели в большом светлом ресторане на последнем этаже бизнес-центра. Здесь было чисто, многолюдно и шумно, и все это ничем не напоминало маленький бар, в котором Джон дотронулся до руки Теона, а тот потом швырнул в него деньгами.

— Нет, — соврал Джон. — Я решил, что нужно двигаться дальше.  
— Это отлично, — кивнул Робб. — А то так и проживешь всю жизнь, закопавшись в свои электронные штуки. Есть кто-то конкретный на примете?  
Джон погрузился в задумчивость, старательно размешивая ложечкой чай, в котором не было сахара.

— Как хочешь, можешь не говорить, — рассмеялся Робб. Быстро посерьезнев, он вдруг сказал: — Отец сильно сдал в последнее время. Меня это беспокоит.  
— В каком смысле "сдал"? — напрягся Джон.  
— Со здоровьем все в порядке. Просто его сильно подкосило все это — побоище в компании, потом разборки с партнерами… Он дал мне больше полномочий. Мне кажется, его кресло перейдет ко мне раньше, чем мы думали. И я не знаю, насколько я к этому готов, — Робб почесал в затылке, и его подвижные губы плотно сжались.  
— Ты справишься, — сказал Джон искренне. — Только не будь таким импульсивным.  
... _Робб **Старк**_ , добавил внутренний голос. 

— Спасибо, — Робб улыбнулся.  
Джон в этот момент был действительно рад за Робба, которому досталось все доверие отца. И все-таки...

_Робб — его первый, настоящий сын. А ты — побочный. Ты всегда на втором месте. И все, что может тебе достаться — с дефектом._

Джон скривился от этой мысли. 

_Проклятье, ты же не злобный ублюдок, способный желать зла собственному брату. И Грейджой... Ты не причинил ему вреда._

_Только пользуешься плодами этого._

***

Небольшая сумка с вещами Теона, лежавшая на заднем сиденье, дрогнула и чуть не свалилась. Джон пытался припарковаться задом, но получалось не слишком успешно. Он повертел зеркало, сделал около двух заходов, но каждый раз не мог встроиться как следует, опасаясь повредить фару стоявшего за ним лексуса. Джон нахмурился и нажал на газ, в третий раз подряд поставив машину параллельно с припаркованной спереди.

— Глянь, пожалуйста, сколько там места, — он опустил стекло Теона. — А еще лучше выйди и посмотри.  
Теон, который до этого, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за его попытками, отщелкнул свой ремень, но из машины не вышел. Вместо этого он перегнулся через коробку передач, почти ложась на грудь Джона, и перехватил руль.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — возмутился Джон, выдохнув ему в затылок.

— Т-с-с, — Теон, перекрестив руки с руками Джона, потянул руль вправо, выворачивая его до упора. Джон широко раскрыл глаза, но ослабил захват, потому что драться за управление сейчас было бы опаснее.  
Теон продолжал выкручивать руль, периодически косясь вправо, пока бампер не встал напротив фары лексуса, за которую Джон опасался; потом резко крутанул руль в другую сторону, выравнивая машину и точно загоняя ее на свободное место. Джон выглянул из окна. С обеих сторон было такое малое расстояние, что он мог лишь надеяться — завтра лексус, стоявший последним на улице, снимется раньше.

Теон улыбнулся счастливой мальчишеской улыбкой — не Джону, а самому себе. Уверенность, с которой он держал руль, отчаянно контрастировала с его движениями в других ситуациях.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал Джон, и когда брови Теона сошлись вместе в выражении, похожем на боль, добавил: — Не из-за... чего то, а сам по себе. Сколько я тебя знаю.

***

Вернувшись домой, Джон первым делом налепил ему на пальцы пластырь — брал их в руки по одному и заклеивал последние фаланги. Теон делал выразительные гримасы и издевался, но вытерпел всю процедуру.

— И сколько мне так ходить? — он растопырил пальцы, каждый из которых заканчивался шапочкой из цветного пластыря. — Я рук не чувствую.  
— Пока не пропадет желание что-то делать ногтями, — отрезал Джон. — Запомни, никогда больше не смей причинять себе вред.  
— Будешь меня за это бить? — уточнил Теон, и неясно было, пытается ли он так шутить, или интересуется всерьез.  
— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Намажу тебе руки горчицей.  
— Я люблю горчицу, — ухмыльнулся Теон.  
— Значит, соусом для барбекю, — заключил Джон.

Теон стрельнул глазами из-под ресниц, удивившись, что Джон помнит такие вещи. Когда они с Роббом жарили бургеры на заднем дворе, или покупали ведро курицы, Теон действительно говорил, что терпеть не может соус для барбекю, и требовал кисло-сладкий.

— Договорились, — кивнул Теон. — Ты будешь пытать меня соусом. Это решит все мои проблемы.  
— Я просто расторгну наше соглашение, — сказал Джон, и Теон перестал ухмыляться.

Похоже, перспектива немедленного расставания в самом деле его пугала.  
Думая об этом, Джон чувствовал, как теплеет в груди.


	9. Chapter 9

Тормунд спустился со стремянки, держа шуруповерт на отлете, и выплюнул в кулак не пригодившиеся шурупы, которые до этого держал в зубах. Джон на протяжении всего монтажа смотрел на его ощетинившийся железными шляпками рот с легким опасением. Но Тормунд только пригладил встопорщенную бороду, издал удовлетворенное ворчание и ткнул пальцем в завинченный короб с контроллером шлейфов.  
— Принимай работу, инженер.

Джон осмотрел результат. Монтаж прошел благополучно, теперь можно было приступать к тестированию системы. Он кивнул и помог Тормунду собрать инструменты.

— Ты чего такой смурной, Сноу? — поинтересовался тот, с шумом складывая стремянку.  
— Да ничего, — Джон пожал плечами и, сняв райбаны с прозрачными стеклами, начал протирать их рукавом. Зрение у него было идеальное, но очки защищали глаза на площадке и в общем придавали более глубокомысленный вид. Иногда Джон этим пользовался, если нужно было презентовать проект. — Все в порядке.

— Врешь, — ухмыльнулся Тормунд, обнажив щербину между зубов. — Давай, рассказывай. Баба?  
— Не то, чтобы… — замялся Джон. — Типа того.  
— Ты ее уже взгрел? — строго спросил Тормунд.  
Он так смотрел, что стало ясно — ответ в самом деле требуется. Джон покачал головой. Тормунд, крякнув, шлепнул себя ладонями по бедрам.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Сноу!  
— В смысле? — спросил Джон, глядя исподлобья.

Вообще-то, следовало немедленно прервать разговор, который на глазах становился непристойным. Но непрошеное и хамоватое участие Тормунда почему-то расслабляло Джона больше, чем на порядок более цивилизованные расспросы собственного брата, и даже в каком-то смысле вызывало желание послушать советы. Тормунд на них не поскупился.

— Я всю эту тему знаю, — сообщил он с выражением глубочайшей уверенности. — У нее, наверное, разные _мысли_ , а потом _такое чувство_ или она _не готова_ … И ты не понимаешь, что вообще вся эта сранина значит, только знаешь, что из-за этого она не дает. Так и болтаешься, как говно в проруби, полируя хер, пока тебя динамят.

Джону показалось, что эта речь слегка отдает дискриминацией. Во время отношений с Игритт он много выслушал о том, что это такое.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что, гм… сами девушки не хотят секса?  
— Да хотят они! Просто боятся, что их посчитают шлюхами. Но я за это самое... открытое выражение женской сексуальности! — объявил Тормунд, окончательно спутав мысли Джона, который не был готов услышать подобное от своего электромонтажника. — Прогрессивные взгляды, сечешь? Думаешь, почему я нахожу общий язык с девчонками? Я так им сразу и говорю: ты свободная женщина, я ни в чем тебя не ограничиваю! Так что иди сюда, детка, и вырази свои желания. Короче, если она фригидная, гони ее в шею, — завершил он свою речь.

Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся, но быстро оборвал смех.  
— А если не фригидная? Просто… встречалась раньше с придурком.  
Тормунд развел руками.  
— Тут ничего не поделаешь, то что было — было. Просто заставь ее об этом забыть.  
— Как?

Тормунд приблизил лицо к лицу Джона и серьезно начал:  
— Сначала возьми ее за грудь, — он показал рукой, словно взвесил в ладони яблоко. — Не лезь сходу под юбку, имей терпение. Крути ее соски, пока она не начнет вертеться. Потом засунь руку ей в трусики, уже насквозь влажные и скользкие, и вот тогда-а-а…  
— Стоп! — Джон замотал головой. — Перестань, бога ради. Я знаю, что у женщин есть грудь. Дело же не в этом.

Он вспомнил кости, выпирающие у Теона под ключицами. Дело определенно было не в технике движений.

Тормунд сощурился.  
— Ну смотри, Джон Сноу… Если у нее правда серьезные проблемы из-за мудака, сначала оторви ему яйца.  
— Он в тюрьме, — сказал Джон ровным голосом.  
— Вот как… — Тормунд присвистнул. — В какие дела ты влез, я погляжу! А так по тебе и не скажешь. У меня была подружка, там, — он махнул рукой, словно указывая в сторону предместья, откуда приехал. — К ней приставал отец. Она долго терпела, а потом трижды пырнула его ножом. Это я потом узнал… В общем, девчонка была — огонь. Правда, спала только с мужиками старше себя лет на двадцать. Я тоже под эту раздачу попал.

— Это ты к чему? — поднял брови Джон.  
— Да так просто, вспомнилось, — Тормунд почесал бок.  
— Она что, и тебя ножом ударила? — спросил Джон с легким опасением.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял, — удивился Тормунд. И, проследив направление его взгляда, пояснил, все еще почесываясь: — Стружка в комбинезон насыпалась.

***

Теон сидел за компьютером в наушниках и смотрел какой-то фильм со взрывами. На его лицо падали бледные отсветы. Порой, когда он был чем-то увлечен, то слегка покусывал губу — так было всегда, сколько Джон его знал. Оказалось, что он делает так до сих пор. Сейчас это не выглядело невротично. 

Джон слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за его лицом. Потом перестал улыбаться. 

Теон подтянул к себе одно колено и обхватил его руками. Он выглядел очень по-домашнему, почти расслабленно в этот момент. Не знал, что за ним наблюдают, и не чувствовал взгляда Джона. Можно было только порадоваться, что Теон чувствует себя комфортно в его квартире. Джону это почему-то напоминало о том, насколько Теон на самом деле эгоцентричен. Он хорошо знал, каким было подлинное, естественное состояние Теона. Вернув его прежнего, Джон получил бы и его прежнее отношение. Даже сейчас, стоило только Теону отвлечься...

_А чего ты ждал? Бурных выражений благодарности? Признания твоей значимости?_  
 _Господи, что он такого сделал. Он просто смотрит **сраное кино**._

Когда он не выглядел надломленным и забитым, то впадал в обратную крайность. А именно, становился надменным и не слишком-то добрым. Только теперь еще и с каким-то самоубийственным, почти жестоким оттенком. Это было что-то вроде равнодушия человека, который ничего не ценит, потому что больше по-настоящему не жалеет даже самого себя.

_Хочешь заставить его **пожалеть**?_  
 _Это не трудно. Нужно просто напомнить ему о чем-нибудь. Ты уже знаешь, как._  
 _О чем ты только думаешь? Он пришел в твой дом и тебе доверился._  
 _Если он вообще способен кому-то доверяться по-настоящему._

Джон подошел сзади и легонько крутанул кресло, так что Теона развернуло к экрану спиной.  
— Что? — спросил Теон, снимая наушники.  
— Я подумал, раз уж ты вернулся… Надо продолжить, как считаешь?  
— Поработать над выполнением плана? — с готовностью отозвался Теон, сплел пальцы с замок и хрустнул ими. Он издевался, но движения выдавали нервозность. — Хорошо, не просто так ведь я гоняю твою стиралку.  
— Иди сюда, — Джон протянул ему руку.  
Теон поднялся, игнорируя протянутую ладонь.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, шагнул вперед и легко поцеловал его в шею. Потом в щеку и в угол рта. Теон дернул подбородком:  
— Это романтика, да?  
Джон разозлился. К щекам прилила краска, он чувствовал, что вот-вот дойдет до состояния, в котором подростком почти был готов заплакать, когда Теон его доводил. Больше терпеть эту интонацию Джон не собирался. Как и все остальные подколы, которые Теон мог использовать как щит от собственных страхов.  
— Нет, — Джон отстранился и сделал шаг назад. — Никакой романтики не будет. Раздевайся.  
Теон взглянул ему в лицо, его глаза сузились. На миг он выглядел так, словно собирался нахамить, но в следующий момент стащил футболку через голову. Когда на пол упали его штаны и он вышел из них, переступив босыми ступнями по полу, Джон удовлетворенно кивнул, старясь игнорировать участившийся стук сердца.

— Что теперь? — спросил Теон светским тоном.  
— Повернись и положи ладони на стол. Да, вот так хорошо.  
В голове Джона раздавался тревожный сигнал. Внутренний голос просил не делать этого _так_ , потому что все чертовски неправильно и бесчеловечно. _Это же совсем не то, что нужно. Не то, чего я хочу._ Но чувство обиды и уязвленная гордость вкупе с ощущением безнадежности из-за всех предыдущих попыток были сильнее.

Он придвинулся вплотную, касаясь грудью лопаток Теона, а губами — волос у него на затылке. Можно было почувствовать напряжение, которое текло через тело Теона. Джон попытался вызвать в памяти тот раз, когда все было почти нормально. Он много раз жалел о том, что прервался. А потом снова думал, что поступил правильно. 

Джон положил руку ему на ключицу и провел ладонью по костям грудины. Теон поежился. Ему было холодно, по коже бежали мурашки, и рельефно обозначились соски. Джон почувствовал это, наткнувшись рукой, и легко сдавил двумя пальцами правый. Теон фыркнул. Джон сжал пальцы сильнее, чуть подкручивая.  
— Я тебе не телка, — пробормотал Теон, взглянув на Джона вполоборота.  
Его ноздри затрепетали, а на скулах медленно проступал румянец. Он оторвал руки от стола и отклонился назад, неосознанно прижимаясь к Джону, а потом потерся о него.

Джон погладил его по животу, опустил руку ниже. Тут Теон резко перехватил его запястье и попытался развернуться. Облизнув губы, он хрипло сказал:  
— Я хочу взять у тебя в рот, — и быстро добавил: — Ты меня не трогаешь, не давишь на затылок, не трахаешь в горло. Я делаю все сам.  
Джон собрал все свое самообладание и спросил:  
— Думаешь, ты к этому готов?  
Глаза Теона расширились, а щеки порозовели еще сильнее.  
— Ты прав, я не готов, — глухо сказал он, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

Джон надавил ему на спину, заставляя нагнуться ниже. Потом отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть. Выглядело крышесносно. Настолько впечатляюще, что Джон был готов расстегнуть ширинку и сделать все прямо сейчас. Это было бы быстро, жадно, бестолково и невероятно хорошо.

Джон протянул руки и раздвинул его ягодицы. Теон слегка вздрогнул, и можно было расслышать звук, с которым его напряженный член задел край стола. Шрамы расходились от промежности, разбегаясь по бедрам, как лучи. Как будто там был какой-то дикий цветок из рубцовой ткани. Потом шли частые параллельные полосы. Что бы Теон ни думал по этому поводу, сколько бы ни называл себя уродом (Джон подумал, что надо бы ему это запретить), то, как грубо, страшно и болезненно выглядели шрамы, не портило его красоту. Скорее, делало ее какой-то выморочной и странной. 

— Я тебя смажу, — сообщил Джон.  
— Я же обещал, что принесу смазку, — отозвался Теон.  
Он резко и быстро выдохнул, когда пальцы Джона дотронулись до его туго сжатого входа, размазывая лубрикант.  
— Холодно? — спросил Джон в ответ на то, как Теон поежился.  
— Сейчас пройдет, — отозвался тот.  
Смазка действительно сразу нагрелась под пальцами Джона, оставляя на коже Теона студенистые следы. Методично двигая рукой, Джон добавлял периодически еще немного геля, слушая влажные, звуки. Очевидно было, что в какой-то момент нужно закончить смазывание и переходить к делу, но Джон не мог понять, когда должен наступить этот момент.

Он так и не понял, потому что все случилось само. Тугие и плотные складки под пальцами стали мягкими и горячими, а потом Джон обнаружил, что указательный палец проскользнул внутрь почти до середины. Джон начал медленно проталкивать его дальше.

— Подрочи мне, — попросил Теон. — Другой рукой.

_Ты же не будешь снова ему отказывать?_

Джон завел вперед левую руку и сжал его член. Горячая бархатистая кожа была сухой, только на головке выступила капля смазки. Джон сделал движение кулаком, и Теон мучительно застонал. Наверное, было сухо. Джон выдавил смазку себе на руку, повернув тюбик горлышком в ладонь и сдавив. Он сжал член Теона этой влажной, скользкой ладонью, и в тот же момент просунул в него уже два пальца, поверив, что теперь можно. Наверное, именно эта уверенность, даже являясь следствем секундного забытья, сработала. Теон охнул и упал на локти, выгибая спину. Джон вставил в него пальцы до самых костяшек и начал ритмично работать обеими руками. Теон пошире расставил ноги, почти ложась на стол.

Джон завел руку так, чтобы, гладя Теона изнутри, задевать локтем ширинку своих джинсов. И понял, что вот-вот кончит себе в штаны. Это его испугало. Срочно нужно было отвлечься и подумать о чем-то совершенно не сексуальном. Джон начал вспоминать общий курс электротехники. Отдельные фразы до сих пор торчали в его памяти целиком.

_Электрические цепи бывают линейные и не линейные. Можно изменять электрическое сопротивление в цепи управления и тип соединений цепей возбуждения электродвигателей. Управление контроллером производится обычно вручную рукояткой. Возможно также дистанционное управление._

Электрические цепи были чудовищно сексуальны.

Он осторожно вытащил палец и вставил уже два. Теон застонал, и от этого Джон ощутил легкое головокружение. Теон то ронял голову на сжатые кулаки, то пытался приподняться. Он хватал ртом воздух, будто задыхался.  
— Согни пальцы, — попросил Теон резко. Если бы его голос не звучал так прерывисто, Джон поклялся бы, что это был _приказ_. — Господи, в другую сторону...  
Джон послушался и перевернул руку ладонью вниз. От прокручивающего движения Теон снова издал легкий стон. Потом еще один, громче — Джон нащупал уплотнение простаты. 

Стоны звучали уже непрерывно, вырываясь с каждым выдохом. Теон ощутимо ударился лбом о столешницу. Джон не смог вовремя подставить ладонь — обе руки были заняты. С одной стороны, то, что человек под ним бьется головой, заводило до безумия, с другой — с Теоном происходило что-то странное.  
— Тебе плохо? Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Не знаю… — простонал Теон. — Мне… нет, мне не плохо, я просто… м-м-м…

Обратив к Джону половину лица, он закусил губу, как от боли. На секунду широко раскрыл глаза, а потом снова зажмурил. Джон не понимал, что происходит. Член Теона дергался в его руке, пальцы другой руки почти засасывало, но при этом финал все не наступал.  
— Боже мой, нет, — пробормотал Теон и у него стало такое лицо, словно он вот-вот заплачет.  
Только теперь Джон понял, что Теон всерьез боится собственного оргазма.

Джону тоже было страшно — двадцать минут назад Теон довольно грубо над ним поиздевался. И все-таки Джон наклонился вперед, чтобы коснуться губами его лопаток, поцеловал в шею. Удерживать равновесие было трудно, обе кисти сводило, а собственное возбуждение уже перешло из состояния обычного желания в какое-то новое, запредельное качество. Джон оперся коленом о ножку стола и ускорил движения обеих рук, продолжая целовать спину Теона.

— Я не требую от тебя оргазма, — сказал он тихо, и почувствовал, как идет мурашками кожа Теона, о которую разбивался его шепот. — Если это произойдет само, окей.  
— Что значит, “не требую”? — всхлипнул Теон. — Если ты будешь... продолжать так делать... я кончу.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джон.  
— Ааах… — Теон кончил через несколько секунд после этого, цепляясь за край стола и вздрагивая всем телом.  
Джон почувствовал, как пальцы туго сжало, а потом ощутил мелкую, быструю пульсацию. Он забыл закон Ома, правило токов Кирхгофа и собственное имя.

Джон перехватил горло Теона, заставляя отклонить голову назад, и нашел губами его губы. Теон дышал так, словно пробежал стометровку. Его последний стон отдался у Джона во рту. Джон проглотил этот слабый, едва слышный звук. Медленно вытаскивая из Теона скользкие пальцы, он взглянул на свою клавиатуру. Она была забрызгана спермой. 

— Это считается за секс? — спросил Джон позже, когда они лежали в постели на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга.  
Теон задумался, прикусил ноготь и тут же, поморщившись, отдернул руку ото рта.  
— А как по-твоему?  
— Мне показалось, что у тебя был секс, — заметил Джон, закидывая руки за голову.  
На самом деле, он считал, что этого не достаточно, но у Теона могло быть другое мнение на этот счет. Хотелось предвосхитить ситуацию, чтобы не показать слабости, если Теон вдруг объявит, что добился того, чего хотел, и теперь уходит.  
— А мне казалось, мы говорили про секс двоих людей, — уточнил Теон. — Такой, обычный. Ну, знаешь, гаечки и болтики. Бьюсь об заклад, Сноу, ты что-то об этом слышал.  
— Да.  
— Но то, что ты сделал, было само по себе… гм… хорошо, — проговорил Теон, откашлявшись. — Я до самого конца не верил.  
— Обращайся, — вежливо сказал Джон и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы поставить будильник на восемь утра.  
Теон долго молчал.  
— Значит, я пока остаюсь здесь?  
Джон уже уверился, что он задремал, и вздрогнул от вопроса.  
— Ага.

***

На следующий день он обнаружил, что Теон искусал ногти до мяса. Это вызвало у Джона чувство досады. В прошлый раз причины такого деструктивного поведения были хотя бы ясны, и Джон успел пережить приступ вины. Что было не так теперь, он не понимал. То, что вчера он успешно отдрочил Теону, казалось ему огромным прогрессом. А при одном воспоминании об этом колени делались как вата. То, что теперь Теон изгрыз себя, не имело никаких рациональных причин. Возможно, его расстроило что-то потом.

— Ты опять их грыз? — спросил он у Теона, который вышел из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах.  
— Нет, — ответил Теон, глядя на него чистыми, ясными глазами, и спрятал руки за спину.  
Его волосы были влажными, а в воздухе перед его лицом висел запах зубной пасты со вкусом колы. (На упаковке этой пасты было написано: “заряд энергии перед школой”).  
Ответ был достоин вопроса. Джон не смог придумать ничего остроумного и, развернувшись, молча пошел одеваться. 

Уходя на работу, он бросил Теону ключи. Тот поймал их в воздухе. Мелькнули погрызенные ногти и шрам, перечеркивавший ладонь.  
— У меня пока нет вторых ключей, — сказал Джон, и то, как прозвучало это “пока”, заставило его внутренне напрячься уже после того, как слово сорвалось с губ. — Поэтому надеюсь, что ты будешь к восьми.  
— Окей, — кивнул Теон.

Предусмотрительно позвонив ему в половине восьмого, Джон обнаружил, что Теон до сих пор не вернулся и находится в центре города. А именно, сидит в парке и, судя по звукам, пьет что-то из бутылки, засунутой в бумажный пакет.

Воображение тут же услужливо подкинуло Джону картинку из каких-то мельком просмотренных видео об уличном круизинге. Там от деревьев отделялись черные тени, чтобы потом парами удалиться в кусты. Джон понятия не имел, в какие именно места ходят парни в поисках быстрого и, возможно, извращенного секса с другими парнями, но почему-то мысли приняли именно это направление.

— Я на озере Серпентайн, — сообщил Теон. — Здесь водятся белки! Совсем ручные. Я запустил в одну шишкой, а она решила, что я ее кормлю. Не могла поверить, что в нее кидаются чем-то. Пришлось действительно ее кормить… Теперь они мне лезут чуть ли не на колени. Хочешь посмотреть? Тут дают лодки напрокат.  
— Теон, ты пьян.  
— Ладно, прости. Ты не подписывался на то, чтобы со мной гулять.

Снова выразительно булькнуло, и хрустнул бумажный пакет. Теон сглотнул и задел горлышком бутылки динамик. Похоже, для общей безопасности нужно было заставить его отойти от воды и животных.  
— Перестань делать все, что ты делаешь, и никуда не уходи, — сказал Джон, уже размышляя, как далеко от Гайд-парка можно поставить машину. Выходило далековато. — Я за тобой заеду.  
— Не нужно, я и сам доберусь, — сказал Теон и отключился.

Первым побуждением Джона было поехать в чертов Гайд-парк. Потом он представил себе, как прочесывает береговую линию в окружении белок, а потом исследует акваторию в то время как Теон уже давным-давно ушел. Судя по его настроению, он никак не облегчил бы Джону поиски. Поэтому Джон просто поехал домой. 

Раздражение, которое он испытывал, только усилило сексуальную фрустрацию. В этот канал желаний устремлялись, как в наклонный желоб, все сильные эмоции последнего времени. Джон отстраненно догадывался, что Теон просто боится возвращаться сегодня в его квартиру. Боится повторения вчерашнего опыта — что во второй раз не получится, — не хочет двигаться дальше, или о чем еще он может думать… Была ведь какая-то причина, по которой он снова изуродовал ногти. 

Проезжая по Вест-Энду, Джон заметил на небольшой улице занавешенную витрину с неоновой розовой вывеской. Выглядело на редкость похабно. Джон страдальчески посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, затормозил и припарковался.

***

— Я думал, сегодня я в немилости, — заметил Теон, когда Джон коснулся его бедра.  
Стоя у раковины, Теон мыл посуду. Это зрелище приносило Джону массу разнонаправленных переживаний. Которые, в конечном счете, устремлялись в одном направлении. Возможно, Теон вызвался убраться на кухне из-за того, что ощущал вину за свое сегодняшнее поведение.  
— Я и не говорил обратного.  
Теон ухмыльнулся и выключил воду. Джон задумался, щиплет ли у него под ногтями от мыла. Наверное, нужно было не позволять ему мыть что-то, пока ногти не заживут. С другой стороны, это намекало на ответственность за поступки и, возможно, могло оставить в голове Теона зачатки представлений о причинно-следственных связях.

— У меня завтра встреча, а все мои рубашки мятые, как я не знаю что, — сказал Джон, раскладывая гладильную доску. — Надо погладить.  
Теон протестующе поднял руки.  
— Так, посуду я помыл, окей. Но гладить тебе рубашки, Джон Сноу, это…  
— Я бы тебе и не позволил. Ты их прожжешь.  
— Чего тогда ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты пошел в комнату и разделся, — закончив с доской, Джон указал на дверь.

Хотя после ужина Теон немного протрезвел, легкая разболтанность в поведении сохранялась.  
— Это меня просто добивает, — сказал он в спальне, бросая на пол белье, и фыркнул.  
— Что именно? — спросил Джон, прислоняясь к стене и оглядывая его.  
— То, как ты серьезно за это взялся. Просто План Маршалла.  
Джон обиделся бы, но Теон держал руки в паху, прикрываясь, и беззащитность этого жеста не вязалась с тем, что он говорил.  
— Удивлен, что ты знаешь такие слова. Ты сам принял мои условия. Я не покушаюсь на твою частную жизнь. Мы делаем только то, что нужно для решения твоей проблемы. Ложись на кровать.  
— Окей, окей, — согласился Теон, сделав гримасу смертельно скучающего человека. — Я с тобой согласен. Просто шучу. Как с лодками и белками.  
Он лег, все еще не убирая ладонь, прикрывающую низ живота.

Джон отвернулся, и, пристально глядя в стену, попросил:  
— Перевернись на живот, будь добр.  
— Перестань говорить это, а то меня стошнит.  
— Что именно?  
— Вот эти сраные “пожалуйста” и “будь добр”. Это бычье дерьмо. Типа как красить покойника, чтобы получше смотрелся в гробу.  
Метафора была сильная. Но Джону казалось, что вежливые слова устанавливают дистанцию. Она была нужна именно потому, что иногда ему хотелось наорать на Теона или как-нибудь его обозвать, и он боялся вовремя не остановиться.  
— Не ругайся, пожалуйста, — попросил он с прежней интонацией. — Лучше вообще замолчи.

Теон уткнулся лицом в подушку. Его ноги были сведены, шрамы без верхнего света почти не различались, желтоватая лампа золотила кожу — он выглядел из-за этого почти как раньше. Джон попробовал представить себе, что так и есть. Что они учатся в старших классах, и однажды, зайдя к себе в спальню, он обнаружил, что Теон Грейджой разлегся на кровати и ждет его. Только его. Джон часто думал об этом в школе. Потом в этих фантазиях, которые стоили Джону тайно стираемых простыней, Теон начинал водить руками по своему телу, безотрывно глядя на Джона.

Теперь тот предпочитал не смотреть ему в глаза, и Джон заранее избавил его от этой необходимости. Джон надавил на его копчик, провел пальцем по узкой ложбинке вниз. Отверстие между ягодиц было плотно сжато и почти не прощупывалось, а шрам под ним был гладким и казался горячее остальной кожи. Теон вздрогнул от прикосновения и одеревенел, а потом вывернул шею, чтобы взглянуть, что Джон делает. Тот отстранился и поднял руки, показывая, что не трогает его.

— Давай сам. Пальцами, — Джон сунул ему смазку.  
— Будешь смотреть?  
— Нет, — успокоил его Джон. — Просто нужно, чтобы ты это сделал. 

Пока Теон разрабатывал себя, Джон вынул из шкафа три рубашки и отнес их на кухню. Вместо того, чтобы взять все сразу, он ходил за каждой отдельно, и очень старался придумать себе еще какое-то занятие, в то время как Теон, вытянувшись на кровати и согнув одну ногу в колене, толкал в себя пальцы. В комнате было тихо, слышался только мерный хлюпающий звук.

Когда спина Теона прогнулась дугой, Джон подошел к постели и присел перед тумбочкой.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Теон приподнялся, остро выставляя плечо. — Хочешь все-таки попробовать мне вставить?  
— Нет. Я вообще не буду тебя трогать, — Джон вытащил из ящика средних размеров анальную пробку.  
— О, мать твою! — расхохотался Теон.  
Его невротическое веселье Джон проигнорировал. Плаг был непрозрачным и тяжелым из-за батарейки внутри. Джон прижал его к копчику Теона.  
— Положи руки под голову. 

В секс-шопе Джон долго смотрел на витрину, не решаясь что-то купить. Пробка привлекла его тем, что могла вибрировать и была снабжена дистанционным управлением. В нее можно сунуть микроконтроллер, подсказал внутренний голос, и в уме развернулась схема апгрейда. Задать режим. Чтобы вибрация включалась, например, в разное время вечера, когда Теон ходит по квартире. Или днем, если дать ему эту штуку с собой на работу.

— А это куда? — спросил Теон, покосившись на небольшой предмет, похожий на брелок от машины.  
— Это пульт. Регулирует мощность.  
Радиус действия у пульта был большой, это Джон уже успел проверить.

Джон сел на край кровати, смазал пробку как следует и приставил ее к мягкому и поблескивающему от смазки входу. Теон вздрогнул, и на его лице появилось на миг отчаянное выражение. Это была беспомощность. Джон надавил сильнее и почувствовал, как пересохло в горле, подумав, что Теон сейчас не может ничего сделать с реакциями своего тела, и, наверное, уже успел испугаться, но из-за этого у него не стоит меньше. А главное, он не просил прекратить и не пытался отодвинуться.

— Послушай, — сказал Джон, когда пробка проскользнула полностью. — Ты ничего не должлен. Я сейчас вообще уйду. Просто подумай о чем-нибудь приятном. Не двигайся и держи руки под головой.  
— Ты меня не привяжешь?  
— Думаю, это не требуется. Если ты почувствуешь, что хочешь прекратить, просто скажи, и все закончится. Никакой игры на результат здесь нет. Готов?  
Теон издал неопределенный звук, который можно было принять и за хмыканье, и за стон. Джон нажал на кнопку, включив самый слабый режим. Раздалось мерное жужжание. Теон дернулся от вибрации, как от легкого удара током, и почти беззвучно сказал “оу”.

Джон поднялся, вытер руки полотенцем, подсунул его под Теона, стараясь ничего не задеть, обошел кровать и покинул комнату.

Рубашка никак не хотела разглаживаться, как надо. Джон выругался, сбрызнул ее водой и начал гладить манжеты по третьему разу. В комнате было тихо, но, прислушиваясь, Джон мог слышать мерное жужжание и тяжелое дыхание Теона. Или ему только казалось. Джон оставил утюг и нажал на кнопку пульта еще раз. Теперь он явно расслышал хриплый прерывистый выдох, который больше походил на стон. Джон сходил в ванную и снял со змеевика две футболки. Одна из них принадлежала Теону. Под влиянием момента Джон решил выгладить и ее. Закончив, он снова переключил мощность на вибраторе. Теперь тот работал на предпоследней скорости.

Джон оперся обеими руками о гладильную доску и до боли закусил нижнюю губу. Пах распирало. В глазах почти мутилось. Проще всего было бы немедленно засунуть руку в штаны, но Джон боялся, что взяв себя за член, просто не удержится от того, чтобы войти к Теону. И тогда… Вся выдержка пойдет к дьяволу. Он просто выдернет эту штуку и вобьет Теона в кровать, уничтожив все то, чего с таким трудом добился.

За стеной Теон дышал. Джон почти мог видеть, как поднимаются и опускаются его лопатки. 

_Я хочу его хочу его хочу его сейчас._

Джон поставил утюг на подставку, глядя на блестящую перфорированную поверхность, в которой мог видеть свое отражение. Минуты четыре спустя он услышал шелест ткани и звук, с которым ногти царапали подушку. Теон боролся, стараясь не издавать звуков. Джон снова подумал, что с обгрызенными ногтями делать такое, наверное, больно.

Нажав на кнопку в последний раз, Джон отложил пульт, протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев подошвы утюга. Он держал их прижатыми, пока не застонал. В тот же момент он услышал из соседней комнаты сдавленный вскрик Теона и понял, что тот кончил.

Проверять Джон не пошел. 

Через какое-то время у него за спиной раздались тихие шаги Теона. Хлопнула дверь ванной, щелкнула крышка стиральной машины, а потом зашумела вода. 

***

— Хорошего дня, — сказал ему Теон выходя из машины после того, как Джон подбросил его на работу.  
Все утро он вел себя смирно — не грыз ногтей, не ругался и в целом выглядел умиротворенно. Джона его благонравие нервировало еще сильнее, чем хамство и непредсказуемые выходки. Но все, что угодно было лучше, чем приступы паники и выражение боли в его глазах.  
— Пока, — Джон опустил стекло.

Когда, приехав в офис, он дрочил в туалете, подушечки пальцев жгло.

***

— Как твои дела? — спросил Тормунд и подмигнул.  
Дело было в лаборатории, и, сидя над кучей проводов, Тормунд раскручивал витую пару.  
— Нормально, — хмуро сказал Джон.  
— С девчонкой, — уточнил Тормунд на случай, если Джон не понял.  
— Нормально.  
— Ты ее чпокнул?

Джон был готов сказать “нормально” еще раз, но неожиданно для себя очертил Тормунду тот образ, который преследовал его все последнее время.  
— Я понял, почему все эти буддийские монахи двигают предметы силой воли и летают по воздуху с мечами. Мне кажется, я скоро смогу работать генератором.  
Джон намотал провод на кулак. 

— Так плюнь, — предложил Тормунд. — Смотри, сколько девок вокруг. Может быть, эта вообще тебе не подходит. И это хреново закончится.  
Джон покачал головой. Наверное на его лице отобразилось выражение глубокой решимости, потому что Тормунд вздохнул и встал.  
— Сейчас я попробую объяснить, чтобы ты понял. Знаешь, что будет, если соединить две точки цепи с разным потенциалом? Резко возрастет сила тока и начнет выделяться тепло. Прямо-таки жар. Проще говоря, коротнет, и все загорится нахер.

— Я давно знаю этого человека, — сказал Джон с трудом. — И только сейчас что-то стало получаться… Пусть даже не так, как надо.  
— Тем более, если все это так давно копится. Я понял, девка с приветом, а тебя на ней заклинило. Хана тебе без инвертора.  
— Что? — моргнул Джон.

— Давай, я кое-что тебе покажу, — предложил Тормунд. — Смотри, это провод. Через него идет двенадцативольтный сигнал на пульт охраны.  
— Я в курсе, — кивнул Джон.  
— Этот провод предназначен для своего напряжения. А вот смотри, что будет, если его перегрузить и воткнуть в розетку, где вольтаж в десять раз больше…

Быстрее, чем Джон успел его остановить, Тормунд вытащил проводники из изоляции.  
Оглушительный хлопок застал Джона в броске — он попытался схватить Тормунда за локоть, но опоздал. В основном потому, что просто не мог поверить, что тот в самом деле сунет провод в розетку.  
— Ты сейчас уничтожил рабочий блок питания, чтобы доказать мне… что? — спросил Джон в наступившей полутьме.  
— Что нужен инвертор, — пожал плечами Тормунд.


	10. Chapter 10

— Будешь тост? — спросил Джон, зевая.  
Его волосы были заправлены за уши, а на щеке еще не разгладился след от подушки. Теон посмотрел на этот след, потом на тостер, перед которым стоял Джон. Была половина девятого утра, и с улицы доносился шум проезжающих машин.  
— Буду, — Теон достал с сушилки посуду, исподтишка наблюдая за Джоном.

Их глаза встретились, когда Джон положил ему на тарелку тост и пододвинул брусок масла. Теон с преувеличенным вниманием принялся изучать узор на поджаренном хлебе.  
— Что ты там рассматриваешь? — спросил Джон взглянув через дырку в своем тосте на серое августовское небо за окном. — Вроде бы, не подгорели.  
— Кажется, я вижу лик Господень! — Теон попробовал придать лицу выражение религиозного экстаза.  
— Сохрани этот святой тост, — посоветовал Джон. — Носи с собой и сверяйся с ним в сложных ситуациях.  
Теон взглянул на его плечи в открытой майке. 

_И во время греховных помыслов._

— Лучше причащусь его плоти, — сказал Теон и с хрустом отхватил большой кусок. Прожевав, он немного подумал и уточнил: — Слушай, на этой кухне нет никого, чьи религиозные чувства я оскорбляю?  
— Я агностик, — сдержанно ответил Джон. Оказалось, у него была какая-то выношенная позиция на этот счет. Теон, если бы его неожиданно попросили сформулировать что-то религиозное или политическое, попробовал бы отшутиться. — В кофейнике есть кофе. Он не святой, насколько я знаю.  
— Он черный, как твои шмотки, и крепкий, как твои убеждения, — Теон поболтал кофейником и полез в холодильник за сливками.

Джон чистил зубы перед завтраком, а Теон — после. Когда не забывал. В этот раз, орудуя во рту щеткой (имплантаты в нижнем ряду казались светлее остальных зубов), он скользнул взглядом по стиральной машине, на которой лежала вымытая с вечера пробка.

***

Совместная жизнь с Джоном Сноу казалась Теону очень странной. В основном потому, что ничего странного Джон не делал. Кроме того, что периодически смотрел, как Теон мастурбирует, в том числе с помощью плага. Безотрывный и темный взгляд Джона превращал все это во что-то чудовищно ирреальное, и в то же время до крайности возбуждал именно этой _невозможностью_ происходящего.

Потом Теон не знал, как смотреть ему в глаза. Наверное, именно непривычная растерянность Теона отчасти скрашивала для Джона ситуацию. Впрочем, что именно думает Джон, он не знал наверняка. Тот теперь хорошо умел владеть собой. Теон подозревал, что люди не меняются так радикально — наверное, надавив на Джона как следует, можно было вытащить наружу краснеющего подростка, который взирал на Теона с выражением неприязни. Теону и хотелось, и не хотелось увидеть в исполнении Джона искреннее и непосредственное выражение эмоций. Возможность этого волновала, как легкое покалывание предчувствия или смутная тревога. В то же время, Теон не был уверен, что увиденное ему понравится.

Джон имел все основания его презирать. И все же впустил его в свой дом и не сделал ему ничего плохого. Напротив, Теон чувствовал себя почти хорошо. Он стал намного лучше спать и есть, и уже давно не испытывал желания повеситься в подсобке. И был уверен в причине позитивных перемен. Теон воспринимал очень многие вещи через призму сексуального — чуть ли не все, что он думал и делал. Без этой составляющей жизни мир утратил какое-то важное измерение, как будто Теону было больше нечем здесь себя занять. И, хотя его половую жизнь в последнее время трудно было назвать нормальной, он точно испытывал от нее удовольствие. Таким образом, чтобы ничего не испортить, копаться в мотивации Джона Сноу не стоило. Если бы Джон при этом еще не был таким красивым и вообще не был… собой, Теон благополучно замкнулся бы в раковине полного равнодушия к партнеру. Но это был _Джон_. Теон испытывал по отношению к нему вину, думал о его семье и о том, что Джон его осуждает, представлял себе, как тот жил эти несколько лет, что делал, с кем встречался… И все-таки задавал себе вопрос — что же заставило Джона позвать его к себе.

Его попытки посмеяться или приступы тревоги Джон прерывал указаниями, которые, несмотря на то, что были облечены в вежливую форму, всё равно оставались указаниями. Впору было начать дергаться и психовать, но эффект был противоположный. Приказы Джона тошноты не вызывали. Скорее лишали возможности слишком много думать, заглушая голоса в голове. Теон делал то, что какое-то время назад казалось ему подобным смерти — _перестань на меня пялиться, бога ради, зачем ты это делаешь_ , — и до сих пор был жив.

Через какое-то время — если точнее, после пятого или шестого сольного оргазма в его присутствии — Теон стал подозревать в Джоне сексуальную перверсию. Неожиданным образом это его успокаивало. Но вряд ли все было так просто. У действий Джона точно была причина. Иногда Теону казалось, что Джон сам чего-то боится, и поэтому старается не злоупотреблять прикосновениями. Иногда — что осознанно его мучает.

Джон Сноу не обещал ему сочувствия. Зато обещал его трахнуть. Но момент почему-то все время оттягивался. Теон уже не мог спокойно смотреть на Джона — одно его присутствие в спальне автоматически вызывало эрекцию. Спрашивать: “ты специально меня дразнишь?” было бы слишком унизительно. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы попросить о чем-то снова.

Словом, Теон имел много причин для поиска знамений на тостах.

***

Квартира Джона была хороша всем, кроме того, что теперь Теону приходилось добираться на работу в другую часть города, а потом возвращаться. Увидев, как машина Джона остановилась за окном, он улыбнулся, подумав, что теперь ему не придется ехать домой в подземке. Кроме этого, Теон до сих пор считал, что Сноу паркуется как девчонка.

— А у тебя штаны в кофе, — заявил Джон, когда Теон поприветствовал его этим соображением.  
— Я подрался с кофейным автоматом, — Теон потер джинсы, на которых осталось пятно после утренней попытки разобраться, что там заело.  
— Ты попытался его починить? — Джон подошел к аппарату и потыкал в кнопки. — В таких случаях надо звать специалиста. Или звонить в фирму, которая установила сюда эту штуку.  
Теон, вообще-то, решил, что может справиться со всем сам. В результате кофе, который до этого не тек, брызнул так, что окатил пол и частично — его самого. Потом машина перестала работать вообще.  
— У тебя есть отвертка? — спросил Джон.  
— Наверное, — Теон полез под прилавок.  
Быстро раскрутив что-то, Джон открыл крышку автомата и заглянул внутрь.  
— Тут все заросло разной дрянью. Надо провести декальцинацию. А порошок для чистки есть?  
— Чего? — Теон почесал в затылке. — Ох, я оставлю заявку.  
Распотрошенный автомат был похож на человека со вскрытым черепом.

— Сегодня пятница, — сказал Джон в машине. — У меня выходные.  
Он был в черной футболке и расстегнутой куртке, на шее висел ничего толком не закрывающий шарф. Утром он уходил в другой одежде — стало быть, успел заехать домой и переодеться.  
Теон работал посменно и плохо понимал, что такое плановые выходные. Собственно, ему за всю жизнь ни разу не пришлось работать в режиме, в котором суббота и воскресенье имели бы какой-то особый статус.  
— Хочешь отдохнуть? — предположил он и, указав на двери магазина, добавил: — Я могу остаться тут до понедельника.  
— Но я же за тобой приехал, — пожал плечами Джон.  
— Вот как, — Теон не знал, что еще на это сказать.  
Джон постучал пальцами по рулю, включил и выключил дворники. Пригнувшись, попытался рассмотреть тяжелые тучи в небе.  
— Можешь сказать “спасибо”, — предложил он.  
— Ага, — сказал Теон.

Накануне он отдрочил, стоя на коленях возле кровати и с пальцами Джона во рту. Джон все это время держал руку вытянутой — наверное, это было неудобно, но Теон не подумал об этом, пока был занят. Если предложение о совместном отдыхе включало в себя что-то подобное, он был не против. И все же, несмотря на то, что пальцы Джона были у него на языке, вытянутая рука устанавливала дистанцию.

— Если ты имел в виду “отдохнуть от тебя”, то... Просто веди себя нормально, и тогда мы могли бы, ну, отдохнуть вместе, — предложил Джон, все еще не трогаясь с места.  
— А как ты отдыхаешь? — ухмыльнулся Теон. — Весело?  
Джон возвел глаза к потолку, делая вид, что задумался.  
— М-м-м… Напиваюсь, нюхаю кокаин, падаю в грязь у клуба, подбиваю кому-нибудь глаз, а потом за меня вносят залог. Укладывается в твои представления о веселье?  
— Отличный план, — оценил Теон. — А на самом деле?

Джон опустил глаза. Стало видно, какие у него длинные и темные ресницы.  
— Мне нравится ездить куда-нибудь... Одно время занимался страйкболом. Еще играю на гитаре.  
— Да ты что? — рассмеялся Теон. — На какой?  
— На электрогитаре, — сказал Джон, и его лицо просветлело. — “Гибсон Студио". Я сам собрал комбик.

Теон все еще не мог перестать улыбаться. Оказывается, Джон, который в выпускном классе подбирал на акустике аккорды к депрессивным песням, так и не бросил это бесперспективное занятие. Только теперь перешел на тяжелые варианты, купив самую пафосную электрогитару, которую мог себе позволить.

— У тебя просто обязан быть ламповый усилитель.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джон выгнул бровь.  
— Ну, это же такая тема для хипстеров и старперов.  
— Транзисторный я тоже могу собрать.  
— И где ты прячешь все это богатство?  
— Ты уже несколько ночей на нем спишь, — ответил Джон и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Теона: — Гитара под кроватью.  
— Почему ты ее мне не показывал? Боялся, что украду и толкну?  
— А тебе интересно? — прозвучало холодно, и Теон сразу замолчал.

Само собой, забываться так было глупо. Джон разумно напомнил ему, где его место. _Спасибо, что не под кроватью._ Возможно, до того, как в кровати появился Теон, Джон спал с гитарой. Он не был похож на человека, который кладет дорогую и важную для себя вещь пылиться на пол. В любом случае, Теона это совсем не касалось. И все же, настроение резко испортилось.

Почувствовав что-то, Джон обернулся к нему.  
— Почему мы все еще стоим? — поинтересовался Теон. — Мы же решили, что поедем и будем делать… не знаю, что.  
— Хочешь за руль? — спросил вдруг Джон. — Я сегодня устал водить.  
Теон открыл дверь и обошел машину быстрее, чем Джон успел увидеть выражение его лица. 

Выбравшись наружу, Джон потянулся. Между футболкой и ремнем мелькнул проблеск голой светлой кожи. Теон уселся на водительское место и повернул ключи в замке. Ему стало значительно легче. Не то из-за ощущения руля в руках, не то из-за того, что Джон вообще это предложил.

— Сейчас будет лежачий полицейский, — предупредил Джон на выезде из переулка. — Оу! Чтоб тебя! — поморщился он, когда его сильно мотнуло.  
Теон и не подумал сбавлять скорость перед преградой.  
— Не волнуйся, я на лекарствах.  
Джон взглянул с сомнением:  
— Кстати, тебе вообще можно управлять транспортными средствами?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Теон и прибавил газу перед следующим лежачим полицейским, чтобы Джона еще разок дернуло за ремень безопасности. Дергающийся Джон выглядел слишком хорошо, чтобы отказывать себе в этом.  
— Не ломай мою тачку. — Это был, очевидно, первый пункт из списка “веди себя нормально”. — И осторожно, сейчас ливанет.

Серое небо привычно наливалось сыростью. Куда бы ни любил ездить Джон Сноу, в этом году путешествия по предместьям не обещали ничего, кроме грязи по колено. Дождь застиг их в середине пути. Вода утекала в водостоки, а пешеходы раскрыли зонты, и теперь казалось, что тротуары полны гонимых ветром парашютистов. За углом здания промелькнула серая рябь акватории. Все, что падало с неба, в конечном счете, уходило в реку, которая несла свои воды к Северому морю. Теон подумал о том, как давно не видел Яру и отца. Это отозвалось тупой болью в груди.

Мерно работали дворники, вырисовывая два ровных полукруга на лобовом стекле. Джон смотрел на них, завороженный движением. Наверное, тоже задумался о чем-то. У Теона было не слишком много идей о том, как сделать вечер непринужденным. Но одна работала бесперебойно.

— Я знаю, где можно купить выпивку ночью, — объявил он, припарковавшись на улице, где возле аляповатых вывесок на арабском и китайском до сих пор горел свет.  
К нему ненадолго вернулось почти забытое ощущение — _это мой город и моя ночь_.  
— А по трезвяку никак? — спросил Джон, отщелкивая, тем не менее, ремень.  
— Что именно? — обернулся к нему Теон.  
Джон улыбнулся, опуская глаза, и молча открыл дверцу, оставив Теона в состоянии легкого недопонимания. Не то, чтобы это было похоже на тонкий флирт, но сейчас Джон, во всяком случае не выдал никакой проясняющей формулировки, от которой покраснели бы уши и свело бы зубы. Похоже, выходные влияли на него благотворно.

Зонта не было ни у одно из них, так что поход в магазин обернулся тем, что у Джона распушились и запутались волосы, а Теону, у которого не было шарфа, натекло за шиворот. Еще острее проблема встала возле дома, когда выяснилось, что ближайшее свободное для парковки место находится на расстоянии квартала.  
— Я не виноват, что ты так поздно заканчиваешь работу, — Джон наклонился, опираясь о сиденье возле самого колена Теона, и вытащил ключи зажигания. — Это спальный район.  
Теон изогнулся, вытаскивая с заднего сиденья тяжелый пакет. В пакете ощутимо звякнуло.  
— Давай на счет три, — предложил он. — Кто последний, тот тормоз.  
— Я на это не куплюсь, — покачал головой Джон и, посмотрев на потоки воды, вышел в дождь походкой человека, которому нечего терять.

Теон последовал за ним и сразу же начал дрожать от холода. Дождь все усиливался, и по асфальту текли небольшие ручьи. Несколько шагов спустя, промочив кеды насквозь, Теон испытал облегчение — больше не нужно было думать о том, куда наступить. Джон был в “мартенсах” на толстой подошве, так что ему, наверное, приходилось не настолько плохо.

— Да мать твою! — Теон поежился и чихнул в сгиб локтя.  
И тут же вздрогнул от неожиданного касания. Джон потянул его за рукав, затаскивая под козырек подъезда кирпичного дома:  
— Давай подождем немного.  
— Думаешь, это закончится? — недоверчиво спросил Теон, встряхивая мокрыми волосами.  
— Это никогда не закончится. Мы навеки поселимся в этом подъезде, — пообещал ему Джон.

Несмотря на то, что это была одна из не смешных и странных как-бы-шуток Джона Сноу, его слова вызвали у Теона легкое головокружение. Как если бы Джон в самом деле предлагал ему поселиться вместе. Трактовать таким образом случайные слова было неправильно, а собственное желание услышать что-то такое казалось еще более неправильным, поэтому Теон поморщился. И чихнул снова.

Джон снял с шеи и протянул ему свой шарф. Шарф был объемный и глубоко внутри оказался почти сухим.  
— Гм, спасибо, — Теон принял шарф, повертел в руках и использовал в качестве полотенца. От черной льняной ткани едва уловимо пахло туалетной водой. Теон обернул шарф вокруг шеи.

Отвернувшись (что сделало доступным вид сбоку, но не добавило приличия), Джон задрал свою футболку почти до ключиц и вытер ею лицо. Скользнув взглядом по его бессовестно идеальному животу, Теон отвел взгляд и полез в пакет.  
— Если тут все равно нечего делать… — он извлек бутылку пива. — Будешь?  
— Давай, — кивнул Джон.  
Теон поддел крышку при помощи зажигалки и протянул бутылку Джону. Пиво пенилось и было холодным, но, присосавшись к горлышку, Теон подумал, что очень давно не получал от алкоголя такого удовольствия. Наверное, дело было в том, что сейчас он пил не для того, чтобы заглушить боль и отвращение к себе.

— Может быть, заодно отстираешь штаны, — предположил Джон, глядя на расплывшееся и потемневшее кофейное пятно на бедре Теона.  
Теон потер ткань ладонью.

_“Скажи пожалуйста, что ты видишь в этом пятне, Теон?”_

_Я вижу просто пятно от кофе._  
_Может быть, я впервые вижу вещи такими, как они есть._

— Мне даже нравится моя работа, — сказал он зачем-то. — Люди, которых я знаю в лицо. При этом я не должен общаться с ними по-настоящему, понимаешь? Мы не друзья или типа того.  
Джон пожал плечами, принимая у него пиво.  
— Наверное, ты являешься чем-то вроде узловой точки для них. Они знают, что тот парень продаст им кофе и журнал. Может быть, еще и похабно ухмыльнется. И от этого их жизнь становится упорядоченнее.  
— Сейчас ты пытаешься загнать мне, что работа продавца в квик-шопе имеет большой смысл?  
— Я так глубоко не копал.

Вода лилась с козырька сплошным потоком, как будто сверху накинули прозрачный полог. Теон выудил из пачки наименее отсыревшую сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Всем просто плевать на других. Иногда они делают вид, что это не так. Или пытаются заставить других это изобразить.

Джон нахмурился, разгоняя ладонью дым.  
— Почему ты изначально всех считаешь таким дерьмом?  
— Потому что знаю, как устроен человек. Проще, чем кажется.  
— И как ты дошел до этого знания?  
Теону показалось, что он уловил в интонации Джона снисхождение и брезгливость. Своими словами Теон, должно быть, затрагивал какие-то вещи, в которые тот не хотел верить. И уж, конечно, все это не поднимало его в глазах Джона. Теон рассудил, что вряд ли может еще как-то испортить впечатление о себе. 

Он глубоко затянулся, отнял у Джона бутылку и сказал, глядя ему прямо в лицо:  
— Можно заставить себя полюбить что угодно, просто покажи пальцем на любую вещь. Например, взять плюшевого медведя и принимать пищу только в его присутствии. И не ходить без него в сортир. Смотреть на него, пока дрочишь. И еще хреначить себя электрошокером каждый раз, когда забыл. Через некоторое время вид медведя будет успокаивать, будто все происходящее — чертовски _правильно._ А отсутствие медведя будет приносить страдание и ломку.  
Джон поморщился.  
— Какие плюшевые медведи?.. Это какой-то бред.  
— Звучит охренеть как тупо, но ты ведь не пытался сделать так в реальности? — Залпом допив пиво, Теон поднял пакет. — Пойдем? Мне кажется, уже не так льет.

***

Джон включил чайник, но Теон чайник проигнорировал. Он налил вино в две кружки, насыпал туда сахара и поставил все это в микроволновку.  
— Что это? — сощурился на результат Джон, вытиравший голову полотенцем.  
— Это такой глинтвейн.  
— Теон, глинтвейн делается не так, тебя обманули.  
— Мне больше достанется, — Теон пододвинул обе кружки себе.  
— Ну уж нет, — решительно сказал Джон и забрал одну.  
Теон улыбнулся в кружку, вдыхая запах подогретого вина. Ему и раньше иногда удавалось подпоить Джона. Потом Робб не знал, хохотать или злиться и, кажется, совмещал и то, и другое. Правда, теперь Джон куда лучше знал свою меру.

Допив вторую порцию, Теон уверился, что не простудится.  
— Так что, покажешь свой “Гибсон”? — он не решился бы спросить это, если бы не выпил — и если бы Джон не пустил его за руль.  
— После того, как ты обращался с моей машиной? — Джон сделал скептическое лицо, хотя его глаза были теплыми. — Не думаю.  
Теон воспринял это как “да” и, направившись в спальню, заглянул под кровать.  
— Эй, — Джон стоял в двери с бутылкой вина в руках. — Что ты там делаешь?  
— Да ладно, чего ты. Как ты сам заметил, я спал на ней несколько ночей. Не то, чтобы это к чему-то обязывало…

После краткого приступа обсессивных мыслей, которые накатили, пока они пережидали дождь, Теон снова чувствовал подъем. Он не был уверен, ведет ли его какая-то настроенческая синусоида, или все дело в химических процессах, порождаемых смесью выпивки и растворенного в крови антидепрессанта. Однако теперь никакой негативной симптоматики не ощущалось — ни тремора, ни волнения, ни навязчивых страхов.

Джон поставил бутылку на тумбочку и, отстранив его, полез под кровать сам. Взглянув на вытащенную из чехла электрогитару, Теон фыркнул. Гитара была снежно-белого цвета. Он почему-то ожидал увидеть черный лаковый корпус, похожий на крышку гроба. Еще под кроватью обнаружились коробка усилителя, куча проводов и несколько деталей неясного назначения.

— Это для овердрайва, — Джон ткнул пальцем в небольшое устройство с педалью, похожей на автомобильную и тремя ручками-реле. — Преобразовывает звук, выделает динамику.  
— И что ты играешь? — Теон лег на кровать и закинул руки за голову.  
Джон немного помялся.  
— Это типа как авторское. Сложные искажения и шумы. Записываю иногда то, что получается, потом обрабатываю, добавляю звуки с производства...

— Сыграй что-нибудь, — предложил Теон.  
— Хреновая идея, — предупредил Джон. — Я езжу на репетиционную точку. Соседи вызовут полицию, если я буду тут шуметь.  
— Давай, Сноу. Немного. Бьюсь об заклад, это божественные звуки.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джон подключает гитару, он вспомнил, что накануне нащупал языком легкие уплотнения на подушечках его пальцев. Оказывается, это были следы металлических струн, оставшиеся на левой руке. Перед этим Теон потянулся к правой, но Джон отдернул ее, сказав, что обжегся на работе.

Выяснилось, что музыка, которую писал Джон, походила на полное безумие. К музыке она относилась примерно так же, как абстракция — к классической живописи. Наверное, в определенной среде Джон снискал бы свою небольшую славу, но Теон к этой среде не относился. Он с трудом понимал, зачем вообще нужна музыка, в которой нет ритма.

— А-а-а, боже мой, какой кошмар! — проорал он через несколько минут, перекрикивая нойзовые запилы. — Это же сраный “Гибсон”! Даже я понимаю, что так нельзя. Ты можешь просто сыграть, я не знаю… Smoke on the Water?  
— Да подавись, — Джон изобразил то, что Теон попросил, но после каждого аккорда что-то подкручивал таким образом, что звук заворачивало воронкой, которая уходила прямиком в преисподнюю.

Во всем этом был только один плюс — с гитарой в руках Джон был ужасно сексуален. Если бы еще можно было отключить аккомпанемент. Теон дотянулся до вилки и выдернул ее из розетки. Джон по инерции еще несколько раз зацепил струны медиатором.

Теон взглянул на него снизу вверх. Все, что случилось сегодня — поездка в машине, дождь, покупка алкоголя, игра на гитаре — можно было бы принять за что-то _обычное_. Как если бы он просто проводил время с понравившимся парнем. _Никто не давал обещаний. Никто не ставил условий. Никто никого не предавал. Никто никого не резал. И никто не хотел умереть._

— Джон,— тихо позвал Теон, подбираясь к краю кровати.  
Все еще не выпуская гитары из рук, Джон молчал. Он не привык к звучанию собственного имени в устах Теона. Чаще тот называл его “Сноу”.  
— Что?  
Теон коснулся грифа гитары, провел по нему пальцами, почти добравшись до руки Джона, и сказал:  
— Мне кажется, прелюдию можно на этом закончить.  
Испытующий взгляд Джона заставил мурашки побежать по спине. Внимательно осмотрев его, Джон кивнул.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Я сейчас, — сказал Теон, слез с кровати и, не оглядываясь, направился в ванную.

***

Опираясь обеими руками о раковину, Теон пытался глубоко дышать. Дыхание никак не хотело выравниваться. Весь вечер он не чувствовал страха, но теперь тот вернулся. Теон умылся несколько раз подряд, надеясь, что после этого в голове прояснится. Его немного трясло, как будто перед важным экзаменом в колледже. Но теперь речь шла не о вонючих экзаменах, а о самой естественной вещи на свете. Сделать которую не получалась. Собственное лицо не радовало — было бледным, а попытка улыбнуться показалась жалкой. Теон подавил желание треснуть по зеркалу кулаком.

 _Я хочу его, и уже почти верю, что могу... все_ , сказал он себе.  
_У тебя швы разойдутся_ , возразил голос в голове, очень похожий на голос Рамси.

 _Тогда_ тоже шел дождь — в ночь, когда Рамси сказал, что разрежет его пополам. И действительно попробовал это сделать. Иногда Теону удавалось убедить себя, что он не помнит подробностей. Но именно это находилось на самом дне его кошмаров. После того, как это произошло, Теон уверился, что не сможет больше лечь в постель с другим человеком. Но хуже всего, что случилось в тот раз — _кровь на внутренней стороне бедер, горячая лужа и липкая корка, боль и страх, который граничил с болью_ — было кое-что другое. То, что происходило потом, когда рана стала заживать.

_Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что ты будешь делать сейчас._

Теон еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Глаза казались стеклянными, а зрачки были слишком широкими.  
Он завернул ручки крана и откашлялся.

***

— Эй? — Теон шагнул в полутемную комнату и в первую очередь увидел пустую кровать.  
Ему стало жутко. Повернув голову, он увидел Джона в кресле.  
— Я вернулся, — Теон вскинул подбородок повыше и расстегнул верхний болт на джинсах. — И не хочу больше тратить время.  
— Начинай, — Джон, все еще не выпуская из рук гитары, кивнул в сторону постели.  
Если бы Теон не был настолько на взводе, то догадался бы, что таким образом Джон прикрывает свою ширинку. 

Вместо этого Теон сосредоточился на ощущении жжения во вспыхнувших щеках. Шагнув вперед, он очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал и не звенел от напряжения.  
— Объясни, почему я все делаю сам? — спросил Теон требовательно, и сразу же почти перешел на крик. — Ты не хочешь или не можешь?! Тебе только так нравится, только смотреть? Давай, расскажи, в чем твоя придурь, Сноу! Ты меня ничем не напугаешь! Я имею право знать, раз уж тут неизвестно сколько времени дрочу... Может быть, я лучше пойду домой? Там я делаю то же самое, только рядом не маячит твоя физиономия!  
— То есть, ты готов трахаться со мной прямо сейчас? — уточнил Джон.  
— Я уже сто лет как готов! — прошипел Теон, в равной степени испытывая желание ударить его и дернуть к себе за плечи.

Джон Сноу улыбнулся. Это вызвало у Теона новый прилив раздражения, который, впрочем, не делал возбуждение меньше. Если бы Джон принял его слова как должное и просто удовлетворенно кивнул, сдержав эту улыбку, от которой осветилось лицо, Теон бы разозлился куда сильнее.

Джон снял наконец гитару, выныривая из-под ремня, и не успел закончить движение, как Теон опустился на колени и расстегнул его ширинку. Выдохнув, Теон наклонился, разом втягивая член Джона в рот на всю длину. Тяжесть на языке была приятной, а руки Джона, зависнув в воздухе, опустились ему на плечи, придерживая, чтобы Теон не двигался так резко и сбивчиво. И все же, страх никуда не делся, был как тут. Чем более отработанными и правильными были движения, тем больше росло беспокойство. Теон поднял голову, переводя дыхание. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Глаза Джона были полузакрыты, а взгляд потерял фокусировку. Теон сжал его бедра через полуспущенные черные джинсы, и от возможности во что-то вцепиться стало немного легче. Теон поработал ртом еще несколько минут, слушая шум крови в ушах и стараясь не зажмуриваться. Джон отстранился первым и осторожно вытер большим пальцем его нижнюю губу. Стащив футболку, он потянулся за смазкой.

Уверенность в себе покинула Теона, и стоять стало трудно — когда он поднялся с пола, все кости казались мягкими. Пальцы путались в одежде, когда он снимал ее. Джон слегка толкнул его, и Теон послушно опустился на кровать, хотя липковатый ужас клубился тяжелым облаком в районе предсердия. Ладони Джона мягко прошлись по его телу, но тревога все нарастала. Теон вывернулся из его рук, машинально втягивая живот, чтобы снизить плотность касания, и лег лицом вниз.

— Расслабься, — попросил Джон, массируя его спину и плечи.  
У Теона не получалось расслабиться — во многом потому, что вскоре Джон трогал уже не спину. Он огладил его бедра и слегка надавил со внутренней стороны, заставляя развести ноги. Теон подумал, что не стоило поворачиваться к нему спиной. Ему хотелось видеть Джона, знать, что это он. В то же время, внутренняя скованность не позволяла показать собственное лицо в момент, когда Джон ему вставит. Теперь он видел собственные сжатые на покрывале руки, и это зрелище разбудило знакомый звон в ушах.  
Теон передумал.

— Джон, послушай, я...  
— Замолчи, — неожиданно резко сказал Джон. Его ладонь легла на промежность Теона, перекрывая шрам, а большой палец прижался к отверстию. Второй рукой Джон обхватил его мошонку и коснулся основания почти полностью напряженного члена. — Теон, ты же сам это чувствуешь... Все проблемы только у тебя в голове, — говоря это, он то погружал в него палец, то вытаскивал. — Ты сказал, что готов. Мне кажется, ты не врал. Приподнимись.

Горячее прикосновение гладкой головки напугало Теона еще сильнее. К тому же, там все было влажным. _Кровь_ , подумал Теон панически. Уже стекает по бедрам и набралась целая лужа. Он одернул себя: нет там никакой крови, ей неоткуда взяться... Просто Джон его смазал, и успел себя смазать, поэтому все такое скользкое.

От проникновения он вскрикнул, и в голове пронеслось — _к этому невозможно привыкнуть._  
— Теон? — почти шепотом спросил Джон у него над самым ухом. Он нависал на вытянутых руках, и Теон видел его растопыренные на покрывале пальцы возле своих, конвульсивно сжатых.  
Внутри слегка жгло. Но больно не было. На какой-то момент ему стало страшно — а вдруг он просто не чувствует боли там, где она должна быть.  
— Двигайся, — сказал Теон неожиданно для себя. — Пожалуйста.

Плавный ритм возвратно-поступательных движений успокаивал, прогоняя страх, но нараставшее в животе напряжение не давало ему изчезнуть вовсе. Теон ездил по покрывалу лицом, прикусывая губы и не отводя взгляда от руки Джона — у того была светлая, очень гладкая кожа, и это вступало в противоречие с жесткими мышцами. Теон не чувствовал, что готов разрешить себе кончить так — от его члена. Но тело действовало сейчас по каким-то своим законам, которые не соотносились с разумом. Возбуждение, странное и горячечное, почти болезненное, делалось все сильнее, и Теон уже почти не чувствовал, как разъехались, сгибаясь в коленях, ноги, и как прогнулся позвоночник. Он застонал, не в силах сопротивляться желанию выгнуться так, чтобы входило глубже. Хотелось, чтобы Джон не останавливался, лучше вообще никогда, но тянущее чувство, которое захватывало с головой, пугало. Теон снова не сдержал стона и начал покачиваться под Джоном, попадая ему в такт.

Джон невнятно пробормотал что-то, касаясь губами его уха. Разобрать было трудно, Теон не был уверен, что в самом деле слышит эти слова. Звуки собственного имени.  
— Теон... Теон.

Теон ощутил головокружение, как будто стоял на самом краю пропасти и готов был шагнуть вниз. Ощущение падения невероятно пугало, скручиваю внутренности и делая голову легкой, но скрывало искушение. Похожее чувство он исптывал как-то раз, прижав лезвие ко внутренней стороне руки, над выступающей веной. Порозовевшая от горячей воды кожа разошлась, и появилась кроваво-красная капля. _Я не могу. Почему? Просто не могу._ Капля перечертила запястье, и бритва зазвенела по полу.

Не сдержавшись, Теон издал длинный стон и дернулся, словно пытаясь отползти вперед. Джон поймал его за плечо и от этого рывка въехал в него изо всех сил. Приближающийся оргазм заставил глаза Теона закатиться. Это уже никак нельзя было контролировать разумом, и он понял, что находится в свободном падении. _Боже мой, я сейчас кончу. Он держит меня, а я кончу._ Теон схватил Джона за руку, переплел его пальцы со своими.  
— Боже мой, нет! — ахнул он и кончил на постель под собой, потираясь о покрывало и балансируя у самой границы паники.  
Он несколько раз схватил воздух ртом и длинно застонал, выдыхая. Рука Джона все еще была в его руке, но Теон не торопился ее отпускать, потому что забыл, что нужно.

Потом Джон медленно вышел из него. Теон уткнулся лицом в покрывало и едва ощутил, как горячие капли попали на шрамы в промежности и на бедрах. 

На несколько секунд его выбросило в лакуну полного спокойствия и пустоты. На некоторое время он вообще перестал думать. Как будто действительно не помнил, кем является, и что было прежде, и даже о том, кто такой Джон. Общая дикость ситуации, глупые подколы, груз вины, неловкость, десятки других мелочей… Всего этого не стало. Теон просто вдыхал запах кожи Джона и слушал его дыхание.

_Я же могу не смотреть на него еще немного?_


	11. Chapter 11

Во время исправительного срока Теон иногда собирал мусор возле трассы, медленно продвигаясь вдоль кювета в форменном оранжевом комбинезоне и с большим черным пакетом, похожим на мешок для трупов. Как-то раз мимо проехал кабриолет с закрытым верхом, из окна которого вылетели пустая пластиковая бутылка и громкое улюлюканье. Метили явно в Теона, но бутылку снесло ветром на обочину.  
— Что встал, Перевертыш? — рявкнул чернокожий надзиратель, который расхаживал вдоль цепочки заключенных, заложив руки за спину. Шокер, который был у него на поясе, бился о мощную ляжку. — Иди, поднимай.

Нагнувшись за бутылкой, Теон вспомнил, как они ехали за город на летних каникулах. Робб был за рулем, сам Теон, развалившись на пассажирском сиденье, допивал второе пиво, а Джон сидел сзади, уткнувшись в телефон. Теон тоже тогда вышвырнул бутылку в окно — та была стеклянной и разлетелась, как небольшая граната, ударившись об асфальт.  
— Кретин, — негромко сказал Джон, не поднимая головы.  
Бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Теон фыркнул и высунул локоть в окно, подставляя лицо встречному ветру.

***

Теон лежал без движения, рассеянно проводя рукой по простыням. Фактура хлопковой ткани так увлекала его, словно больше ничего важного в мире не осталось. Голова была совершенно пуста, и все голоса молчали. Это было самым приятным — даже не медленно замирающая волна удовольствия, а ощущение спокойной тишины там, где раньше был свист помех. И ровное, тихое тепло, окутывавшее все тело. Расставаться с этим ощущением не хотелось. В нем можно было плыть как в теплой воде.

Где-то через тысячу лет Теон приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. Тот лежал в позе вампира — на спине, очень ровно и скрестив руки на груди. В ответ на движение он бросил на Теона внимательный и настороженный взгляд. Теон попытался ухмыльнуться, но не смог — он не владел сейчас лицом, мышцы были расслаблены настолько, что почти не получалось ими управлять. Теон надеялся, что у него, по крайней мере, не текла слюна, и на всякий случай сглотнул несколько раз. Горло изнутри казалось шершавым и колючим, как после наждака.

— Можно, я покурю? — спросил он, садясь на постели.  
Обычно Джон не разрешал ему курить в квартире, но теперь просто пожал плечами.  
— Только не в кровати, если можно.  
Джон выглядел очень красивым в этот момент — его черты оттеняла какая-то непривычная мягкость. Возможно, дело было в том, как падал свет. Теон заставил себя отвернуться.

Наверное, сейчас следовало о чем-то поговорить, а еще больше вещей следовало обдумать, но Теон был не в силах. Натянув трусы и подцепив с пола недопитую бутылку вина, он направился на кухню. Он закурил, присосался к бутылке и не оставлял ее, пока не допил все. Кружево сигаретного дыма повисло в воздухе, поднимаясь к потолку. 

_Ну вот, ты сделал это. С Джоном Сноу._  
 _И что дальше?_

Затолкав в бутылку окурок, Теон поставил ее возле мусорного ведра, где уже была пара пивных бутылок, и плеснул воды в лицо, склонившись над мойкой.

Вернувшись в постель, он осторожно придвинулся к лежавшему неподвижно Джону, но так и не решился дотронуться. В ответ на это Джон медленно повернул голову и коснулся пальцем его скулы, прочертив полосу по шраму. Открыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал.

Решившись, Теон обнял его, притягивая к себе. Джон поддался — под ладонями ощущались крепкие мускулы. Теон закинул на него колено и руку, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Ладонь Джона осторожно опустилась ему на спину, проследила изгиб позвоночника, коротко погладив. Теон не знал, как к этому относиться. Сам он не мог поцеловать Джона сейчас, поэтому просто не отрывал губ от его плеча, предполагая, что это еще не поцелуй.

Теону казалось, что он спит, только сон хороший, как бывает после новых, более удачных назначений. Он ждал, когда же Джон снимет с себя его руки, но тот ничего такого не сделал. В этот раз он не стремился отодвинуться как можно дальше в кровати. Теон успел еще раз подумать о том, какая у Джона гладкая кожа, а потом заснул наконец по-настоящему, так и не убрав руку с его груди, а колено — с его ног.

***

Утро субботы началось не с будильника, а с сухости во рту. Тем не менее, проснувшись, Теон улыбался — еще до конца не сообразив, чему именно. Он разлепил ресницы, осторожно покосившись в сторону. В постели он был один.

Воздух показался ему холодным. Джон проветривал квартиру — открыл зачем-то все окна настежь. Когда Теон поднялся и вышел, касаясь стены кончиками пальцев, на кухню, он обнаружил, что Джон уже одет, причесан и сидит за столом с планшетом, а перед ним стоит френч-пресс.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джон.  
— Привет, — Теон потянулся.  
— Тебе не холодно? Мне показалось, что здесь душно.  
Погода уже была по-настоящему осенней, и выстужать таким образом квартиру было странным решением. Джон как будто не чувствовал холода вовсе. У него всегда были немного прохладные руки — почти всегда.  
— Не знаю, наверное, — Теон обхватил плечи руками.  
— Твоя одежда на кресле, — сказал Джон. — Еще кое-что на стиральной машине.

Теон тупо смотрел на него несколько секунд прежде, чем понял его интонацию. Он все еще помнил ощущение от плеча Джона у себя под щекой, колебания его груди, на которую положил руку.

Очень медленно ступая босыми ногами по полу, Теон приблизился к Джону. Это было похоже на балансирование на краю, и сделать шаг было страшно. Теон решился.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — он облизнул губы, — остался?  
Джон отложил планшет и недоуменно взглянул на него.  
— Разве мы не закончили с этим?

И хотя было самое время, чтобы все понять, и Теон уже успел сообразить, что происходит, его пальцы непроизвольно дернулись в сторону Джона. Движение было непроизвольное, потому что браться за руку Джона в особые моменты уже вошло у него в привычку. Но тот убрал руку в карман.

Теон быстро шагнул назад.  
— Имеешь в виду, что мы выполнили всю программу?  
В лице Джона что-то едва заметно дрогнуло.  
— А ты не заметил?

Теон ощутил, что краснеет. Под веками начало мучительно жечь. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как в этот момент. Оказалось, прежде он еще не знал, что значит быть раненым, хотя думал, что отлично знает. 

Нужно было срочно что-то сделать, чтобы защититься. Любой ценой.  
Теон широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Вообще-то, трудно было не заметить, — признал он, ненадолго запустив руку в трусы. — Ты неплохо так меня прошуровал. Мне немного неудобно, что у меня другой кандидатуры не нашлось…  
Джон скрестил руки на груди и чуть скривил рот, внимательно рассматривая Теона.  
— Что, совсем не было других вариантов?

Теон все еще продолжал улыбаться. Ему казалось в этот момент, что его лицо налеплено, как неплотно прилегающая маска, на что-то искалеченное и кровоточащее.

Еще в самом начале Джон сказал: “никаких отношений или типа того”. Забывать об этом было нельзя. Сейчас Теон больше чем когда-либо в жизни боялся выглядеть слабым. Оказаться жертвой и объектом принуждения было в каком-то смысле легче — можно было просто сдаться. А вот самому неосторожно привязаться к другому человеку, потянуться к нему и, встретив недоуменный взгляд, вспомнить, что это только игра… Когда что-то лучшее в тебе, что-то еще живое и очень слабое, как росток из асфальта, что-то, чего не было раньше ни с кем другим — не то, чтобы втаптывают в грязь, но просто равнодушно отстраняют, вот так подняв брови... _“Разве мы не закончили с этим?”_ Пережить это было труднее, чем удар ботинком в живот. 

Теон сделал задумчивое лицо, словно прикидывая.  
— Я думал о Роббе, но мне было бы перед ним стыдно, — _Боже, а тебе не стыдно так о нем говорить? Вы были друзьями, в конце концов. Впрочем, плевать. Ты уже от него отрекался._ — Но ты — не Старк. И удачно мне встретился. К тому же, у тебя есть эта потребность… как бы это сказать… защищать убогих. Надеюсь, я был достаточно убогим. Но теперь мне легче. Спасибо.

Джон взглянул на него длинным, странным взглядом. Его губы дрогнули, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Наверное, на языке у него плясала какая-то грубость. Выдержка победила. Тряхнув головой, Джон откинул назад волосы.

— На здоровье, — кивнул он наконец. — И поздравляю тебя. У нас больше нет причин видеться.  
— Хорошо, что ты сам это сказал, — Теон снова улыбнулся.

Он покинул квартиру меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. Долго собирать вещи не пришлось — у Теона было не так уж много вещей. Стоя на улице с небольшой сумкой, он закурил сигарету и обернувшись, взглянул на окна Джона. Там никто не появился.

***

Теон проснулся глубокой ночью и задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь. Он лежал на своей узкой постели в подсобке, а за стеной шумел рефрижератор. Ему что-то снилось, что-то беспокойное и темное, но что именно — он вспомнить не мог. Перед тем, как лечь, он опять принимал диазепам и, похоже, переборщил. Голова то плыла над телом, то казалась очень тяжелой. Мысли путались, перед глазами вставали странные и абсурдные образы, которые тут же исчезали, распадаясь. 

Здесь было либо душно, либо холодно — когда по полу ходили сквозняки. Теон вздохнул, откидывая одеяло. Кожу покалывало. Прошла уже почти неделя, а он все еще помнил, как в ту последнюю ночь переплелись их с Джоном тела. Помнил его взгляд, такой темный, что зрачков было не разглядеть в полутьме. Прикосновения до сих пор не забывались — на руках, губах, даже на шрамах. Особенно там. 

Теон развел колени, проводя ладонью по внутренней стороне ног, пересчитывая рубцы. Джон трогал их, и не сказал, что это отвратительно. Правда, он не говорил и обратного.

_“Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, сучка. Так даже лучше, поверь”._

Теон закусил губу. Он снова сам себя поранил — в этот раз не телесно. Тревога и ощущение бесконечного падения в черноту вернулись, а голоса зазвучали опять. И все же, несмотря на все, что случилось между ним и Джоном, тело реагировало на мысли о нем вне зависимости от причины и контекста. 

Запустив руку под подушку, он достал плаг. Он прихватил эту штуку, уходя от Джона, и, само собой, подробно это прокомментировал. Практическая польза в пробке тоже была. Теон вставлял ее в себя почти каждый день, и порой ему удавалось убедить себя, что к нему все еще прикован взгляд Джона.

_Ты просто его использовал для своих целей._  
 _Он просто согласился с этим — от скуки или из желания реванша за старые подколы._

Пустой пластмассовый стул стоял развернутым к кровати. Джон сидел там, когда Теон впервые коснулся себя перед ним. Расфокусировав зрение, почти можно было увидеть темную фигуру. Теон наполовину опустил веки, изгибаясь на постели. Он ненавидел Джона за то, что до сих пор фантазирует о нем, одновременно испытывая возбуждение и боль.

_Ты хотел чего-то еще, жалкий идиот? Что ты успел себе напридумывать?_  
 _Несколько обжиманий, один перепих и сраная стиральная машина. Не так-то много понадобилось._

Темная фигура на стуле выступила из тьмы почти явно. Как если бы в комнате правда был человек. Теону стало страшно, но, не в силах прерваться, он не замедлил движений рук. Поморщившись, он тихо застонал.

_Он не причинял тебе вреда. Он был с тобой добр и чертовски **справедлив**._  
 _И что в результате? Боль, унижение и отвращение к себе._

Теон широко открыл глаза и увидел сидящего перед кроватью Рамси. 

_“Ты любишь меня?”_  
 _“Конечно”._  
 _“Ну вот видишь. Я же говорил, это просто”._

Сорвавшийся оргазм выкрутил тело болезненной судорогой. Как будто от лица отдернули поднесенный кусок еды. Или захлопнули на миг приоткрытую дверь в темноте.  
Теон нашарил выключатель так быстро, как только смог. Замер, пытаясь отдышаться и оглядывая пустую комнату, освещенную лампой дневного света. Он вынес стул из комнаты той же ночью и вновь заснул только под утро.

***

Однажды Рамси обещал, что сделает его счастливым. Свет фар отражался в мокром черном асфальте и полосках желтого полицейского скотча, а вокруг заливались сирены.

Рамси обнял его на прощание. На нем были наручники, и он закинул руки на шею Теона, заключая его в кольцо рук. Это был последний раз, когда он коснулся Теона. Его губы были рядом с ухом, и дыхание обжигало, пока он шептал, очень быстро, на выдохе, торопясь сказать главное, пока его не оторвали и не оттащили в сторону. 

— Тебе будет больно, очень больно. Это не будет заканчиваться, и тебе покажется, что ты родился с этим чувством боли. Сначала ты будешь хотеть, чтобы боль прекратилась. Потом ты захочешь умереть. И когда я перестану делать тебе больно, ты почувствуешь такую всепоглощающую благодарность, что она перечеркнет все чувства, которые ты мог испытывать к кому-то другому. Чувства сильнее в твоей жизни не будет. Мы оба знаем, в чем твоя проблема. Ты маленькая самолюбивая сволочь. Тебе плевать на других. Но я смогу тебе с этим помочь. А главное, после всего я, может быть, тебя прощу. Я скажу тебе об этом, и ты почувствуешь _счастье._

Потом Теон стоял, не двигаясь с места, как будто пригвожденный, и дожидался, когда на запястьях клацнут железные браслеты. И глубоко вздохнул после металлического щелчка.

***

_Улыбайся._  
 _Что бы ни случилось, продолжай улыбаться._

Теон говорил это себе, когда Давос Сиворт вез его в своей машине в реабилитационный центр. Улыбка помогала, хотя и не в полной мере. Давос косился подозрительно. Когда он попытался завести разговор о Джоне, Теон без спроса включил радио с танцевальной музыкой и принялся отбивать на коленке ритм. 

Потом, сидя на большом кожаном диване, он смотрел, как раскачиваются металлические шарики в мобиле на докторском столе. Терапия всегда приводила Теона в состояние глубокой тоски. Пожилой доктор Лювин был не славянского, не то еврейского происхождения и всегда очень обстоятельно говорил о вещах, которые казались Теону полным бредом. 

— Скажи первое, что придет в голову, — попросил Лювин.  
— Хрень.  
— Ты сказал “хрень”? — доктор сделал какую-то пометку в блокноте.  
— Я сказал хрень, — согласился Теон.  
— Когда ты в последний раз говорил вещи, о которых потом жалел?  
— Прямо сейчас, — Теон ухмыльнулся.  
Доктор серьезно кивнул.

— Хочешь поговорить о своей внешности? — предложил он спустя пару минут, заполненных стуком металлических шариков.  
Теон покачал головой. Он вообще не хотел говорить. 

Лювин называл его неприязнь к своему отражению в зеркале дисморфическим состоянием. Теон искренне не понимал, о каком психическом расстройстве может идти речь, если у него действительно безобразный шрам в промежности и изрезанные бедра. Доводы о том, что люди с самыми разными шрамами, в том числе послеоперационными, вполне состоятельны сексуально, не вызывали у него отклика — как и любые доводы рассудка, которые пытаются противопоставить чувству.

Доктор уверял, что таким видом расстройства чаще всего обладают как раз те люди, которых общество считает красивыми — имеют завышенные ожидания. Судя по всему, он предполагал, что Теон страдал от подобного и раньше, но травма вытащила эти мысли наружу. 

На практике все это никак не помогало.

— Панические атаки стали реже? — поинтересовался доктор.  
— Они прошли, — сдержанно ответил Теон.  
— Я рад за тебя, но не надо торопить события. Пока что ты не можешь быть уверен, что паника больше не вернется. Ты пьешь алкоголь?  
— Нет, — соврал Теон, отлично зная, что неубедителен.  
Лювин сокрушенно покачал головой. О сочетании выпивки и лекарств они уже неоднократно говорили.

— Ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? — попробовал доктор.  
Теон сощурил на него глаза. Либо Лювин о чем-то догадался, либо Давос что-то успел раззвонить.  
— Нет.  
— Ты пропустил встречи. Чем ты был занят? Учитывая наши с тобой проблемы, мне следует знать.  
Шарики мерно постукивали. Теон уронил голову на руки. 

Если бы он решил искренне поговорить сейчас с доктором, то сказал бы, что попал из дома Рамси в тюрьму, а оттуда — в реабилитационную программу. Декорации менялись, но он все еще был несвободен. Хотя исправительный срок показался ему куда приятнее Дредфорта, так что в каком-то смысле дела шли на лад.

— А что делать, если сказал что-то, о чем жалеешь? — спросил вдруг Теон.  
— Мы часто говорим не то, что хотим сказать на самом деле, — ответил Лювин, рассеянно перелистывая страницы блокнота. — Может быть, имеет смысл просто объяснить, что ты имел в виду. Непродуктивные сожаления никак нам не помогают.  
Теон склонил голову набок.

— Пропишите мне, пожалуйста, что-нибудь от снов.  
— Какие сны тебя беспокоят? — заинтересовался доктор.  
Теон широко и невпопад улыбнулся.  
— Любые.

***

Осень приходила в город незаметно. С самого июля ощущалось ее дыхание — в том, как падали первые желтые листья, какой сизый цвет приобрела вода. Впрочем, Теон не мог припомнить, когда вообще видел в этом городе длинное и теплое лето.

Прогуливаясь по улицам и глазея на витрины, он сам не знал, как оказался в конце дня перед офисным зданием, в котором размещалась компания “Стена”. Только теперь выяснилось, что в прогулке все-таки была система. Наблюдая за дверями, Теон отошел к рекламному щиту — так, чтобы можно было отступить за него, если Джон в самом деле покажется. Обнаруживать себя Теон не собирался. К чему бы, все уже было сказано максимально четко. И все-таки, желание увидеть Джона не оставляло его.

Двери открылись и на улицу вышел мужчина. Он был крупным, рыжебородым, и тащил на плече моток проводов. Из-под завернутых рукавов его куртки виднелась причудливая вязь татуировок, сбегающих по мощным предплечьям. На его комбинезоне был заляпанный чем-то бейдж с именем “Тормунд” и мало читаемой фамилией.

— Эй, привет, — обратился он к Теону, пошарив по карманам. — Огоньку не найдется?  
— Ага, — Теон достал зажигалку. Наблюдая, как Тормунд прикуривает, он помялся немного и, наконец, спросил: — Слушай, ты знаешь Джона Сноу?  
— Еще бы, знаю, — мужик расплылся в улыбке. Одного зуба у него не хватало, и, похоже, это не слишком его заботило. — Ты его приятель?  
— Я… Да, — кивнул Теон. — А где он? Он еще здесь?  
— Сноу уехал, — охотно отозвался Тормунд. — С девчонкой.

Между ребер укололо — как будто туда вошло что-то острое. Это было неожиданно. Теон почувствовал себя оглушенным.  
— М-м-м… а как она выглядела? — он решил сделать вид, что отлично знает подругу Сноу, и теперь только уточняет, что они говорят об одной и той же девушке. На деле его мучило нездоровое любопытство, похожее на желание причинить себе боль. Со схожим чувством он царапал свою кожу. — Красивая?  
— Как смерть, — хохотнул Тормунд. — Но, как по мне, тощевата. На пацана похожа. Сноу таких любит. И чтобы с характером. Наконец-то я ее увидел, а то столько разговоров было...

— Каких разговоров? — спросил Теон, колени которого стали ватными.  
— Ну, что у девицы закидоны… — Тормунд явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе.  
Очевидно, даже у него был внутренний тормоз. Теон тоже был не против заполучить себе такой, но не мог остановиться:  
— Сноу рассказывал об этом? 

Ему трудно было представить себе, что сдержанный — Теон предпочитал описывать эту его черту характера как ханжество — Джон обсуждал с кем-то свои личные проблемы. Что они вообще у него были. 

Получалось, что пока он разговаривал с Теоном, пока играл на своей сраной гитаре, пока они вместе пили пиво... пока Теон дрочил перед ним, толкая в себя пальцы и эту проклятую пробку — все это время Джон просто думал о своей девушке. Теперь очень многие вещи казались иными. Например, его чуть отстраненный, почти расфокусированный взгляд. Теону нравилось думать, что это сдерживаемое желание.

— А то, все уши мне прожужжал, — с готовностью поделился Тормунд.  
Теон не мог вообразить Джона, который доводит россказнями этого здоровяка, но даже со скидкой на явное краснобайство получалось, что все серьезно. Если Джон хотя бы один раз заикнулся о своих отношениях, это свидетельствовало о многом.

— Мне пора, — Теон сделал шаг в сторону и чуть не врезался в рекламный щит. — Было… приятно поболтать.  
— Эй, а как тебя зовут? — спохватился Тормунд.  
— Джори Кассель, — бросил Теон через плечо и быстро зашагал прочь.

***

В клуб, который в прошлый раз стоил ему разбитого лица, Теон решил не ходить. Он выбрал другой, на соседней улице. Здесь играла странная музыка, и люминесцентно светились детали интерьера. 

Теон смотрел поверх своего стакана на парня, который сидел на высоком барном стуле рядом. Парень был красивым, это сразу бросалось в глаза — светлые вьющиеся волосы и точеные черты лица, которое в некоторых ракурсах казалось даже слишком миловидным. Наверное, из-за подбородка с ямочкой. 

— Привет, — поймав взгляд Теона, парень расширил глаза и улыбнулся всеми зубами сразу.  
Это решило дело. Улыбка у него была не нарочито-соблазнительная, как можно было предполагать, а хулиганская и слегка придурковатая. Несмотря на всю свою привлекательность, казаться привлекательным он не пытался. В его лице было что-то отчаянное. Какая-то сумасшедшинка. Теон хорошо знал, что это такое. Вернее, чувствовал.  
— Привет. Меня зовут Теон.

_Все хорошо, все идет хорошо._  
 _И не надо заранее коситься на вышибалу — до такого не должно дойти._

_А еще он почти блондин и ни на кого не похож._

— А я — Лорас, — доложил парень, состроив гримасу, которая ничуть не портила его легких черт.  
— Хочешь… гм, выпить? — начал Теон, растерянно глядя на свои руки на стойке.  
— Еще бы, — серьезно кивнул Лорас и даже свел брови, чтобы подчеркнуть важность момента. — Обязательно надо.  
Теону вдруг стало с ним очень легко.  
— Ты это сейчас к чему? Думаешь, я пытаюсь к тебе подкатить?

— А что, нет? — расстроился Лорас. — Я бы хотел. Просто надо было переждать все эти… выпить, чем занимаешься, туда-сюда.  
— Я не занимаюсь ничем, — Теон откашлялся. — И думаю про свой член у тебя во рту.  
— У нас много общего, — кивнул Лорас.  
— Значит, мы будем это делать? — уточнил Теон.  
Ладони стали влажными. Он повозил рукой по кружке, чтобы выступивший пот смешался с конденсатом на стекле.  
— Трахаться? — Лорас хлопнул длинными ресницами. — Обязательно. Но я бы правда выпил для начала.

У Лораса в машине было тесно. Если машина вообще принадлежала ему. Это был двухдверный “пежо” редкого цвета — изумрудно-зеленый. Если бы Теон было не наплевать, он обязательно спросил бы у Лораса, кто подарил ему такую странную тачку.  
— Будешь? — Лорас извлек пластиковый пакетик и кредитную карточку.

Теон ждал, когда же, наконец, станет страшно. Но страшно не было. Лорас постоянно улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, и улыбка совершенно не выглядела невинной. Его тело было очень стройным, но руки оказались неожиданно сильными. Все было правильно, и почти как раньше. Пока не наступил момент, которого Теон боялся больше всего.

— Твою мать, — сказал Лорас, все еще не вынимая руки из штанов Теона и растерянно поднял глаза.  
— Нюхни еще, — посоветовал тот. — И не заметишь.  
Глаза Лораса вдруг едва заметно потеплели.  
— Ты поэтому такой напряженный?  
Теон неопределенно повел плечами. Он пытался понять, что делать теперь, когда Джон дал ему возможность получать удовольствие. Кажется, это в самом деле работало. Еще месяц назад он не решился бы даже дотронуться до такого парня как Лорас. До любого парня или девчонки. Теперь следовало использовать вновь обретенные способности на полную катушку.

— Говорят, я хорош в этом, — сообщил Лорас, наклоняясь. — Не думаю, что столько народа может ошибаться.  
Теон, чуть помедлив, положил руку ему на затылок и закрыл глаза, перебирая вьющиеся пряди.

_Как думаешь, Джон бы тебе отсосал?_

Он старался не думать о Джоне, и все-таки оттиск контуров его лица до сих пор горел на сетчатке — и ярко вспыхнул в момент, когда Теон с силой притянул голову Лораса к себе, заставив того давиться.

— Поссорился с парнем? — просил Лорас, приподнявшись.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — вскинулся Теон. Голос был хриплым и невнятным. — Пошел сниматься кому-то назло?  
— У меня никого нет, — сухо сказал Лорас. — Был один человек… Он умер.  
“И теперь ты сосешь члены, чтобы не было так грустно?”, хотел спросить Теон, но подумал, что не имеет никакого права осуждать кого-то за такое.

_У него хотя бы был парень._

Носоглотка была нечувствительной, как от легкой анестезии, и во рту холодило, как от сильной мятной жвачки. У Лораса были светло-русые волосы на лобке. Было быстро, в меру прекрасно, бестолково и совсем как раньше. Как будто всего этого кошмара не случалось. Как будто встреча с Рамси и несколько неосмотрительных поступков не отняли у Теона пару лет жизни и способность доверять другим людям. Теперь все это было позади. Только вот…

Страха не было. Только пустота, как в месте инъекции обезболивающего. Удовольствие было похоже на легкий спазм, и не оставило после себя ничего. Вместо того, чтобы просто отдаться своим ощущениям, Теон все еще думал о Джоне Сноу. 

_Причем тут он? Это закончилось. Он дал тебе возможность радоваться жизни дальше — так пользуйся этим. И забудь его наконец. Все закончилось._

Только сейчас он окончательно понял, что чувство тепла, которое посетило его в последнюю ночь у Джона, было связано не с сексом, а с самим Джоном. Это осознание стоило Теону второго за неделю оборванного оргазма.


	12. Chapter 12

Тяжелый рифф медленно затих, отдаваясь эхом от бетонных стен. Вибрация ощущалась даже после того, как угас звук — расходящиеся круги на воде, бесконечно разлетающийся и уходящий в пустоту фрактал. Джон мало с кем мог поговорить о странной музыке, но один человек всегда был готов его выслушать.

Он провел пальцами по ее руке, чувствуя напряженную продольную жилу со внутренней стороны запястья и запах мужского одеколона с ветивером.  
— Не сжимай кулак, как… — Джон замялся, вспомнив, с кем говорит, и покраснел. — М-м, как будто хочешь задушить гриф.  
— Я знаю, как надо держать, — отозвалась Арья, поиграв темной бровью, и Джон подозревал, что она поняла его заминку.

Джон стоял у нее за спиной, почти касаясь грудью лопаток сестры, и видел светлый пробор в ее темных волосах.  
— Инструмент — не твой противник. Это твое продолжение, как часть тела.  
— Я, пожалуй, закончу на сегодня и сделаю ампутацию... До встречи, детка, — обратилась Арья к “Гибсону”, выныривая из хомута ремня.  
Была вероятность, что мужской одеколон принадлежит ей самой. Иногда то, как сильно она хотела казаться крутым парнем, было забавным, но порой Арья в самом деле поражала Джона.

В комнате Неда были фотографии Лианны, его умершей сестры. Джон часто подолгу смотрел на эти снимки — что-то в них его притягивало. Возможно, именно то, как сильно их тетя напоминала Арью. И его самого. Лианна Старк обладала редким контрастным типом внешности — она была брюнеткой безо всякого намека на знойность, с очень светлой фарфоровой кожей и серыми глазами. Но на этом ее сходство с Арьей заканчивалось. У Лианны были длинные волосы и мечтательно-грустное, немного холодноватое лицо. Арья отличалась живой мимикой, и с подросткового возраста носила короткие креативные стрижки, которые периодически то ощетинивались ирокезом, то заставляли Кейтилин закатывать глаза из-за выбритых висков дочери.

В брови Арьи блестел пирсинг, а глаза были подведены черным. Она вела себя как подросток не потому, что ей было восемнадцать, а потому, что была слегка сумасшедшей. Джон предполагал, что она будет такой и в двадцать восемь. У нее был парень, но было неясно, то ли это секс по дружбе, то ли дружба, включающая в себя секс. На Арью засматривались и другие мальчики, но надолго их не хватало. Только Джендри с его спокойной доброжелательностью и яркими глазами мог как-то ее контролировать, получив статус: “мой… как-бы-друг” после нескольких лет бесплодных ухаживаний. Незадолго перед этим Арья крутила роман с какой-то из подруг Сансы, чем до крайности скандализировала саму Сансу.

Джон был близок с Арьей и всегда был рад ее видеть. Из всех прочих детей Неда она одна никак не пользовалась тем, как богат ее отец. Причинами были бунтарский характер, нежелание отчитываться в своих увлечениях, а также полное равнодушие к судьбе семейного бизнеса. У Арьи были отличные способности к языкам, и она изучала лингвистику, но куда больше внимания уделяла работе, благодаря которой могла оплачивать жилье — а все остальное время посвящала музыке и поездкам на мотоцикле с Джендри, который при этом далеко не всегда был за рулем. Джон после окончания школы тоже не взял у отца ни фунта, но он имел на это свои причины. Не получив достаточно родительского тепла, он мог теперь сказать, что, по крайней мере, добился всего сам.

— Хочу записать альбом, — поделился Джон.  
— В одиночку? — спросил Арья, азартно сверкнув глазами.  
— Не думаю, что мне нужен кто-то еще. Тут главное — экспериментальная обработка. Она нравится мне еще больше, чем игра.  
Взглянув в лицо Арье, которая не обладала никакими звукорежиссерскими талантами, зато играла все лучше, он пожалел о своих словах. Наверное, не стоило быть таким резким.  
— Но я был бы рад сделать что-нибудь вместе с тобой, — закончил Джон.

Арья просияла, но сдержанно кивнула:  
— Окей, когда накоплю на свою гитару. У меня две банки дома, с подписями “на гитару” и “на татуировку”.  
— Что ты хочешь себе набить? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Меч на спине, — Арья развернулась и потянула вниз черную майку, открывая выступающие позвонки. — Рукоять между лопаток, и лезвие спускается до самого копчика.  
— Супер, — оценил Джон. — Тебе пойдет.

Репетиционная точка помещалась на территории бывшего завода, переоборудованного в лофт, и в этот час здесь не было никого, кроме них. Шаги гулко отдавались в коридорах, а каждое движение отзывалось эхом. Джон нес комбик, а Арья — чехол с гитарой.

Они вышли в пустой двор, освещенный покачивающимся фонарем, и Джон спросил:  
— Тебя подвезти?  
Арья кивнула.

Джон был рад тому, что она садится в его машину. Не только из-за того, что это давало возможность провести еще немного времени с сестрой, но и потому, что оттягивал момент возвращения в пустую квартиру.

***

— Ты раньше когда-нибудь спал с парнем? — спросил Теон как-то раз, наблюдая, как Джон, выйдя из душа, расчесывает волосы перед зеркалом в прихожей.  
К этому моменту он жил у Джона уже несколько дней, и Джон успел привыкнуть к его бесцеремонности. Ему, в общем, всегда нравились такие люди — они как-то расслабляли. Но с Теоном расслабляться было нельзя.  
— Да, — ответил Джон скупо.

Теон, отражение которого он видел в зеркале, выкатил глаза. Кажется, он ожидал другого ответа.  
— Господи, как ты умудрился? Кто он?  
Джон задумался и решил, что ничего не мешает ответить правду.  
— Он был шлюхой.  
Теон почему-то резко перестал интересоваться. Только сказал:  
— Понятно, — и скрылся в спальне.

Джон бросил расческу на столик, жалея о своих словах. Прозвучало не так, как было на самом деле. К тому моменту, когда он сошелся с Атласом, тот уже не работал на панели, и Джон попытался сделать все, чтобы он туда не вернулся. Но не получилось. 

Теон, похоже, уверился, что он снимает шлюх, хотя именно от этого Джон был максимально далек. Зайдя в комнату, он обнаружил, что Теон лежит в постели, закрывшись одеялом по пояс, и безучастно смотрит в потолок.

***

В последнюю ночь они лежали, обнявшись, и Джон ощущал исходящее от Теона тепло, касаясь щекой его виска. Теон заворочался и провел кончиками пальцев по его запястью. Стало так легко поверить, что они _вместе_.

Джон одернул себя. Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, была холодной и острой, но обжигала, как росчерк лезвия. _Это же все._ На этом все между ними должно закончиться. Потому что ничего больше Джон ему не обещал, а Теон ни на что больше не подписывался. И, наверное, правильным было бы сказать об этом немедленно.

Они договорились, и Теон принимал его примерно как одно из своих назначений — полезная таблетка, в малых и безопасных дозах содержит психоактивные вещества и стимулирует выработку гормонов, которые мешают чувствовать себя несчастным. Теон ложился с ним в постель с такими же эмоциями, как ходил на группу поддержки и делал какую-то хрень для увеличения уверенности в себе (сам он отзывался об этом исключительно в обсценных выражениях). И самое глупое, что можно было сделать — распустить по этому поводу сопли. 

_“Я возьму полотенце и смазку”._

Теона, о котором он сумел, как ему казалось, забыть, снова выкинуло перед ним как волной на берег, и оказалось, что ничего по-настоящему не меняется и не уходит — но, в то же время, меняется необратимо, и ты не можешь сделать ничего. Это были правила игры — помочь ему, потому что ему невозможно было видеть его таким. Потому что появился легальный повод, пусть даже надуманный и странный. А теперь контракт оказался завершен, взятое на себя обязательство исполнено. Можно было только согласиться, что все закончилось.

Ресницы Теона дрогнули, щекоча его кожу. Джон сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

_Ты играешь примерно такую же роль, как вон та пробка, только функций больше._  
 _Как только ты об этом забудешь — будет больно._

То, насколько чужим был для него Теон, противоестественность их близости, цинизм договоренности, которым Теон бравировал — все это вступало в резкое противоречие с тем, как его голова ложилась в изгиб шеи Джона, с тем, какое ощущение близости и нездоровой острой нежности это вызывало. Как будто тело Теона было создано для того, чтобы прилегать к Джону. Это было похоже на восстановление каких-то разорванных связей. Джон осторожно прижал его к себе, слушая биение его сердца.

Теон что-то пробормотал и пошевелился в полусне. Джон потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы долгим, мягким, неглубоким поцелуем.  
— Ты же спишь? — уточнил он беззвучно, когда оторвался от его рта.  
И когда Теон вывел губами на его плече слово "да", Джон подумал, что никогда прежде не был счастлив и несчастлив одновременно.

Дыхание Теона едва заметно приподнимало прядь его волос. Говорить ничего не хотелось, двигаться тоже. Хотелось малодушно позволить себе забыть обо всем, хотя бы до утра. Джон сдался этому желанию.

***

Когда дверь за Теоном закрылась, Джон медленно сполз по стене и закрыл глаза. Он попробовал представить себе что-то приятное, что-то успокаивающее. И представил себе Теона. 

Его руки на своих плечах, его голос, сбивчиво шепчущий какие-то соблазнительные гадости на ухо. То, как ощущалось его тело в руках, как он смотрел, скептически выгнув бровь. 

Ночью Джон иногда касался Теона кончиками пальцев — осторожно, чтобы его не разбудить. Тот, конечно, просыпался (у него вообще был чуткий сон), но делал вид, что нет. И Джон, притворяясь, что верит ему, невесомо целовал его в щеку. Это было сумасшедшее лето. Но оно подошло к концу.

Теон вызывал у Джона ложное, не безумно захватывающее чувство — как будто весь мир больше ничего не значит. Как будто между ними происходит что-то особенное. Теперь это все разом перестало быть правдой, как будто лопнул воздушный шар.

Пустота заместила собой все, что привносил Теон в его жизнь — свою взбалмошность, яркость, переменчивость и импульсивность. Он ужасно бесил иногда, но его улыбки было достаточно, чтобы это искупить. 

_Ты же все это для этого и затеял. Чтобы он снова улыбался. И при этом ты знал, что, когда он придет в себя, ты его потеряешь. Ты больше ему не нужен. Как раньше, как всегда._

Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, напугала его самого. Чтобы он остался, не нужно было давать ему выздороветь. Пусть бы так и дергался от каждого резкого движения. Поддерживать его в таком состоянии. _Потому что, когда ему было страшно, он брал тебя за руку._

Джон поморщился, убеждая себя, что поступил правильно. Они были опасны друг для друга. 

Взяв случайно в руки вещь, которая жжет пальцы, ее обычно отбрасывают. Швыряют куда-то подальше от себя. Теон причинил бы ему боль. Джон уже подготовился к ней, когда тот поднялся с постели утром и вышел на кухню — и не ошибся. Теон тем утром выглядел почти так же, как в тот раз, когда продемонстрировал ему средний палец на лестнице дома Старков — почти обнаженный, гибкий и довольный собой, с беспредметной усмешкой на губах. Его кожа светилась тем же золотистым невидимым сиянием. 

_Ничего ты не знаешь, Теон Грейджой._

_Просто иди вон._

Все, что Теон успел наговорить ему после, в полной мере подтвердило предчувствия Джона. 

Это было неизбежно, и именно поэтому Джон решил взять все в свои руки. _Он больше не вернется_ , сказал себе Джон. _Никогда._ От этих слов воздух вдруг разом закончился, или словно стал твердым, в груди все стянуло. Это было похоже на физическую боль. Цвета вокруг поблекли и стали тусклыми.

В тот день Джон заснул с чувством, что не хочет просыпаться. Что мир остановился, а он лежит где-то, придавленный невероятной тяжестью, и больше никогда не сможет вдохнуть. Утром он встал, несколько раз отжался от кресла, приготовил себе завтрак, попробовал справиться с волосами и пошел на работу. 

Чувство потери красок никуда не делось. Просто оно не убивало.

***

Джон не помнил, кто все-таки придумал в тот раз играть в бутылочку. Наверное, кто-то из девчонок. Они с Роббом учились на первом курсе, а Сансе было пятнадцать, и она была очень довольна тем, что благодаря старшим братьям может знакомиться с парнями из колледжа. Арью играть не взяли, но она и не стремилась — тогда видеоигры занимали ее больше, чем мальчишки, и не то, чтобы со временем ситуация существенно изменилась.

Несмотря на то, что Джон не пил, ограничившись колой, подробности того вечера стерлись из памяти (кажется, Санса поцеловалась с тремя парнями, включая Теона, а Робб — с пухленькой старшеклассницей, которую Санса выбрала себе в подруги в качестве фона). Зато он помнил, как горлышко бутылки указало на него. Вокруг засмеялись и захлопали в ладоши. Джон оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь не краснеть. Робб раскрутил бутылку во второй раз, и та остановилось перед Сансой, которая владела авторским способом красиво и целомудренно сидеть на полу в короткой юбке.

— Извращенцы, я не буду целоваться со своим братом, — заявила Санса.  
— Он твой брат только наполовину, — сообщил Теон так, словно это что-то меняло, или словно кто-то в этой комнате еще был не в курсе, что Джон — побочный сын.  
— Переигрываем, — принял волевое решение Робб и снова крутанул бутылку.  
Медленно останавливая вращение, та миновала хихикающую в кулак школьницу и горлышко указало на Теона. Сердце Джона екнуло. Он вытер о джинсы влажные ладони. 

— Переигрываем? — Робб снова потянулся к бутылке, но Теон остановил его руку.  
— Нет. У меня есть шанс публично лишить рот Сноу девственности.

Джон не успел даже ничего сказать —Теон просто прополз по полу и потянулся к нему. Его слова были ядовиты, как и всегда, но губы оказались мягкими, а прикосновение к щеке Джона — почти ласкающим. Рельеф его нижних зубов был тогда иным. Джону казалось что время растянулось и замедлилось. Теон целовал его не больше шести секунд, но для Джона время замерло. То, что они делали это при всех, и кто-то рядом улюлюкал, вопреки логике снимало часть неловкости, превращая это во что-то обычное и легитимное, как будто это просто такая шутка и игра. Как быть невидимым у всех на виду или спрятать дерево в лесу.

Оторвавшись от него, Теон медленно вытер нижнюю губу большим пальцем, сминая ее контур.  
— Как тебе? — смеясь, спросил у него Робб, лицо которого выражало: “ну ты даешь!”. На неподвижно сидящего Джона он поглядывал с легким опасением.  
— У Сноу вкус диетической колы, — резюмировал Теон.

***

— Ничего у тебя девчонка, — заявил Тормунд. — Одевается только, как будто собралась на кладбище.  
Был понедельник, Джон сидел за компьютером, а Тормунд, отделенный от него монитором, подключал контакты к пульту в тех сочетаниях, как тот просил.  
— Это моя сестра, — хмуро сказал Джон, не отрываясь от экрана. — Учти это.  
— Я должен был догадаться. Это у вас семейное.

Джон почувствовал, как теплеет на душе, подумав об Арье. О ее упрямстве и независимости, о том, как она пихала его острым локтем в бок, когда хотела привлечь внимание, о выкрашенных темным лаком ногтях на фоне металлических струн. При некоторой усидчивости она имела все шансы стать когда-нибудь новой Джоан Джетт.

— Я вот что хотел сказать… — начал Тормунд. — К тебе тут в пятницу парень приходил. Спрашивал про тебя, я сказал, что ты уже уехал.  
— Какой парень? — спросил Джон рассеянно.  
— Джори Кассель.  
Джон широко раскрыл глаза, услышав имя Джори, который уже почти два года, как не жил в Лондоне. Они с Джоном не были особенно близки. Трудно было поверить, что Джори вдруг заявился к Джону Сноу под окна вместо того, чтобы поехать к Эддарду или Роббу.

— Странный парень, — сообщил Тормунд. — Зашуганный какой-то.  
Джори напоминал своего дядю — крупного, основательного и уверенного в себе Родрика. Зашуганным его было трудно назвать.  
— А как этот Джори Кассель выглядел? — осведомился Джон, встав и внимательно глядя на Тормунда.  
— Такой… Тощий, под глазами синяки, на щеке шрам. Майка какая-то дурацкая. 

У Джона слегка перехватило дыхание. У Теона не было причин приходить к нему. Разве что он правда захотел встретиться. _Просто так._ Джон подумал, что до этого полностью отказывал ему в самой возможности такого желания. Тем не менее, Теон сюда приходил. И это после того, как Джон его выставил, постаравшись быть максимально конкретным. Джон прикусил губу, когда понял — он настолько хотел увидеть Теона снова, что на миг начисто забыл обо всем, что стояло между ними. _Или с ним что-то случилось._ Эта мысль оборвала и приступ вины, и ряд прошедших перед глазами образов, от которых потянуло в паху.

— Что ты ему сказал?  
Тормунд почесал в затылке.  
— Да ничего… Я что, разве буду лишнее говорить? Я же не знаю, кто он такой. Он на торчка смахивает, надо сказать. Я сказал, что, мол, Сноу уехал с девушкой.  
— Так и сказал? — Джон скривился.  
Тормунд крякнул и развел руками, а потом снова уткнулся в пульт, изображая бурную деятельность. 

Через пару минут он поднял голову и полюбопытствовал:  
— А кто он такой? Сказал, что твой приятель.  
Джон в этот момент лихорадочно думал о том, что заставило Теона прийти к дверям его компании. А еще о том, что с тех пор прошло уже три дня. По сравнению с этими мыслями возможная реакция Тормунда показалась совершенно незначительной, и Джон сказал:  
— То, что я тебе говорил про девушку... Так вот, на самом деле это не девушка. Это он.  
Он выключил монитор и начал искать свою куртку, стараясь не обращать внимания на шокированный взгляд Тормунда.

Чуть ли не больше, чем то, зачем Теон приходил, и что он мог подумать, и чем занимался потом, Джона волновало, почему тот назвался именем Джори. Дядя Джори погиб в тот вечер в здании компании Старков, где в помещениях, похожих на базу Брюса Уэйна, надежнее, чем в любом банке, хранилось достаточно ценных бумаг и наличных, чтобы отстроить маленький городок. Со слов Робба, когда группа захвата вошла в здание, они обнаружили Теона в кабинете Эддарда. Он просто стоял там перед открытым сейфом, и без всякого сопротивления позволил себя вывести.

***

Остановившись перед своей машиной, Джон крутанул в руке телефон, не решаясь позвонить. В конце концов, он сделал вдох и выбрал имя в списке контактов. С каждым гудком, который он слышал, под сердцем тянуло все сильнее. Наконец, Теон взял трубку.

— Да? — его голос звучал странно, а на фоне слышался какой-то шум.  
— Здравствуй, — тяжело сглотнул Джон.  
— Кто это?  
Здесь Джон понял две вещи. Во-первых, Теон удалил его номер из адресной книги. Во-вторых, он был сильно пьян. Или что-то вроде того.

— Это я, — тихо сказал Джон.  
— Джон! — в голосе Теона прозвучало что-то похожее на истерический восторг. Джон почти секунду был польщен, но сразу же сообразил, что тут что-то не так. — Джон Сноу!  
— Да, меня так зовут, — осторожно сказал Джон.  
— Джон Сноу, будь добр, иди и трахай сам себя! — выкрикнул Теон, и Джон отчетливо расслышал плеск воды.

— Теон, где ты? — спросил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на хамство и то, как у Теона заплетался язык. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Что надо. Я собираюсь допить бутылку и… Йо-хо-хо, мать твою!  
— Скажи, где ты, и я приеду, — попробовал Джон, но ответом ему было только фырканье. — Ты на набережной?

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Теон почти враждебно.  
— Я хочу тебя видеть. Я узнал, что ты приходил ко мне, и…  
— И что? — перебил его Теон. — У тебя все отлично, я тоже кое-что узнал. Теперь не мешай, пожалуйста, у меня вечер распланирован.

Перед тем, как он повесил трубку, Джон прислушивался изо всех сил. Он смог различить звук ветра, какой бывает на открытых пространствах. Теон явно был на улице. И возле воды.

Джон сел в машину и завел мотор. Он понял, что знает, куда ехать.


	13. Chapter 13

Над озером разливался закат — из тех, что бывают только ранней осенью, когда воздух прозрачен и отчаянно свеж. К вечеру похолодало, и большая часть гуляющих уже удалилась из парка, либо переместилась к вагончикам с кофе и площадкам для публичных мероприятий. Водная гладь была пуста — слишком холодно для катамаранов и слишком поздно для лодок. Озеро плыло в легком тумане, который поднимался от воды из-за перепада температур. Это придавало пейзажу нереальности, как будто парк лежал не в центре города, а в заколдованном королевстве. Размеры озера позволяли поддаться этим иллюзиям. На берегах в опавших желтых листьях тут и там мелькал пушистый хвост, или по стволу дерева быстрее, чем можно было рассмотреть, взлетало вверх что-то маленькое и юркое.

Джон прошел уже изрядную часть береговой линии, миновал асфальтовые набережные и углубился в парк, оценив и забирающихся на деревья белок, и несколько обнимающихся парочек прежде, чем добрался до небольшой пристани с пунктом проката. Пожилой смотритель, который курил на лавочке, сосредоточенно разглядывая розовеющее небо, подтвердил, что похожий на Теона парень взял в аренду лодку, и уже очень давно не возвращается, хотя пункт пора закрывать — и, черт возьми, ради одной проклятой лодки не стоит сидеть в этом парке всю ночь, тем более, что парень оставил залог.

Джон пообещал вскоре вернуть лодку, проводил взглядом небольшую флотилию уток, которая важно прошла мимо пристани, и отправился дальше. Берег становился все более живописным и все менее удобным для прогулок. У самой воды росли кустарники, а дорожка уходила прочь от воды. Наконец он увидел знакомую куртку, которая валялась на мостках, почти укрытых старой ивой. Это была принтованная толстовка-бомбер с разводами, которые с одинаковым успехом могли оказаться и цветными дымом, и медузами. Джон ощутил укол беспокойства, а потом сердца будто коснулась ледяная рука.

_А что, если он..._

Ветки хлестнули по рукам. Джон стремительно прошел до конца мостков и только тут увидел Теона. Тот дрейфовал, развалившись в лодке и закинув руки за голову. Возле него стояла бутылка с надписью “Капитан Морган”. Одно весло лежало рядом с ним, второе было продето в уключину и воткнуто лопастью между досок мостков, удерживая лодку на месте. 

Лицо Теона выглядело спокойным, ресницы были опущены. Он казался спящим. Но, услышав шаги Джона, открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте:  
— Как ты меня... — начал он и провел рукой возле себя, пытаясь встать, но только опрокинул бутылку — впрочем, уже почти пустую: — О, дерьмо!

— Теон, ты какого черта делаешь? — спросил Джон, скрестив руки на груди. — Собираешься здесь заночевать?  
— А тебе-то какая разница? — поинтересовался Теон, садясь на лавку и пытаясь пригладить взлохмаченные волосы.  
Тон был резкий, но язык у него слегка заплетался. Теон явно был в одном шаге от асоциального поведения, которое могло бы очень не понравиться его инспектору.  
— Так, хватит, — решил Джон и потянулся к веслу, чтобы подтащить лодку к мосткам.

Теон его опередил, выдернув весло, и чуть не потерял равновесие. Вода с плеском ударила в деревянные борта. Джон успел схватиться за лопасть, но ему не пришло в голову, что Теон может просто отпустить другой конец. Тем не менее, так тот и поступил, пока Джон пытался перехватить весло половчее и удержать в руках. Лодка стала медленно удаляться от берега, а Джон остался стоять на мостках с веслом.

— Прекрати немедленно! — потребовал он.  
— А то что? — отозвался Теон не без азарта. — Что ты мне сделаешь?! Выкинешь меня на улицу? — он скривил рот, изображая раздумья. — А, нет, погоди, это уже было… Я _уже_ на сраной улице! И тут куда лучше, чем с тобой!  
В этом месте надо было обидеться, но Джон видел, какая складка лежала у Теона между бровей, и простил ему эти слова. Учитывая, что тот приходил в “Стену”, а сейчас надирался на озере, все эти безапелляционные заявления звучали по-другому.

— Успокойся, — попросил Джон, попытавшись придать себе самому как можно более уравновешенный вид, и протянул руку. — Мы поговорим об этом позже. Давай к берегу. Греби сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой.  
— Я знаю, мать твою, куда и как мне грести! — опираясь о скамью коленом, Теон запустил в сторону Джона вторым веслом, метнув его как копье.

Весло упало в воду, подняв тучу брызг, и поплыло под мостки. Теон опасно взмахнул руками и выпрямился. Лодка раскачивалась, развернувшись боком к мосткам. По счастью, она была достаточно тяжелая — ей было столько же лет, сколько каждому из них, а то и больше. 

— Что ты будешь делать без весел, идиот? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Поплыву брать Букингемский дворец. Мне не нужны весла. Мне вообще ничего не нужно, понял?  
— Не веди себя как мудак. Ты пьян и потерял контроль. Сейчас все кажется тебе не таким, как на самом деле.  
Глаза Теона сузились.  
— Ты же знаешь, как все _на самом деле_ , Джон Сноу? Пытаешься подражать своему отцу, да? Такой поучительный тон, и все слова правильные, и ведь не поспоришь... “Я же говорил, Теон, что нельзя слишком долго держать руку в печке!” Отцам никогда нельзя понравиться! Я раньше тоже пытался… Пока не сказал себе: мой отец — старая желчная задница. А я даже _умереть_ не могу так, чтобы он меня уважал! Я же не Родрик и не Марон…  
Стало понятно, что словами тут не помочь. Теона отнесло уже на двадцать с лишним футов от берега.

Джон с тоской посмотрел на свои ботинки. Потом вздохнул, присел на корточки и, оттолкнувшись рукой от досок, спрыгнул в воду с мостков.

Его охватил холод, а перед глазами встала зеленая муть. В груди сразу стало тесно, в висках начало ломить. Вынырнув и хватая ртом воздух, Джон обнаружил, что может касаться ногами дна, стоя в воде по шею. Теон разом замолчал — сел на лавку, широко раскрыв глаза. 

Прихватив с собой весла, Джон двинулся вперед, то пытаясь идти, то проплывая немного. Выходило бестолково, весла мешали и казались жутко неудобными, к тому же, он все еще не мог отдышаться, но добираться было недалеко. Добравшись до края, Джон неуклюже забросил в лодку тяжелые весла. Теон вздрогнул, когда они с шумом шарахнулись о дно. 

Джон схватился за борт лодки, удерживая ее на месте. Самое глупое, что можно было сделать сейчас — попытаться в нее залезть. Одежда липла к телу, расстегнутая куртка плыла по воде, как мантия. Теон все еще смотрел на него во все глаза, кажется, даже немного протрезвев от удивления.

— Что теперь? — со странным выражением на лице он наклонился к Джону.  
В его голосе настороженность смешивалось с чем-то, что можно было принять за восхищение. Если бы это не был Теон Грейджой, который мог издеваться над любым поступком Джона, если дело происходило не в постели.  
— Джек тонет, Роуз будет о нем помнить, — брякнул Джон, глядя на него снизу вверх и все еще держась да борт.  
Теон широко и удивленно улыбнулся.  
— Подумать только, ты смотрел “Титаник”!  
— О чем ты? Все смотрели “Титаник”. Особенно те, кто жил с Сансой. Она брала тазик мороженого и каждый раз плакала. Теперь сядь ровно.

Теон хмыкнул, но послушался. Похоже, он все еще был под впечатлением — не то от поступка Джона, не то от неожиданных слов. Джон потащил лодку к берегу, двинувшись обратно к мосткам. Это оказалось легче, чем можно было подумать. Лодка поддалась, оставляя за собой длинный v-образный след.

Закрепив лодку при помощи весла, Джон подтянулся и забрался на мостки, и Теон попытался встать.  
— Нет уж, сиди, — покачал головой Джон, который проделал весь этот маневр только чтобы сесть к нему.  
— Почему бы нам просто не уйти? — Теон кивнул в сторону деревьев на берегу.  
— Для начала мы поплывем обратно и отдадим лодку, — Джон швырнул ему его бомбер.

Теон начал смеяться, пытаясь попасть в рукава.  
— Боже мой, поверить не могу! Джон Сноу, ты прыгнул в воду, только чтобы заставить меня вернуть сраную лодку обратно в прокат!  
— Ну, не только… Там твой залог. Наверное, все деньги, которые у тебя есть.  
— Кроме тех, что я пропил, — подтвердил Теон.

Джон сел на лавку напротив Теона, чихнул и принялся вставлять весла в уключины. Его трясло от холода. Тонкий черный джемпер прилип к коже. Была надежда, что гребля поможет хотя бы немного разогнать кровь. Насчет того, что Теон сможет сейчас управляться с веслами, особой надежды не было. Он обмяк на скамье, слушая плеск воды и постоянно пытаясь завалиться на бок. Мостки остались позади. Джон прищурился, оглядывая акаваторию. Вскоре они держали курс прямо на пристань.

Сидя на корме, Джон ритмично работал веслами. Мокрые волосы облепили шею, за шиворот стекали холодные капли. В носу немного саднило. Одежда ощущалась на теле по-настоящему отвратительно. Все, о чем он мог думать сейчас — как включит на полую мощность печку в машине. 

Теон носком кеда гонял по деревянному днищу бутылку с остатками “Моргана”.  
— Надо же было так надраться, — сказал Джон.  
— У тебя есть девушка? — резко отозвался Теон, взглянув на него исподлобья.

_Значит, тебе настолько не все равно?_

Сердце Джона совершило небольшой кульбит. Если Теон действительно переживал по этому поводу… Это стоило и мокрой одежды, и испорченной обуви, и перспективы заболеть.

— Это была Арья, — бросил Джон, не посчитав нужным пояснить, что имеет в виду и откуда знает о причинах вопроса.  
Теон понял. Или просто не хотел сейчас разбираться. И сразу ему поверил — как будто не предполагал, что Джон вообще может ему соврать.  
Лицо Теона неуловимо изменилось. Он поднял бутылку и вышвырнул ее за борт. Проводив его движение неодобрительным взглядом, и в очередной раз налегая на весла, Джон добавил:  
— Если бы у меня была девушка… я бы не сидел тут в мокрых шмотках, как полный кретин.  
Теон соскользнул с лавки и ударился коленями о доски. Теперь он стоял между разведенных ног Джона, обтянутых мокрой джинсовой тканью. Джон замер, и весла зависли в воздухе. С лопастей срывались капли.

Медленно протянув руку, Теон коснулся его волос.  
— Что? — спросил Джон.  
Теон покусывал губу, глядя на него с не читаемым выражением. Пусть даже этот мечтательный, с поволокой, взгляд был результатом банального опьянения, было очень соблазнительно поверить во что-то другое.  
— Ты так… забавно выглядишь, когда мокрый. — Отдернув руку, Теон вдруг попытался стащить свой бомбер: — Надень.  
— Не надо, — остановил его Джон. — Меня в этом даже утки засмеют. Я хочу просто быстрее добраться до пристани.

Теон перестал бороться с толстовкой, оставив ее наполовину расстегнутой, сел, скрестив ноги, и прижал ладонь ко рту.  
— Мне как-то нехорошо, — поделился он.  
— Неудивительно.

Пока Теон сидел, склонившись над водой, Джон занимался швартовкой и стучал в дверь небольшой деревянной будки — где, конечно, никого уже не было. Пристань давно закрылась, и Джон решил, что за залогом нужно будет вернуться на следующий день. Теон был сейчас не в силах принимать какие бы то ни было решения.

Джон обхватил его за плечи, поднимая.  
— Пойдем.  
— Куда? — спросил Теон тихим, почти трезвым голосом.  
— В тепло.

***

Первым делом Джон принял горячий душ. Он подумывал взять Теона с собой, но потом посмотрел, как тот лежит на кровати в одежде, свесив руку, и ограничился тем, что накинул на него плед. Когда, уже высушив волосы, он вернулся в спальню с полотенцем на бедрах, Теон лежал в той же позе.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — Джон дотронулся до его плеча.  
— Водички, — невнятно и слабым голосом сказал Теон.  
 _Тебе мало на сегодня водички?_ — хотел спросить Джон, но сдержался, потому что у приподнявшегося на локтях Теона было несчастное лицо. И даже то, что связанные с отходяняком страдания он причинил себе сам, не имело значения, когда он поморщился и прижал пальцы к виску.

Вернувшись со стаканом, Джон сел на кровать рядом. Теон с трудом повернулся, поднимаясь, и протянул руку, но не донес ее, куда нужно. Джон дотронулся до его затылка, сперва легко, а потом запустив пальцы ему в волосы, и поднес стакан к его губам.  
— Пей.  
Бросив на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, Теон коснулся губами стеклянного края. Джон медленно наклонял стакан, пережидая, пока Теон глотает, пока не почувствовал, что достаточно. Теон вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и снова обмяк, вытягиваясь на кровати.

— Тебе нужно раздеться, — сказал Джон.  
— Да?.. — переспросил Теон без особого интереса.  
Его пальцы бессистемно блуждали по пледу.  
Дотронувшись до болтов на его джинсах, Джон на пару секунд остановился, но протеста не последовало, и он быстро избавил Теона от одежды. Тот поднял руки, помогая стащить с себя майку. На внутренней стороне запястья Теона были уродливые пятна ожогов — совсем свежие, и еще влажные внутри. Судя по глубине следов, сигареты тушили не просто так, а медленно. Взявщись за его белье, Джон задержался, но потом все-таки потащил резинку трусов вниз. Теон вдруг широко открыл глаза.

— Я дам тебе что-нибудь свое, — пообещал Джон, который уже решил засунуть все, что было на Теоне, в стиральную машину.  
Он встал с комком одежды в руках, и тут Теон, перехватив его запястье, потянул назад. Джон уронил все вещи на пол и снова опустился на кровать. Губы Теона были сухими и потрескавшимися, грязные волосы были в беспорядке, и вообще следовало бы все-таки отправить его в душ, но…  
— Можно, я тебя поцелую? — спросил Джон.  
Теон пожал плечами, безотрывно глядя ему в лицо. Джон осторожно положил руку ему на шею и притянул его к себе. Теон послушно качнулся к нему. Его губы имели привкус чистой воды — Джон был готов и к менее приятным вариантам, но перед тем, как завалиться на кровать, Теон хорошо прополоскал рот. 

Джон целовал его несколько секунд, и только после этого Теон ответил на поцелуй. Ощутив его язык, легкое и почти неуверенное касание, Джон почти перестал дышать. В памяти остро вспыхнуло воспоминание об их первом поцелуе — на ковре в комнате Сансы, больше, чем пять лет назад.

На Джоне не было ничего, кроме полотенца, которое уже размоталось — и соскользнуло на пол, когда он опрокинулся на кровать, увлекая Теона за собой, накрывая его тело своим. 

Было, что обсудить, имело смысл разобраться, что между ними происходит; ктому же, Теон был все еще немного слаб после интоксикации, его движения были раскоординированы, голова откинулась на подушки... Шея выглядела так, словно не было идеи лучше, чем прижаться к ней губами, колени разошлись в стороны… А еще он был уже почти полностью возбужден. Насчет себя Джон знал уже давно. Еще с того момента, как поил Теона из стакана. То, что этот повод был странным, не делало эрекцию слабее и не успокаивало частого дыхания.

— Скажи мне "нет", — попросил Джон. — Скажи “нет”.  
— Да, — сказал Теон.

Его кожа была солоноватой на вкус. Джон прижался губами к его шее, а когда отстранился, над ключицей осталось багровое пятно. Ресницы Теона были опущены, губы полуоткрыты, и не было ничего, что могло бы помешать Джону спускаться дальше по его телу. Он взял руку Теона и поцеловал ладонь, через которую шел старый шрам, предплечье в ожогах.

Теон был не таким напряженным, как обычно. Его тело казалось податливым, невзирая на торчащие кости. Только он почти не двигался, и на миг Джону показалось, что он отключился. Оторвав губы от его живота, он поднял голову, и убедился, что это не так. Теон был в сознании, но никак не реагировал на происходящее — если бы не его напряженный член и часто поднимающаяся грудь, Джон бы немедленно прекратил. Не сопротивляясь и не пытаясь отодвинуться, Теон в то же время никак не помогал ему и не касался его в ответ. 

Джон довольно много времени посвятил фантазиям о том, каким Теон был бы с ним в постели — если бы вообще там оказался; если бы все было нормально. Выходило, что беспокойный и сексуально активный Теон точно вел бы себя иначе, а ситуация, в которой он лежал, безвольно подставляя шею и позволяя делать с собой, что угодно, точно не выглядела нормальной. Но безумно заводила. Джон не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы бороться с этим. Водя руками и языком по всему телу Теона, он отпустил себя, перестав контролировать каждое движение. Мелькнула малодушная мысль: _у него же туман в голове, может быть, он завтра просто забудет_.

Джон потянулся к тумбочке за презервативами и смазкой. Снова взглянув Теону в лицо, он увидел розоватый румянец на его щеках и слегка закушенную губу. Руки Теона лежали вдоль тела, были почти вытянуты по швам. Дотронувшись до члена Теона и сдавив его в руке, Джон ощутил жар сухой бархатистой кожи. Теон вздронул всем телом, а потом тихо застонал. Джон просунул смазанные лубрикантом пальцы другой руки между его ягодиц. 

Много времени это не заняло — может быть, он просто торопился, а, может быть, Теон действительно был сейчас готов. Внутри у него было невероятно горячо. Раскатав резинку по члену, Джон встал на колени между разведенных ног Теона. И потянул его на себя за бедра. Головка члена уперлась в медленно поддающееся под нажимом отверстие. Теон немного прогнул спину, все еще не открывая глаз.

— Хочешь? — тихо спросил Джон, которому на мгновение стало не по себе и захотелось услышать еще одно “да”.  
Теон издал неопределенный звук и слегка качнул бедрами. Джон наклонился на ним, и, помогая себе рукой, протолкнул член ему вовнутрь. Охнув, Теон сжал обеими руками одеяло.

Джон двигался быстро, почти неаккуратно, и ничего так не хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно — и в то же время отчаянно хотел побыстрее. Теон легко постанывал на выдохах. Почувствовав, что больше не может терпеть, Джон просунул руку под своим животом, снова сомкнул пальцы у Теона вокруг члена и стал продергивать кулак в одном ритме с быстрыми, короткими рывками бедер.  
Теон замер, обхватив руками его шею, а потом несколько раз сильно дернулся, содрогаясь всем телом. Он кончал беззвучно, но в последний момент короткое слово сорвалось с его губ с тихим, почти неслышными стоном.  
— Джо-о-он…  
То, что Теон простонал его имя, привело Джона к немедленному финалу.

Прижав его к себе, Джон чувствовал такое невероятное облегчение, что обжигало глаза. Это почти не было связано с сексом без панических приступов и завязанным узлом презервативом на полу возле кровати. Просто теперь Теон снова был рядом. То, что Джон в какой-то момент считал чекпойнтом, подводящим итог под давними желаниями — _"я переспал с Теоном"_ — не заканчивалось на постановке галочки. Хотелось, чтобы так было всегда — или пока можно.

_Ты ведь больше не уйдешь?_  
 _Потому что я не уверен, что смогу тебя отпустить._

***

Джон проснулся от легкого движения рядом. Комната была серой, но рассвет позволял ясно различать предметы. 

Теон стоял у постели, обмотавшись ниже пояса пледом, и озирался по сторонам. Джон ощутил укол совести из-за того, что не дал ему одежду на ночь, как обещал. Держать Теона голым он не собирался, но все-таки дело было в теплой постели, а ощущение его обнаженного тела рядом было слишком большим искушением. К тому же, Джон был не готов выслушать комментарии Теона, когда утром тот обнаружит на себе клетчатые пижамные штаны и футболку к волком.

— Где мои шмотки? — спросил Теон, поймав его взгляд.  
— В стирке, — Джон зевнул и вспомнил, что, включив вчера стиральную машину, забыл вытащить из барабана выстиранное.

У Теона был сейчас деловитый и собранный вид, не совпадавший с тем, что было накануне, когда Джон раздвигал ему ноги и целовал его в шею. Как будто всего этого не было, или это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Как будто Теону действительно было все равно.

_Второй раз я на это не куплюсь._

— Ты вчера отказался от моей куртки, — заметил Теон, и выяснилось, что это он точно помнит. Толстовка с разводами, кстати, была единственным, что Джон не стал стирать. — Я не такой гордый. Могу добраться до дома в чем-то черном.  
— Теон, подожди, — Джон отбросил одеяло и встал.  
Теон обернулся, обхватывая руками голые плечи.  
— Зачем?  
— Не уходи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Джон подошел к нему и осторожно накрыл его ладони своими. Теон замер, но не отодвинулся, продолжая все так же стоять, рассматривая лицо Джона. Его глаза в сером свете дождливого утра выглядели почти серыми.

— Значит, ты был тогда с Арьей? — спросил Теон, сведя брови.  
— Да. Я учу ее играть на гитаре.  
Теон сглотнул и опустил глаза. Его явно что-то терзало.  
— Я после этого переспал с каким-то парнем, — выдавил он наконец.  
— Что? — Джон убрал руки и отступил на шаг.

_Вот так вот, запросто? Он просто пошел и с кем-то трахнулся?_

Джон чувствовал себя обманутым, но сильнее раздражения и ревности было осознание того, что Теон посчитал нужным рассказать ему о том, что сделал. Он мог бы просто промолчать. Мог бы бравировать этим и дразнить Джона, как поступал обычно. Но сейчас Теон не выглядел удовлетворенным или довольным собой.

Теон поморщился.  
— Вообще-то, “переспал” — не совсем то слово… Мы были в машине.

 _Обнови анализы_ , хотел было сказать Джон, но проглотил эти слова. Всплеск отторжения, который он ощутил, представляя себе, как это происходило — быстрые неловкие движения, пьяный смех, гейское белье с крупным названием бренда, чужие ладони, касающиеся Теона — почти погас, когда Джон подумал о том, что Теону могло стать плохо. В то время, как Джона не было рядом, чтобы взять его за руку и увести оттуда. Он простил Теона раньше, чем это позволяли разум и чувство собственного достоинства.

— Как все прошло? — спросил он, совладав с собой.  
— Нормально, — пожал плечами Теон. — Он был не козел. Классный, вообще-то. Отсыпал мне кое-чего... И я не психанул и не сблевал. Но…  
— Что “но”?  
Теон почесал предплечье со следами ожогов, при взгляде на которые Джон хмурился.  
— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше меня видеть. Но если у тебя действительно никого нет… У меня еще остались нерешенные проблемы, с которыми ты можешь мне помочь.

Джон вздохнул, резко ощутив нехватку кислорода.  
— Хочешь продлить договор?  
Теон вгляделся в его лицо и, прочитав в его глазах заранее очевидное согласие, кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — просто сказал Джон.  
Теон улыбнулся.

Джон прижал его к себе, и когда это случилось, и руки Теона оказались у него на бедрах. Уткнувшись лицом в его шею, Джон почувствовал себя так, словно ничего плохого больше никогда не будет — и быть не могло, а все дни прежде были дурным сном. Его почти сбивало с ног этим чувством, как будто он стоял на конце пирса, и снизу вдруг ударило волной.

— Твои условия? — поинтересовался Теон за завтраком, сидя на стуле с ногами и в футболке Джона.  
— Мы трахаемся, пока ты решаешь свои проблемы.  
— А потом? — судя по собранному тону Теона и заботе о перспективах, он действительно верил, что решит все проблемы раз и навсегда.  
— Трахаемся дальше? — предположил Джон.

Реплика далась ему непросто, и он ожидал в ответ чего угодно. Теон просто ухмыльнулся и опустил глаза. Тем не менее, он не сказал “нет” и вообще никак не возразил против такого варианта своего будущего.  
— Посмотрим, — сказал он наконец. — Может быть, ты просто не отдаешь себе отчета в том, на что соглашаешься, Джон Сноу. Есть много вещей, о которых ты не знаешь.  
— Так сделай так, чтобы я узнал, — предложил Джон. — Это, кстати, одно из моих условий. Я постараюсь тебя не обманывать, и хочу того же в ответ. Мы говорим обо всем, что важно.  
— Мне разного бла-бла-бла хватает с Давосом и у врача, — заметил Теон.  
— Это другое дело, — покачал головой Джон. — Если ты будешь со мной говорить, тебе больше не понадобится доктор. Не потому, что я так крут в разговорах, а потому что… в общем, доверие и взаимная честность в отношениях — это правильно.

Он сказал это прежде, чем сообразил, что прямым текстом говорит об _отношениях_. Теон не обратил внимания, потому что задумался о чем-то другом, разом посерьезнев.  
— Значит, ты готов доверять _мне?_ — спросил он.  
Джон кивнул.  
— А как иначе?

Теон взял его руку и медленно провел языком от сгиба локтя до запястья. У Джона почти закатились глаза. Он уверился в этот момент, что действительно готов доверять Теону — и вообще, готов на что угодно.

***

В последующие несколько дней Джон никак не мог успокоиться, словно шло сплошное рождественское утро, каким его показывают в фильмах — с ощущением праздника, чуда и сбывшейся мечты. (Впрочем, на Рождество Джон ничего подобного как раз не испытывал. В детстве ему всегда дарили не то, чего он хотел на самом деле. За всю жизнь Джон мог припомнить только один по-настоящему удачный подарок — свою первую гитару, которую принес ему дядя Бен. Возможно, Джон просто не умел так непосредственно радоваться подаркам, как Робб и остальные.)

Теон снова перевез к нему свои вещи, включая ноутбук. Он либо работал с утра до вечера, либо бездельничал, и Джон сделал вторые ключи. Просыпаясь утром, он чувствовал дыхание Теона плечом.

Волновало его только одно. Теон продолжал мастурбировать в его присутствии, иногда держа его за руку или касаясь губами его костяшек, а один раз Джон помог ему пальцами, но больше ничего не происходило. Прошло уже дней пять после последнего раза, и с тех пор у них не было секса с проникновением. Не то, чтобы Джон не мог подождать несколько суток при необходимости. Но ему хотелось знать, что это возможно — в непринужденной форме и с участием обеих сторон. Когда он попытался решительно подвести к этому, закончилось неожиданно и довольно бесславно — Теон вывернулся и встал на колени перед его креслом. Вскоре Джон вцепился в подлокотники, широко открыв глаза, и на этом все было завершено.

Утешало то, что настроение Теона было преимущественно ровным и особых эксцессов не происходило. Джон думал, что если теперь общая психологическая атмосфера улучшилось, все рано или поздно должно прийти в норму. Иногда его посещала идея как следует напоить Теона, но потом ему становилось стыдно из-за этих мыслей. По идее, сидевшего на антидепрессантах человека следовало держать от алкоголя подальше.

Был вечер, и Джон сидел за компьютером, пока Теон серфил на ютубе, просматривая один идиотский ролик за другим и периодически фыркая себе под нос. Теону звонили редко, и когда его телефон завибрировал, Джон обернулся.

— Да, — Теон поднес мобильный к уху. — Здравствуйте, мистер Сиворт. Нет, все окей. М-м-м, да, я слушаю… По поводу чего?  
Джон слышал, как в трубке бубнит голос Давоса. Теон вдруг изменился в лице. Его глаза разом потеряли какое-либо выражение, превратившись в серо-голубое стекло.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он ровным, лишенным всякого выражения голосом. — Когда это будет? Я подумаю. Спасибо… что передали.  
Он завершил вызов и сунул телефон под подушку, а потом снова вернулся к ноутбуку. Его лицо в белом свете экрана казалось мертвенно-бледным и каким-то застывшим.

— Что такое? — спросил Джон, разворачиваясь к нему в крутящемся кресле.  
— Ничего, — Теон покачал головой.  
— Теон, — сказал Джон с нажимом.  
— Это насчет Рамси, — ответил Теон, не глядя на него. — Ему одобрили свидание, и он написал заявление с просьбой выписать мне пропуск.

— Ему запрещено приближаться к тебе по постановлению, — резко сказал Джон. — Как ему могут разрешить свидание? И почему Давос это одобряет?  
— Давос не одобряет, — криво улыбнулся Теон. — Он просто ценит права человека и свободный выбор. Говорит, это юридическая лакуна: постановление вступает в силу, когда Рамси выпустят. Это будет одним из условий после освобождения. А пока что это типа как его гражданское право — просить о посещении. Вот он и хочет меня видеть.  
— Больше он ничего не хочет? — мрачно ухмыльнулся Джон.

Здесь Теону следовало бы сказать, что он, само собой, намерен отказаться. Но Теон ничего не ответил, хотя Джон не представлял себе, что по этому вопросу может быть более одного мнения. Теон молча щелкал тачпадом, и чем больше он молчал, тем хуже становилось у Джона на душе. Он понял, что все эти частности — разрешены ли Рамси свидания, что думает по поводу этого Давос — совершенно не существенны по сравнению с главной проблемой.

— Ты же не _думаешь_ о том, чтобы пойти? — спросил он наконец.  
— Я уже к нему ходил, — ответил Теон, не поднимая глаз от экрана.  
Джон переплел пальцы в замок.  
— Зачем?  
Теон пожал плечами.  
— Это было давно. У меня никого не было. Ты просто не понимаешь, _насколько_ никого. 

Джону стало почти ощутимо больно, когда он попытался представить себе, что должно было происходить с Теоном, если он решил _так_ избавиться от одиночества. То, что после всего он сам пришел туда — это была наиболее отталкивающая часть истории, но Джон не мог его в этом обвинить. И все же очень хотел.

— Теперь все по-другому, — сказал ему Джон. — У тебя больше нет причин туда идти.

Теон рассеянно щелкнул тачпадом еще пару раз и наконец посмотрел Джону в глаза.  
— Представляешь, тут мужик лезет на стену в костюме Человека-паука.


	14. Chapter 14

За время принудительных работ Теон многое узнал об уборке мусора и работе прачечных, выучил некоторое количество тюремного слэнга и увидел, куда прячут засыпанный в презерватив метамфетамин. Самым неприятным открытием было то, что Теон вовсе не обнаружил в себе чувства брезгливости или отторжения, когда ему предложили купить этот мет. Так или иначе, расплатиться все равно было нечем, а отсасывать за наркотики он не пожелал. 

Впрочем, взять в рот его однажды пытались заставить: дело было в раздевалке, где Теон надевал рабочий комбинезон. В этот момент он понял, что самое страшное из того, что случилось с ним в жизни, служит своего рода щитом. Парень, который дотронулся до него, сильно пожалел об этом, а Теон получил репутацию эпилептика. Зона отчуждения вокруг сохраняла его неприкосновенность.

Вскоре после того, как Теон отбыл исправительный срок, мистер Сиворт сообщил, что он может посетить в тюрьме Рамси Болтона — по просьбе последнего.  
— Естественно, в присутствии охраны, — сказал Давос сумрачно. — Разговор будет записываться.

Теон поймал себя на том, что размышляет, остригли ли они его волосы. И думал об этом, пока трясся в автобусе, который шел мимо бетонных заборов с колючей проволокой поверху.

_Интересно, смогу ли я до него дотронуться?_

Он не касался другого человека много месяцев. Последним, кто его обнимал, был Рамси. От девушки в группе поддержки он отшатнулся, а Давос, который как-то раз, расчувствовавшись, похлопал его по плечу и назвал “сынком”, больше никогда так не делал.

Так или иначе, в комнате для свиданий трогать заключенных не разрешалось. Помещение было разделено пополам, и кабинки-секции находились за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. На стекле виднелись отпечатки чьих-то ладоней — с обеих сторон. Глядя на Рамси, Теон спрятал руки под стол. Потом вытер их о джинсы и потянулся к трубке для переговоров. 

Это было очень странно — смотреть ему в лицо, видеть, как беззвучно шевелятся губы, и в то же время слышать голос из трубки. Хотя это была не самая странная вещь, которая происходила между ним и Рамси.

— Скоро я выйду отсюда, — сообщил Рамси доверительно. — Я надолго здесь не задержусь, поверь. Ты ждешь меня?  
— Нет, — сказал Теон, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
Ему казалось, что если отвернется или опустит глаза, в следующий момент Рамси уже будет стоять рядом с ним, по эту сторону перегородки.

— Ты скучаешь по мне? — спросил Рамси, глядя через стекло.  
Теон плотнее сжал трубку в руке. Трубка скользила.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он тихо.

Такой ненависти к Рамси, как в этот момент, он еще никогда не испытывал. Даже когда тот бил его и унижал перед другими. И даже когда резал. Ненависть граничила с чувством вины, и разделить их было трудно.

Рамси до сих пор угрожал ему — даже в этой арестантской робе, даже за толстым стеклом; позвал для того, чтобы это сделать. Но Теон сам согласился прийти. Таким же образом он однажды согласился поехать к нему домой — и после этого все покатилось к дьяволу. 

Мир снаружи того липкого кошмара, в который превратились их отношения, казался непоправимо пустым.

— Ты помнишь, что я обещал тебе? — обычно прозрачные, в мертвенном свете ламп на потоке глаза Рамси казались слепыми бельмами или пятнами катаракты, в которых плавали черные точки зрачков.

Теон промолчал.

***

Рамси чаще позволяли бы свидания, но своим поведением в тюрьме он лишил себя этой возможности на несколько месяцев, и Теон ничего о нем не слышал. Давос молчал, даже если знал что-то от Баратеона. Спрашивать не хотелось. И вот, наконец, это случилось снова. Рамси, очевидно, сделал над собой усилие и выждал, отбыв довольно много времени без нарушений.

— Его гражданское право — просить о посещении, — развел руками Давос. — Твое право — не приходить.  
Теон задумчиво взглянул на него и машинально укусил край ногтя. Потом еще раз, и еще. его остановил только неодобрительный взгляд Давоса. Сообразив, что делает, Теон поморщился и оторвал пальцы ото рта.

— Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь своим правом, — сказал он наконец.  
— Я горжусь тобой, — серьезно кивнул Давос и вздохнул — как показалось Теону, с облегчением. — Знаешь, с тех пор, как ты стал встречаться с Джоном Сноу… Мне кажется, я был неправ, когда пытался тебя предостеречь. Это действительно идет тебе на пользу. 

Теон сардонически усмехнулся, размышляя, стоит ли говорить Джону о полученном от социального работника благословении.

***

Несмотря на то, что Теон не собирался больше ехать в тюрьму, Джон все равно выглядел недовольным. Он гремел посудой на кухне, когда Теон открыл окно и высунулся наружу с сигаретой. Джон слегка нахмурился, но Теон выставил руку подальше, показывая, что дым уходит наружу. Но лицо Джона так и не разгладилось. Похоже, дело было не в дыме.

— Что? — не выдержал Теон.  
Джон повернулся к нему, тщательно вытирая руки полотенцем.  
— Я вот думаю… В здании Старков было много денег и ценных бумаг, но дело ведь было не в этом. С таким же успехом можно было ограбить любой банк. Почему Болтон сделал это?

Теон пожал плечами и несколько раз быстро затянулся.  
— Наверное, хотел впечатлить отца на прощание. Они часто спорили о том, как надо вести дела. Рамси приходил в ярость, но ничего сделать не мог. Главным соперником Русе был твой отец, который так в это и не поверил. Теперь, конечно, Русе тише воды, ниже травы, и как всегда не при делах… — Теон закусил губу, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Отогнать их как следует не получалось. — В общем, Рамси решил просто расхерачить там все к чертям, забрать все и скрыться. К тому же… — он запнулся, но все-таки закончил фразу, чувствуя что-то вроде удовлетворения от того, как больно было это говорить: — я знал устройство здания, расположение сейфов, режим охраны.

— Ты должен был уехать с ним? — спросил Джон и сел на край стола.  
— Да. Наверное, я хотел, чтобы Старки были моей семьей. Но это никогда не стало бы правдой. Рамси не давал мне об этом забыть, когда мы это планировали. Тогда я вошел в их здание и открыл двери бандитам, — Теон ожесточенно затянулся в последний раз — по приобретенной в тюрьме привычке он до сих пор выкуривал сигареты до самого фильтра, пока во рту не начинало горчить, — выпустил дым и щелчком отправил окурок за окно. 

Он ожидал чего угодно — что Джон презрительно на него посмотрит или просто устанет и уйдет, но тот положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе.

— На сейфе Неда был очень простой пароль, — глухо сказал Теон, утыкаясь лбом в его шею. — Такие назначают для себя, когда уверены, что до замка уже никто не доберется.  
— Какой? — дыхание Джона защекотало его висок.  
— Ваши имена. В порядке старшинства.  
— И мое? — спросил Джон после небольшой паузы.  
— Да. Робб, Джон, Санса...  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Никак, — пожал плечами Теон. — Просто подобрал.

Джон молча потянул его за собой. Теон не сопротивлялся, послушно следуя за ним в спальню. Когда легли в постель, простыни были прохладными, медленно нагреваясь от тепла тел. Чувствуя руки Джона на плечах и щеках, запах его кожи, собственное возбуждение, Теон представил себе, как занимается с ним любовью — и все в порядке. Это было похоже на попытку укусить свой локоть. 

Перед глазами стояло пуленепробиваемое стекло в отпечатках ладоней.

— Я тебя хочу, — сказал Джон обреченно и перевернулся на спину, упираясь взглядом в потолок.  
— Я просто… — Теон запнулся и сполз под одеяло, натягивая край на себя.

Джон протянул руку в попытке его остановить, пробормотал что-то, похожее на “н-н-н…”, а потом его дыхание пресеклось и он, сдавшись, запустил руки в собственные волосы, откидывая голову.

***

Иногда Теон ловил на себе полный неодобрения взгляд Джона и понимал, что тот смотрит на его недавние ожоги. Или Джон вел пальцами по его коже, а потом будто спотыкался, и отдергивал руку.

Теон сделал это у себя в подсобке, вернувшись туда на рассвете после того, как провел время с Лорасом. Голова была легкой и казалась чужой, постэффекты давали о себе знать, а чувство нехватки внезапно показалось таким болезненным, что захотелось заплакать. Носоглотка все еще была слегка замороженной, и Теон почти не чувствовал табачного дыма. Он докуривал сигареты до половины и тушил о кожу, пока чувство нездоровой легкости не прошло, сменившись желанием успокоиться и заснуть. Боль от ожогов напоминала ему о Рамси, и он мог почти не думать о Джоне — кто бы мог предположить, что это может быть больнее. На следующий день Теон долго искал под кроватью одежду с длинными рукавами.

Теперь это осталось позади. Теон даже намазал ожоги пантенолом, надеясь, что так они скорее пройдут. Болезненные ощущения быстро отступили, но кожа на внутренней стороне руки была тонкой, и необдуманным поступком Теон обрек себя на многие месяцы, а то и годы ношения этих следов.

— Ты начал вредить себе, когда Болтон сел? — спросил Джон как-то раз.  
Сидя на кровати, Теон пожал плечами и почесал предплечье — заклеенное пластырем, чтобы Джон успокоился. Тот, впрочем, успокаиваться не желал, а под пластырем ожоги прели и заживали медленнее.  
— Он бы мне не позволил.  
— Не думал, что скажу такое, но это правильно.  
— Ему просто нравилось делать это самому, — улыбнулся Теон, и от его улыбки Джона заметно передернуло.

_Но он перестал, когда сел._

Джон рассеянно кусал нижнюю губу. У его черной футболки был глубокий вырез, открывающий ключицы, и Теон подумал, что, может быть, попробовал бы дотронуться до них пальцами или губами. Но Джон был настроен на разговор. Причем неприятный разговор.

— Зачем ты вообще в это ввязался? — спросил он, и обтекаемость формулировки заставила Теона поморщиться.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Рамси?  
— Да. Это же было… плохо.  
— На первый взгляд все казалось не таким, — пожал плечами Теон. — А потом стало поздно. — Часть правды не отражала всей картины, и он посмотрел на свои руки прежде, чем продолжить. — Если бы мне было просто плохо, все было бы легче. 

До момента, после которого моментальная физическая тошнота стала блокировать возбуждение, удовольствие он тоже испытывал. Иногда, если получалось, и такое грязное, что потом было не отмыться. Он не знал, как объяснить это Джону.

На лице Джона появилось выражение человека, который сам у себя вытаскивает болезненную занозу.  
— Расскажи мне, как это было. Я хочу.  
— Как было... Что, все?..  
— В общем, — Джон не хотел знать о способах или приемах, его волновало другое. — Твое ощущение от этого.  
— Больно. Всегда. Даже вначале.  
— То есть, он причинял тебе боль, когда ты еще мог уйти? — брови Джона сошлись. — Тебя это возбуждало?

 _Я сейчас сам причиню тебе боль_ , подумал Теон. Несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь мысленная угроза, ему действительно нам миг захотелось сделать это. Намотать волосы Джона на кулак, а другой рукой что-нибудь с силой сдавить. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя эти видения.

— Джон, как бы тебе объяснить... Не будь девчонкой, а? Это девчонки думают, что такие вещи что-то значат. У меня стоит по утрам, и когда я смотрю TopGear. Люди так устроены, понимаешь? Очень просто. Почти как машина — поворачиваешь ключ, и заводится мотор.  
Он изо всех сил пытался сделать беспечный вид.  
— Вот этого ты и не можешь себе простить, так? Того, что он поворачивал ключ?  
— Да, — резко сказал Теон. — Теперь ты доволен?  
— Я чертовски недоволен, — Джон покачал головой. — Я ничего не могу исправить.

Теон снова посмотрел на свои руки. Меньше всего ему хотелось вытаскивать все это здесь и сейчас, сидя на постели, в которой он чувствовал ночами тепло кожи Джона. Впрочем, еще он не мог нормально заняться с Джоном любовью, невзирая на то, что постоянно был на взводе от его присутствия.

Некоторые вещи очень не хотелось объяснять. Он вспомнил свое чистосердечное признание, когда сдал Рамси с потрохами. _Чистосердечное. Хорошее слово._

Когда Теона допрашивали под присягой, он несколько раз солгал. И Рамси все это время смотрел на него остановившимся взглядом, который таил в себе обещание: “когда я выйду отсюда…” Давосу Теон сказал правду, и тот посоветовал ему не рассказывать всего даже адвокату. Потому что иначе история будет неубедительной.

_Потому что показать шрамы и сказать, что тебя били и связывали — это одно. А сказать, что тебя били и связывали не так, как ты хотел — это совсем другое._

Теон глубоко вздохнул.  
— Меня травмировало даже не то, что он делал. Я имею в виду, не все… То есть, были вещи, которые за любыми границами, а были, которые… В общем, которые были бы ничего. Но он не останавливался, когда я просил. Это происходило постепенно. Когда я понял, что больше не хочу, я уже у него жил, и мне было некуда пойти. Потом он стал звать других, резать меня и… Потом я пытался сбежать, — звучало так, словно его закрывали на замок, но даже тогда это было не совсем так. — За это он сломал мне скулу.

Когда он закончил говорить, костяшки сплетенных на колене рук Джона были совершенно белыми. Теон ссутулился, чувствуя что-то знакомое — гнев, от которого звенел воздух. 

— Знаешь, что самое отвратительное? — спросил наконец Джон.  
— М-м-м? — у Теона было сразу несколько версий, потому что отвратительного происходило немало.  
— То, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым.  
Теон вздрогнул. Джон смотрел на него открытым, прямым, и в то же время темным взглядом. Теону хотелось бы верить, что Джон действительно не считает его виноватым. Похоже, он сильно убеждал себя, что не считает. 

Теон посмотрел в сторону.  
— Я думаю, мне нравилось чувствовать, что я кому-то нужен. Понимаешь, все чего-то хотели от меня. И никто — меня. Мне казалось, он принимает меня таким, какой я есть.

 _Пока не понял, что все было наоборот. Он меня переделывал, и пытался доказать, что это и есть настоящий я_. 

— И что ты получил в результате? — хмуро спросил Джон.  
Теон пожал плечами и улыбнулся — одной из тех неприятных улыбок, которые точно не улучшали настроение Джона.  
— Он обещал, что сделает меня счастливым.  
Джон скривился и фыркнул.

— Ты не понимаешь, это правда. Он может.  
— Каким же образом?  
— Знаешь, как бывает, когда сверлят зуб, а потом прекращают? И ты чувствуешь себя так хорошо, словно…  
Теон замялся, пытаясь подобрать верную метафору, но Джон прервал его:  
— Не знаю, мне никогда не сверлили.

Это казалось невероятным, но к двадцати трем годам у Джона Сноу не было во рту ни одной пломбы. Наверное, дело было в том, что он не курил, не злоупотреблял сладостями и чистил зубы два раза в день. Теон почувствовал себя бессильным что-то объяснить. 

Он смотрел на простыни, пока не ощутил теплое прикосновение. Джон обхватил его предплечье, погладив большим пальцем заклеенные пластырями места.  
— Ты больше не будешь этого делать. Никогда, — жестко сказал Джон.  
Теон почувствовал легкое головокружение.  
— А иначе что?  
— Я очень, очень расстроюсь.  
Теон медленно опрокинулся на кровать, увлекая его за собой. Волосы Джона щекотали его скулу со шрамом, пальцы Джона скользили по его рукам. 

***

Теон рассеянно улыбался, переставляя предметы на стеллажах. Периодически включалась кофе-машина, бледное солнце то показывалось из-за серых туч, то снова пряталось. День шел быстро, и вечер обещал быть хорошим. Они договорились, что Джон заедет за ним после работы, и они сходят куда-нибудь выпить или просто пройдутся по набережной. Стояла погода, какая бывает только осенью, когда воздух кажется хрустальным, и еще не пришел влажный зимний холод. 

Было уже около восьми, когда телефон зазвонил. Теон ждал звонка Джона, и взял мобильный быстрее, чем разобрал имя на экране. Но это был не Джон.

— Здравствуй, Теон, — сказал Давос. Его голос казался глухим и звучал как-то странно — в нем чувствовалось напряжение. — Я звоню по поводу Рамси Болтона. Станнис только что вернулся из тюрьмы графства, и…

Магазин был пуст, только двое мальчишек, которые только что купили жвачку, передавали друг другу журнал о компьютерах. Теон вспомнил недавний разговор с Джоном и покачал головой, хотя Давос не мог этого видеть.

— Я же сказал, что не приду. Я не передумал.  
— Хорошо, Теон, — сказал Давос сговорчиво. — Я понимаю. Но это больше не имеет значения.  
— В каком смысле? — нервно переспросил Теон. — Чего он хочет?

Подростки оставили журнал в покое и вышли из магазина, переругиваясь. Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. 

Давос молчал, но слышно было, как он дышит. Наконец он откашлялся и сказал:  
— Больше ничего. Он мертв.  
— Что?.. — переспросил Теон, не чувствуя ровным счетом ничего. Или, вернее, чувствуя ничего. Пустоту, которая заполняла пространство между ребрами, расширяясь, как воздушный шар, который наполняют гелием. — Как это случилось?  
— Сегодня ночью он был застрелен при попытке к бегству. Умер почти сразу, еще до того, как подоспел врач. Я решил, что ты должен знать.  
— Да, — сказал Теон. — Хорошо. — Он немного подумал и добавил: — Спасибо.  
— Что ж… — Давос помялся. — Всего хорошего, Теон. Береги себя. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Не чувствуя ног, Теон прошел к дверям и закрыл их на ключ. Потом проверил кофе-машину, погасил свет в магазине, отключил телефон и направился в подсобку.

***

Дождь пошел, когда он сделал первый надрез — Теон услышал, как капли воды падают на жестяную крышу крыльца, выходящего во двор, и тут же красная капля упала на пол.  
Сначала он зачем-то разрезал пластыри, не отклеивая, и случайно зацепил еще не заживший, влажный ожог. Потом остановиться было уже слишком трудно. Нож для бумаги, с помощью которого Теон вскрывал упаковки с товаром, был острым, с тонким бритвенным лезвием.

_Зачем ты это делаешь? Джон сказал, что расторгнет отношения… договор… чем бы это ни являлось. Больше не захочет тебя видеть._  
_У тебя вообще теперь никого нет._

Голоса не замолкали, распирая черепную коробку изнутри, звучали все громче, наслаиваясь друг на друга. Как будто Теон находился не в тесном помещении, а посреди оживленного места, где было полно людей. Каждый из них был им самим, и в то же время очень походил на кого-то знакомого.

_Ты думал, это так просто?_  
_Думал, поселишься у Джона Сноу, и все сразу станет хорошо?_

Капли крови разбивались об пол, образуя причудливый узор. Сползали по руке, как ветвистая сеть трещин, нарисованная красным жирным маркером. Как будто кровеносная система вышла наружу и венозный рисунок проявился по эту сторону кожи.

_Ты наконец оставил бы его, если бы он не сел?_  
_Я его посадил. Это было проще._

Теон не знал, сколько времени провел в полутьме, нанося на левое плечо и предплечье один надрез за другим. Потом что-то сдвинулось, и в подсобке стало душно. Кажется, самая первая рана уже успела схватиться и перестала кровоточить, кровь свернулась, образуя влажную пленку. 

_Ты не пришел, и теперь он мертв._

Он не мог радоваться и не мог жалеть. Хотелось не думать о том, что с ним происходит. Отвлечься на собственную кожу — порезы раскрылись, как ряд маленьких красных ртов.

 _"Знаешь, что самое отвратительное? То, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым"_ — прозвучал голос Джона в голове.

Шатаясь, Теон направился к двери. Футболка и джинсы были в крови. Попадаться кому-то на глаза не следовало, все могло закончиться очень скверно, но Теону было все равно. Пусть в больницу, пусть куда угодно. В этот момент Джон казался ему существом с другой планеты, а здесь, на _этой_ планете, были только скользкая кровь, пустые пространства, шепот в висках, головокружение и слабость. Если бы Джон сейчас оказался рядом и попробовал его обнять, а потом запустить руки ему под одежду, Теон бы, наверное, расплакался — таким чужим, искалеченным и ненормальным казался себе.

_Каждый раз, когда ты кончаешь, ты думаешь о том, какой ты грязный и жалкий._  
_О том, что предал всех, кого только смог, включая самого себя._

Нож все еще был у него в руке, когда он вышел на крыльцо.

Теон схватился за перила. Снаружи шелестел дождь. Ночь была непроглядно черной. Где-то загрохотал далекий гром, и его звук смешался с мерным шумом ливня, с журчанием воды в водостоках. Колени почти перестали держать, стали ватными и подломились. Теон сел на ступеньку. В жестяной карниз над головой барабанили капли.

Он перевернул левую руку ладонью вверх. Шрам шел вдоль линии жизни, четко обводя ее и перекрывая. А потом закачивался. Как заканчивается все.

— Теон!

Услышав свое имя, он не сразу понял, что оно звучит на самом деле, звучит снаружи, а не внутри его черепа. С трудом подняв голову, он увидел темную фигуру. Джон шагнул вперед, под козырек крыльца. Воротник его легкого пальто был поднят, волосы были мокрыми. 

— Почему ты не отвечал? Я стоял на улице и звонил тебе, потом обошел дом и… — голос Джона изменился, разом поетряв все выражение. — О, мать твою.

Джон замер, как будто его остановили на бегу, и расширенными глазами уставился на Теона — на его футболку и джинсы, на разрезанную в лоскуты руку, которая из-за крови казалась куда страшнее, чем на самом деле — сплошное сырое мясо, как будто была содрана вся кожа. Джона заметно затрясло, кровь отхлынула от его лица. Кажется, его затошнило.

Теон чувствовал несколько разных вещей одновременно и не понимал, почему еще может дышать. Хотелось, чтобы Рамси вернулся и забрал его туда, куда отправился сам, даже если это ад — потому что в мире нормальных людей не было места ни для одного из них. Хотелось упасть на колени, уткнуться в ноги Джона лицом и попросить у него прощения.

Он с трудом разлепил губы, чтобы попросить Джона помочь ему или выдавить нелепое и жалкое “я больше не буду”. Но Джон его опередил, сжав кулаки.

— Какого хрена?! — заорал вдруг Джон так, что Теона прошило, как ударом электрического тока.  
Теона это почти парализовало. Он не думал, что Джон на такое способен, как будто забыл, каким импульсивным тот может быть. Наверное, Джона просто нужно было довести, и работать над этим достаточно долго. Теон преуспел.

Джон схватил его за плечи и рванул на себя, поднимая, вздергивая на ноги. Это вызвало вспышку страха, и Теон попытался его оттолкнуть, но Джон перехватил его руки. Напряженное лицо Джона с прыгающими губами было прямо перед его лицом.  
— Ты сказал, что никогда не будешь этого делать! — выкрикнул Джон. — Никогда!  
В руках у Теона был нож. Лезвие было направлено Джону в шею, пока тот держал его кулаки на уровне своей груди. 

Теон всхлипнул, когда паника сузила поле зрения, превращая мир в черный туннель. На лезвии еще были следы крови. Теон чувствовал, что его неудержимо тащит куда-то, как волной, и сделать уже ничего нельзя. Самое страшное заключалось в том, что какая-то спокойная, способная только регистрировать, часть сознания все еще работала и скрупулезно отмечала все детали того, как он срывается и теряет контроль.

— Зачем? — прошептал Джон. — Я думал… Думал, мы пойдем гулять.  
Теона трясло, он пытался вывернуть запястья из захвата — жесткого и довольно болезненного. Увидев выражение боли на его лице, Джон хрипло втянул воздух и разжал кулаки. Теона шатнуло, он почти споткнулся о ступеньку и оперся всем телом о перила, чтобы не упасть. Он дернул футболку вверх, открывая шрам на ребрах, и только сейчас заметил, что вышел на улицу без верхней одежды. 

Он приставил нож к своему боку, слегка нажал на шрам, не почувствовав укола, как будто кожа была под анестезией.  
— Хочу убрать все это нахрен со своего тела, — попробовал объяснить Теон. — Содрать кожу. Как будто чистишь рыбу.  
Его посетила абсурдная мысль, которая на миг показалась все объясняющей и реалистичной, как наркотическая галлюцинация — а что, если у всех людей нормальная кровь, а у него какая-то рыбья. Жидкая, как вода. Сколько не проливай, хоть бы что. Не жаль. Ничего и никому не жаль.

— Дай сюда, — Джон протянул руку. — Отдай мне это, Теон.  
Он потянулся к ножу и попробовал отнять его.

У Теона взорвалось что-то в затылке. Он вспомнил другой голос, другую руку, которая ложилась на его запястье, отнимая бритву. Дело было в ванной на втором этаже Дредфорта.

_“Дай сюда. Ты все равно не сможешь. Тебе слабо сделать это”._

Он резко отпихнул Джона, дернув рукой с ножом. Тот попытался перехватить нож, и лезвие полоснуло по его ладони. Джон почти беззвучно ахнул. Теона ослепило от вида его крови. Это вдруг принесло моментальное отрезвление. Джон замер, глядя на свою распоротую наискось ладонь с почти детским удивлением. Потом медленно перевел взгляд на Теона.

Теон тоже безотрывно смотрел на его руку. Ясность сознания резко вернулась к нему, ощущение галлюцинации, нереальности и кошмара отхлынуло из-за страха, что он поранил Джона. Голоса замолкли, слышно было только, как шумит дождь. Ощущение непоправимого вызвало страшное тянущее чувство.  
— Джон… — пробормотал Теон, роняя нож на ступени. — Мне так жаль. Прости, я… Прости.

Он сделал шаг вперед, попробовал потянуться к Джону, не отдавая себе отчета в том, как выглядит в этот момент — тощий, с грязными волосами, с изуродованной рукой и одеждой, пропитанной кровью. Джон сделал шаг назад. И еще один. У Теона заныло в груди, воздух казался пропитанным нашатырем. 

Сжав одну ладонь другой, Джон приоткрыл рот, хотел что-то сказать, потом только покачал головой. Резко развернувшись, он исчез в пелене дождя.


	15. Chapter 15

Сидя на пассажирском сиденье, Джон неловко замотал руку относительно чистой тряпкой для протирки стекол, затянул узел зубами и прижался лбом к торпеде, слушая, как мерно работают дворники. Пальцы дрожали, и перевязать получилось не с первого раза. Радио хрипело, но не было сил его выключить. Приемник заблудился между станциями, и теперь они наслаивались друг на друга, как будто одновременно говорили разные голоса — нестройный, странный хор, перемешенный со свистом помех. Саундтрек, который мог бы звучать в сумасшедшем доме. В шумоизолированной одиночной палате с мягкими стенами.

Джон несколько раз подряд сжал кулак, хотя знал, что лучше этого не делать, и безучастно смотрел, как через ткань проступает кровь. Было больно, но острота физических ощущений почему-то притупилась. Казалось, что тело принадлежит кому-то другому. Джон не помнил, как оказался в машине. В висках стучал пульс.

_Мой парень ударил меня ножом этого просто не может быть в жизни так не бывает._

Потом шок сменился раздражением, которое мешало признать жертвы оправданными. Головные боли после бессонных ночей. Странные взгляды коллег и соседей. Вранье Роббу. Прыжок в холодную воду. Теперь еще и распоротая ладонь. 

_Плевать. Если бы он хоть немного..._

Джон не слишком боялся крови и боли — они почти не имели значения на фоне чего-то по-настоящему важного. Если бы он в самом деле был уверен, что Теон действительно хочет быть с ним, а не конвульсивно хватается за что-то, как утопающий.... Однако в расширенных глазах Теона он не увидел даже узнавания. Теон в этот момент общался с какими-то своими кошмарами, но точно не с живыми людьми. Джон понял, что просто недооценивал степень его нездоровья. Или степень его равнодушия — потому что поступать так с человеком, которого не хочешь расстроить, которому обещал, что не будешь… 

Тут Джон вспомнил влажные полосы на его щеках, пропитанную кровью футболку — и собственные переживания разом отхлынули, а обида стала не важна. Только теперь у него перестало звенеть в ушах и он немного пришел в себя. И тут же лихорадочно прикинул, сколько прошло времени. Выходило, что немного, не больше десяти минут. Однако и за это время можно было много чего натворить.

_Кретин. Ты даже не отнял у него нож. Ты просто отшатнулся._  
 _Как думаешь, **чем** он теперь занят?_

Он сжал в руке телефон, но так и не позвонил — быстрее было дойти. И все же обратный путь показался чудовищно долгим, несмотря на то, что Джон почти бежал. 

Стряхивая с волос капли дождя, он толкнул дверь в подсобку — и та пугающе легко открылась. Джон на секунду зажмурился. Он был готов к чему угодно. Он уже почти приучил себя к этому.

Все оказалось не так уж страшно на первый взгляд. Нож для бумаги валялся на полу — красные прожилки до сих пор были видны в щелях желтого пластика. Голый по пояс Теон сидел на краю узкой кровати. Скомканную футболку он прижимал к левому плечу. В ответ на звук он медленно поднял голову и взглянул на Джона со странным, не читаемым выражением. Если раньше он был в истерике, то теперь его черты казались замороженными. Он даже не моргал.

— Эй... — Джон сделал шаг к нему и остановился, не зная, что делать теперь, и тут его посетила страшная мысль. — Ты принимал что-то? — отрывисто спросил он.

Теон покачал головой. Его лицо было странным, но обдолбанным он не выглядел. Джон еще раз окинул взглядом комнату, потом заглянул в уборную в коридоре. Не нашлось ни пустых упаковок из-под таблеток, ни зримых результатов отравления. Обретенная способность первым делом искать следы рвоты явно свидетельствовала о чем-то важном. Например, о том, что Джон начал наконец понимать правила. 

_Я не хочу это понимать._

Он убедился, что Теон не успел себя покалечить, не вскрыл себе вены и не отравился. Теперь можно было разозлиться, но Джон уже не мог. Холодный страх от мысли, что он найдет здесь тело, отступил, но после этого злость не приходила.

Джон тихо и обреченно выругался, и Теон вздрогнул. Увидев это, Джон машинально протянул к нему руку, чтобы успокоить, и сделал еще один шаг вперед, оказавшись почти вплотную. Его пальцы коснулись скулы Теона. Тот уронил футболку, которую прижимал к себе, и Джон коротко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, увидев его плечо. Наверное, все было не так уж плохо, просто кровь засохла коркой, покрывая все предплечье целиком. Некоторые порезы начали кровоточить снова — уже едва-едва.

Теон попробовал потереться щекой о ладонь, но тут же окаменел и ссутулился, наткнувшись на тряпку, которой Джон перетянул свою рану.  
— Джон… — начал он, но так и не смог ничего сказать.  
— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил Джон, не зная, к кому именно обращается.

В порезе на руке щипало.

Теон безотрывно смотрел ему в лицо. Как будто хотел передать что-то взглядом, когда кончились слова. Он издал странный звук горлом — не то пытался сглотнуть, не то боролся с кашлем или тошнотой. Потом вдруг встал и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Джон не понял сначала, к чему это, и поэтому не успел его остановить.

Голый Теон перешагнул через свою упавшую на пол одежду и повернулся к Джону спиной, двигаясь, как во сне. Он наклонился вперед, а потом оказался на кровати, опираясь на локти и колени. Джон моргнул.

Лопатки Теона были напряжены, выступающие ребра тяжело вздымались, позвоночник прогибался желобом, на пояснице были две ямочки. Он широко развел ноги, так что видно было все шрамы. И вообще все. По крайней мере, эрекции у него не было. Джону показалось, что в данном случае это хороший знак.

Зато его собственное тело отреагировало на увиденное остро и неправильно. Не участвуй в этом, попробовал сказать себе Джон. Это какое-то безумие.

Джон медленно обошел постель. Потом двинулся в обратную сторону. Вообще-то, это была растерянность, но Теон мог понять его поведение как-то иначе. Как будто Джон размышлял или примеривался. Теон быстро и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Что это значит? — спросил Джон хрипло.  
— Прости меня, — сказал Теон с трудом, не поднимая головы.

У Джона пересохло в горле. Эта поза была противоестественно открытой, какой-то вывернутой, казалась отработанной и одинаково подходила для секса и порки. Все это точно было связано с ожидаемым наказанием.

— Так, — он сел на кровать рядом и потянул Теона за бедро, переворачивая и заваливая на себя, и тот почти что оказался у него на коленях. — Перестань.

Теон откинул голову ему на плечо и сделал несколько легких ритмичных движений всем болезненно напряженным телом, наваливаясь сильнее. Джон крепко обнял его, сжал в руках — и тут же отпустил, потому что Теон тихо охнул, а по коже мазнуло кровью.

Кровь была везде — и свежая, и засохшая на ткани. 

_Нет. **Так** это точно не будет. _

Джон потянул к себе одеяло — на самом деле, это был расстегнутый по шву туристический спальный мешок, — укрывая Теона, и тот обмяк и медленно расслабился. Под прикрытием скользкой синтетической ткани Джон скользил кончиками пальцев по ландшафту его выступающих ребер, чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка. 

Джон прижал губы к его виску, несколько раз поцеловал его в щеку, и Теон непроизвольно передернул плечами, как будто ему было холодно.

_На самом деле он не хочет этого._

Минуты текли незаметно — дальше в осень, в холодные дни, когда дождь сменится снегом. Теон все еще был в его руках. Но это как всегда мало что значило. Как будто держать в руках шкатулку с чем-то ценным, от которой нет ключа.

Джон решил, что настало время сказать это самому себе: Теон не любит его, и никогда не полюбит. Потому что вряд ли вообще способен на сильное постоянное чувство. Потому что никого не любят взамен, из благодарности или из-за того, что это удобно. 

Зато иногда любить можно вопреки здравому смыслу, логике и всем разумным доводам, которые говорят: что ты делаешь, перестань, _перестань. Не ломай себя так. Пожалуйста. Не надо._

_Как я могу перестать это чувствовать._

— Ты как? Сядь ровно.

Теон послушался, но тут же обмяк, как марионетка, у которой перерезали нити. Его руки повисли вдоль тела. Джон ударил его костяшками по колену, и колено подпрыгнуло. Потом проделал то же самое с локтями. Насколько Джон мог судить, рефлексы были нормальные. Впрочем, уверенности у него не было.

— Одевайся, мы едем домой, — глухо сказал Джон. — У тебя есть бинты и пластырь?

***

Только когда они выехали из Ист-Энда, Джон смог наконец задать вопрос, который, конечно, следовало задать намного раньше. Чувство вины за свое бегство почти лишило Джона права осуждать, а состояние Теона отвлекло от сути проблемы. Само собой, Джон злился — но как-то неуверенно. 

Его голос звучал почти мягко, когда он спросил:  
— Расскажешь, что случилось?  
Теон безучастно пожал плечами, ковыряя заусенец.  
— Рамси умер.

Среди массы противоречивых чувств, которые овладели Джоном, самым сильным оказалось неудобство. Прежде все, что могло случиться с Рамси Болтоном, казалось заслуженным — даже если его подставил собственный отец, даже если его ежедневно избивали в тюрьме. Джон бы сам добавил, и солгал бы, сказав, что это не принесет удовольствия. Однако активное желание чужой смерти находилось за какой-то границей, которую он явно и остро ощущал. Выражать удовлетворение было неловко. Хотя отстраненно он понимал, что смерть не списывает счетов и не делает людей лучше — напротив, они навсегда остаются такими, какими были.

— Ты так сильно расстроился? — спросил Джон ровным голосом.  
— Не знаю, — Теон закусил губу, и видно было, как непросто дается ему каждое слово. — Просто психанул. — Он немного промолчал, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, хотя веселой эту улыбку назвать было трудно. — Рамси обещал сделать меня счастливым. Хотя вряд ли он имел в виду, что умрет.  
— Ты счастлив? И поэтому себя покромсал?

Джон не знал, что именно хочет услышать. Идея того, что Теона потребуется утешать из-за смерти Болтона, вызывала у него отторжение. В то же время, радость по такому поводу тоже не была бы приятной. У Теона оказалось объяснение, которое не сводилось ни к одной из этих альтернатив.

— Странное чувство. Что-то вроде… не знаю, вдоха после удушья. Когда час подряд перетягивают шею, а потом отпускают, — это он говорил со знанием дела. — Или как вытаскивать занозу. Все разодрано, но зато больше ничего лишнего под кожей.  
— Ты искал там занозы? — холодно спросил Джон, бросив взгляд на его плечо, скрытое сейчас под курткой.

_Все, хватит. Раньше был закон, по которому неудачливых самоубийц казнили. Это какой-то абсурд._

— Думал, что все вынул, — серьезно ответил Теон. — А там инфекция.  
— Инфекция? — поднял брови Джон, прикидывая, чем обработать раны.  
Теон фыркнул.  
— Нет. Это в смысле… — он тут же перебил себя: — Да нет здесь смысла.

Они ехали параллельно набережной Темзы. Колесо обозрения мелькнуло между зданиями и прокатилось по небу — огромное, как шестеренка механизма величиной с город. 

***

Приехав домой, Джон первым делом отправил Теона в душ. Почему-то казалось, что смыть все лишнее — хороший способ попрощаться с навязчивыми воспоминаниями. Правда, судя по тому, что Теон пытался достать их из-под кожи, они засели глубже.

Удалив засохшую кровь ватным тампоном, Джон следил, чтобы Теон не лил в раны воду. Если точнее, просто не мог оставить его одного надолго. Поэтому, прислонившись к кафельной стене, скрестил руки на груди:  
— Мне придется посмотреть. Я тебе не доверяю.

Стоя в ванне, Теон молча повернулся к нему спиной и повернул ручки. Задернуть занавеску он не пытался. Глядя на его спину, Джон сглотнул. Он знал, что поступает правильно, отказываясь пользоваться его нездоровыми состояниями, похожими на транс с элементами сексуального невроза, но желание от этого меньше не делалось.

Вода шумела, разбиваясь о кафель и покрытую старыми шрамами кожу.

Джон заклеил каждый порез на плече Теона широкой полосой пластыря. Собственную ладонь он тоже перевязал как следует. Справляться одной рукой было трудно, поэтому Теон ему помог. Глядя на все эти пластыри и бинты, Джон с трудом сдержал невротический смех, хотя раньше таких реакций за ним не водилось.

Со всем этим определенно нужно было что-то делать.

— Как я могу тебе помочь, если ты нарушаешь обещания? — спросил Джон, глядя на то, как Теон, вытягиваясь на кровати, закидывает руки за голову и морщится от боли. — Помнишь, я сказал, что расторгну все соглашения между нами, если ты причинишь себе вред?  
— Да, — лицо Теона дрогнуло. — Но это не главное. Я же... поранил тебя. 

— Мы сейчас не обо мне, — покачал головой Джон.  
— Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу, — сказал Теон тихо и горько — и очень захотелось поверить, что его это действительно настолько заботит.  
— Не увидишь, — пообещал Джон. — Если такое еще раз повторится. Даже бы намек. Даже царапина, — упершись коленом в край кровати и нависая над Теоном, он поймал его ладонь и нажал на кончик ногтя. — Ты понял?

Джон знал, что пытается угрожать тем, что все равно не сделает. Знал, что Теон никогда не даст ему гарантии — в чем бы то ни было. Но все это не имело никакого значения, когда тот отбросил со лба волосы, шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся:

— Да.

***

Утром он заклеивал пластырями руку себе и Теону, потом ехал на работу и там по максимум старался концентрироваться на ежедневных задачах, не давая понять, какой раздрай творится у него в душе. То, что они оба ходили в порезах, было бы почти смешным, если бы это не причиняло таких бытовых неудобств и не было ненормальным по сути.

Порез на ладони заживал с трудом — постоянно разъезжался, натягивался и кровоточил, и даже за руль было не взяться как следует. Теон все это время готовил и мыл посуду. Для этого ему обычно требовалось всерьез чувствовать себя виноватым. С готовкой у него выходило довольно скверно, но Джона до неприличия умиляло само зрелище. 

Джон три дня подряд проходил в автомобильных перчатках без пальцев, не снимая их даже во время обеда. Потом перестал перевязывать руку и убедился, что шрам пропадет нескоро. Порез пересекал линию жизни. У Теона был такой же шрам — наверное, тоже пытался перехватить нож.

— Это была бритва, — пояснил Теон, когда увидел, что Джон смотрит на его ладонь.  
В этот момент Джон наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки, и бегло скривил рот. Теон молча опустился на одно колено и сделал это за него. Дело было утром, и потом Джон думал об этом на протяжении всего дня. В том числе, в туалете офиса, где нервно и воровато засунул руку в штаны, представляя себе склоненную голову Теона и движения его пальцев.

Вечером того же дня они занялись любовью, и если бы Джон знал, чем это закончится, то подумал бы прежде, чем начинать. Впрочем, отказаться он бы все равно не смог — предел терпения был достигнут.

Он застал Теона в постели голым, и вместо того, чтобы спросить, был ли тот сегодня в магазине, и как у него дела, и не болит ли рука, просто уронил на ковер сумку, которую держал в руках.  
— Иди сюда, — Теон повернул голову, рассеянно улыбаясь, и попытки к сопротивлению растаяли.

Его тело было совсем рядом, в глубине зрачков ходили штормовые тучи. Джон ощутил себя так, словно тонет и идет ко дну, но этому почему-то не страшно, а влечет до безумия, и выныривать не хочется.

Джон наклонился, нависая над ним на руках, провел губами по его хребту от выступающего позвонка между лопаток до изгиба поясницы. Теон коротко выдохнул через нос и двинул ногами, отбрасывая одеяло, которым был укрыт до пояса. Джон снова прижался ртом к его коже. Теон обнял подушку обеими руками. Его тело волнообразно двигалось под руками Джона, стройное и гибкое, и это снова пробудило чувство сбывшейся мечты. Все было хорошо, если бы плечо Теона не было покрыто пластырями. 

Неловко стаскивая одежду, Джон закрыл пораненной ладонью его лицо, ощупывая острые черты — выступающие скулы, подбородок. Погладил подушечками пальцев губы и ощутил скользящее прикосновение языка. Теон пробормотал что-то невнятное и прогнулся под ним, когда Джон сунул руку вниз, нащупывая влажными пальцами горячее отверстие, и потянулся за смазкой, сбив с тумбочки пустой стакан. 

Джинсы он так и не успел снять. Звякнула пряжка ремня. Теон цеплялся за подушку. Когда Джон медленно протолкнул в него член, Теон зашипел, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Пару секунд он был напряжен до кончиков пальцев ног, мышцы казались каменными. Джон почти запаниковал, готовясь выйти и перестать делать все, что делает, но тут Теон вздрогнул и дернулся ему навстречу. Заметная дрожь облегчения прошла по его телу, которое разом расслабилось и обмякло у Джона в руках. 

Джон закрыл глаза и начал двигать бедрами. Он упал грудью на спину Теона, зарылся лицом в его затылок, целуя его в шею, за ухом, везде, куда получалось и куда доставал. Вскоре между их телами стало горячо и влажно от пота. Продолжая толкаться ему вовнутрь и дурея от горячего и тесного давления, Джон пытался просунуть руку под острой тазовой костью Теона, но не мог, потому что собственным весом вдавливал его в кровать. 

Вытащив член и услышав легкий протестующий стон, Джон дернул Теона за плечо, переворачивая. На его лицо было трудно смотреть, но Джон не смог снова зажмуриться. Глаза теона были широко распахнуты, зрачки казались огромными. Теон дернул его к себе, сильно и крепко сжимая его плечи. Когда Джон вставил ему снова, куда более уверенно, чем в прошлый раз, Теон вскрикнул. Цепляясь за спину Джона, он дергал его к себе, пока тот не забыл, что собирался делать это осторожно.

— Сильнее, — попросил Теон, кусая губы. — Еще сильнее.  
Из-под пластырей на его плече начала сочиться кровь. 

Джон вколачивался в него так, что сбилось дыхание, а мышцы на руках заныли, и почти упал на Теона, не прекращая двигаться и утыкаясь лицом в его шею. А потом ахнул и зашипел, когда Теон больно и сильно царапнул его спину, обдирая кожу. С какого-то момента тот начал говорить, не переставая, и единственным способом заставить его замолчать было запечатать ему рот поцелуем. Целовать его и одновременно выдерживать ритм было трудно, поэтому Джон слушал все эти “еще”, “сильнее” и даже “выбей мне мозги”. 

Каждое его слово, вырывающееся с выдохом и стоном, приближало Джона к краю. Он понял, что долго не продержится. Наверное, Теон это тоже понял. Джон просто не мог предположить, что творится у него в голове. Лицо у него было такое, словно ему больно, но боль была не телесная — иначе Джон немедленно прервался бы. 

Теон снова царапнул его спину.  
— Ударь меня.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Джон со злостью, которой от себя не ожидал. — Закрой рот.

Джону, вообще-то, нравились борьба и легкие противостояния. Ему и девушки были симпатичны веселые, которые были способны потузить его слегка. Начиная с собственной младшей сестры. Раньше он часто представлял себе, как с силой впечатывает Теона в стенку, и потом они дерутся, отталкивая руки друг друга.

Но это было другое дело.

Он видел, как Теон из всех сил пытается снять напряжение, но не собирался помогать ему таким способом. Ощущение неправильности не позволяло сделать это. Тот, кто был жертвой насилия, просто не должен... заниматься такими вещами. Другая часть разума твердила, что в небольшой пощечине нет ничего ужасного, а в порнофильмах это делают сплошь и рядом. Что отказывать во время секса — тоже неправильно. Этот внутренний голос казался лицемерным и пугающим. Потому что скрывал собственное желание.

_Если я его ударю, ему станет легче. Это похоже на акт милосердия._

_Он обещал, что не причинит себе вреда. Он соврал, как всегда._

Все голоса таяли и угасали, едва успев прозвучать. Теон застонал снова, и его поцелуй превратился в легкий укус. Звуки, которые срывались с его губ, отдавались у Джона во рту, резонировали в груди, наполняя все его тело. И это был тот самый Грейджой, что издевался над ним, звал целкой и хорошей девочкой, уверял, что Джону даст только тот, кто до этого трахал дерево и ничего лучше не видел.

_Дерево?.. Я тебе устрою такое дерево! Ты нескоро забудешь._

_Вот тебе. Нравится? Так, да?_

— Да! — вскрикнул Теон, щекоча его ухо губами. Джон понял, что произнес вслух значительную часть своего порнографического бреда, и каждое слово приходилось на сильный толчок бедер, когда он натягивал Теона на себя.

— Ударь меня, — попросил Теон снова, и его голос звучал неподражаемо. — Ты хочешь. Всегда хотел...

Перед глазами у Джона замелькало. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит — если что-то в груди не лопнет раньше. Теон отпустил его спину и вцепился в простыни, сжимая их и выгибаясь под Джоном.

_я возьму полотенце и смазку_

_ты удачно мне встретился_

_защищать убогих_

_у Сноу вкус диетической колы_

Джон ударил его пораненной ладонью по лицу, зажмурив глаза так, словно били его самого.


	16. Chapter 16

Теон вытянулся на кровати, не решаясь открыть глаза. Ему казалось, что он больше никогда в жизни не сдвинется с места, но это по-своему успокаивало. Поза казалось очень удобной, как все положения тела, когда хочешь спать. С той только разницей, что сейчас он спать не хотел. 

С легкой настороженностью, которая не могла стать полноценным испугом из-за того, что в голове стоял туман, он понял, что впервые за очень долгое время испытал полноценный оргазм. Раньше он сдерживался или обрывал собственные ощущения — не мог справится с навязчивыми мыслями. Теперь происходящее захватило его целиком, не оставляя тревоги и сожалений. В эти мгновения не существовало никого, кто мог бы его осудить.

Щека горела. Теон с трудом высвободил руку из-под одеяла, которым был укрыт (он не помнил, как это случилось), и прижал кончики пальцев к лицу. Здесь уже начала гореть и вторая щека. По другой причине. Однако в секунды, когда он просил Джона его ударить, это казалось самым лучшим, что можно было сделать. Теон чувствовал, что нуждается в этом так сильно, что готов кричать. Кажется, он действительно кричал.

Все-таки разлепив веки, он сощурился на свет прикроватной лампы. Джон, приподнявшись на локте, внимательно рассматривал его лицо. Теон тяжело сглотнул.

— Послушай... — он нашарил ладонь Джона и слегка сжал, а потом сразу же испугался, что причиняет ему боль. — Я не хотел. Я просто…  
— Это я не хотел, — растерянно сказал Джон.

Теону было не по себе. Он уже успел продумать план бегства и прикинул, где лежит его одежда, но тут Джон придвинулся к нему вплотную, так больше ничего и не сказав.

Лежа под одеялом рядом с ним, просунув колено между его ног и уткнувшись лицом в его шею, Теон думал о том, что случившееся было настораживающим, но по-своему правильным. Было неудобно перед Джоном — и у Джона он пытался скрыться от чувства неудобства. Джон мог бы сказать сейчас: все хорошо, ты в порядке, и это, черт возьми, совершенно естественно. Но Джон молчал, как будто они сделали что-то такое, чего делать было нельзя, и теперь все не будет прежним.

_Теперь он будет смотреть на тебя как на больного._

— Теон, — тихо сказал Джон.  
Теон чувствовал виском движение его губ.  
— Что?

Секунды молчания показались бесконечными. Теон снова вспомнил, где лежит его одежда, и успел мысленно проделать путь до дверей. 

— Я соврал, — обреченно сказал Джон. Прозвучало очень необычно. С Джоном, признающимся во вранье, Теону сталкиваться еще не приходилось. — Вообще-то, я всегда хотел это сделать.

Он слегка неуверенно усмехнулся — этого Теон не видел, только слышал и ощущал дыхание на коже. Джон все еще его обнимал. В этот момент Теон разом поверил, что тот никогда не причинит ему вреда, потому что это, черт возьми, Джон Сноу. Который до сих пор не выгнал его, и даже не впал в мрачность из-за его ненормального поведения в постели. С такого ракурса оно выглядело уже вполне нормальным. 

Теон нашел его руку и положил на свое плечо, поверх пластырей:  
— Обещай мне…  
— Что?  
— Что не позволишь мне сойти с ума.  
Джон осторожно погладил его поверх пластырей.

***

По ночам стало холодать, и в подсобке, где не было нормального отопления, задувало во все щели. Можно было написать заявление на обогреватель или переселиться к Джону окончательно. Выбор был практически очевиден. У Джона в прихожей был теплый пол. Придумывая максимально циничные обоснования для своих действий, Теон чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем если бы пришлось признать, что он скучает по Джону, не видя его целый день.

Достаточно циничной, чтобы не чувствовать себя уязвимым, и в то же время действительно весомой причиной был секс. С тех пор, как выяснилось, что Джон Сноу способен делать это жестко, что-то определенно пошло на лад. Но самое главное заключалось в том, что Джон, даже считая его раздражающим, взбалмошным и бестолковым, ни капли не винил его в том, в чем Теон был склонен обвинять себя.

— Как думаешь, рассказать Лювину? — спросил Теон, собираясь как-то утром на терапию.  
Он имел в виду свои порезы, и в значительной степени — свою половую жизнь.  
— Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты к нему ходишь, если не хочешь разговаривать, — пожал плечами Джон. — Наверное, хамишь, ожидая, пока выйдет время?  
— Как ты угадал, — ухмыльнулся Теон. — Я туда хожу потому, что социальная служба меня обязала.

— Смени аналитика, — посоветовал Джон.  
— То же дерьмо, — Теон не очень верил в сам метод.  
— Тогда у тебя есть только один шанс это прекратить. Расскажи ему, что у тебя все хорошо, — Джон дотронулся до его плеча.  
— А у меня все хорошо? — рассеянно переспросил Теон, прислушиваясь к тому, как легкая боль в заживающих порезах смешивается с теплом от прикосновения Джона.

Вечером они отлично провели время, и настроение у Теона до сих пор было приподнятое, а терапия казалась чем-то средним между ненужной помехой и неизбежным злом. На бедренных костях остались синяки, и низко сидящий ремень джинсов напоминал об этом, когда давил на больные места. Еще Теон размышлял о том, можно ли поцеловать Джона на прощание, или это будет выглядеть слишком сопливо.

— А как ты сам думаешь?  
Джон коснулся губами его губ, а потом отстранился и внимательно взглянул ему в лицо. Он действительно ждал ответа.  
— М-м-м, не знаю, — теперь Теон с полным правом потянулся к нему, чтобы вернуть поцелуй, но Джон увернулся, продолжая смотреть все так же внимательно. — Наверное, да, — сказал Теон, и на этот раз все-таки смог притянуть его к себе.

***

_Ты идешь в темноте, вытянув руки._

_Движешься в пустоте одиночества, где нет даже воздуха. Вероятность встретить здесь кого-то приближается к нулю. Она настолько мала, что даже думать об этом смысла нет._

_И вдруг натыкаешься на чьи-то напряженные, дрожащие пальцы._

_Больше ты не один. Ты не будешь один._

***

Лювин, как выяснилось, был в курсе последних событий. Наверное, ему рассказал Сиворт, когда проверял посещаемость Теона. К разговору про Рамси Теон был не готов. В то же время, страха он уже не ощущал, потому что успел проговорить эти вещи Джону. Вопросы уже не приносили почти никаких переживаний — словно требовалось только прочитать заранее написанный текст. Даже собственные свежие раны были еще одной строчкой.

— Что ты почувствовал, узнав о смерти Рамси Болтона? — спросил доктор, занося шариковую ручку над блокнотом.  
Теон сполз в мягком кожаном кресле пониже, закидывая руки за голову, и уставился на часы на стене. Минутная стрелка не двигалась, замерев, но когда он взглянул на нее снова, оказалось, что она передвинулась на пару делений вперед.  
— Одиночество. Облегчение. 

Лювин много раз пытался поговорить с ним о Рамси. Каждый раз Теон замыкался в себе. По крайней мере, теперь он не порывался сказать, что Рамси ничего особенно плохого не сделал. Это было первое, что он сообщил полиции, когда их задержали, и когда он еще не успел толком поверить, что Рамси теперь за решеткой. Но за пределами собственной невменяемости все казалось настолько отвратительным, что не было сил говорить об этом снова.

— Моя практика включала в себя разные случаи, — поведал Лювин. — Одна девушка просидела взаперти несколько лет на ферме в Сассексе, где ее подвергал истязаниям собственный дядя. Когда ее пытались освободить, она не хотела идти с полицейскими. Преступник проявил агрессию и был застрелен при штурме. 

Теон молчал. Лювин написал что-то в блокноте. Потом пожевал губами и поправил очки на носу:  
— Мертвые часто вызывают у нас чувство вины. Даже если при жизни они обращались с нами плохо и не заслуживают сочувствия. Некоторые формы сексуального принуждения вызывают тесную связь.

Теон вспомнил мутное стекло в комнате свиданий. Отпечатки рук с обеих сторон.

— Я был уверен, что из нас двоих умру первым, — сказал он неожиданно для себя.  
— Догадываюсь, что это событие стало для тебя большим потрясением, — осторожно заметил Лювин. — Между тем, сейчас ты полностью спокоен. Так бывает, когда пиковый момент был очень острым, но миновал.

Теон молчал, изучая часы. Доктор вздохнул и начал листать блокнот, вчитываясь в анамнез.  
— Ты сделал что-то деструктивное? Ногти, порезы, алкоголь? Запрещенные вещества? Ты можешь мне рассказать. Обещаю, что до инспектора это не дойдет, — Лювин положил ручку и показал пустые ладони, давая понять, что не записывает.

Теон вдруг по-дурацки усмехнулся, и доктор приподнял бровь.

_Интересно, это было деструктивно?_

Вчера, когда они с Джоном трахались на кухне, тот дернул его за волосы и прижал лицом к столу. В конце концов Теон уткнулся лицом в его ладонь, и Джон затолкал пальцы ему в рот. Теон был бы не против, если бы тот ударил его еще раз, но не мог ничего сказать. Он заработал несколько синяков на бедрах, стукаясь о край стола.

Страх вызывал панические атаки, но еще хуже было отвращение к себе, которое рождалось из чувства вины. Только теперь Теон отчасти понял причину такой самоненависти. Даже если ему хотелось, чтобы его ударили или связали, он не мог об этом попросить. Как будто признал бы этим, что прежде сам спровоцировал жестокость в отношении себя. В результате желания оказывались нереализованными, и энергия, не находя выхода, перегревала нервную систему и заставляла его причинять себе вред.

— У меня все в порядке, — сказал он вслух.  
— Я уже слышал это от тебя. Потом оказывалось, что ты задержан с наркотиками или подрался в клубе.  
— Это делает каждый второй студент колледжа, — фыркнул Теон.  
— Может быть. Но между желанием развлечься и саморазрушением есть большая разница. Мы оба знаем, что ты — не каждый второй.  
— А кто я, доктор? — спросил Теон задушевно.  
— Жертва злоупотребления с компульсивным поведением.

Теон опустил ресницы и вспомнил, как снова царапал ногтями спину Джона. Стертую кожу на позвонках — результат коврового ожога. И то, как просил еще, потому что ему мучительно не хватало, а Джон взглянул на него с легким недоверием.

— Может быть, вы перестанете называть меня жертвой? То, что со мной случилось больше года назад, не делает меня жертвой на всю жизнь.  
Лювин снял очки. Потом снова надел. И крякнул не то удивленно, не то удовлетворенно.  
— Ну, хорошо, — он быстро черкнул что-то в блокноте. — Знаешь, я не говорил этого раньше, но… Мне кажется, в твоем состоянии наметился существенный прогресс. Давай поговорим про твоего друга.

 _Снова Давос раззвонил_ , догадался Теон. Лювин раздражал и казался вопиюще бесполезным. Теон был не в сиах представить, что с этим нелепым стариком можно говорить откровенно. Если бы это можно было закончить раз и навсегда, Теон был бы не против. Слова насчет прогресса подарили ему слабую надежду. _“Расскажи ему, что у тебя все хорошо”_ , вспомнил он совет Джона.

— Джон — это мой парень. Он замечательный, — сказал Теон сердечно. — Мы живем вместе. Он мне помогает.

Аналитик по своей привычке ничего не говорил, только смотрел выжидательно. Предполагалось, что сейчас Теон обнажит перед ним душу и разрыдается. 

Теон представил себе Джона Сноу — _который обнимает его прежде, чем отпустить на целый день, недовольно разгоняет рукой сигаретный дым, чинит любое электронное устройство за несколько минут, до сих пор неожиданно краснеет_ — и вдохновенно продолжил:  
— Не знаю, что было бы со мной, если бы не он. Думаю, прогресс в моем лечении связан с нашими отношениями, — Теон подумал немного. Звучало сухо, и что-то следовало добавить для убедительности. — Он красивый. Иногда — дохрена смешной, когда хлопает ресницами. И это при том, что у него тело, как у тех мраморных парней. А главное, он добрый и очень хороший. Я его люблю.

Он хотел было добавить что-то еще, но осекся. Лювин скрипел ручкой в блокноте. 

Теон сидел в приоткрытым ртом, услышав себя как будто со стороны, и теперь замер, не зная, как быть дальше. Это чем-то напоминало то, как он ярко, сильно и неожиданно кончил, когда Джон не слишком-то и сильно хлопнул его по щеке.

***

Теон стоял у разрисованной яркими граффити остановки, курил и ждал автобус. Перед ним покато изгибалась арка виадука, за которой маячили небоскребы Кэнэри-Уорф. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер был незнакомый. Теон щелчком отправил окурок в урну и ответил на вызов.

— Да?  
— Здравствуй, Теон.

Женский голос в трубке был ему отлично знаком — глубокий, низковатый, с уверенными интонациями. Голос Яры порядочно испортил ему юность, озвучивая в самые неподходящие моменты уничижительные комментарии. Поэтому Теон очень старался, чтобы Яра никогда не встречалась с девицами, которых он клеил, а также пореже виделась со Старками. 

Тем не менее, именно Яра служила медиатором в его ссорах с отцом. Это было похоже на выбор из двух зол, и сестра точно была меньшим. Однако даже встав на его сторону перед Бейлоном, в следующий момент Яра оборачивалась к Теону и говорила что-то такое, из-за чего краска приливала к его щекам, а на языке начинал плясать максимально резкий ответ, который все равно казался беспомощным.

Гадостей, которые они наговорили друг другу в юности, хватило бы, чтобы навсегда остаться врагами — не говоря уже о том, что случилось после, когда Теон попал наконец в большие неприятности, которые Яра ему пророчила. И она же была единственным членом семьи, который появился на суде. Когда какой-то репортер решил посетить Бейлона в Пайке, тот не пустил его на порог, сказав только, что у него нет сына по имени Теон Грейджой. Об этом Теон узнал из газеты, которая лежала в комнате отдыха больницы. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Теон, помедлив.  
Автобус, которого он дожидался почти пятнадцать минут, наконец подошел, но Теон не стал садиться в него, потому что салон был почти полон — “маятниковые мигранты” ехали с Собачьего острова на запад. Поддерживать беседу с Ярой посреди толпы не хотелось.  
— Хочу поговорить с тобой. Узнать, как ты. 

Теон проводил взглядом габаритные огни автобуса. Он подумал, что, возможно, слишком усердно отталкивает от себя людей. Он никогда не был замкнутым. Но раньше ему было, чем похвастаться, и это украшало любое общение. Теперь таких вещей не осталось. Чего Яра могла хотеть, кроме как в очередной раз указать ему на то, как и в чем он был не прав?

— Откуда у тебя мой номер? — спросил Теон и прикурил еще одну сигарету.  
— Сиворт дал, — Яра хмыкнула в трубку. — Ты же сам не догадаешься позвонить сестре.  
— Думал, вы не хотите меня видеть.  
— Не путай меня с Бейлоном.

— В чем разница? — упрямо спросил Теон. — Ты тоже сказала тогда, что я вас опозорил.  
— Разница в том, что из-за этого ты для меня не умер. Ты просто слажал. И ты все еще мой младший брат. Я хочу тебя видеть.

Теон представил себе, как рассказывает Яре о том, чему научился, пока отбывал срок. Как получил в лицо в ночном клубе, когда пытался трахнуться с незнакомым парнем. Про то, как занимается вкладкой товара. Про то, как Джон Сноу держал ему голову на озере Серпентайн. Как порезал себя, узнав о смерти своего мучителя. Как пытается обмануть аналитика и периодически говорит странные вещи.

— Не сейчас, хорошо? У меня… — _Бубонная чума? Нет, что-то более правдоподобное... Заразная эпилепсия?_ — Очень много важных дел.  
— Вранье, — безапелляционно заявила Яра и пригрозила: — Я знаю, где твой социальный центр.  
— Удачи, Шерлок! — Теон нажал на “отбой”, прикидывая, что находится в относительной безопасности — он не верил, что Яра будет сидеть в там весь день подряд и караулить. 

С другой стороны, с нее бы сталось разыскать Давоса и поговорить с ним. Тот, будучи добрейшей души человеком, рассказал бы ей все, как рассказал Лювину. Давос купится на ее разговоры о сестринских чувствах.

_Думаешь, она тебя обманывала? Зачем это ей?_

_Даже если она говорит правду… Особенно если это так…._

Теону казалось невыносимым быть объектом подлинной симпатии человека, которому он не мог предложить ничего, кроме увлекательных историй про рвоту и тюремные презервативы с метом. Этого было достаточно для сочувствия, но мало для уважения — и это с учетом того, что Яра Грейджой не уважала его даже когда он был горд собой. 

_Лучше вообще никак._

Из-за угла медленно и словно нехотя выехал еще один автобус.


	17. Chapter 17

Тем вечером Джон отодвинул клавиатуру и обернулся к Теону, покручивая в руке телефон. Ему явно хотелось что-то сказать, но он не решался.

Джон играл в игры, которые казались Теону скучными, задротскими и почти девчачьими, если бы не мрачное содержание. Тем не менее, Джон мог целый вечер просидеть за унылой фентэзийной РПГ, прокачивая персонажей и убивая чудовищ. Сам Теон предпочитал динамичные стрелялки с хорошей графикой и симуляторы гонок. На что-то другое у него не хватало терпения. 

— Чего? — спросил Теон, заметив его замешательство и решив пойти ему навстречу.  
— Мы с друзьями собираемся иногда у меня, — сообщил Джон. — Едим пиццу, играем во что-нибудь, и все такое.  
— У тебя есть друзья? — поднял брови Теон. — В школе не было.

Из друзей Джона он знал только унылого Тарли, с которым тот сошелся на первом курсе колледжа. Впечатление от Тарли было изначально не самым лучшим из-за групповой терапии, где они с Теоном встретились позже. Кроме того, Сэм ходил в футболке с драконом. 

— В колледже появились. С некоторыми мы до сих пор работаем.. И сегодня последняя суббота месяца, так что…  
— Хочешь, чтобы я свалил на день? — догадался Теон. — Так бы сразу и сказал.  
Джон почесал в затылке и неуверенно взглянул на него.  
— Вообще-то, я думал, может быть, ты присоединишься.

_Шкаф, балкон, ванная. Я еще успею спрятаться._

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — поднял брови Теон. — Ты им скажешь, что я… кто?  
— Что ты со мной живешь, — брякнул Джон. 

Оказалось, что его неуверенность была связана исключительно с предполагаемым отказом Теона. Сам Джон был вполне готов рассказать толпе парней из технологического колледжа, что живет с парнем. Не говоря уже о том, что кто-то из них мог быть в курсе биографии Грейджоя. Теон, который на его месте феерически заврался бы, не смог не оценить такой решительности.

— Мне придется играть с вами в онлайн-стратегию? — спросил он с таким выражением страдания на лице, словно это было самой большой проблемой.   
— Нет, — Джон широко и радостно улыбнулся, потому что Теон уже дал понять, что согласен. — Можешь просто посидеть тихо.  
Теон пихнул его, и Джон, который сидел в рабочем кресле на колесиках, отъехал на другой конец комнаты.

— Стратегии, где нужно строить отношения с другими, ужасно бесят, — сообщил Теон. — Твои друзья могут рассказать Роббу… про тебя и меня? — спросил он, резко посерьезнев.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но я не намерен прятаться от него всегда.

Прозвучало так, словно _всегда_ он намерен быть с Теоном. От этого по спине Теона побежали мурашки — что-то среднее между опасением и удовольствием. Чтобы отвлечься от своих переживаний, он без пререканий сходил с Джоном в магазин за пивом, снэками и замороженной пиццей.

— Даже не знаю, может быть, это этого лучше воздержаться, — стоя перед полкой в супермаркете, Джон подкинул в руке пакет чиспов.  
— Кожу бережешь или фигуру? — ухмыльнулся Теон.   
— Сэма Тарли. У него небольшие проблемы с едой.  
— Мать твою, ты позвал Тарли! — Теон прижал руку к лицу. — Ладно, мы с ним сделаем вид, что не знаем друг друга. Это в его интересах тоже.  
— Могу тебе пообещать, что никто не будет говорить про клинику и подобное, — сказал Джон, отправляя чипсы обратно полку и меняя обычную колу на диетическую. — Кстати, как ты сходил к Лювину?  
— М-м-м… Нормально, — Теон уставился в пол.

***

Сэм неловко мялся в дверях — ему всегда казалось, что он занимает слишком много места. Кроме него, пришли еще двое парней. Один был высоченный, а второй — невысокий и рыжий. Они топтались и галдели в прихожей, пытаясь пристроить куда-то сумки с ноутбуками и пакет, в которых позвякивали бутылки пива.

— Пип, Гренн, это Теон, — сообщил Джон.  
Здесь наступил момент для пояснения, и Теон приготовился к любой форме откровенности. 

_“Его бывший был бандитом и резал его как бифштекс”_

_“Он сумасшедший, и я слежу, чтобы он не вскрылся, а еще он отсидел”_

_“Ему нравится, когда я жарю его на полу и бью по лицу”_

_“Он не любит онлайн-стратегии”_

Джон не сказал ничего. Вместо каких-либо слов он молча привлек Теона к себе, взяв за плечи, и тот испытал мгновенное желание отодвинуться, ощутив себя неудобно под направленными на него любопытными и слегка шокированными взглядами. В то же время отстраняться не хотелось. В глубине души он был восхищен поступком Джона, к тому же, ощущение его руки на плече было приятным.

— Привет, — только и сказал Теон и склонил голову в сторону Джона так, словно мог бы положить ее ему на плечо.

***

— Как тебе ребята? — спросил Джон несколькими часами позже, засовывая в большой полиэтиленовый пакет коробки из-под пиццы.  
Он выглядел очень поглощенным своим занятием, но видно было, что ему важен ответ. Похоже, он действительно волновался — и не только из-за того, как его друзья воспримут Теона, но и насчет обратного.   
— Славные, — пожал плечами Теон.

Во времена его учебы в колледже такие гики не имели никаких шансов стать его приятелями. Собственно говоря, над подобными парнями он издевался, наблюдая, как они мнутся, не решаясь подкатить к кому-нибудь. Как-то раз на вечеринке у бассейна он ради смеха столкнул в воду однокурсника, который все время ходил с ингалятором. Вышло неловко, когда оказалось, что у парня астма и он не умеет плавать. Робб спас его при помощи надувного матраса и несильно ударил Теона по шее.

Теперь вещи, которые прежде казались смешными и раздражающими, выглядели иначе, а то, что казалось признаком крутости, значительно поблекло. Друзья Джона не сорили деньгами, не ровняли кокаин при помощи банковской карты и не отличались склонностью к опасным развлечениям. Зато в их обществе Теон чувствовал себя спокойно и не ожидал подвоха.

Невысокий и лопоухий Пип оказался очень забавным и обладал выдающимся талантом к перевоплощениям. Рассказывая какую-то чушь про персонажей игр, он говорил на разные голоса. Особенно хорошо ему удавались роли девиц, что само по себе веселило. Гренн, напротив, был немного угрюм и простоват, но от него исходила спокойная уверенная сила. Периодически оба издевались над Сэмом, но не слишком обидно. Тем более, что в случае чего Джон был готов за него вступиться. 

В какой-то момент вечера разговор неизбежно зашел о девушках, и все приобрело неловкий оборот. Кроме первого объятия Джон никак не подчеркивал свои с Теоном отношения, но все, наверное, не могли не думать о том, как и что они делают наедине. Если для кого-то эта мысль была не комфортной, ребята хорошо держались. Джон безмятежно улыбнулся, незаметно сжав его руку, и Теон вспомнил, как раньше проводил время с Роббом за пиццей и пивом, пока Джон закрывался у себя в комнате и слушал мрачную музыку или терзал гитару. 

Теон покачал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, которые вовсе не радовали, и попытался отвлечься на происходящее, но отвлечься не получалось. Пип и Гренн, которые не были особенно удачливы по части завоевания женских сердец, просили Джона устроить им двойное свидание с сестрами Старк. Джон отшучивался и грозил им каким-то супероружием из Варкрафта, если они не перестанут заговаривать про Арью и Сансу в таком ключе. Сэм предположил, что Арья сама может обратить против надоедливого ухажера арканитовый жнец.

— Дай сюда, — обиженный Пип отнял у него тарелку с пиццей. — Тебе хватит. У тебя-то есть какая-нибудь девчонка, кроме нарисованных?  
— Вообще-то, есть одна девушка, — сказал Сэм и порозовел. — Ее зовут Лили.   
— Ты ее выдумал! — выкрикнул Пип. — Рассказывай, или не было.  
— Она очень милая, — щеки Сэма приобрели еще более интенсивный оттенок. — Мы с ней познакомились… в центре поддержки.  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Теона, и тот закатил глаза.

— Понятно, — кинул Пип. — Воровала на заправках или наркоманка на реабилитации?  
— Она ходит в центр поддержки молодых матерей, — сухо ответил Сэм.  
— Так у нее что, есть ребенок?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Сэм с выражением некоторой гордости, как будто речь шла о его собственном ребенке. — Через несколько лет будем играть вместе по сети. А пока ему нравится все, что с большими яркими картинками.

Словом, определение “славные” подходило друзьям Джона лучше всего, и хотя большую часть вечера Теон молчал, горькой отчужденности он почти не исптытывал.

Темы, обсуждать которые не хотелось, всплывали тут и там, словно рифы из океана — семья Старков, реабилитационный центр, наркотики. Тем не менее, забывая об этом, Теон видел перед собой только ровную гладь воды и далекий горизонт, который под каким-то углом зрения мог казаться безоблачным.

***

— Иди сюда, — позвал Теон Джона, который поставил пакеты с мусором в углу и оценивающе осмотрел результаты своего труда.  
— Зачем? — поинтересовался Джон, хотя можно было и не спрашивать: Теон продел палец в петлю для ремня на его джинсах и дернул его в сторону спальни.  
— Хм-м… Как тебе сказать… Хочу поговорить.  
Джон потянулся к нему, но Теон отпрянул. Джон приподнял брови.

Теон слегка толкнул его в сторону кровати, и Джон сел на нее с размаху. Стащив с него футболку и глядя, как он поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть, Теон привычно ощутил волну тепла.

Глядя на него снизу вверх, Джон растянулся на кровати. Невзирая на него неподвижность, было видно, что он в любой момент готов распрямиться, как сжатая пружина, и подмять Теона под себя. Это ощущение волновало. Теон навис над ним на руках, потом нагнулся, касаясь губами ключицы. Он долго водил руками и губами по телу Джона, слегка обмирая от ощущения контроля и тут же — от осознания хрупкости этого ощущения.

Дыхание Джона участилось. Вскоре он шумно сглотнул и кашлянул. Прижав ладонь к щеке Теона так, что это одновременно было похоже и на ласку, и на попытку отстранить, он не очень уверенно произнес:   
— Ты, кажется, хотел поговорить?  
— О, да. Хотел… — Теон увернулся от касания, резко нагнулся и лизнул его правый сосок. — Скажи мне, я тебя раздражаю?

— Да, — ответил Джон, почти не задумываясь. Он никогда не был жестоким, но мог быть жестковатым. Это было что-то противовеса, который скрашивал ему излишнюю воспитанность и щепетильность. — Иногда. Часто.  
— Ты этим борешься?  
— Гм, как видишь, — Джон заерзал на одеяле.  
Если прямо сейчас он и боролся с чем-то, вряд ли это было раздражение.

Глядя не него порозовевшие щеки и полуопущенные ресницы, Теон испытал желание задать вопрос, который свалился как будто с потолка, но казался важным.  
— Ты в детстве злился из-за того, что донашивал вещи за Роббом?  
— Да, — ответил Джон. Он расстегивал болты на джинсах и выглядел поглощенным этим занятием. А а еще тем, как Теон терся о его бедро. Но сразу же вскинулся, как будто не расслышав: — Погоди, что ты сказал?

— Это ты сам сказал.   
Джон застонал, прижав руку ко лбу. Кажется, теперь он действительно начал раздражаться.  
— Ты меня вынудил. Какое это вообще имеет значение?  
— Что именно ты носил? — не успокаивался Теон.  
— Я не помню... Кажется, у него был свитер с оленями. Было начало нулевых, и олени еще не были в моде. Просто дурацкий рождественский свитер… Мне пришлось ходить в нем в школу, когда Рождество уже несколько недель как прошло. Господи, ну к чему это? 

Теон молчал. Джон столкнул его с себя — это было не больно, но достаточно резко — и тяжело вздохнул. Единомоментно он мог находиться либо в сексуальном режиме, который частично блокировал способность думать и связно говорить, либо в режиме серьезного разговора. Теперь настало время для второго варианта, и Теон сразу же заскучал по первому. 

— Теон, я отношусь к тебе… _хорошо_ , — сказал Джон, проговаривая каждое слово так, словно хотел впечатать ему в мозг. — Просто поверь в это. Теперь я думаю, что терапия приносит тебе больше вреда, чем пользы. Учит выдумывать на пустом месте.  
Теон неуверенно склонил голову на бок.

— Я не питаю иллюзий, что ты когда-нибудь прекратишь, — добавил Джон.  
— Что?   
— Я говорю, я не думаю, что с какого-то момента все разом придет в норму. Ты не перестанешь психовать и выделываться... Не сможешь забыть некоторые вещи. Я не обещал, что сделаю тебя счастливым. Это не то обещание, которое дают, когда хотят сохранять честность.

Теон не мог определиться, приятно это слышать, или нет. Но Джон говорил утешительным и уверенным тоном — так, словно знал что-то такое, отчего идеи, которые казались Теону ужасными, становились естественными и не такими уж плохими.

Он попробовал перевести общение в русло, где с недавних пор снова чувствовал себя почти уверенно.  
— Зато ты обещал меня трахать, — двинув бедрами, Теон потерся о ногу Джона, позволяя почувствовать свое возбуждение — немного невротичное и лихорадочное, оно было тут как тут.  
Джон перевел дыхание и пальцем прочертил невидимую линию по его груди.  
— Это можно. Раздевайся, — он сглотнул. — И не пытайся застать меня врасплох. В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь поговорить, будем делать это за столом.  
Теон открыл рот.  
— Я думаю, ты много чего имеешь сказать… — предупреждающим тоном заметил Джон. — Но сейчас это не очень важно. Если ты не замолчишь…   
— Да, но…  
— Заткнись, Теон.

Джон резко потянулся к нему, и Теон отшатнулся, на долю секунды услышав знакомый панический рефрен в голове: не трогай меня если ты дотронешься я закричу. (На самом деле, он почти никогда не кричал — слишком острым было чувство безнадежности.) Джон быстро поднял руки, показывая, что ничего не делает. Но когда Теон обмяк, снова притянул его к себе и держал, пока тот не стал дышать глубже.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джон подцепил с пола длинный сетевой кабель, сворачивая его в несколько раз, чтобы тот не был таким тонким, и Теону показалось, что это — самое естественное, что можно сделать.

***

Джон Сноу наклонился и прижал губы к месту схождения его ключиц. Теон покрутил руками и убедился, что не может освободиться. Завязал Джон крепко, серьезным узлом. Теон не ожидал от него такого. Но осознание того, насколько прочной была фиксация, не пугало.

У застарелых страхов был привкус горечи, неприятный привычки, неизбежного зла. Раньше слабость казалась унизительной (потом даже унижение стало привычным), а страх не позволял расслабиться. До этого момента Теон не верил, что передача другому человеку контроля может внушать чувство безопасности — вообще-то, ему казалось, что именно это пугает его больше всего.

— Можно?.. — спросил Джон очень тихо, и Теон скорее угадал вопрос, чем услышал.  
— Да, — сказал Теон, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

Медленно входя в него, Джон длинно выдохнул. Потом он положил руку Теону на шею и сжал пальцы — не больно, но крепко. Его ладонь была теплой, и в ушах у Теона зашумело. Однако этот ритмичный рокот не был похож на начало паники, больше напоминая мерный шум волн. От давления на горло внутренние мышцы расслабились, и дискомфорт пропал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джон ему в самое ухо, начиная двигаться. 

Ощущение полета, похожего на падение, заставило желудок провалиться. Все волоски на теле встали дыбом, а в венах плавилась кровь. Он больше всего хотел сейчас, чтобы Джон не останавливался — даже если случится землетрясение, даже если планета сойдет с рельс. 

Теон дернул вывернутыми локтями. Провода врезались в запястья, и он окончательно понял, что не может освободиться, и сразу же — что в общем и целом совершенно свободен. 

***

Следы вчерашнего вечера все еще давали о себе знать — например, за компьютером обнаружилась пустая бутылка. Отправив ее в мусорное ведро, Теон решил вымыть посуду после завтрака. Джон ушел ненадолго по делам и в ванной все еще витал легкий запах кондиционера для волос.

В кухонном шкафчике Теон нашел стакан с медиаторами и ухмыльнулся. Он хотел было переложить их, но решил оставить все, как есть. В конце концов, в этом могла быть своя логика. Теон рассеянно улыбался, когда высыпал их обратно в стакан. В порыве вдохновения он прошелся тряпкой по всем поверхностям в кухне. На столе и полу были, в основном, пятна, которые он сам же и оставил — от пива и джема. Было жарко, и Теон ходил в шортах и голым по пояс.

Услышав звонок, он не посчитал нужным одеться. Поэтому, открыв дверь, моргнул и сделал шаг назад. Потому что это был не Джон. На пороге стояла Яра Грейджой собственной персоной. Губы Яры были плотно сжаты, а глаза пытливо и сурово буравили лицо брата.

— Значит, это все-таки правда, — заключила она.  
— Что? — только и смог сказать Теон.  
На лице Яры проступило скорбное выражение, губы поджались еще сильнее.  
— Про тебя и Сноу.

Теон вздохнул.  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
Несмотря на догадки, оказалось, что Давос вне подозрений.  
— Толстяк, — резко сказала Яра. — Купила ему пончик. 

Он лихорадочно попытался вспомнить, откуда Яра могла знать Тарли. Возможно, это была вечеринка у Старков, и Яра заехала за ним, а Джон тогда пригласил Сэма… Яра запомнила его и теперь набросилась, как бультерьер. 

Теон возвел глаза к потолку, представив себе, как его сестра пытает Тарли, на лице которого появляется плачущее выражение. Теон не был на него в обиде. Сэм не отличался характером бойца и против Яры у него не было никаких шансов.

— Что тебя смущает? — устало спросил Теон и сообразил, что комкает в руках тряпку.  
— Как бы тебе сказать… — Яра медленно смерила его взглядом, словно обшарив с головы до ног. — Все.   
Теон нахмурился.  
— Да какое тебе дело?   
— Ты мой брат, — ответила Яра просто и упрямо.

Только теперь Теон окончательно осознал, на что она смотрит. Взгляд Яры был прикован к багровым засосам на его груди и шее, к полосам на запястьях, оставшимся от давешнего провода. Потом глаза Яры сузились. Она молча повернулась на невысоких каблуках и резко двинулась в сторону лифтов.


	18. Chapter 18

Джон закрыл машину, похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли что-нибудь, наклонился к зеркалу, чтобы пригладить руками волосы, и тут услышал за спиной голос:  
— Эй, Джон Сноу!

Обернувшись, Джон увидел высокую девушку с резкими тяжеловатыми чертами лица. На первый взгляд Яра Грейджой ничем не напоминала Теона, но на второй становилось ясно, как они похожи. Ее было трудно назвать худощавой, но и полной она не была. Спортивное, подтянутое тело казалось сильным и крепким, а в лице чувствовался характер. Пожалуй, Яра показалась бы Джону привлекательной, даже несмотря на то, что красавицей ее назвать было трудно, но впечатление портило то, что холодные серые глаза буравили его лицо с откровенной неприязнью.

— Здравствуй, Яра.  
— У тебя проблемы, нет? — спросила Яра, подходя почти вплотную.

Джон раскрыл рот, и челюсти громко клацнули, когда Яра Грейджой вдруг резко толкнула его в грудь обеими руками, заставив отступить назад. Это было почти абсурдно — она вела себя, как хулиган, который пытается отнять у отличника деньги на завтрак. Джон бы рассмеялся, но губы Яры были поджаты от ненависти. К тому же, все происходило на парковке возле офиса, и Джон заранее ощущал тоску, представляя себе, как история будет звучать в исполнении Тормунда.

Как себя вести, было неясно. Драться с девушкой Джон не собирался, но и получать в лицо не хотел. Не было сомнений, что Яра сможет его ударить, и сделает это сильно и не по-женски.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джон, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более спокойно.  
— Объясни, какого дьявола происходит у вас с Теоном? — почти прошипела Яра. — Хочешь воспользоваться тем, что он пережил? Хочешь его унизить и помучить?  
Джон предупреждающе поднял руки на уровень груди.  
— Ты не так поняла.  
— А как еще можно понять эту хрень? Ты трахаешь моего младшего брата! Он убирает твою вонючую квартиру! У него следы на запястьях! Он весь в синяках!

— Это не синяки! — Джон покраснел. — Это, ну…  
— Я знаю, что это! — оборвала его Яра, и говорить слово “засос” не пришлось. Она уставилась на рот Джона. — У тебя там что, вакуумная помпа?  
Джон почесал в затылке и вздохнул.  
— Яра, послушай...  
— Нет, это ты меня послушай! — выплюнула Яра. — Отлично устроился. Пришел на готовенькое. Теперь, наверное, самоутверждаешься в свое удовольствие? Понимаю твое желание отомстить за семью, но я не думала, что ты настолько извращенец.

Ноздри Джона дернулись. Будь на месте Яры мужчина, Джон бы уже подумывал о том, чтобы дать ему в челюсть. Он попытался успокоиться.  
— Я просто хотел ему помочь.  
— Уволь нас от этого. Подачки Грейджоям не нужны, ясно? — Яра вскинула подбородок, и Джон снова отметил, как они с Теоном похожи — даже если на первый взгляд в жестковатом лице Яры было мало общего с легкими и подвижными чертами брата.

Строго говоря, сейчас Теон все меньше выглядел как человек, который нуждается в помощи. несмотря на то, что Джон видел, какой хрупкой была его самоуверенность.

— Яра, пойми пожалуйста. Я ни к чему его не принуждаю. Если Теон хочет быть со мной, он будет. Это его решение, — сказав это, Джон сообразил, что Теон, вообще-то, ни разу не озвучивал такого решения. Ничего, я же сказал — “если”.  
— Чтобы его связывали — тоже его решение? — нахмурилась Яра. — Он боялся оставаться в темноте, не мог касаться людей...  
— Вот видишь, а сейчас все в порядке, — сказал Джон.

Он не был до конца уверен, что все в порядке. А еще подавлял желание спросить у Яры: _где ты была раньше?_

Возможно, Яре пришла в голову схожая мысль. Она потерла переносицу и вздохнула. 

— Будь осторожен, Джон Сноу. Я за тобой слежу.  
— Поговори лучше со своим братом, — посоветовал Джон. — Он взрослый независимый человек, — _...который больше не грызет ногти._ — Так что он сам отвечает за свои поступки.

Яра на это только хмыкнула. А потом Джон взглянул вниз и увидел, как она сжимает пальцы, переплетая их между собой. Ей было явно очень неудобно, а то и больно из-за чего-то.

— Ты не хочешь выпить со мной кофе? — спросил Джон.

***

Войдя в квартиру, он застал Теона на кухне. Теон рассеянно ел самодельный ролл с креветками и вымазал себе ворот соусом.  
— На меня напала твоя сестра, когда я заезжал на работу, — сообщил Джон, стирая соус с его футболки.  
— О, черт, — Теон прижал руку ко лбу. — Я должен был догадаться. Она здесь была. Нашла твой адрес. Решила, что ты держишь меня в сексуальном рабстве.

Джон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, не зная, следует ли делиться всеми деталями разговора с Ярой. Поговорив с ней подольше, он увидел ситуацию с другой стороны. И отчасти понял опасения Яры. А заодно получил ответ на вопрос о том, где она была, пока Рамси Болтон издевался над Теоном.  
— Может быть, она бы не влетала сюда, как фурия, и не придумывала бы таких вещей, если бы ты чаще с ней разговаривал.

Брови Теона приподнялись. Он шмякнул недоеденный ролл прямо на стол, не удосужившись взять тарелку. Джон с тоской проводил взглядом брызги соуса для морепродуктов. Хотя следовало признать, что это — меньшая проблема.  
— Значит, ты теперь с ней заодно? — Теон скрестил руки на груди.  
Формулировка отдавала детскими ссорами. Джон бы ухмыльнулся, но состояние Теона его беспокоило.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что твой родственник, которому на тебя не наплевать, — он не сказал, “единственный”, но это слово повисло в воздухе, — несколько недель, как в городе и хочет тебя видеть. А ты ведешь себя странно и избегаешь встречи. Именно так, как делал это, когда жил в Дредфорте. То есть, она это так видит.  
Теон слегка побледнел. Его губы сжались.

— А ты знаешь, что она мне потом сказала? Что я позорю всех Грейджоев, не способен за себя отвечать и все в таком духе. Что мне будет лучше в тюрьме, потому что мне помогут.  
Джон понимал, что Яра могла иметь в виду. В тот момент любая перемена обстановки могла пойти Теону на пользу. И даже методичный дисциплинирующий труд.  
— Ты отмотал исправительный срок, какой дают магазинным ворам и подросткам, которые вскрывают тачки. Не думаю, что там было хорошо. Но тебя там никто не пытал, ты просто собирал мусор у дороги. Послушай, Яра может быть грубой. Но она желает тебе добра.  
— Она иногда еще хуже Бейлона, — тон Теона выдавал застарелые обиды. — Он, по крайней мере, всегда одинаковый.

Джон решился, вспомнив побелевшие костяшки пальцев на сжатых кулаках Яры.  
— Яра мне рассказала кое-что. Как она виделась с тобой… тогда. Мне кажется, поэтому она так ведет себя по отношению ко мне. Чувствует себя виноватой за то, что случилось в тот раз.  
— О чем ты? — поднял брови Теон.

— Ты жил в Дредфорте, и она решила с тобой увидеться, — Джон откашлялся и продолжил, стараясь максимально сухо и кратко пересказать услышанное от сестры Теона. — Она попыталась поговорить с Рамси, но он предложил ей спросить у тебя. Она видела следы побоев и понимала, что там творится что-то скверное. При этом ты просто выставил ее вон, и, если ей верить, был очень убедителен. Ты сказал, что тебе не нужна помощь. Что ты хочешь остаться. Ты сказал…  
— Я помню, что я сказал, — отрезал Теон и быстро отвернулся. — Только не помню, почему. 

Джон посмотрел на его затылок, на линии шеи, и то, как тень лежит под ключицей, сбегая за край ворота, на котором все-таки осталось пятно. Джон притянул его к себе и опустил ладони ему на спину, на острые углы лопаток.  
— Это ничего.  
Теон ухмыльнулся ему в ухо, не весело и нехорошо.  
— Она ему не поверила. И не поверила мне. Ей просто стало противно.

Джон положил руку ему на затылок, перебирая волосы. Он хотел сказать, что это все в прошлом, и что все хорошо, и что-то еще, такого же свойства, но почему-то не смог. Теон вдруг прильнул к нему всем телом, ввинчивая колено между его ног, и полез руками под одежду. На шее Джон почувствовал горячее прикосновение губ, языка, зубов — это был почти укус. 

Предыдущий разговор не был сексуальным или располагающим, и такой резкий переход немного выводил из равновесия. Однако Джон не мог ему отказывать.

Пытаясь найти опору, он оперся рукой о столешницу и вляпался в соус. Салат и креветки торчали из недоеденной тортильи, как потроха.

***

Джону казалось, что он умеет держать себя в руках — или научился со временем. Однако Теон регулярно выводил его из себя — в самых разных смыслах. Больше никому это не удавалось, но Теон в этом был очень успешен. Речь шла о разных вещах: как о способности заставить Джона злиться, кричать или совершать необдуманные поступки, так и о том, как в ответ на его провокации Джон краснел, покусывал губы и был готов трахнуть его немедленно, даже если в этот момент они были не дома. Раньше Джон не замечал за собой такой развязности.

Тем не менее, какие-то стороны своей жизни он не хотел показывать Теону — во всем, что не касалось секса и общих воспоминаний юности, у них было не так уж много общего. Примерно раз в неделю Джон ездил поиграть на репетиционную точку, а, оставшись дома один, обрабатывал записи. Если бы Теон узнал, что он записывает шумовой инди-альбом, то, наверное, изошелся бы на издевательства. Впрочем, даже если бы такого не случилось, Джон предпочитал просто изолировать от него свое творчество. Так ему было спокойнее.

Он часто думал, что Теон поверхностный и бестолковый, но потом тот говорил что-нибудь, или грустно улыбался. Как будто в сплошном потоке ерунды, которая от него исходила, проскальзывало и мелькало что-то, как сверкающая блесна в бегущей воде. Джон чувствовал себя глупой рыбиной, которая радостно заглатывает эту блесну, ведется на обманку, или ищет глубину там, где есть только каменистое дно. И все-таки, глаза Теона казались ему куда глубже, чем, наверное, были на самом деле.

Часто Джон заставлял себя сказать “нет”, хотя больше всего хотелось прямо противоположного. Мысль о том, что через секс он контролирует Теона и сохраняет авторитет, не поднимала Джона в собственных глазах. Но способ был эффективный. Мысль о том, что таким образом он успокаивает Теона, внушала опасения. Джон был искренне рад, что Теон не похож теперь на забитого невротика с припадками, но получать взамен неуравновешенного сексоголика тоже не стремился.

Теон пугал его в такие моменты, потому что вел себя как наркоман. То, что тот не вполне владел собой, вызывало у Джона острое возбуждение, и в то же время чувство стыда, как будто он участвует в чем-то недостойном. У Теона закатывались глаза, и он бормотал настолько грязные вещи, что Джон вздрагивал. Теон стонал ему в рот и кусал его губы, а потом перебирал его волосы, окончательно их запутывая. В ответ на попытку поговорить он мог просто молча раздеться — Джон на какое-то время забывал, о чем шла речь, — или спросить: “Свяжешь меня?”

(Джон думал по этому много разных вещей. И у мысли “если он расслабляется в связанном виде, кто я такой, чтобы ему мешать” был скрытый оттенок “связанным он отлично выглядит”.)

Возможно, имело смысл спросить у кого-нибудь совета. Но Джон ясно понимал, что таких людей не существует. Такого он не смог бы рассказать никому — уж точно не Роббу и не Сэму Тарли. Попытки поговорить с Давосом или Лювином Теон бы никогда ему не простил. К тому же, его заботило не только состояние Теона, но и собственное. Источником наиболее дурацкой (но парадоксальным образом иногда работающей) жизненной мудрости для Джона служил Тормунд, и Джон невесело ухмылялся, заводя с ним мысленный разговор.

_— Тормунд, у меня проблемы с моим парнем. Он постоянно хочет секса._  
_— Ну так жарь его! Или как у вас там это устроено…_  
_— Нормально устроено._  
_— Так ты что, не хочешь?_  
_— Хочу._  
_— Тогда в чем проблема? Сначала секса нет, Тормунд помоги, я устал дрочить, расскажи, что мне делать. Потом тебе обломилось с тем самым парнем, на которого ты дрочил, стирая руки. И теперь тебе снова что-то не нравится?_  
_— Дело не в том, что я не хочу… Просто он хочет… Я же говорил, что у него были проблемы._  
_— Точно, с придурью. Так у него что, в постели что-то не так? Что? Ты попробовал и тебе не понравилось?_  
_— Он попросил меня, чтобы я его ударил._  
_— А ты что?_  
_— Я ударил._  
_— Это обычное дело. Лупишь телку… ну, или кого-то еще… в общем, лупишь по заднице, хлопаешь членом по лицу. Все довольны._  
_— Дело в том, что он этого хочет, когда подавлен, зол или не хочет разговаривать. Но хуже, если я этого захочу, когда буду подавлен или зол._

Ударив его один раз, Джон потом делал это неоднократно. В чем-то воображаемый Тормунд был прав. Само по себе это действительно не было чем-то особенным, но применительно к Теону приобретало другой смысл. Совсем другой смысл. Джона пугало то, как тот успокаивался после некоторых вещей.

_Я не хочу причинять ему боль._  
_Я не виноват, что это работает._

***

Теон сидел на кровати, положив руки на колени, как будто они там приклеились. За несколько минут он так и не сменил позы. Его непривычная неподвижность заставила Джона всмотреться внимательнее.  
— Что с тобой?  
— Был недавно у Лювина. Он отменил все назначения. Типа пробный период. Сказал, что пока можно без них. Если не замечу ухудшение сна, проблемы с аппетитом и перепады настроения.  
— Поздравляю! — Джон улыбнулся, но Теон его не поддержал. — Это же хорошо, нет?

Теон нашарил на покрывале возле себя и подбросил в руке пустую стеклянную баночку.  
— Я принимал их и после того, как он их отменил. Но теперь они кончились. Хотя есть еще не просроченный рецепт.  
— Зачем ты их принимал?  
Не глядя на него, Теон ритмично подбрасывал баночку, ловя ее то верхним, то нижним хватом попеременно.  
— Боялся, что будет хуже. И теперь мне хуже. Я чувствую себя странно. Мне плохо. Вчера весь день жрал. Сегодня меня тошнит. И спать хочется, — он вытянул перед собой руки. — Смотри, тремор вернулся.

Руки у него действительно заметно тряслись.  
— Потому что ты решил, что он должен вернуться.  
Глаза Теона сузились.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выдумываю? Знаешь, мне приходилось видеть людей, которые так отвечали на то, что я рассказывал. Они считали, что я преувеличиваю. Или что я сам виноват.

— Как тебе сказать… Послушай, успокойся. Я не считаю, что ты выдумываешь. У тебя правда тремор. — Джон взял его ладони в свои. — И ты не в чем не виноват. Только вот…  
— Что?  
— Смотри.  
Джон поднялся, вытянул перед собой руки. Они держались совершенно ровно. 

— У меня трясутся руки, — сказал Джон медитативно. Потом повторил чуть быстрее, более нервным и сбивчивым тоном, бормоча себе под нос: — У меня трясутся руки.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?  
— Подожди, хочу догнать до десяти. У меня трясутся руки...  
После десятого раза безымянные пальцы начали дрожать сами собой. Джон не симулировал — он действительно чувствовал, как сокращаются нервные окончания. Потом к безымянным пальцам присоединились остальные. 

Джон опустил руки, сделал несколько махов, переплел пальцы в замок, хрустнув суставами, и дрожание прекратилось.  
— Видел?  
— Придурок, — беззлобно сказал Теон, забираясь с ногами на кровать, и все-таки его поза стала менее напряженной. — Ладно, допустим. Но мне нужны эти таблетки. Иначе ты сам пожалеешь.

Джон прикусил губу и взял из рук Теона баночку с написанным от руки названием.  
— У тебя есть свежий рецепт? Я пойду и принесу тебе эти чертовы пилюли. 

***

С одной стороны, он был уверен, что знает, как лучше. В конце концов, лечащий врач Теона посчитал, что лекарства можно отменить. С другой стороны, идея обмануть Теона казалась Джону отталкивающей.

И все же… “Иначе ты сам пожалеешь”. Джон понял, что означала эта фраза, даже если Теон сам этого в полной мере не осознавал. _Теперь он будет себя накручивать и доводить меня, чтобы доказать свою правоту._

В аптеке Джон купил упаковку поливитаминов, которые подходили по форме и тоже не имели маркировки. Пересыпав их в емкость, он встряхнул ее и решил, что выглядит вполне убедительно — если даже Теон заметит различие, можно будет сказать, что это новая форма выпуска, или что-то вроде. 

Получасом позже, когда Теон, улыбнувшись, взял таблетки у него из рук и сказал “Спасибо”, Джон ощутил острый приступ вины и немедленное желание рассказать ему правду. Но возможности не представилось — Теон дернул его за пряжку ремня, роняя на себя.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда окончательно похолодало, Теон перевез к Джону все свои вещи. Основная (во всяком случае, проговоренная вслух) причина состояла в том, что ему понадобилась теплая одежда. Потом выяснилось, что, поскольку вещей в целом не слишком много, оставлять что-то не имеет смысла.

Сидя у Джона в прихожей и глядя на чемодан, Теон подумал, что теперь ездить на работу стало далековато. Однако к этому магазину он был привязан обязательствами, прописанными в условиях освобождения. В квартире Джона об этом было легко забыть. Полный жестокости, грязи и бесприютных углов мир, в который Теон окунулся за последние несколько лет, казался отсюда далеким и не настоящим. Однако забыть Теон не мог. Даже не потому, что ему регулярно звонил Давос, а потому что считал, что не заслужил права забывать о некоторых вещах.

— Почему ты тут сидишь? — немного настороженно спросил Джон, проходя мимо.  
Теон обычно приходил в его квартиру как к себе домой, а теперь, войдя с чемоданом, вел себя так, словно не решался разуться.  
— Не знаю, — Теон почесал в затылке. — Такое чувство, будто что-то не так.  
— Можешь, конечно, сидеть тут до ночи, — пожал плечами Джон, и Теон ссутулился. 

Потом Джон вдруг быстро улыбнулся, опустив глаза, и он напомнил себе, что это всего лишь часть манер Джона — внезапная кажущаяся холодность, которая, на самом деле, не содержит осуждения или неприязни. Скорее всего.

Теон наклонился, чтобы расшнуровать обувь.

***

Ночами шел снег, танцуя в свете фонарей, а утром исчезая с тротуаров. В моллах начались предпраздничные распродажи, а в центре в честь Рождества были устроены ежегодные гулянья — с фонариками и продажей глега. В другое время Теон обязательно захотел бы пошляться по торговому центру или надраться на улице, но после прошлых зимних праздников утратил к ним всякий интерес.

Тем неудобнее он себя ощутил, когда Джон, войдя в квартиру и распространяя вокруг себя запах мороза, позвал его в Гайд Парк. Джон Сноу всегда казался ему классическим патибрейкером — из тех, с чьим приходом заканчивается все веселье. Поэтому теперь в ситуации было что-то странное.

— Там рождественский фестиваль и все такое. Пойдем прогуляемся. Почему нет?  
— Да ну, к дьяволу. Там… — Теон беспомощно развел перед собой руками, — люди.  
— Жизнь так устроена, — терпеливо сказал Джон. — Она полна людей. Просто не протолкнуться. Не поверишь, я каждый день их вижу.  
— Я тоже, — кивнул Теон. — На работе. Или в социальном центре. А это другое дело… Вдруг мы встретим кого-нибудь знакомого? И они поймут, что мы… ну, вместе?  
Джон помрачнел.  
— Вот как, не хочешь показываться со мной рядом?  
— Я же общался с твоими друзьями, — вяло возразил Теон.

Он думал о Старках и знал, что Джон об этом догадывается. Так или иначе, Джон больше не настаивал. Развернувшись, он скрылся на кухне.

Строго говоря, Джон сам не был любителем массовых развлечений. Даже на тусовках больше всего ему нравилось сидеть где-нибудь в углу, изображая неприступность — это Теон помнил хорошо. Выходило так, что теперь он предлагал сходить куда-нибудь не ради себя. Просидев несколько минут без движения, Теон вздохнул, открыл шкаф и вытащил черную вязаную шапку Джона. В принципе, если надвинуть ее достаточно низко…

Он вошел на кухню, сжимая шапку в руках.  
— Эй. Я передумал. Я могу выиграть для тебя приз в тире, или что-то вроде этого.  
Против воли Джон улыбнулся.  
— Еще бы, там есть бухло по фунту.

Это оказалось практически не страшно. Гайд Парк был украшен цветными фонарями, а деревья в изморози казались ледяными скульптурами. Укутанные в шарфы люди, группами перемещавшиеся от ярмарочных прилавков к ларькам с жареными каштанами, жги бенгальские огни и смеялись. Воздух был морозным, и дыхание повисало в воздухе облачками пара. Бледные щеки Джона порозовели. 

— Ты терпеть не можешь такие сборища, — тихо сказал ему Теон.  
— Вроде того, — пожал плечами Джон.  
— Тогда зачем…  
— Грейджой, ты обещал мне мягкую игрушку из тира, — перебил его Джон.  
Теон тихо рассмеялся, и тут Джон взял его за руку. Дело было посреди Гайд Парка, у всех на виду, и Теон почувствовал, как мурашки бегут по спине. Перчаток у него не было, а у Джона были, и это оказалось одной из причин, чтобы не разрывать касание.

 _Мы ходим по городу за ручку_ , почти панически подумал Теон, и голова немного закружилась. Он испытал вдруг острое желание бегства. Вокруг было слишком шумно и многолюдно. С другой стороны, никому не было до них дела, и это радовало.

Тир они так и не нашли. Зато нашли прилавок с глегом. Когда они отошли от толпы на дальнюю аллею, где деревья были перевиты диодной лентой с белым, холодным светом, Джон поставил свой бумажный стакан с напитком на скамейку и снова переплел пальцы с пальцами Теона. Теперь руки согрелись о стаканы. 

Когда Джон поцеловал его, Теон успел подумать, что целоваться на морозе — верный путь к потрескавшимся губам. Его самого это не очень волновало, а вот за Джона он беспокоился. Тем не менее, поцелуй вышел долгим. Щеки Джона были холодными, а рот — горячим. В этом жару плавились, смешиваясь, те вопросы, которые не давали Теону покоя и никуда не пропадали — просто переставали казаться важными.

_Кто мы друг другу, что мы делаем, зачем я здесь, почему ты со мной, что будет дальше._

Домой ехали на общественном транспорте, потому что Джон выпил, что делал довольно редко. Предпраздничный Вест-Энд за окном словно сошел с открытки — везде были хвойные венки и свечи, а люди несли в руках пакеты с маркировкой кондитерских. Глядя на это, Теон захотел спросить, пойдет ли Джон к Старкам на Рождество, но удержал себя.

В автобусе трясло на поворотах, и Джон обнял его за талию, прижимаясь спиной к поручням. Теон заметил, что сидевший напротив пожилой мужчина посмотрел на них неодобрительно, поджал губы и загородился газетой. Джон опустил ресницы и беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Похож на Торне. Это мой бывший начальник.

Теон вдруг испытал к похожему на Торне стрику острую благодарность. Несмотря на то, что тот корчил им козью морду — или, вернее, именно поэтому. Дело было не в Теоне лично. Пожилой пассажир ничего не знал о его прошлом. Просто не одобрял обнимающихся в автобусах парней. 

***

Теон толкнул Джона к стене, только шагнув в квартиру, и не дал ему возможности повесить верхнюю одежду в шкаф. Пальто Джона, как и куртка Теона, валились куда попало. Снег растаял и превратился в воду на ладонях. Стаскивая с Джона шарф, открывая его шею и прижимаясь к ней лицом, Теон сам не знал, о чем думает и чего хочет. Его не отпускало острое чувство неправильности, как будто весь вечер он притворялся кем-то другим.

— Что с тобой? — тихо спросил Джон, останавливая его подрагивающие руки.  
— Не знаю… Мне кажется, что я снова вру. Так же, как врал ему.  
— Болтону? — нахмурился Джон, и его лицо, которое только что было расслабленным, снова стало замкнутым и серьезным. — Это другое дело.  
— Ага, — Теон, голый по пояс, сделал шаг назад, уронил на стул шарф Джона и машинально коснулся шрамов на левой руке. — Я имею в виду… Сейчас я пытался быть таким же таким же нормальным, как все эти люди вокруг, хотя на самом деле… как будто я не имею права быть среди них. Даже если снаружи не видно, какой я урод.

Джон долго смотрел на него, не мигая. Потом вздохнул и потер лоб.  
— Ты думаешь, что знаешь всех этих людей? Их прошлое, их ошибки? Снаружи все выглядят нормально. Но, может быть, у них есть свои… темные комнаты, куда лучше не входить.  
Манера речи Джона была непривычной, и Теон решил, что во всем виноват глег.  
— Такие комнаты не для того, чтобы пускать туда кого попало, — произнес он с трудом и провел рукой по лицу Джона, зацепив большим пальцем губы. Они одновременно тяжело сглотнули. — Разве что кого-то, кому действительно доверяешь.

— Что в твоей? — прошептал Джон, медленно расстегивая его ремень.  
— Прячу там трупы.  
Джон хмыкнул, проводя ладонями по его спине, опуская их ниже и стаскивая с него брюки.  
Теон прижался лбом к его плечу и сказал, не глядя на Джона:  
— Отведи меня в спальню.

Он думал, что Джон спросит что-то вроде: “А сам идти ты не можешь?”, но тот промолчал. Просто позволил ему шагнуть из упавшей на пол одежды, взял за запястье и повел за собой. Теон слышал стук собственного сердца и шум в ушах. Это не было похоже на паническое состояние — просто что-то вроде шума далекого шторма, который бушует где-то у соседних берегов.

Когда Джон завел его руки за голову и прижал к подушке, Теон закрыл глаза и выгнулся ему навстречу. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Джон трахнул его так, чтобы вышибло воздух из груди, и тогда можно было бы ненадолго успокоиться. Джон не спешил, осторожно касаясь губами его ключиц. Теон вздрогнул, прерывисто вздохнул, но больше ничего не происходило. Джон медленно его целовал и ничего не говорил, хотя Теону очень хотелось, чтобы он что-то сказал. Иначе он боялся, что сам не сможет промолчать.

_Я не знаю, как это назвать. Джон, Джон, скажи это за меня._  
_Я не знаю, как это назвать… Не говоря слов, произносить которые нельзя._

Собственная кожа казалась то чужой, то своей настолько, что странным было думать иначе.  
— Выключи свет, — попросил Теон.

Комната стала черной, только квадрат окна был светлым. Снаружи шел снег, кружился и вился, похожий на сухую белую крошку. Джон был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и молча ждал, когда Теон к нему потянется. Теон сглотнул, не двигаясь. Он окончательно перестал понимать, кто он такой, кем ему приходится Джон и что происходит.

В этот момент голоса в голове зазвучали снова, но как-то по-другому. Раньше это было похоже на чужое вмешательство, на бесконтрольные и непроизвольные шумы, как будто его голова была радиопередатчиком. Теперь Теон сам крутанул ручку настройки, вычленяя из шума крови в ушах слова. 

_Твои старые паттерны сексуального поведения больше не работают, а новых у тебя пока нет_ , сказал доктор Лювин.

 _Не волнуйся, и все будет в порядке_ , уютно пробубнил Давос.

 _Да ты влюбился, что ли,_ рассмеялся Робб. _На тебя не похоже._

 _Ты такой же идиот, каким был в тринадцать лет_ , фыркнула Яра. _Посмотри на себя, ты же не знаешь, что делать._

 _Джон Сноу никогда не даст тебе этого_ , сообщил Рамси. _Хочешь, я тебе помогу? Понадобится бритва. Развяжи мне руки._

Теон странно улыбнулся в темноту. Голоса людей, которые оставили след в его жизни, больше не управляли им. Теперь он мог вызывать их по собственному желанию — чтобы посоветоваться или понять, как поступать не следует ни в коем случае. Труднее было потом заставить их замолчать. С помощью другого человека это было бы куда легче сделать.

— Джон?..  
— Да.  
— Иди сюда. Пожалуйста, — Теон нашел руку Джона и прижал к губам.

Тело гудело от возбуждения и тяжелой ломоты, как будто в венах плескался яд, который необходимо было выпустить, а на плечах лежала ноша, которую хотелось скинуть. Теону казалось, что он постоянно голоден, но не может никак себе помочь.

— Ударишь меня? — спросил он, глядя на свет фонаря в окне.  
— Нет, — отозвался Джон, и после небольшой паузы добавил: — Не в этот раз.  
Теон протянул руку и дотронулся до его гладкой груди, чувствуя твердые напряженные мышцы. Провел пальцем вниз, остановился где-то в районе пупка. Здесь были квадраты пресса, и ниже тоже все было твердо. Вместе с тем Джон просто ждал, словно испытывая его.  
— Что мне сделать? — прошептал Теон едва слышно.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
Теон промолчал.

Когда он уже начал думать, что ничего не произойдет, Джон молча взял его за плечо и развернул лицом вниз. Шум в ушах превратился в ровный гул, а потом оборвался и выключился, прерванный сдавленным звуком, который Теон издал не то от боли, не то от облегчения.

Он стоял на кровати коленями, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пока Джон трахал его сзади, медленно и ритмично двигаясь в нем. Это продолжалось долго, очень долго, и сначала Теон думал о том, не надоело ли Джону, и о том, как долго тот может держать один и тот же ритм, не сбиваясь. Сначала к этому примешивалось чувство неудобства — Теон думал о том, что ему нужно еще немного времени, и о том, что нужно, наконец, что-то сделать, но делать ничего не хотелось, хотелось растворяться в этом, не чувствуя больше своих границ, не чувствуя ничего, кроме раз за разом входящего в него члена. 

Потом мысли полностью растаяли, и он остался наедине со своими ощущениями. Никакого неудобства перед Джоном он больше не испытывал, и смог только бегло удивиться, услышав низкие, прерывистый стоны, и сообразив, что издает их сам. Ему казалось, что это длилось бесконечно — балансирование на грани оргазма, когда волны наказывали одна за одной, захватывая все тело целиком. Он так и не понял, случилось ли это один раз, или несколько раз подряд. До этого Теон понятия не имел, что такое вообще бывает. Оторвав голову от подушки, он заметил, что та была вся в слюне, которая вытекала у него изо рта, но не ощутил неудобства по этом поводу.

Он вытер краем одеяла лицо, спину и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Джон вытянулся рядом. Приподнявшись на локте, Теон попытался рассмотреть в полутьме его лицо и подумал, что не мешает сходить за сигаретами, но сил на это не было. Волосы Джона рассыпались по подушке.

 _Как это называется? “Я люблю тебя”?_  
_Но я не уверен. Я до сих пор не знаю, что это значит._

— Там все еще снег, — сонно сказал Теон, взглянув в сторону окна.  
— Ну и что, — отозвался Джон, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.

_Где твой дом, Теон?_  
_Там, где я захочу._


	20. Chapter 20

Был ясный день, и город казался тихим и чистым. Яра то поправляла серо-голубую вязаную шапочку, то по-мальчишески засовывала руки в карманы пальто. Теон курил, выпуская дым в холодный воздух. Они шли рядом по набережной и, взглянув друг на друга, рассеянно ухмылялись. Эти ухмылки не были выражением веселья, и вообще ничего определенного не означали, больше всего походя на те смутно-удовлетворенные взгляды, которые бросаешь в зеркало, увидев там именно то, что ожидал. Однако вечно молчание длиться не могло. Теон курил уже третью сигарету подряд.

— Здесь красиво, — сказала наконец Яра, приставив руку козырьком ко лбу и щурясь на свинцово-серую воду, в которой шло рябью отражение моста. — Наверное, ты любишь этот город. Или просто рад, что живешь далеко от семьи.  
Теон пожал плечами. Он не стал говорить, что средний житель города видит Тауэр и Трафальгарскую площадь куда реже, чем некоторые туристы. В Ист-Сайде Теон чаще всего видел новостройки и граффити.

— Не хочешь разговаривать? — продолжила Яра, положив ладони на каменный парапет.  
— Знаю, о ты чем хочешь поговорить на самом деле, — Теон почти видел, как пляшут слова на кончике ее языка.  
Яра фыркнула и, выдернув недокуренную сигарету у него изо рта, отправила ее в ближайшую урну.  
— Послушай, Теон…

Теон скривил рот и закатил глаза. Он ужасно устал от того, что вокруг было столько людей, которые имели компетентное мнение по поводу его проблем, но при этом ни с кем не получалось поговорить нормально.  
— Сама послушай. Если не обращаться со мной как с сумасшедшим, я и не буду сумасшедшим.  
Яра повторила его гримасу. У нее был тот же цвет глаз — сейчас, возле сизо-свинцовой, закованной в камень реки они казались серыми, но в солнечные дни были голубыми. Судя по всему она все-таки намеревалась поговорить о Джоне Сноу.

— Если это то, что тебе нужно... — она закусила губу и неопределенно повела рукой в воздухе. — Найди себе нормального партнера. В интернете, в клубе, или где вы это делаете.  
Теон воззрился на нее с недоумением.  
— Чего?  
— Теон, не притворяйся кирпичом, — сказала Яра устало. — Ты можешь называть это как угодно или делать вид, что к тебе все это не имеет никакого отношения, но суть от этого не меняется. Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то делал с тобой такие вещи. Но только с тем, кому можно доверять.

— Какие “такие вещи”, бога ради? — Теон закрыл лицо рукой. Он очень старался не покраснеть перед Ярой, но это удавалось ему не очень хорошо, как и лет десять назад, когда она отпускала комментарий по поводу пачки салфеток возле его кровати. — Я не знаю, что ты себе воображаешь…  
— Он тебя связывал? — упрямо спросила Яра и дернула его за рукав куртки, пытаясь открыть запястье.  
Следы от провода сошли на следующий день после того, как были оставлены, но Теон все равно отдернул руку.  
— И что с того? — огрызнулся он. — Такое советуют даже в журналах для девчонок. В качестве прелюдии и чтобы обновить отношения. В этом нет ничего особенного.  
— Вижу, ты чаще читаешь журналы для девчонок, чем я.  
— Я их продаю. 

Под ногами хрустел тонкий наст, сковавший неглубокие лужи ночью, а теперь подтаявший. Лед в семейных отношениях таять не спешил. Теон чувствовал, что некоторые вещи можно было бы исправить всего парой правильных слов, но не мог подобрать их — либо не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы их выговорить. Поэтому легкая враждебность, которая всегда отмечала их отношения с сестрой, никуда не девалась. Только теперь Яра еще и демонстрировала навязчивую заботу, которую Теон предпочитал считать очередным методом унижения. Отчитываться Яре в том, как именно протекает его половая жизнь, он не хотел. В то же время, он был вынужден признать, что у сестры могли быть причины заботиться о нем. Правда была в том, что ситуации, которые могли показаться похожими со стороны, на деле качественно различались.

— Может быть, для других в этом и нет ничего особенного, но для тебя — есть, — уверенно сказала Яра. — Что у тебя за шрамы на левой руке? Они совсем свежие.  
— Это я психанул.  
Теон заметно передернулся и зябко обхватил себя за плечи.  
— А еще говоришь не обращаться с тобой, как с сумасшедшим.  
— Это уже давно. Не говори Давосу, — попросил Теон обреченно, чувствуя себя тринадцатилетним. (“Не говори отцу, что я курил”.) — Кроме Джона, никто не знает.  
— Как я могу не говорить?! — почти закричала Яра и остановилась так резко, что Теон натолкнулся на нее. — Ты опять резал себя! А Сноу скрывает это от твоего социального работника и врача! Кто он после этого, как ты думаешь?

Теон вспомнил темный и серьезный взгляд Джона. Его пальцы на своей руке — поверх пропитанных кровью пластырей.  
— Он заставил меня обещать, что я больше не буду.  
Яра сардонически рассмеялась.  
— В детстве я постоянно слышала, как ты говоришь эту фразу. И это всегда было вранье. Бычье дерьмо, которым ты пытался накормить Бейлона.

Теон вдруг почувствовал, что лимит на упоминания отца исчерпан. И сразу же с удивлением понял, что теперь эти аналогии мало что значат. Если отношения с Рамси Болтоном и принесли ему какую-то пользу, она скрывалась где-то здесь. Теону перестало казаться, что самая большая проблема — что скажет отец.

Под настроение Рамси любил поговорить о папочке Теона. Издевательства были бы куда более убедительны, если бы Рамси не был так зависим от собственного отца. Иначе он вряд ли смог бы правильно давить на нужные кнопки. Этого Теон ни разу не решился сказать вслух, но Рамси откуда-то знал, что он так думает, и приходил в раж.

Теперь Теон окончательно осознал, что больше не боится не оправдать отцовских ожиданий. Как будто какая-то невидимая нить, которая все время тянулась, истончаясь, наконец лопнула. 

_Глубокие морщины, запах бренди и соли, седеющие волосы в беспорядке, грубые руки._  
_Бейлон Грейджой. Мой отец._

Это пришлось проговорить про себя несколько раз, чтобы слова обрели смысл. Само собой, Теон до сих пор отлично знал, что Бейлон приходится ему отцом, помнил случаи, когда тот был им недоволен, помнил собственную бессильную ярость и стыд, но это больше не причиняло боли. Момент внутреннего отделения состоялся.

Что-то подобное он чувствовал и по отношению к Рамси — с того самого дождливого вечера, когда резал в подсобке собственную руку.

Он машинально дотронулся до плеча и снова вспомнил глаза Джона. 

_“Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу”_  
_“Не увидишь. Если такое еще раз повторится. Даже бы намек. Даже царапина”_

Здесь эмоции были.

Ответственность, основанная на боязни лишиться его, была сильнее, чем обещания, основанные на страхе наказания.

— Это другое дело, — сказал он, все еще потирая плечо через куртку. — Даже если Джон запрещает мне что-то, я могу не послушаться. Просто он бросит меня, если я буду причинять себе вред.  
Яра дотронулась кончиками пальцев до его запястья. Теон, снова заподозрив попытку осмотреть руки, молча развернулся и двинулся прочь по набережной. Несколько шагов спустя Яра его догнала.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не пытаюсь ограничивать тебя в том, как ты трахаешься, — сообщила она. — Никто не вправе тебя осуждать. — Немного подумав, она и добавила фразу, явно почерпнутую из какой-то брошюры: — Игровое подчинение является для многих способом осмыслить реальный травматичный опыт в прошлом.

— Это называется “не пытаюсь ограничивать”?.. Я больше не собираюсь об этом говорить, окей? — нахмурился Теон, но уже через несколько секунд покосился в ее сторону и спросил: — Что такое “нормальный партнер” в твоем понимании?  
— Не больной психопат-преступник. Но и не чертов Джон Сноу, в конце концов! Он совсем из другого теста!  
Яра выглядела так, словно знала что-то, ему неведомое. Или была уверена, что знает. Или ее заведомая уверенность заранее определяла для нее картину вещей. Впрочем, в том, какова эта картина в действительности, Теон и сам был не уверен.  
— Боишься, что я его испорчу? — он криво улыбнулся.  
Яра покачала головой.  
— Нет, боюсь за тебя. Он может быть опасен.

Теон тихо и не очень весело рассмеялся. Джон никогда не казался ему опасным, что бы тот ни делал. Пару дней назад Джон заткнул ему рот при помощи его же собственного белья. Это, как казалось Теону, было даже не частью игры, а исключительно вынужденной мерой, связанной с тайным Джоновым пуританством — тот не хотел, чтобы услышали соседи.

— Джон — опасен?.. Не понимаю, о чем ты. У нас договор и все такое. Типа личного контракта.  
— Вот это и опасно. О чем договор?  
Теон пожал плечами.  
— Ну, в последнее время... просто что мы трахаемся. И все довольны.  
— Это не договор, а описание обычных отношений, — вздохнула Яра. — Ты бы знал, если бы у тебя хоть раз в жизни были нормальные отношения. Ты знаешь, что именно ты делаешь? Что он делает? Кто чего не делает?.. Я не говорила бы об этом, но в любой момент он может вызвать у тебя припадок.

Теон дернул плечом.  
— Он делает что-то такое, чтобы припадков не было.  
— Тебе нужно что-то более регламентированное. Здесь слишком много личного. Думаешь, он сможет противостоять искушению пережать? Может быть даже сам не замечая, убеждая себя, что его просто занесло. И у него есть причина сделать тебе по-настоящему больно. Вспомни, как ты дразнил его в школе. И в колледже. И вообще всегда.

— Чего ты хочешь? — обреченно спросил Теон. Он устал от разговора и больше всего мечтал сейчас оказаться дома. (То есть, у Джона дома, мысленно поправил он себя.) — Зачем ты вообще приехала, только чтобы полоскать мне мозг?  
— Эй… Дай сигарету.  
Он молча протянул ей пачку. Яра прикурила и, выпустив дым, сказала, не глядя на брата:  
— Знаешь, отец стал выглядеть старше лет на десять… Мама не помнит, кто мы. Нас осталось очень мало. Может быть, имеет смысл держаться вместе?  
— Ты как-то неожиданно сентиментальна, — сказал Теон резко. Все-таки, они были очень похожи. Поэтому он не верил ей до конца. — Скажи честно, что происходит?

— Я выхожу замуж, — брякнула Яра. — Отец недоволен. Он хотел спасти бизнес за мой счет, женив меня поудачнее. После твоих… приключений это было последней надеждой.  
— Ты выходишь замуж за мужчину? — уточнил Теон.  
— Да, — Яра фыркнула именно так, как это делал он сам. — Кварл был тренером у меня в спортклубе. Отец рвет и мечет. Ты знаешь, как он это умеет... Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал на свадьбе. Если ты… не против.

У нее был странный и упрямый взгляд. Теон тоже решил быть упрямым — поставить такое условие, чтобы у Яры пропало всякое желание его звать.  
— Ты же знаешь, что на свадьбы приглашают в формате “плюс один”? — уточнил он. — Хочу прийти со спутником.  
— Вот как? — Яра выгнула бровь.

Теон представил себе Джона Сноу в костюме и уверенно сказал:  
— Либо на твоего брата будут показывать пальцем и говорить “тот одинокий наркоман в углу”, либо… “тот наркоман с красивым парнем”. Как-то так.  
— Договорились, — неожиданно осклабилась Яра. — Я вышлю приглашение. Электронное. На открытки решили не разоряться.

Теон понял, что попался в собственную ловушку.

***

Проглотив свою порцию антидепрессантов и запив их водой, он вошел в комнату, где Джон сидел за компьютером и щелкал клавиатурой под аккомпанемент ужасающих звуков, которые считал музыкой. Его волосы были зачесаны назад, но одна вьющаяся темная прядь спадала на лоб.

— Пойдешь со мной на свадьбу? — осведомился Теон, с деланной небрежностью опираясь о дверной косяк.  
Джон поднял голову и воззрился на него недоуменно.  
— Ты мне сейчас делаешь предложение? — уточнил он.  
— Нет, мать твою, — Теон прыснул от смеха, немного нервно. — Яра выходит замуж. Не то за массажиста, не то за тренера… И зовет меня. И тебя, вроде как, тоже. То есть, тебя со мной.

— Ладно, — Джон пожал плечами. — Свадьба так свадьба.  
Он вернулся к своей работе, а Теон несколько секунд сосредоточенно рассматривал его лицо, освещенное бледно-голубым светом экрана. Что-то в этом доброжелательном и спокойном согласии смущало его. 

Несколько дней назад во время секса он попросил Джона, чтобы тот немного его придушил. И Джон так же спокойно сказал: “Ладно”. Его руки были теплыми и сдавливали именно так, как нужно. Однако его лица не покидало сосредоточенное выражение человека, который обезвреживает взрывное устройство.

— Ты не хочешь? — уточнил Теон, подходя ближе.  
— Я же согласился.  
Клавиши щелкали в том же ритме. Джон мог одновременно говорить и печатать что-то совсем другое, не прерываясь ни на секунду. Наверное, за разговоры и работу у него отвечали какие-то разные зоны мозга. Теон посмотрел на экран и увидел строчки кода — они мало что ему говорили. 

— Но ты не хочешь, — повторил Теон.  
— Как бы тебе сказать… — Джон оттолкнулся от стены ногой и отъехал на кресле в середину комнаты, закидывая руки за голову. Бицепсы у него были впечатляющие и в чем-то даже завораживающие. — Я не очень хочу идти на свадьбу твоей сестры, которая считает меня мстительным извращенцем. Но я готов сделать это ради тебя.

Теон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и рассеянно почесал в затылке.

Как всегда в сложной ситуации, когда он не мог найти верного решения и не знал, как разобраться со своими чувствами, захотелось секса. Желательно такого, чтобы все остальное перестало иметь значение, а голову заполнила блаженна пустота. Приблизившись к Джону, Теон обнял его сзади, коснулся губами его шеи. Джон промычал что-то неразборчивое, а потом крутанулся в кресле, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Теоном. Тот запустил пальцы глубоко в его волосы, наматывая волнистые пряди на пальцы.

Лучшим событием за вечер стало то, как они трахались на рабочем кресле, которое немилосердно ездило по комнате. Теон оказался у Джона на коленях, повернувшись к нему спиной, и немного жалел, что не может его видеть (сесть к нему лицом мешали пластмассовые подлокотники), но был доволен, что Джон не смотрит на него, и можно чувствовать себя свободно. Пока Теон покачивался у него на коленях, Джон целовал его лопатки, а потом просунул руку под его ритмично дергающимся локтем и накрыл его руку своей. Теон крепко зажмурил глаза. Удовольствие, пронзившее его, было таким острым, что он вскрикнул, откидывая голову Джону на плечо.

Если бы его попросили сказать, что он чувствует к Джону Сноу, Теон бы не смог дать ответа. (Один раз в кабинете Лювина не считался — во всяком случае, Теон уверял себя, что это не считается, ему просто не терпелось отделаться от аналитика.) 

Джон Сноу все хорошел. Его красота была уравновешена манерой мрачно одеваться, а спортивная легкость движений — скованностью, когда он не знал, куда девать руки. Ему была очень к лицу зима — пальто со строгим силуэтом, толстый шарф, холодные цвета Лондона вокруг. Это не вязалось с его улыбкой — очень теплой, таящей обещание, что все всегда будет хорошо. 

От иллюзии про “все хорошо” Теон давно уже избавился, не впадая однако, в иллюзию о том, что все будет плохо. Жизнь была полна противоречий. Как и Джон Сноу. Как и объединявшие их отношения — неловкие, неопределенные, где чувство какой-то запредельной близости смешивалась с недоверием и моментами искреннего непонимания: “да кто ты такой, почему ты все еще рядом”. 

Пойманный в толпе взгляд незнакомца, и тут же — чувство, словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь. Ледяное спокойствие и неожиданная запальчивость, обостренное чувство справедливости и занудство. Джон Сноу. 

Он вызывал у Теона раздражение — ты-же-ничего-не-знаешь, — спонтанное чувство благодарности и что-то, похожее на нежность. Иногда Теону хотелось сказать ему “я стану лучше” и “я больше не буду” — так искренне, как не говорил еще никому и никогда (в случае с Джоном он даже подумывал о том, чтобы сдерживать слово). Иногда его хотелось ударить.

Если и существовал человек, которому Теон позволил бы сделать с собой все, что угодно, это был Джон. 

***

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, и в магазин вошел Давос. Теон, который сидел, развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги в кедах на край стойки, отложил журнал и отсалютовал телефоном:  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. Кофе, может быть?  
Давос подошел к стойке и улыбнулся, отчего морщинки в уголках его глаз разбежались лучами.  
— Нет, пожалуй, не сейчас. Я пришел поговорить, Теон.  
— Окей, — вздохнул Теон. — Давайте поговорим.

— Ты помнишь, что по условиям реабилитации ты обязался отработать определенный срок в месте, куда тебя определит куратор? Как ты помнишь, хозяин магазина участвует в программе. Но твой обязательный срок работы здесь подходит к концу. Станнис… То есть, инспектор Баратеон попросил меня засвидетельствовать, что у тебя все в порядке. Скоро с тебя снимут подписку о не выезде.  
— Инспектор Баратеон посчитал, что я теперь достоин быть адекватным членом общества? — уточнил Теон.  
— Да, пожалуй, мы с ним близки такому решению, — подтвердил Давос и непроизвольно покосился в сторону окна.

Проследив направление его взгляда, Теон быстро сдернул ноги со стойки. Возле магазина была припаркована машина Станниса, а сам Станнис сумрачно сидел за рулем. Можно было рассмотреть его острый профиль и каменную челюсть. Учитывая, что он возил Давоса по городу, близки они были не только к тому, чтобы принять совместное решение о судьбе Теона, но и друг с другом.

Важнее было то, что теперь они будут перевоспитывать кого-то другого.

— Ты можешь начать подыскивать работу по душе, — быстро сказал Давос, и Теону показалось, что его куратор смущен. — У тебя хорошее образование, в конце концов...  
— Спасибо, мистер Сиворт, я подумаю об этом, — Теон скосил глаза на окно, стараясь скрыть, какой сумбур творится в душе. — Может, все-таки кофе?

Давос ненадолго задумался.  
— Два. С собой.

***

Войдя в квартиру, Теон, стащив куртку и обувь в прихожей, сразу прошел в ванную, и принялся копаться в шкафчике, отыскивая таблетки. Руки немного тряслись. Он думал о работе, думал о своем будущем — и все казалось ему совершенно безнадежным.

В магазинчике, который был достаточно жалким, чтобы успокоиться, и находился на отшибе юга, где никто не знал Теона Грейджоя в лицо, он чувствовал себя в точке равновесия. Его жизнь была распланирована социальной службой, его проверяли инспектор и куратор, он ходил на терапию, которую ненавидел. Но лишиться всего этого, перекочевав в лагерь нормальных, означало бы остаться одному. Принять полную ответственность за свою судьбу и дальнейшую жизнь. 

Доводить Давоса выходками и бояться Станниса было по-своему уютно. В каком-то смысле они создали для него суррогат родительских моделей, как сказал бы Лювин. У всех этих игр были свои правила — нечто регламентированное, как регулярный прием назначений. Оказаться в мире без правил было… холодно. Требовалось осмыслить скорую потерю якоря и буйков.

Выход был. Возможность оставить себе регламентированную жизнь еще на год-другой замаячила на горизонте, искушение плясало дьяволом на левом плече. 

Закрыв глаза, Теон попробовал включить радио у себя в голове и найти подходящий голос, который всегда был готов дать плохой совет.

_Тебе нужно доказать им, что ты не можешь справиться без посторонней помощи. Что ты опасен для себя. Или для других... И тебе сразу станет легче. О тебе позаботятся._

Срочно требовались лекарства.

Когда Теон закрыл дверцу, зеркало отразило лицо Джона, который, скрестив руки на груди, стоял у него за спиной.

— Что с тобой?  
Теон развел руками, открыл и закрыл рот. Баночка с таблетками, заброшенная в последнее время, все никак не находилась. Это все из-за того, что в последнее время я забивал на лекарства, сказал он себе. Не надо было верить Лювину и Джону, слишком рано…  
— Не могу найти антидепрессант, — отозвался Теон, цепляясь за край раковины. Наконец на полке сбоку он нашел стеклянную баночку с написанным от руки названием и облегченно выдохнул. Теперь ему должно было стать легче — как становилось всегда.

Джон смотрел на него так, словно чувствовал боль.  
— Послушай, Теон… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — начал он, и Теон сразу же почувствовал, что хорошим этот разговор не кончится.  
— Подожди. Мне нужно принять таблетки.  
— Это не они, — сказал Джон. — Ты их не принимаешь с того дня, как врач отменил назначения. Я поменял их на витамины.

Теон почувствовал, как колени становятся ватными и начинают гудеть. Он посмотрел на баночку у себя в руке и с силой швырнул ее в кафельную стену. Джон дернулся, но не сдвинулся с места. Таблетки разлетелись по полу вперемешку с осколками темного стекла.

Ложь Джона не то, чтобы обидела его, но как-то глубоко шокировала. Она расшатывала картину его мира — не только потому, что, оказывается, Джон был способен на такое, но и потому что все, что Теон с уверенностью списывал на побочные эффекты, оказалось его собственными психофизическими проявлениями. Внезапные перепады настроения, сонливость на работе, острая половая возбудимость, внезапный зверский аппетит, чередующийся с полным нежеланием есть… А краткое спокойствие после приема лекарств было всего лишь эффектом плацебо.

— Я тебе верил! — выкрикнул Теон. — Если ты мне хоть когда-то чем-то и нравился, Джон Сноу, то как раз тем, что ты не подставишь! Оказалось, что это все было основано на лжи!  
Джон пожал плечами и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Это же сработало. Тебе не стало хуже.

Теон резко шагнул к нему и ткнул пальцем в середину его груди.  
— То есть, ты просто решил добиться чего-то, неважно, какими методами? Знаешь, кого ты мне сейчас напоминаешь?  
— Не знаю, — Джон резко помрачнел и перехватил его руку. — Дело не в том, что мне показалось забавным тебя обмануть. А в том, что если уж ты доверяешь мне, то во всем. И в пределы этого доверия должно помещаться и то, что я могу от тебя скрыть. Просто поверь, что я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Если я сейчас сделаю что-нибудь… — сказал Теон тихим, хриплым голосом, косясь на крупный осколок банки на полу. — А потом пойду и сдамся, мне снова назначат таблетки. Или заберут меня отсюда к чертовой матери.  
Лицо Джона потемнело, и Теон сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Джон был внешне спокоен, но что-то в его чертах неуловимо изменилось. Это было похоже на подступающую бурю.  
— Попробуй, — сказал Джон наконец, тоже глядя на осколок на полу. — Помнишь, к чему это приведет? Ты дал обещание. Я тоже.

Теон не двигался. 

Вспарывающий кожу острый край, красные капли на кафеле — это могло бы быть так просто. Как дурная привычка, яд в крови. _Выпустить его наружу._

Теон шагнул вперед, не зная, чего хочет на самом деле — ударить Джона, поднять осколок и всадить себе под кожу, рвануться к выходным дверям, — но тут нервы у Джона сдали. Он схватил Теона, разворачивая к себе спиной, и заломил ему руку. Теон попытался ударить его затылком в подбородок, но замах вышел слабым. Джон выругался и потащил его из ванной в полусогнутом виде, удерживая в болевом захвате, как полицейский преступника.

Оказалось больно, но в этом было что-то живительное и щекочущее нервы. Джон впервые причинил ему боль искренне, попав под власть собственных эмоций. И, похоже, сам себя за это ненавидел. Теон дернулся раз, другой — хватка была серьезная. Он почти ломал, выворачивая, собственную руку, и не мог остановиться, а Джон не отпускал. 

— Мать твою! Сноу! Отпусти меня! — Теон попробовал ударить его ногой по лодыжке, и тут же взвыл, поднимаясь на цыпочки, когда Джон сделал что-то такое, из-за чего плечо пронзило еще более острой болью. — Ах ты с-с-сволочь!.. А-а-а! — он закричал, надсаживаясь, но, похоже, Джон перестал волноваться из-за соседей.

Затащив его в спальню, Джон наконец отпустил его, швырнув на пол. Теон сразу же попробовал пружиной взвиться вверх, но Джон снова толкнул его, перехватывая его руки, и увлекая на пол под тяжестью своего тела. Теон больно ударился локтем, заехал Джон коленом под ребра, щелкнул зубами у его уха и дышал так глубоко, что темнело перед глазами. 

Он не удивился, когда понял, что возбужден. Одной рукой сжав шею Джона сзади, второй он перехватил его ладонь и прижал к собственной ширинке. Но Джон вырвался и встал, оставив его лежать на полу. 

Теон медленно поднял на него глаза.  
— Что ты теперь? — спросил он, прикусывая губу.  
— Я тебя не держу. — Джон поднял руки, демонстрируя их Теону. — Даже если это то, что тебе нужно. Просто не хотел, чтобы ты себя поранил. Теперь ты можешь уйти. — Он немного помолчал и добавил, еще тише и тверже: — Это будет правильно. У нас ничего не получается.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — Теон все еще сидел на полу, массируя плечо, и вставать не хотелось.  
— Нет. Я просто не могу… — Джон на миг закрыл лицо руками, а когда оторвал ладони от глаз, те странно блестели. — Не могу больше! Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что теперь мы стали… Все опять скатывается в говно! — заорал он наконец.

— Ты же сам сказал… — Теон шмыгнул носом и с трудом поднялся. Комната раскачивалась, как палуба. Ему дико захотелось, чтобы "не могу" Джона не оказалось фатальным, чтобы это было не навсегда. — Ты сказал, что знаешь — все не исправится, но это, вроде как, нормально.  
— Что? — Джон посмотрел отсутствующим взглядом.  
Ресницы у него были длинные и острые. _И что, в самом деле мокрые?_

Собственные угрозы показались Теону отталкивающими, потому что вызывавшая их к жизни боль сразу прошла, вместе с обидой на Джона. Страх потерять его оказался сильнее. А больше всего поражало непривычное выражение его лица. Кажется, у него дергались губы.

— Послушай… — Теон протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Подбирать слова было мучительно трудно, каждое давалось с болью, которая была куда сильнее, чем ощущения в вывернутом плече. — Ты сказал когда-то, что все не будет раз и навсегда хорошо, и я тебе поверил. Теперь я снова повел себя, как придурок, но… Смотри, я уже успокоился. Было же что-то хорошее… Я, ты… И все такое. — Слова кончались. Он перевел дыхание. — Можно, я… останусь?

Джон смотрел на него так долго и внимательно, что Теону показалось, что сердце сейчас разорвется. А потом Джон улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся. Теон стоял, опустив руки. Ему снова стало обидно, хотя он и не знал почему. Но зато точно знал, что Джон больше не сердится. 

— Ты чего? — сумрачно спросил он наконец.  
— А-а-а, господи, за что мне это? — простонал Джон, притягивая его к себе. — Почему тебе нужно ломать руку, чтобы ты заговорил, как взрослый человек?  
— Почему тебе нужно вымотать все нервы, чтобы ты повел себя как живой человек? — отозвался Теон, утыкаясь носом в его шею.  
— Обычно я, по-твоему, не живой? — удивился Джон.  
— Ну, такой… Немного человек, немного снеговик, — фыркнул Теон и укусил его над ключицей.

— Приберись в ванной, пожалуйста, — сказал Джон невозмутимо.  
— Вот, опять.  
Джон запустил ладонь в карман его джинсов и сжал пальцы.  
— Хорошо, не убирайся. Будем ходить по битому стеклу, как обычно.  
— Я все исправлю, — пообещал Теон, уже догадавшись, что в ближайшие полчаса никто не пойдет собрать осколки и злосчастные таблетки-пустышки.  
— Смелое заявление. Я вот зарекся такое говорить.  
— Это в краткосрочной перспективе.

Джон стянул с него рубашку, и она повисла на застегнутых манжетах. При помощи рубашки он скрутил руки Теона за спиной, и тот улыбнулся, когда понял, что слова “я тебя не держу” были не совсем правдой — по крайней мере, в буквальном смысле и в эти полчаса.


	21. Chapter 21

Среди Старков любовь Джона к музыке разделяла только Арья. Нед никогда напрямую не запрещал им играть или собирать диски, но Джон видел смутное неодобрение в его лице, а Кейтилин и вовсе каменела, поджимая губы. Впрочем, это была ее обычная манера, когда дело касалось Джона, так что он не придавал этому особого значения. Что до отца — тут Джон предполагал, что дело было в тете Лианне. Больше двадцати лет назад, когда в Лондоне восьмидесятых хаус перемешался с тяжелой музыкой, она взволновала семью, разорвав помолвку с женихом и сбежав с музыкантом. 

О нем никогда не говорили напрямую, за обеденным столом Старков — только вполголоса, намеками и со странным соединением интереса и неприязни. Джон только и знал, что его звали Рейгар Таргариен, и что у него были длинные высветленные волосы, как у Игги Попа — только вот лицо у него было молодым и гладким. (Дома его фотографий, само собой, не было, но Джон с Арьей видели их в интернете.) Одни говорили, что он полюбил Лианну без памяти и посвящал ей музыкальные композиции. Другие — что он накачивал ее наркотиками, таскал по стране, не отпуская от себя, и заставил променять благополучную жизнь на номера сомнительных отелей. Правда, скорее всего, скрывалась где-то посередине.

После нескольких месяцев, полных безумств и метаний, Лианна скоропостижно умерла — предполагалось, что виноваты в этом были ее образ жизни и Рейгар Таргариен лично. Так или иначе, увидев Джона с гитарным чехлом за спиной, Нед Старк хмурился.

***

Джон наполовину прикрыл глаза, слушая, как ноты и шумы складываются в туманный, пересеченный возвышенностями и обрывами звуковой ландшафт. Где-то в этом тумане остывали огромные города, снег с едва уловимым шелестом покрывал поля, гудели провода, на лету умирали замерзшие птицы и медленно терпели крушение поезда. Музыка проливалась сама в себя, как бутылка Кляйна — закрытая и бесконечная фигура.

— Что это за жуть? — поинтересовался Теон, дернув головой так, словно пытался вытряхнуть из уха звуки тяжелого, спотыкающегося эмбиента.  
— Моя музыка, — сказал Джон. — Вернее, моя и Арьи.  
— О… — Теон немного виновато ухмыльнулся. — Неловкий момент.

Джон не слишком обиделся. Он уже привык к неловким ситуациям с участием Теона. В конце концов, Джон и не ожидал, что тому придутся по душе наложенные на электрогитару шумы, поэтому обычно старался держать его подальше от своих музыкальных экспериментов.

— Ты серьезно взялся за это, я посмотрю, — Теон перегнулся через его плечо, рассматривая открытый аудиоредактор. Рисунок звуковой волны с чередованием высоких и низких частот напоминал геологическую модель в разрезе. — Что вы планируете с этим делать?

Джон помедлил, не зная, рассказывать, или нет. Еще несколько месяцев назад Сэм пригласил его записать музыку и сделать саунд-дизайн для игры, которую делал вместе с друзьями-энтузиастами. Джон попытался отказаться, мотивируя это тем, что подобным раньше не занимался, но среди товарищей Сэма хватало непрофессионалов. Теперь игра была уже почти завершена, и Джон написал саундтрек, пригласив заодно и Арью, которая была от всего этого на седьмом небе.

Глядя на Теона, Джон предполагал, что ему будет не интересно. От одних слов “независимый игровой проект” он обычно кривился. Тем не менее, когда Джон неохотно рассказал, чем занимается, Теон высказал желание взглянуть на игру. 

Джон как раз пытался приспособить саундтрек к геймплею. Это вызывало такое ощущение, словно он пытался натянуть одежду на пьяного или полубессознательного человека — чужие руки не попадают в рукава, пуговицы перепутываются, то там, то здесь сверкает голая кожа. Одевание пьяных было еще одним занятием, в котором Джон приобрел опыт благодаря Теону.

— Ну, давай, — вздохнул Джон, запуская бета-версию. — Только потом не жалуйся.  
Теон, который обосновался в кресле, подтянув колено к груди, поднял брови, глядя на заполнивший экран снегопад. Прошла минута.  
— Это и есть вся игра?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон терпеливо. — Это типа медитативной загрузки пользователя.

Когда снегопад рассеялся, на экране появился странный заснеженный пейзаж — заброшенные строения, старая каменная кладка, голые ветви деревьев. Разрешение было так себе, но настроение создавалось. По крайней мере, Джону работа художника была по душе. Больше всего его беспокоило, насколько сюда подходит саундтрек.

— Как тут стрелять? — поинтересовался Теон, слишком быстро обежав всю локацию.  
В такие моменты Джон не мог понять, искренен тот, или просто издевается, бравируя наносной бездуховностью.  
— Теон, тут не нужно стрелять.  
— Ты серьезно? — Теон почесал шею. — Кому нужны игры, где не стреляют?  
Для того, чтобы так умело изображать ограниченность, требовалось немало ума. Скорее всего, все это было актами общего спектакля, где то, что он в самом деле чувствовал, приобретало гипертрофированную форму. Так или иначе, понять, насколько искренне ведет себя Теон, всегда было непросто.

— О чем это вообще?  
— Как тебе сказать… — Джон пожал плечами. На самом деле, даже команда создателей игры не пришла к единому ответу на этот вопрос. По одной из версий, действие происходило в фэнтезийном мире вечной зимы, по другой — в подсознании главного героя, зависшего между жизнью и смертью. — Ходишь, исследуешь такой вот непонятный мир. Ты не знаешь, кто ты, и зачем ты здесь. Все время идет снег, и ты забыл что-то важное, и никак не можешь вспомнить. Встречаешь персонажей, они что-то тебе говорят… Потом идешь дальше.

— Понятно, — неожиданно сказал Теон.

Они немного посмотрели, как нарисованный снег заметает черные корни дерева — это не заканчивалось, потому что хлопья исчезали, только касаясь земли, а на их место прилетали новые. Теон сидел кресле, а Джон стоял у него за спиной, положив руки ему на плечи.

— А в финале он все узнает? — спросил Теон, не оборачиваясь.  
— Что?  
— Ну, кто он, что это за место, и все такое.  
— Не совсем. То есть, там разные трактовки…  
— Значит, нет, — резюмировал Теон. — Тогда я не буду играть.  
— Как хочешь, — Джон убрал руки с его плеч.

— Эй, — Теон обернулся. — Музыка очень подходит. Она как раз об этом.  
— Правда?  
— Да.

Джон улыбнулся. Он подозревал, что еще пожалеет о своем порыве, но в этот момент...  
— Теон, на следующей неделе будет презентация игры на лондонском конвенте независимых разработчиков. Хочешь со мной пойти?  
Теон потянулся, щелкнув суставами.  
— Ну если уж ты согласился пойти на свадьбу Яры… Конечно, я пойду на сборище задротов.

Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в висок.  
— Тебе понадобится футболка с драконом. Могу занять у Сэма, хотя ты в ней утонешь… — Теон молча ударил его в живот. Пресс у Джона был неплохой, но и удар был неслабым. Прижав ладонь к ребрам, Джон рассмеялся через боль, — Ладно, ладно, шучу.

***

Порой, когда Теон смотрел на него снизу вверх, в его глазах было что-то темное и дикое, как будто ожидал, что Джон сдерет с него одежду и возьмёт силой.

_Этого не случится. Не бойся. Не надейся._

Джон брал его лицо в ладони, проводил пальцем по его губам и слушал его дыхание.

***

Теон, подойдя сзади, слегка потянул его за ворот футболки и прижался губами к шейному позвонку. Джон, который в этот момент мыл посуду, уронил чашку в раковину, закрутил кран и обернулся к Теону. Тот смотрел из под полуопущенных ресниц, как он медленно вытирает руки полотенцем. Это был тот самый взгляд, при котором голубые глаза Теона становились цвета штормового моря.

— Разденься, — сказал Джон, и Теон молча начал снимать одежду.

Эта его послушность завораживала и раздражала одновременно. Одежда упала на пол и на спинку стула. Голые плечи Теона выглядели так, что срочно хотелось крепко за них взяться. Джон чувствовал, что теряет почву под ногами, заблудившись между желанием спросить: “Ты будешь моим?” и страхом услышать “Да”. 

То ли взгляд Теона просто его пугал, то ли после истории с таблетками вопрос доверия встал особенно остро — так или иначе, Джон понял, чего хочет прямо сейчас. Он сходил в прихожую и вернулся с черным шарфом.  
— Можно, я завяжу тебе глаза?

Возможно, шарф не решал проблемы, но заводил их обоих — по крайней мере, судя по тому, как Теон взглянул на Джона, с интересом и смутным опасением.  
— Зачем это?  
— Мне кажется… что ты мне не доверяешь. Я так не могу.

Теон покосился на шарф в его руках. Потом поймал губами его замершие в воздухе пальцы, и Джон застонал от влажного, горячего касания. Он провел рукой по животу Теона.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
— Думаю, да, — Теон облизнул губы. — Да. Я хочу.

Встав у него за спиной, Джон замотал его голову шарфом, дважды обернув и завязав узлом сбоку. Кажется, теперь Теон действительно ничего не видел. Во всяком случае, Джону нравилось так думать. Шагнув в сторону комнаты, Джон поманил его рукой. Потом вспомнил, что Теон этого не видит.  
— Иди сюда.  
— Я не вижу, куда.  
— Ничего. Я скажу тебе, если надо будет что-то обойти.  
Теон фыркнул раздраженно, но в том, как он повел руками в воздухе, было что-то удивительно беззащитное.

Смотреть, как идет человек с завязанными глазами, было жутковато и по-своему увлекательно. Теон ощупывал воздух перед собой. Его шаги были неуверенными и какими-то оборванными. Джон смотрел на его босые ступни, на линии ног, на впалый живот… и все остальное. Теон смотрел в темноту.  
— Джон? — позвал он неуверенно.  
— Я здесь, — он не стал спрашивать “что”, потому что это был не вопрос.

В спальне Теон неловко ощупал кровать, а потом сел на нее с размаху. И медленно лег на спину, напрягая мышцы живота. Его ступни все еще касались пола. Джон опустился на колени. Он сжал щиколотку Теона в руке и поставил его ступню себе на плечо. Та напряглась и выгнулась, обозначив высокий подъем. Теон дернулся, когда Джон коснулся его языком — подпрыгнул так, что ударил его коленом.  
— Ой, прости.  
Теон протянул к нему руки, нащупывая только пустоту. Делать все это следовало только ради этого жеста. Теон казался непривычно непосредственным и доверчивым. Хотя это и заставляло Джона чувствовать себя большой плюшевой игрушкой.

Джон решился. Повязка на глазах Теона раскрепощала его самого. Трахнуть Теона очень хотелось, но еще больше хотелось поговорить. Раньше Джон боялся произнести это. Теперь чувствовал, что почти готов. С одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы Теон наконец примирился со своим телом и успокоился по поводу всех этих шрамов и следов, которые больше ничего не значили. С другой стороны, Джону было просто страшно. 

— Ты красивый. Ты очень красивый и сексуальный. Всегда боялся говорить, насколько. Потому что тогда я тебя потеряю.  
В промежутках между словами он касался губами покрытой шрамами кожи на бедрах Теона.  
Тот издал неопределенный звук:  
— М-м-м…  
— Ты вызываешь у меня мысли, которых я стыжусь. Я не могу сказать тебе, как ты мне нравишься, потому что… Это же правда. А вокруг столько других людей. Ты снова начнешь трахаться со всем, что движется. 

_“И я буду больше тебе не нужен”_ — это последнее, жалкое признание повисло в воздухе непроизнесенным.

Джону казалось, что он выворачивается наизнанку.

— Нет, — сказал Теон едва слышно.  
— Что?  
— Нет, — повторил Теон. Переведя дыхание он быстро добавил, словно чего-то испугавшись: — То есть, может, конечно, и начну. Но пока мне, вроде как, незачем. Ты мне… очень нравишься… Джон Сноу.

Джон задохнулся и, пошире разведя его ноги, провел по шраму языком. Теон так вздрогнул под ним, что пришлось отпрянуть. Теона выгнуло на кровати, точками опоры остались только копчик и затылок. Джон едва мог его удержать, и сдавил его бедра до боли, чтобы помешать так ерзать и дергаться. 

Переведя дыхание, Джон наклонился снова, лицом, губами и языком утыкаясь в шрамы. Они больше не казались ему страшным соцветием — просто измененный рельеф кожи. Важнее было, что он чувствовал здесь быстрый, ускоряющийся пульс. Выше было горячее отверстие, сжавшееся от влажного горячего прикосновения. Джон коснулся его кончиком языка, чувствуя, как медленно расслабляются напряженные мышцы, пропуская его вовнутрь.

После нескольких минут, когда Джон проверил двумя пальцами, те вошли вовнутрь безо всякого сопротивления. Отверстие раскрылось само, принимая вторжение легко и безболезненно. Наверное, Теон сам не заметил, как это произошло. Он тихо застонал, дернувшись навстречу, и пальцы Джона вошли еще глубже. Джон согнул их так, как Теон его учил до этого, и выслушал длинную, прерывистую и неразборчивую фразу, смысл которой сводился к тому, что останавливаться не нужно.

Джон сглотнул. В горле было сухо, а щеки жгло. Стоя на коленях перед кроватью, он сжал руками бедра Теона и расстегнул ширинку. В штанах давно уже было мучительно тяжело, а на внутренней стороне белья остался влажный след выступившей смазки. Джон глубоко вздохнул, освобождая тяжелый и почти болезненно твердый член. На кровати перед ним Теон вяло шевельнулся.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Джон.  
Смысла в этой фразе не было никакого, и Теон только безвольно пошарил рукой по одеялу. Джон задумался, видит ли тот его на самом деле. Возможно, он и мог рассмотреть что-то там, где шарф прилегал неплотно.  
— О-о-ох… — Джон уже не знал, кто из них так стонет.

Он вошел в Теона быстро и одним движением. Было гладко, но все-таки немного чувствительно, судя по тому, как Теон застонал. Джон замер, не зная, та ли это боль, когда нужно остановиться и дать привыкнуть, или та, когда можно и нужно продолжать. Теон решил за него, качнув бедрами навстречу.

Несмотря на то, что Джон только что ему вставил, Теон дышал тяжело, его пальцы путались в простыне, и выглядело это так, словно уже он замер на границе оргазма.  
— Кончай, — попросил Джон, растопырив пальцы на его бедрах. — Давай, сделай это. Пожалуйста.  
Он даже не пытался двигаться, только вошел до упора и сжал в руке член Теона, сжимая и разжимая хватку, продергивая кулак вверх-вниз.  
— Джо-о-он!  
До этого момента Джон понятия не имел, что его имя может звучать настолько сексуально.

Теон вздрогнул и выгнулся дугой, опираясь о кровать копчиком и затылком. Джон навалился на него, чувствуя себя так, словно его приподнимает на упругой морской волне, все еще двигаясь у Теона внутри, и это должно было случиться уже скоро, уже близко, вот-вот… Теон, кончив, был очень мягким, как будто все кости в его теле стали податливыми, и Джон сделал еще несколько судорожных рывков, пока не пролился ему вовнутрь, прижимаясь лбом к его груди. 

— Как думаешь, что скажет Робб? — спросил Теон несколько минут спустя, стащив шарф и рассеянно проводя пальцами по липкому животу.  
То, что Робб узнает, казалось им обоим неизбежностью, похожей на нависший Дамоклов меч.

Джон потянулся за влажными салфетками.  
— Может быть, порвет со мной отношения. Может быть, ничего. Вообще-то, он отходчивый. У него характер куда легче, чем у меня.  
— Тогда все в порядке.

Джон невесело ухмыльнулся. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что Теон фатально ненадежен, и это никогда не изменится.  
Джону было все равно. 

***

Презентация игры “Снежная Кома” проходила на конвенте разработчиков в выставочном центре, расположенном в лондонских доках между аэропортом и Кэнэри Уорф. По пути Теон изошелся на шутки по поводу того, что там должны быть толстые парни, одетые Джокерами и Ядовитым Плющом — путал встречу независимых игростроевцев с Комик-Коном. 

На ступенях здания их встретил Сэм, запыхавшийся от одышки и волнения. Когда его куртка распахивалась, видно было, что он действительно одет в футболку с драконом. Теон с тоской взглянул в сторону скрытой за высокой стеной акватории — похоже, с б _о_ льшим удовольствием он сейчас сбежал бы в доки, чтобы там надраться. Джон осторожно, но твердо взял его за локоть.

— Проходите, там уже все собрались, — Сэм сунул им в руки бейджи участников конвента. — Мы выступаем третьими. Покажем демо-ролик, потом я скажу несколько слов... Джон, может быть, ты тоже захочешь что-нибудь сказать? Ты умеешь вдохновлять людей. А то я обычно заикаюсь…

Джон пожал плечами. Вообще-то, он понятия не имел, умеет ли он кого-то вдохновлять. Он всего лишь написал музыку, а здесь его основной заботой было, чтобы Теон не соскучился, не нахамил кому-нибудь и не устроил дебош. Теон, надо сказать, держался прилично — ушел в какие-то своим мысли и не вел себя вызывающе, но в то же время не выглядел затравленным. В зале Джон поздоровался с Гренном, Пипом и другими, а потом предпочел тихо занять свое место. 

Джон отметил, что Теон был, пожалуй, самым красивым парнем здесь, несмотря на не очень здоровый вид. Пожалуй, со стороны он мог бы сойти за любителя онлайн-игр, который неделями не видит солнечного света. 

Демо-ролик прошел на ура — действительно получился хорошо, вышел достаточно заумным и многообещающим, и главная музыкальная тема, которую Джон подобрал для игры, хорошо на него легла. Даже ролик игры о приключениях треугольника в мире кругов не имел такого успеха. Однако когда пришла их очередь выступать, Сэм сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, а потом вспотел. Его микрофон издал ужасающий пронзительный звук, и часть присутствующих зажала уши руками. Гренн сумрачно смотрел в пол, а Пип делал руками отчаянные пассы. Из всего этого следовало, что нужно срочно спасать положение. 

— И мы хотели этим сказать… — мямлил Сэм. — Хотели ск-к-казать… Кххмм...

Вздохнув, Джон встал, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до микрофона и мягко отодвинул Сэма, который тот час же вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов ингалятор. 

— Мы хотели сказать, что важнее процесс, а не результат, — сказал Джон, откашлявшись. — “Кома” переносит игрока в мир, в котором нет ничего, что вы хотели или ожидали увидеть в играх. Можно назвать это сюрвайвалом, но дело не в этом. Можно назвать это текстовым квестом, но вы вправе не слушать эн-пи-си. Четкой цели не будет. Игра к вам полностью равнодушна, нравится вам это или нет. Все как в жизни. А еще там есть саундтрек из нойз-эмбиента. Спасибо.

Джон шагнул от микрофона со стопроцентным чувством провала. Тем удивительнее был шум аплодисментов, которым отозвался зал. Вообще-то, Джон понятия не имел, о чем говорит. Но судя по лицам людей, которых действительно заинтриговала его речь, в этом был смысл. Он видел лицо Арьи с горящими темными глазами, а рядом с ним стояли Сэм, Гренн и Пип, и поэтому все было правильно. 

— Это было круто, — сказал Теон на улице.  
Он стоял на ступенях и курил, и на лоб ему спадала прядь волос.  
— Я сам не понял, что сделал, — признался Джон.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Теон закинул руки ему на плечи и притянул к себе. — Ты вдохновляешь людей. Может быть, тебе бросить работу в “Стене” и делать что-то творческое?..  
— Я просто пишу музыку, — пожал плечами Джон. — Это, вроде как, хобби.

— Хмм… — Теон неопределенно улыбнулся. — Если ты можешь написать про неведомую хрень под снегом, может быть, напишешь что-нибудь про меня?

Джон закрыл глаза и представил себе, какой была бы эта музыкальная тема в эмбиенте. Волны, накатывающиеся на берег. Бессмысленные, ритмичные, неровные. Импульсивное, дрожащее звучание. Везде и нигде, всем и никому.

Теон дернул его к себе. У его поцелуя был привкус табачного дыма, но Джону нравилось даже это. Он обнял Теона так, словно хотел вплавиться в него всем телом, и его не особенно волновало, что из зала выходили люди, и что Сэм и остальные могут его увидеть, и что… 

— Джон?

Он замер и медленно отстранил одеревеневшего Теона.

Рядом с ними, глубоко засунув руки в карманы пальто, стоял Робб Старк. Его рыжеватая щетина золотилась под зимним солнцем, а глаза были пронзительно-синими. Совсем как у Кейтилин, когда она смотрела на Джона сурово и непримиримо. 

— Я пришел на вашу презентацию, мне ребята сказали, — тихо объяснил Робб. — Вышел с тобой, хотел поздравить лично. И тут… Давно не виделись, Теон Грейджой. 

В сердце что-то екнуло. _Мой брат пришел поздравить меня._

Джон беспомощно взглянул на Теона. Тот поднял руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев шеи, как будто что-то мешало ему сглотнуть. Его взгляд был прикован к лицу Робба. 

— До меня доходили… слухи, — сообщил Робб. — Мне говорили, что у Джона кто-то есть. И даже что… Не ожидал, что это окажется правдой. 

Джон чувствовал, как в груди что-то лопается. Его разрывало в этот момент от противоречивых желаний. Обнять Теона и снова притянуть его к себе, защитить его от Робба, от всего мира. Но, в то же время он отлично знал, что Робб имеет основания злиться на Теона, и те же основания, по идее, имел и сам Джон. В то же время ему хотелось пожать руку Роббу, поблагодарить его за то, что тот пришел сюда. 

На деле Джон остался молча стоять, словно его пришпилили к месту.  
— Ты… — Робб обернулся к Теону, бледному, как смерть.  
— Я, — подтвердил Теон. — Но это ничего. Я уже ухожу.  
Он в самом деле развернулся и направился прочь, стремительно сбегая вниз по ступеням. 

Джон замер, не зная, как поступить — догнать его, или остаться с Роббом. Когда он обернулся к Роббу, каждая клеточка тела дрожала от напряжения.

— Можешь сказать, я что я тебе не брат, — сказал Джон.  
— Ты мне действительно не брат! — выпалил Робб, и Джон увидел, как сжались в кулаки его руки глубоко в карманах пальто. — Ты не сын Неда Старка.  
— Что? — Джон чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили по голове.

Робб изменился в лице и шагнул к нему.  
— Эй… Прости. Джон, прости, я не хотел. Просто когда я увидел тебя с ним, убедился, что это правда… Я не готов к этому. После всего, что Теон сделал… Джон, ты слышишь меня?.. Прости, это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что… Эй, Джон!

Джон стоял на ступенях и чувствовал, как звенит зимний воздух. Земля улетала из-под ног.


	22. Chapter 22

Дверь в квартиру была закрыта изнутри. Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Он ожидал, что тот может пропасть, отключить телефон, сбежать или совершить какой-нибудь необдуманный поступок, но Теон вернулся домой. Учитывая, что он, скорее всего, отправился к станции “Принц Регент” и сел на поезд “легкого метро”, он приехал бы позже, но Джон больше получаса просидел в машине, тупо следя за ритмичным движением дворников. Их скрип вводил в транс. В голове было пусто. 

_“Но ты правда не сын Неда. Ты сын Лианны. Джон, прости, я не хотел… так”._

Джон сам превращался в ничто, как будто пустота снаружи и внутри стремились друг к другу, стирая и истончая разделяющую их тонкую оболочку. Когда ничего, кроме пустоты, не осталось, Джон повернул ключ зажигания. Он с трудом соображал, куда едет, но помогла подсознательная система навигации, которую Теон называл “волшебным автопилотом” — со слов того, это было неоценимое подспорье при возвращении с пьяных вечеринок.

Джон позвонил в дверь, стряхивая с себя снежные хлопья. Волосы липли ко лбу. Его трясло, и он до конца не мог понять, из-за чего. Только обхватив плечи руками, он сообразил, что вышел на крыльцо выставочного центра без верхней одежды, а потом так и поехал домой. 

Когда Теон открыл, оказалось, что в квартире темно. Это показалось странным — Теон имел раздражающую привычку оставлять свет во всех комнатах одновременно. Сидеть в темноте он не любил. Только значительное время спустя Джон понял, что Теона просто пугала темнота. Поэтому теперь, обнаружив его в затененной квартире, он не знал, нужно ли радоваться или беспокоиться. Такое отсутствие обычного дискомфорта не выглядело нормальным.

Впрочем, в этот момент сам Джон был далек от чего-либо нормального. Он стоял в дверях в черном свитере и без верхней одежды, а по его виску сбегала капля, в которую превратился растаявший снег. Выражения лица Теона нельзя было рассмотреть — неясный силуэт, абрис среди теней. 

Джон предполагал, что Теон может злиться и чувствовать себя уязвленным. Нужно было сразу последовать за ним — Джон мог бы сказать, что ни о чем не жалеет и не стесняется Теона (проглотив слова о том, что теперь стесняться уже поздно). Тем более, что Робб, выплюнув свои поспешные слова, и сразу же их испугавшись, взмахнул рукой и тоже быстро ушел. Джон не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы бросаться за кем-то из них. Возможно, это было к лучшему, им всем требовалось побыть в одиночестве и успокоиться.

Щелкнул выключатель. Теон немного сощурился, глядя на Джона в упор, и тихо спросил:  
— Где твоя куртка?  
— Забыл в гардеробе, — пожал плечами Джон.  
Теон окинул его медленным взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Пойдем, тебе нужно переодеться.

Пока Джон, зябко поводя плечами, надевал футболку и спортивные брюки, а потом вытирал волосы полотенцем, Теон следил за ним кроем глаза. Выражение лица у него было непривычно неподвижное, выжидающее.

— Что сказал Робб? — спросил он наконец.  
— Он… — Джон сглотнул. Его все еще бил озноб, никак не получалось согреться. — Он был недоволен. Поставь, пожалуйста, чайник.

Сидя на кухне, Джон долгим взглядом смотрел на лопатки Теона, следил за движениями его рук. Когда он нагибался, между поясом низко сидящих джинсов и краем майки мелькала полоска кожи. Шрамы на его левой руке все еще выглядели розовыми и свежими. 

— Дай сигарету, — попросил Джон.  
Теон приподнял брови, глядя, как Джон наливает себе чай.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да.

Джон неловко щелкнул зажигалкой. Дым разъедал легкие, и после первых же затяжек Джону показалось, что мышцы превращаются в вату. Возможно, дело было не в сигарете, а в общей усталости. Теон сел напротив и пододвинул ему банку из-под растворимого кофе, которую использовал вместо пепельницы. Джона эта штука обычно раздражала, он порывался ее выбросить из-за скверного вида и запаха, но знал, что ее место все равно займет другая. Джон закашлялся, и Теон вынул сигарету из его пальцев.

— Прости меня, — сказал Теон неожиданно.  
Джон недоуменно поднял на него взгляд:  
— За что?  
— Я сбежал и оставил тебя с ним. А ты ведь выдержал атаку Яры, — Теон невесело ухмыльнулся и затянулся сигаретой. — Я почувствовал себя таким никчемным. Ты сделал что-то творческое, а потом еще толкнул речь… Звучало, вообще-то, круто. И твой брат пришел на тебя посмотреть… Если бы не я, праздник был бы полным.  
— Ну что ты, — Джон протянул руку через стол и погладил его по щеке.  
— У тебя пальцы холодные. Еще холоднее, чем обычно.  
Эту свою особенность Джон знал — у него всегда были чуть прохладные руки. Но сейчас они, к тому же, казались неприятно влажными.  
— Извини, — Джон отдернул ладонь и прижал ее к кружке, едва чувствуя жар. Горчий керамический бок кружки отчего-то вовсе не обжигал.

— Джон?  
Джон неуверенно улыбнулся углом рта. Теон называл его по имени только во время секса, когда уже полностью переставал контролировать себя — либо когда был в расстроенных чувствах.  
— Раньше ты звал меня "Джон Сноу".  
— Тебе так больше нравилось?  
— Нет. Просто, эта фамилия… Такое чувство, как будто мир треснул под ногами, и я больше не знаю, кто я такой.  
— Это мне знакомо, — Теон взглянул на него не читаемым взглядом, встал и взъерошил ему волосы.  
Джон громко чихнул.

Потом он лег на кровать, чувствуя себя усталым и разбитым. Руки и ноги стыли, а в горле саднило. Теон появился в дверях спальни одетый и в черном шарфе, который позаимствовал, не спросив разрешения. Джону было приятно думать о том, что Теон носит этот шарф. И хотя никто из них об этом не говорил, Джон был уверен, что знает, о чем тот вспоминает, обматывая им шею.  
— Я съезжу за твоей курткой в Доклэндс. Дашь ключи от машины?  
Джон вяло указал рукой на прикроватную тумбочку. Последним, что он запомнил, был звук закрывающейся двери.

***

Когда он проснулся, в комнате была полутьма, а на стену падали странные пятна — неясная цветная проекция. Скосив глаза, Джон увидел, что настольная лампа укрыта разноцветной майкой Теона, и ткань приглушает яркость света. Проведя рукой по бедру, Джон заметил, что сам он укрыт толстым вишневым пледом. (Плед был подарком Сансы на прошлое Рождество. Она неосознанно выбрала тот цвет, который шел к ее собственным рыжим волосам.)

Теон спал в кресле, подтянув к себе колени, голый по пояс. Попробовав позвать его, Джон испугался, не узнав своего голоса — с губ сорвался хриплый, странный звук. В горле было сухо. Теон, приподнявшись в кресле, встряхнул головой. Когда он наклонился к Джону и положил руку ему на лоб, на его лице появилось выражение недоверия и опасения.  
— Эй, да ты весь горишь.

Он смотрел так, словно не мог до конца признать, что Джон способен болеть. Судя по всему, человеком, которому необходимы уход и помощь, он всегда считал себя — даже когда отказывался это признать.

— Я привез куртку, — сказал Теон неуверенно.  
Джон хотел его поблагодарить, но пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Вздохнув, Теон лег рядом с ним. Джон нашарил на одеяле его руку и крепко сжал. Он чувствовал свой холодный пот, а на подходе была новая волна жара.  
— Ты сердишься, что я тебя не догнал? — хрипло спросил Джон.  
Теон покачал головой.  
— Если бы у меня была такая семья, как Старки, я бы за нее держался.  
— Теон, ты не знаешь... Я догадывался, но… Не мог в это поверить. А он знал, что это правда. Интересно, как давно?..

— Что все-таки случилось? — решился наконец спросить Теон, прерывая его поток бессвязных откровений.  
Джон сглотнул. Горло продрало наждаком.  
— Я не сын Неда.  
— Этого не может быть, — Теон уверенно потряс головой. — Ты похож на него. У тебя такая же осанка, глаза, волосы, как у Арьи… Ты похож на Робба. Не бывает таких совпадений.

— Это Лианна, — сказал Джон безнадежно и уверенно. — Больше некому. Я думал, она моя тетка. А она была моей матерью… — он закашлялся, но больше не мог остановиться. Слова полились неудержимо, хотя говорить их было больно — во всех смыслах. — Раньше мне казалось, что я могу найти свою мать, встретиться с ней, даже если я ей не нужен... Я знал, что этого не случится, но мысли мне нравились. Мне было интересно, что она скажет о том, каким я вырос. Я расскажу ей о своих успехах, и она, может быть, похвалит меня... Оказывается, все это время она была мертва.

Теон прижал его руку к губам и тихо произнес:  
— А моя мать — сумасшедшая. Отец думает, я из-за этого… такой. Хотя до двадцати лет это никак не проявлялось. Или я думал, что не проявлялось. Но мне, в любом случае, как-то нечем похвастаться.  
— Про моего отца говорили, что он был немного не в себе, — пожал плечами Джон. — Он принимал экстази. Он умер.  
— Кто же твой отец?  
— Сдается мне, Рейгар Таргариен, — сказал Джон так, словно ему только что диагностировали карциному, но он еще не осознал этот факт.

Он вспоминал все, что знал о Таргариене — тот был талантливым, привлекательным внешне и неожиданно меланхоличным для человека его занятий. Его часто называли странным или надменным. В доме разговоры о нем негласно запрещались.

Теон почесал в затылке.  
— Это который хаус-музыкант?  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Мне нравится электронная музыка, — Теон неопределенно улыбнулся в полутьме. — Рейвы, “второе лето любви” и все такое. Мне только заунывный мрачняк не нравится. 

От слов “лето любви” Джон скривился. Он чувствовал, что это случилось где-то там и тогда. Великобритания восемьдесят девятого. Мечта о потерянном Вудстоке, размазанная о лондонские танцполы, в которых отражались цветные огни. Девушки-фанатки, танцевавшие с полузакрытыми глазами. Ненужный ребенок, который стал плодом не то некрасивой истории, не то необдуманной страсти. 

— Джон, — тихо позвал его Теон.  
Кровать кренилась, как палуба.  
— Что?  
— Мы не нужны тем, кто умер. А иногда вообще никому не нужны.  
И он не любит мой заунывный мрачняк, попробовал сказать Джон, но губы были как деревянные.

— Понятно, в кого ты такой, — сообщил Теон, почти касаясь губами виска Джона. — Но это все — типа как багаж, который мы берем с собой, когда сходим с поезда. И все. Мертвые уже ничего нам не скажут.

Таких откровений Джон от легкомысленного Теона не слышал ни до, ни после. Он не успел обдумать эти слова — сон придавил его к мягко раскачивающейся постели, как влажная тяжелая сеть.

***

Он проваливался в темноту и снова просыпался. Ему снился снег за незнакомым белым окном; снились длинные черные волосы Лианны, которую он даже в уме не мог назвать “мама”; снилось лицо Робба с холодными, эмалево-голубыми глазами, как у Кейтилин; снилось кружение виниловых пластинок, цветные огни и звуки музыки — захлестывающий, вводящий в гипнотическое состояние хаус.

Джон очнулся, задыхаясь, и почувствовал твердую худую руку под затылком.  
— Пей, — голос Теона звучал где-то далеко, словно из-за стены.  
Дав ему глоток воды, Теон пытался запихнуть ему в рот какие-то таблетки.  
— Что это? — спросил Джон хрипло.  
— Жаропонижающее и противовирусное.

Джон попробовал было вяло возразить, потому что не очень верил в способность Теона подобрать кому-то правильное лечение, но тот его опередил.  
— У меня в аптеке знакомый провизор. Рассказал, что принимать. Кстати, он симпатичный. Так что поправляйся скорее, Джон Сноу.

Джон очень смутно помнил, как вставал и брел в ванную, как вытирал лицо мокрым полотенцем, и как Теон ловил его за локоть. Потом, наверное, настал новый день, который, определенно, был рабочим — мобильный Джона звонил, и Теон говорил с кем-то вполголоса на кухне. 

***

В очередной раз Джон вынырнул из забытья, не зная, вечер на улице, или раннее утро. Комната была серой и тихой, свет не горел, вишневый плед лежал в ногах скомканным. По левую сторону от Джона спал Теон. Он был в одних трусах, шрамы на бедре скрыла ретушь сумерек, а под его ребрами лежали тени. Джон больше не чувствовал холода или жара. Он протянул руку и коснулся руки Теона.

Тот потянулся, не открывая глаз, немного повозился, устраиваясь, а потом придвинулся так, что его спина прижалась к груди Джона, и забросил его руку на себя. Прижималась не только спина. Джон чувствовал, что попадает пахом ему пониже спины, и это уже оказало эффект. В прошедшие горячечные часы фривольных мыслей не возникало, так что это, определенно, было знаком выздоровления.

Теон медленно сел, двигаясь, как сомнамбула, и оказался на нем верхом, так и не обернувшись. Джон не уловил момента, когда тот стащил с себя белье — запомнил только, как, заведя руки назад, Теон расправился с завязками его штанов.

Джон закрыл глаза, вздрогнув от скользкого прикосновения и чувства сдавленности — Теон, приподнявшись, надевал на него презерватив, и непонятно было, как он умудряется делать это почти не глядя. Потом Джон почувствовал через тонкий латекс холодную смазку, которая теплела у Теона под пальцами, и снова разомкнул веки. Он видел торчащие лопатки Теона, узкую талию, ямочки над ягодицами, и как тому на шею и спину падали волосы, когда он откидывал голову назад.

Теон садился на него, снова приподнимался, опять опускался, и с каждым разом получалось глубже. Джон начал стонать, сам не замечая, как с губ срываются эти звуки. Джон начал задыхаться. Поза одновременно пугала и заводила. Теон делал все удивительно самозабвенно, как будто ничего больше не существовало. Его тело вырастало из тела Джона, двигаясь в ускоряющемся, нервном и лихорадочном ритме. На миг Джону стало очень страшно. Перед самым оргазмом его посетила абсурдная и отдающая фильмами ужасов мысль — а что, если у Теона вообще нет сейчас лица?..

Джон кончил почти болезненно, сдавливая руками влажное от пота одеяло, слыша, как трещат кости — не то его в его руках, не то в выгнутых ступнях Теона. Он чувствовал себя полностью выжатым. С легким стоном Теон слез с него, обернулся, освобождая его от презерватива. Джон вздохнул с облегчением, когда стало очевидно, что с лицом Теона все в полном порядке. Он ухмылялся, даже задыхаясь.

— Неплохо получилось, а? — поинтересовался он.  
— Отлично, — оценил Джон.  
— Как ты? — спросил Теон, помедлив.  
— Мне лучше, — ответил Джон совершенно искренне.

***

Утром Теон накормил его ужасающим куриным бульоном, который оказался жирным, неоправданно соленым и отдавал чем-то смутно-химическим. Теон вбухал в маленькую кастрюлю четыре растворимых бульонных кубика, приобретенных в магазине за углом, и был вполне доволен своим творением. Джон смолчал и выпил две кружки — в конце концов, бульон был горячим и достаточно калорийным.

Забота Теона казалась чем-то ужасно неловким, непривычным и хрупким. Благодаря этому Джон, словно острым заболеванием, переболел историей своего происхождения — как и тем, что открылся перед Роббом. И теперь почувствовал себя полностью здоровым и почти спокойным.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Теон, стараясь казаться безразличным, но это наносное безразличие выдавало его скрытые опасения.

Он не просил остаться с ним, потому что полностью убить его заносчивую гордость не смогло ничто. Он не спрашивал “что мы с тобой будем делать”, не решаясь поверить до конца, что Джон предпочтет его Старкам.

Отставив кружку, Джон молча его обнял.

***

Жизнь в состоянии легкой, не проявленной, но ощутимой осады походила на существование в бункере. У дверей никто не сторожил, но Джон постоянно чувствовал на себе взгляд Робба — его осуждение, перемешанное с запоздалым чувством вины. Тот прислал несколько сообщений, но Джон не ответил. Думать об отце и Кейтилин пока не хотелось вовсе. Пожалуй, из всей семьи Джон мог рассчитывать только на Арью, но сейчас не хотел разговаривать даже с ней.

Теон непривычно много молчал. Джон ощутил укол застарелой злости и холодной, мертвенной ревности, когда понял, что тому по-своему привычно жить среди внешнего неприятия, в скрытом от посторонних глаз герметичном мире с четко очерченными границами.

Иногда он ловил в разболтанных манерах Теона оттенок прежних страхов и околокриминальных привычек — это проявлялось в том, как тот втягивал голову в плечи и вздрагивал от звонков, как подходил к окну, оставаясь за прикрытием занавески, как быстро оглядывался по сторонам, выходя из подъезда, как натягивал на голову шапку, словно надеясь, что его не узнают. Джон надеялся, что все это осталось в прошлом, но хватило небольшого стресса, чтобы эти нервные, неосознанные жесты полезли наружу. По крайней мере, Теон больше не принимал таблеток и не слишком сильно пил. 

_Мы **не станем** заколачивать двери и питаться консервами_ , мысленно пообещал себе Джон. _Я в состоянии встретить это лицом к лицу. И позаботиться о человеке, который заботился обо мне… Который прежде ни разу в жизни не брал на себя ответственность за кого-то._

Теона уже пытались заполучить и удержать. Но Джон был первым, кого пытался удержать Теон. Даже если никогда не сказал бы этого вслух.


	23. Chapter 23

Они сидели рядом на диване, когда домашний телефон зазвонил. Увидев отобразившийся на экране номер, Джон прижал руку ко лбу. Он не отвечал, когда Робб звонил на мобильный, но теперь его бывший брат, а теперь, по всей видимости, кузен решил наступать по всем фронтам.

— Мне подойти? — спросил Теон, не узнав номера, и попытался подняться.  
— Нет, — Джон схватил его за запястье.  
Получилось резковато, и Теон взглянул на него не то с обидой, не то с выражением боли в глазах. Джон поспешно разжал хватку.

Трель звонка прекратилась. Запищал сигнал записываемой голосовой почты. 

— Джон, ты дома? — спросил внешний динамик голосом Робба. — Джон, возьми трубку. Я не хотел. Пожалуйста, знай, я бываю иногда полным придурком, но я не желаю тебе зла. Проклятье... Не хочешь со мной говорить? Вот дерьмо... Ладно, перезвони мне.

Джон молчал. Ему хотелось нашарить руку Теона и сжать ее, но он боялся снова не рассчитать силу. И еще больше боялся, что Теон примет это как должное. Теон как раз ссутулился, упираясь локтями в колени. Они оба замерли, почти физически чувствуя груз вины — опрометчивых поступков, своего прошлого, совершенных ошибок, случайной и намеренной лжи.

— Теон, — сказал вдруг Робб. — Теон, я знаю, что ты здесь. Возьми трубку.

Теон вскинул голову и панически взглянул на Джона, явно не зная, что делать. При виде его расширенных зрачков Джон принял решение за него и кинул на телефон:  
— Давай. Поговори с ним.

Он не был уверен, пытается ли так помочь Теону — или заставить его сделать то, на что не может решиться сам. Вообще-то, Джон ожидал отказа или всплеска протестов. Но Теон послушался беспрекословно, как будто только этого и ждал. Поднявшись, он прошел к телефону, двигаясь, как под водой, и снял трубку.  
— Алло? — сказал он хрипло, а потом, оглянувшись на Джона, включил громкую связь.

Это казалось желанием поддержки и чем-то еще, смутно тревожным — как будто Теон, добровольно включая Джона в этот диалог в качестве слушателя, перекладывал на него ответственность за свои отношения с другими людьми. Однако теперь обвинять Теона в этом было бы несправедливо. Джон сам практически вынудил его поговорить с Роббом.

— Здравствуй, Теон, — произнес Робб и прочистил горло. — Я хочу сказать, что пока не готов простить тебя. — Немного помолчав, он добавил: — И ко всему, что у вас там происходит, я тоже не готов. Может быть, потом… когда-нибудь.  
Он говорил так спокойно, что ясно было, он уже вдоволь побесился, гроза миновала. Можно было только сочувствовать возможному свидетелю его взрыва.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Теон. — Я столько раз хотел все тебе объяснить... Но объяснять давно уже нечего.  
— Не нужно, Теон, — прервал его Робб, и в его тоне прозвучали знакомые упрямые интонации. — Я не об этом. Я не хотел обидеть Джона. Я не хотел, чтобы он узнал об этом так… Что бы там ни было… он все равно мой брат. Даже если на самом деле нет. Скажи ему, он поймет, о чем я. Передай ему, чтобы он позвонил. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — сказал Теон одними губами. — Робб.

В динамике раздались короткие гудки. Теон нажал на кнопку отбоя и стало тихо. Он смотрел на телефон заторможенным, остановившимся взглядом. Потом сделал руками какое-то странное, непривычно неловкое движение — поднял их, как будто хотел закрыть ладонями лицо, но опустил, не донеся до головы.  
— Мы не разговаривали года два. Вот… Как-то так.

Джону захотелось встать и притянуть его к себе, но он не мог заставить себя подняться, как будто его придавливала неподъемная тяжесть.

***

Теон вел себя немного отстраненно — не всегда был уверен, может ли дотронуться до Джона. Виной тому было странное настроение, в которое ввела их обоих ситуация с Роббом. Их словно застали на месте преступления (Теон не понаслышке знал, что это такое). Все, что к этому моменту стало представляться им почти нормальным и достигло внутреннего равновесия, оказалось вытащенным на яркий, безжалостный свет. Теону явно было не по себе. Возможно, он чувствовал себя помехой в жизни Джона. Раньше тот не поверил бы, что Теон способен чувствовать подобное, но все указывало на это, и у Джона перехватывало дыхание. Неудобство, которое испытывал Теон, приобретало странные формы. Когда они оказывались вплотную друг к другу и их губы соприкасались, Джон ощущал исходившее от него электричество требовательного, неудовлетворенного желания.

Джон уже пару дней как чувствовал себя лучше: вышел на работу, снискал себе небольшую славу на сайте о шумовой музыке и почти смирился с фактом своего происхождения (это казалось чем-то вроде родимого пятна, которое неожиданно обнаруживается на темени, если обрить голову — то, что ты не знал о его существовании, не означает, что его не было тут всегда). Как-то вечером, подходя к дому, он с удивлением обнаружил Теона сидящим на низком парапете у газона. Тот сидел, засунув руки в карманы, и явно мерз, но в квартиру не поднимался, хотя ключи у него были.

— Ты чего тут? — Джон заглянул ему в лицо.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
— Просто так. Встречаю тебя.  
— Ради бога, зачем?  
— Завтра назначено слушание, — ответил Теон. — В общем-то, это просто формальность, но нужно сходить… Может, что-то подписать, потом судья стукнет молотком. — Он показал рукой, как именно судья будет обращаться с молотком. Выглядело забавно и неизъяснимо неприлично. А еще на первый взгляд во всем этом не было никакой связи с необходимостью сидеть на улице у подъезда. — Моя... как же это, мать его... ресециолизация и общение с Давосом вроде как закончены. Я больше ничего не должен графству.   
Он развел руками.  
— Тебя это как будто расстраивает, — сказал Джон.   
И тут же пожалел о своих словах — но бороться с мыслями о том, что Теон, возможно, уже ищет какую-то другую фигуру на место Давоса, было трудно.  
— Я не знаю, расстраивает меня это или нет, — Теон вдруг легко поднялся и направился к парадной. Взбежав по ступенькам перед дверью, он обернулся: — Пойдем скорее, Джон Сноу, я замерз.

Можно было сказать, что в этом он виноват сам. Джон промолчал.

***

Час спустя Теон лег рядом с ним на кровать и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Обнимая его, плотно притягивая к себе, Джон почувствовал волну тепла. Что-то все-таки было правильным. Теон в ответ беспокойно пошевелился, захватывая его ногу между колен и ощутимо потираясь ширинкой. Джон обернулся к нему и нашел губами его губы. Поцелуй был длинным и неторопливым, и Джону казалось, что он бесконечно долго падает куда-то, где нет и не будет дна. Но потом Теон дернул плечом, отодвигаясь.

— Что такое? — спросил Джон, приподнявшись на локте и заглядывая ему в лицо.  
Тот избегал встречаться с ним взглядом — смотрел в сторону, прикусив губу. Джона это смутило, потому что в последний раз Теон делал такое лицо очень давно.

— Знаешь, раньше мы делали разные вещи, — сказал наконец Теон. Стеснительным или скованным он никогда не был. Во всяком случае, это не было его прирожденной чертой. Джон сглотнул, ожидая пояснений. — Когда я дрочил перед тобой, и все такое.

Джон приподнял бровь. Его посетило нехорошее подозрение. Все это время он искренне думал, что сумел построить нормальные сексуальные отношения, а все, что было вначале, включая упражнения Теона с пробкой и другие дикие сцены, являлось вынужденной мерой. Воспринимать это как предмет фетишизма Джону как-то в голову не приходило. Вернее, желание так это воспринять он отгонял. В этом случае вышло бы, что его возбуждает чужое нездоровье.

— Тебе так больше нравилось? — поинтересовался он ровным голосом.  
Теон перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову, сосредоточенно разглядывая потолок.  
— Было… интересно.  
— А теперь... — Джон перекинул через него колено и навис над ним, опираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от его лица. — Теперь тебе не интересно?

Теон смотрел, не мигая — так долго, что стало казаться, будто он забыл вопрос или заснул с открытыми глазами. По рукам сбежали вниз покалывающие иголочки мурашек, и Джон поежился, как от сквозняка. Глаза Теона были совершенно черными. Голубоватая радужка таяла, превращаясь в тонкую кайму.

— Ударь меня, — попросил он.

Может быть, его аналитик и знал, какие вспышки самоненависти, неуверенность в себе, или что-то там еще заставляют его так говорить. Но Джон этого знать не хотел, он просто почувствовал страх, причину которого не мог понять. Бывают люди, которые пугают тем, что могут причинить вред — но Теон не собирался причинять вреда Джону, — а бывают люди, которые просто _пугают_. Вот этими вращающимися вихрями в каждом зрачке. Опасная легкомысленность, внезапные вспышки упрямства, способность к неожиданному, почти невинному подончеству — _а что еще ему оставалось делать?_ — и все остальное, что всегда так бесило Джона. И кое-что еще. _"Ударь меня"._

_Он боится слушания. Поэтому я должен бить его в постели?.._

— Ты просишь этого потому что тебе плохо?  
— Потому что я так хочу! — огрызнулся Теон, выворачиваясь из клетки его рук, и Джон понял, что говорить ничего не следовало. Нужно было немедленно, без малейшего промедления выполнить его просьбу — или так же быстро встать и уйти. — Меня это заводит. Или успокаивает... Не знаю! Да мать твою... Да, это не значит, что мне сейчас очень хорошо.  
Он попытался встать с кровати.

— Теон, подожди, — сказал Джон обреченно. — Как мне тебя ударить? Чем?  
Теон замер и медленно обернулся. Потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся так, что Джону действительно захотелось треснуть его как следует — только чтобы это прекратилось.

Джон чувствовал его желание, похожее на смутное движение под темной водой, и ему становилось не по себе. Когда-то Теон казался ему недосягаемым. Теперь... Больше всего пугало, что именно срывы, которых Джон стыдился, оказывались тем, что позволяло Теону получить желаемое.

_Я не должен был его бить, никогда._

Повернуть время вспять было нельзя. То, что он делал несколько раз, пусть даже под давлением или во власти эмоций — он делал. Глупо было считать, что Теон мог об этом забыть. Джон притворялся, что не чувствует исходящего от него ожидания, но на деле не был настолько эмоционально неотзывчив. Он все знал и чувствовал — просто не мог себя заставить. 

Теон озирался в поисках своей одежды:  
— Я схожу, пройдусь.  
Была уже почти полночь.

_Из лодки без весел я его уже доставал. И это еще не самое худшее. Один раз он уже трахался с первым встречным. Может быть, он и сейчас пойдет искать приключений. И кто-нибудь все таки свяжет его и ударит. Кто-нибудь... кто будет не в состоянии о нем позаботиться._

Чтобы это не выглядело настолько отталкивающе, можно было попробовать извлечь всю уродливую эмоциональную часть и попытаться поступить более-менее цивилизованно. _Главное — вести себя спокойно. Не думать о том, как он меня бесит... вообще-то, прямо сейчас, именно этим._ Джон подкатился к краю кровати и попытался поймать Теона за локоть. 

— Постой.  
— Да? — тот обернулся, чуть приподняв брови, и, что бы это ни значило, у него были мокрые слипшиеся ресницы.  
Джон судорожно сглотнул.  
— Хорошо, я тебя ударю. Один раз. Это тебя устраивает?  
— Да, более чем. — Теон улыбнулся неприятной, почти злой улыбкой, и Джон узнал это выражение его лица. Именно так тот выглядел, когда издевался над Джоном Сноу, когда тот еще учился в школе. "Эй, Сноу, чего уставился?" Джон обычно бросал: "ничего" и отворачивался как можно быстрее. — Только попустись, пожалуйста. У тебя очень страдающий вид.

Было обидно. Чертовски обидно. Это Джон, вообще-то говоря, был здесь нормальным и здоровым человеком, потратившим массу усилий на то, чтобы Теон чувствовал себя менее несчастным. И непонятным казалось, откуда это пренебрежение со стороны... _человека, которому завтра на слушание по поводу завершения исправительного срока._  
— Так, я сейчас ничего не буду делать, — сказал он ледяным тоном.  
— Ты и так ничего не делаешь, — ухмыльнулся Теон. 

— Мать твою! — Джон, распрямившись как пружина, вскочил с кровати и резко встряхнул Теона за плечи. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя избили и унизили, да? Тогда почему ты сейчас пытаешься унизить меня? Выставить меня идиотом?!  
Он сильно приложил Теона, как кукла мотнувшегося у него в руках, спиной об стену, и тот, попробовав что-то сказать, не смог — изо груди у него вышибло дух, а губы беззвучно шевельнулись.  
— Ты так нарываешься?! — рявкнул Джон, и в тот же момент понял, что прав, и сам только что сыграл во все это, как по нотам.

— Так, это я ухожу пройтись, — бросил он, отпустив Теона, и вытащил из шкафа спортивный костюм.   
Теон так и стоял у стены, где он его оставил, и рассеянно чесал плечо. Джон, взяв одежду в охапку, отправился переодеваться в ванную. Почему-то сейчас ему показалось неправильным раздеваться в спальне.

Он хотел выйти из квартиры молча, но, не выдержав, обернулся в дверях:   
— Тебя оставить связанным? — Вообще-то, это был сарказм.  
— Когда о таком спрашивают, это немного не то, — отозвался Теон спокойно и нагло. Он сполз по стене спиной и теперь сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и грыз ноготь.  
— Тогда как я узнаю? — спросил Джон с почти искренним интересом.  
Пожалуй, теперь он правда хотел знать.

Теон улыбнулся, но теперь как-то иначе.  
— Ради бога, Сноу, успокойся. Ты, как бы это... чувствуешь. Или не чувствуешь.

***

Джон трижды обежал парк прежде, чем остановился, задыхаясь, и согнулся, упираясь руками в колени. Парк был темным и тихим, а на дорожке лежал иней, на котором четко отпечатывались следы кроссовок. Джон медленно направился к дому. Окна светились, и взглянув на них, он вдруг испытал прилив холодного страха — а вдруг Теона там нет. Или есть, но в таком виде, что лучше бы не было.

Как будто он стоял перед коробкой с котом Шредингера. Никогда не знаешь, что внутри. Бинарные оппозиции, полные противоположности, игра ва-банк. Издевательство или просьба о помощи. Искренность или притворство. Крик или мертвая тишина. Пустота или все, что бывает вместо нее. _Да или нет. Любит — не любит. Сколько можно. Я не выдержу._

В квартире было тихо. Теон лежал, вытянувшись на кровати и спрятав лицо в сгибе руки. Он не двинулся и не поднял головы, хотя Джон знал, что он не спит. На Теоне не было ничего, кроме белья. Джон уставился на его голую спину. Острые углы лопаток гипнотизировали. В основании шеи, там, где заканчивались волосы, выступал позвонок.

Бесшумно присев на край кровати, Джон опустил руки на его кожу. Кончики пальцев все еще были прохладными после улицы, а дыхание так и не выровнялось — не то от пробежки, не то от внезапных страхов. Теон едва заметно дрогнул от касания, но так и не поднял голову. Молчаливое ожидание раздражало, провоцировало и вызывало сухость в горле. Джон откашлялся и шепотом назвал имя. Теон не ответил, но напряженные мышцы его спины расслабились у Джона под пальцами.

Он долго водил ладонями по плавным траекториям, как будто надеясь наощупь найти на коже Теона, гладкость которой только подчеркивали старые шрамы, ответ на какой-то вопрос. Теперь руки согрелись. Теон проронил тихий полувздох — полустон, такой легкий, что его почти не было слышно. Оттянув резинку его трусов, Джон просунул смоченные слюной пальцы между его ягодиц. Он двигал пальцами по кругу, во влажном и горячем, и Теон приподнялся, прогибаясь в пояснице. Джон не торопился. Через несколько минут Теон тихо застонал и развел колени, даже не подумав, что делает. Когда два пальца Джона проскользнули ему вовнутрь до костяшек, он вскрикнул и повернул голову, распахнул глаза, словно разбуженный собственным криком. Его губы были влажными и казались припухшими — он их кусал.

Сжав подушку обеими руками, Теон сильнее выгнул спину, часто и шумно дыша через нос. Вслушиваясь в его дыхание, как в звуки работы механизма, Джон вставил третий палец. Было туго и встречное сопротивление стало пугать. Теперь пора было остановиться, но Теон царапнул ногтями подушку и сказал:  
— Давай еще.  
— Точно? — Джон потянулся за смазкой.

Добавив четвертый палец, он слегка двинул ладонью, доводя до самых костяшек. Рука была сдавлена и стянута, как в тесной перчатке. Он чувствовал гладкие стенки, ритмичные сокращения мышц (это было почти болезненно — но почему-то для самого Джона) и стук пульса, который вступал в противоречие с пульсацией крови в его собственной руке. Джон быстро облизнул губы, которые разом пересохли. Это чувство — близости, острой и почти тошнотворной, контроля, который пьянил, головокружения от… чего-то — захватывало и захлестывало, не давая ровно дышать. Собственная рука, уходящая в распростертое перед ним тело, казалась чужой. 

Теперь снаружи оставался только большой палец. Теон коротко, болезненно застонал. Он так ничего и не сказал. Джон выдавил на руку еще смазки, неловко нажимая на дозатор, двинул руку не себя и присоединил большой палец к остальной ладони, стараясь прижать как можно теснее. Потом он закрыл глаза, мягким и безостановочным движением проталкивая кисть.

Он с неестественной четкостью видел руки Теона, которые душили подушку. На предплечьях напряглись обычно почти не заметные вены, а на плоечах было видно, как движутся под кожей мышцы. Джон перестал дышать. Сердце ускорило стук, колотясь так, словно в грудной клетке кто-то просил выпустить его на волю. 

Он уже не мог остановиться. _Кто бы смог?_

Как только Джон двинул рукой у него внутри, Теон закричал, глуша звук подушкой.   
Джон понял, что кончает, раньше, чем заметил, что сунул свободную руку под резинку спортивных штанов. Снять их он так и не успел.

***

Добравшись до холодильника, Теон залпом выпил бутылку минеральной воды. Глядя, как дергается его горло, Джон испытал острый прилив нездоровой нежности — той самой, от которой смотришь, как идиот, и нелепо улыбаешься, пока не спросят “ты что?..”

— Ты что? — спросил Теон, закуривая.  
Перед этим он вытащил из холодильника пакет льда на несколько минут уединился с ним в ванной.  
— Хочешь, я схожу с тобой на слушание? — спросил Джон.  
— Да. Спасибо.

Джону тоже предстояла важная встреча.  
— Я должен увидеться с Роббом.

Робб был не единственной проблемой, но он казался ему ключом к поминанию между собой, Теоном и миром вокруг. Как будто на Роббе сходились какие-то важные невидимые линии. Поймет он — поймут и все остальные. Джону смутно казалось, что тогда он сам сумеет себя понять.

На это Теон ничего не ответил. Сходить с Джоном он не предложил.

***

Робб поднял воротник пальто и посмотрел на закатные огни, отраженные в окнах Сити. Отсюда открывался отличный вид на башню Мэри-Экс, похожую на готовую к старту ракету. Джон посмотрел, как на лицо Робба падают прямые лучи солнца, и заметил тончайшие морщинки в углах его глаз. Из-за упрямого лба и взлохмаченных рыжих кудрей Робб часто выглядел совсем мальчишкой, но эти морщинки, как и золотистая искрящаяся щетина на подбородке, выдавали если не возраст, то груз забот.

Джон подумал вдруг, что жизнь Робба всегда неоправданно казалась ему легкой. Любимец и наследник отца, сын своей матери, которая души в нем не чаяла. Джон почувствовал, как розовеют щеки, и мысленно выругал себя за непорядочность. Теперь, когда Нед все больше отходил от дел, и компания Старков должна была вот-вот достаться Роббу, тот не выглядел таким уж счастливым. У него был свой тяжелый вес на плечах, а Джон давно жил своей жизнью, и завидовать было глупо.

Они стояли на огромном балконе высотного здания, глядя на город. За их спинами стояли закрытые на зиму и свернутые, как коконы насекомых, зонтики, укрывавшие в теплое время года ротанговые столы и стулья уличного кафе.

— Как давно ты знаешь? — задал Джон мучивший его вопрос.  
— Примерно год. Был вечер, я гостил у родителей, и мама с папой поругались… Мне кажется, она все равно подозревает, что ты внебрачный сын Неда. И когда я остался с отцом наедине, он сказал мне, что всегда любил маму. Словно хотел оправдаться. А потом сказал это.

— Почему меня зовут Сноу? — резко спросил Джон. — Раньше я думал, что это фамилия моей матери.  
— Нед забрал тебя из католического приюта, куда ты попал после смерти Лианны. Рейгара к этому моменту уже не было в живых. Имя и фамилию тебе дала какая-то монахиня. Она сказала, что в тот день шел снег. И что зимой рождаются дети, зачатые в жару.

Джон перевел дыхание. Теперь, когда Робб явно чувствовал свою вину перед ним, самому быть виноватым стало проще.  
— Ты злишься на меня из-за Теона?  
— Само собой, — Робб невесело ухмыльнулся. — Я знаю, через что ему пришлось пройти. Знал всегда, из подробностей дела, слухов... Было страшно и противно. И все равно жутко его ненавидел. Знаешь, все это как-то вместе. Я сказал ему правду — мне просто нужно успокоиться. Может быть, это случится скоро. Может быть, никогда.  
— Я буду ждать. 

— Подумать только, ты все-таки признал это, Джон, — Робб вдруг сморщил нос так, как умел только он.  
— Что — это?  
— Ты смотрел на Теона, как на верхнюю полку с призом, с тех пор, как пошел в старшую школу. Но я никогда не думал, что ты когда-нибудь решишься.  
Джон сам не думал — как правило, когда он готовил себя к каким-то серьезным решениям, потом все случалось само собой, и совсем не так, как он предполагал.   
— Меня кое-что подтолкнуло. Иногда я думаю, что лучше, если бы это никогда с ним не случалось. 

_Иногда, что говорить “если бы” — вообще неправильно. Что-то происходит, и другого прошлого у нас нет._

Робб неожиданно улыбнулся, и Джон в очередной раз отметил, какие у него белые, ровные зубы.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, ты единственный, кому под силу загнать его в постоянные отношения.  
— Я никого никуда не загоняю.  
— Для этого самому нужно быть достаточной причиной, — ответил Робб непонятно.

Джон облегченно вздохнул. Все-таки, легкость, с которой Робб шел по жизни, никуда не делась. Это всегда объединяло их с Теоном, вынося Джона за скобки — эти двое умели смеяться, совершать глупости, быстро загораться и быстро отходить.

Ему хотелось бы когда-нибудь снова увидеть их рядом.


	24. Chapter 24

На ладони Джона был шрам, который больше не приносил неудобств, но все еще выглядел болезненно-розовым. Иногда он переворачивал руку ладонью вверх и смотрел на эту полосу, оставленную Теоном вдоль его линии жизни.

Поймав на себе взгляд и быстро перевернув ладонь, Джон опустил пальцы на клавиатуру. Уставившись на экран, он немного смущенно хмыкнул. Бета-версия игры была все еще не доработана, но количество желающих поиграть неуклонно росло. Таких результатов выступления на конвенте он не ожидал.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Теон, останавливаясь рядом с ним с бутылкой пива в руке.  
— Сэм скинул цифры по предзаказу на игру.  
— Это много? — Теон нагнулся, случайно или намеренно касаясь его виска щекой, и сощурился, глядя на сообщение. — Я, конечно, не разбираюсь, но если сравнить с продажами Старкрафта…

Издав тихий страдальческий стон, Джон вытащил у него из руки бутылку и сам приложился к горлышку. Пиво было очень холодным и сладковатым — сам Джон предпочитал горькие сорта пива.  
— Угомонись, пожалуйста. Это инди-игра. Если ее купит тысяча человек, считай, ты уже прославился.  
— Понятно. Скромные победы.  
— Я готов к разгромным статьям про графику, занудный геймплей и отвратительную музыку.  
— Музыка тут — самое отвратительное, — с готовностью отозвался Теон.  
Джон предупреждающе сдавил его бедро, и в глазах Теона вспыхнули знакомые искры. Очень медленно Джон отпустил его, напоследок проследив кончиками пальцев боковой шов на джинсах. 

Следующее, что сказал Теон, заставило Джона поперхнуться пивом.  
— А я уволился из магазина. Теперь я больше не обязан там работать, вот и…  
Вид у него был растерянный и наглый одновременно. Примерно так же он смотрел, когда внезапно вернувшаяся из отдыха в Сассексе Кейтилин спрашивала, кто принес в дом весь этот алкоголь.

— Чем хочешь заняться теперь? — осторожно спросил Джон.  
Теон дернул плечом.  
— Пока не знаю. Весь мир передо мной, так? — он ухмыльнулся и вдруг оперся острым коленом о компьютерное кресло — как раз между разведенных ног Джона. — Да не бойся ты, Сноу, я не собираюсь сидеть у тебя на шее. Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы ты выдавал мне карманные деньги. Тем более, ты жмот и зануда.  
— Тебе обязательно постоянно говорить мне что-то такое? — фыркнул Джон.  
— Такова моя природа, — сообщил Теон.

***

Ранняя весна в Лондоне редко радовала яркими солнечными лучами. Сбросив оковы изморози, город провалился в обычное дождливое межсезонье. Вода была свинцовой, а небо — призрачно-серым. Вдоль дорог за чертой города, на полях, где сошел снег, что-то смутно зеленело.

В марте Джон руководил постановкой камер наблюдения на частном объекте в Суррее, и Теон увязался с ним в одну из поездок. Территория была режимная, со въездом по пропускам, и тащить его туда не следовало, но почему-то очень хотелось. Несмотря на то, что Теон выглядел, словно едет на вечеринку, и прихватил с собой несколько бутылок пива — и это в середине дня. В результате когда они подъехали к пропускному пункту, он запустил скомканной банкой в щит с надписью “охраняемая территория”.

— Кретин, — беззлобно сказал Джон, поднимая стекло у пассажирского сиденья.  
Теон в ответ на это только расхохотался.

Через несколько недель он нашел неплохую работу в диджитал-сфере, начал каждый день ездить в Сити, и уже через пару дней выругал своих коллег жалкими сосунками, которые еще понятия не имеют, кто будет здесь всем рулить. Джон немедленно испытал острый приступ раздражения, потом немного подумал и решил, что это тоже неплохой признак. 

Думать, будто Теон переживет травму, но в то же время _исправится_ , было ошибкой. Но все-таки из двух зол Джон без промедления выбрал бы Теона, который хамил всем подряд, корчил из себя крутого и вел себя так, словно весь мир что-то ему должен.

Во всяком случае, Джон знал, что, оставшись с ним наедине, может притянуть его к себе и выбить часть дури — по крайней мере, на непродолжительное время и за шторами своей спальни.

***

— Что будем делать?

Джон уже ненавидел себя, за то что задал этот вопрос, который возникает неизбежно, когда первая волна притяжения и недоверия опадает, для прикосновений больше почти не нужно искать поводов, и теперь приходится найти в себе силы, чтобы определить границы и нащупать твердую почву под ногами.

— В каком смысле? — Теон, который сидел на ковре с ноутбуком на коленях, приподнял бровь.

Вообще-то, следовало спросить: _“Мы вместе?”_ , но Джон так и не смог. Немного подумав, он сел на пол рядом и молча провел пальцем по губам Теона. Губы были сухие — Теон их покусывал. Он быстро закрыл ноутбук, и увидеть, что было на экране, не получилось. Возможно, он искал работу. Возможно — пытался вырубить себе наркотиков в скрытом интернете.

Джон мотнул головой, подумав, что становится параноиком. Зато прикосновение к губам Теона позволило отыскать хороший ответ, притворившись, что речь идет только о сексе здесь и сейчас. Теон быстро облизнулся и успел поймать губами его палец, на секунду обжигая влажным прикосновением языка.

— Не знаю… — Джон завороженно смотрел на нижнюю часть его лица. — А ты чего хочешь?  
— М-м-м, — Теон опустил ресницы и его рот растянулся в привычной двусмысленной усмешке. — Джон Сноу, у тебя красивые руки. Они мне нравятся. Ну, ты знаешь.  
Джон немедленно покраснел. Как всегда, когда он пытался с этим справиться, получилось только хуже. Щеки пылали, и это никак не проходило. 

— Хочешь… опять _этого?_ — сглотнул он.  
— Не обязательно, — Теон отложил ноутбук и потянулся. — Это было бы как-то однообразно, нет?  
Джон посмотрел на его лицо, на острые стрелы ресниц, на изгиб губ, на нервные черты. И медленно встал, засовывая большие пальцы за край ремня. Теон проводил его взглядом с недоумением и легким разочарованием. Кажется, настроился на то, что Джон погладит ему не только губы.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — попросил Джон.  
— Ты правда хочешь сейчас трепаться? Просто скажи мне, что делать.  
Глаза Джона сузились.  
— По-моему, ты не понял. Я уже сказал тебе, что делать.  
У Теона кровь разом прилила к щекам.  
— Я... Ммм... Я хочу... Чтобы ты меня трахнул?

Джон перевёл дыхание. Он почувствовал что-то похожее на прилив вдохновения. Медленная, тяжёлая волна зарождалась у него в предсердии, искала разгона и выхода. Он давно уже считал себя свободным от этих воспоминаний, но теперь в памяти снова встала та далекая ночь, когда почти обнажённый Теон посмотрел на него со ступеней лестницы, дразня, издеваясь, всем своим видом давая понять, что здесь нет ничего что могло бы принадлежать Джону Сноу.

— Попроси еще, — посоветовал Джон, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
Теон смотрел на него остановившийся взглядом, голубые радужки тонули в чёрных океанах зрачков.  
— Джон... Пожалуйста. — Он быстро облизнулся, и это должно было считаться аргументом, с которым Джон не сможет ничего поделать. — Я хочу тебя, — проговорил он, закусив губу. — Как в тот раз, когда ты меня связал.  
— Нет, — сказал Джон с удовольствием.

Выражение лица Теона мгновенно изменилось.  
— Что, прости?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Просто “нет”. Обычное слово.

 _Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто можешь получить от меня что угодно — потому что я родом из безопасного прошлого, потому что я все еще считаю тебя отчаянно красивым._   
_Даже если в самом деле можешь._

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — уточнил Теон.  
Джон закрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взором со скоростью пейзажа, который пролетает за окном разгоняющегося поезда, замелькали картинки — все то, что было между ними раньше, все, что случилось недавно, и какие-то еще кадры неясного происхождения.   
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду другое. Я хочу, чтобы ты, ну… был со мной.  
— Я здесь, — Теон коснулся его пальцев, и у Джона на руках встали дыбом волоски. — Тогда почему “нет”?..  
“В терапевтических целях”, хотел было сказать Джон, но в голове рефреном звучало: “почему нет? почему нет? почему нет?..” 

Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Прежде его не оставляло чувство стыда. Ему казалось, что эмоции, с которыми он может участвовать в играх, связанных с подчинением, заслуживают исключительно сожаления, потому что вытаскивают наружу худшие черты характера — агрессию, саморазрушительные импульсы, старые обиды, неуверенность в себе. 

Однако кроме этого было и другое. Ответственность за другого человека, которая не тяготила, а завораживала. Чувство, похожее на захлестывающую благодарность. Кто-то доверял ему настолько, что был готов полностью отдать себя в его руки. Не то, чтобы Джон до сих пор считал это нормальным в качестве жизненной позиции — но в пределах постели это возбуждало. Правда, сейчас они были не в постели, а на ковре.

У Джона хватало на это воли, решимости и самоконтроля. У Теона хватало фантазии, а также опасной легкости в желаниях и действиях.

— Иди сюда, — Джон кивнул в сторону кровати. — Ложись.

Он снова взглянул на свою ладонь. Шрам все еще был здесь, да и куда он мог пропасть. Когда Джон наматывал на ладонь бухту веревки, глядя Теону в спину, шрам скрылся. Зато шрамы Теона все еще были тут как тут — следы на руках и спине, и весь этот ужас на внутренней стороне бедер и в промежности. Джон уже почти их не видел — привык за последнее время. Теперь эти шрамы казались ему частью обычного рельефа кожи Теона, и почти ничего не значили. 

_Я могу сделать это правильным. Могу сделать так, что твое доверие не будет обмануто._

Он подумал в этот момент: все то, что Теон, скрываясь под показным равнодушием, предложил ему — это редкий дар, который кому попало не достается. И даже если Теон был готов всучить это кому-то по неосмотрительности, теперь это осталось в прошлом.

***

Теон глубоко дышал, лежа на кровати лицом вниз. Лопатки ходили ходуном, а спина поблескивала от пота. Его руки и ноги были привязаны к опорам реечного дна кровати — веревки скрывались под матрасом. Джон провел рукой т выступающего шейного позвонка вниз, по хребту, до прогиба поясницы. Теон дернул руками, напряг мышцы, но сдвинуться не смог. Его руки и ноги были вытянуты, а кожа в местах, где веревка врезалась туго, побелела. В этот раз Джон затянул сильно. 

В распростертом перед ним теле остывал жар недавнего секса. В такие минуты Теон казался непривычно мягким, как будто расслаблялась какая-то пружина, которая постоянно держала его в нервном напряжении.

Джон перевел дыхание и попытался развязать веревки, но не тут-то было. Узлы были мертвые. Джон мысленно пообещал себе научиться вязать те, которые можно развязать, и принес ножницы. 

Обойдя постель и освободив запястья и лодыжки Теона, Джон сел на край, все еще держа веревку с ножницами в руках, и немного ссутулился. Даже после оргазма он все еще был возбужден — в каком-то внутреннем смысле, как будто его мучил голод. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным, как будто по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым и душным, вроде пыльного мешка. 

Он все еще помнил, как Теон плавно покачивался под ним, с каждым движением принимая в себя его все глубже. Когда двигаться стало некуда, Теон замер на несколько мгновений, почти не дыша и прикусив губу так, словно прислушивался к своим ощущениям, к ощущению его в себе. Джон просунул ладонь под его шеей и прижался губами к его затылку. Потом Джон начал сильными мелкими движениями дергать бедрами, Теона мотало под ним, и Джон дышал ему в затылок, слушая звук их сталкивающихся тел, влажное хлюпанье смазки и дыхание, похожее на едва слышные стоны. Он не очень запомнил, как кончал, но кожа все еще хранила ощущение вздрагивающего под пальцами горла Теона.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Теон, не оборачиваясь.  
— Мне… Да. 

Теон резко поднялся, разворачиваясь, и взял его лицо в ладони. Джон сглотнул. Ножницы упали на ковер. Джон не двигался, только моргал, глядя Теону в глаза, и тот широко ухмыльнулся. Усмешка была довольно ехидная, так что впору было бы обидеться, но Теон быстро его поцеловал, и Джон разом успокоился. 

— У нас все еще есть какой-то договор, или типа того? — спросил Теон деланно небрежным тоном, отрываясь от его губ.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— А тебе он нужен?  
— Не знаю.

Теон потер запястья, перетянутые веревкой.  
— Я думал, ты поможешь мне стать нормальным. А вышло так, что...  
— Теон, ты совершенно нормален, — уверил его Джон. — Нет ничего такого, что не было бы нормальным для взрослых людей, которые…  
Теон оперативно заткнул ему рот еще одним поцелуем.   
— Не начинай, Джон Сноу. Ты говоришь, как психолог на реабилитации. Просто уволь меня от этого, раз и навсегда. Просто делай то, что хочется. А если не хочется — не делай. Хорошо?  
— Идеально, — сказал Джон совершенно искренне.

Через несколько минут Теон спал, не удосужившись одеться. Остатки веревки все еще висели на краю кровати, выглядывая из каркаса. Джон окинул это зрелище взглядом и надел штаны, собираясь сварить себе кофе. В дверях спальни он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Теона. 

_Ты, вообще-то говоря, ужасен. И я рад, что ты со мной._

_Я не дам тебя в обиду никому. Даже тебе или себе._


	25. Эпилог

Брак Яры и Кварла был тихо заключен в городском совете, чтобы потом шумно отмечаться на яхте в эстуарии Темзы, у ворот в Северное море. 

Теон поправил воротник рубашки. В темно-сером костюме и голубом галстуке он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Вообще-то, чтобы как-то скрасить для себя мероприятие, он пытался урвать галстук в цветных разводах и с золотой цепью, но Джон ему не позволил. Поскандалив для приличия, Теон быстро успокоился. Сам Джон в черном костюме немного напоминал распорядителя похорон, но, надо сказать, выглядел очень стильно. Из-за упражнений на спину у него была хорошая осанка — даже слишком хорошая, так что иногда это казалось почти неестественным. К тому же костюм был ему узковат в плечах.

В зале совета Яра подбежала к Теону и быстро провела рукой по его щеке:  
— Надо же, совсем как большой.  
Теон недовольно вывернулся, но почти сразу же улыбнулся. Он не знал, огорчена ли Яра, что на свадьбе нет больше никого из родственников, а единственный представленный Грейджой имеет судимость и сомнительную репутацию, но, судя по тому, как потеплели суровые глаза сестры, когда она на него взглянула, та не была в обиде. Иначе не стоило его приглашать.

 _В конце концов, это уже случилось. Я здесь и моя сестра выходит замуж_ , сказал себе Теон.

Теон почему-то как наяву увидел отца, которого здесь не было — сальные неубранные волосы, запах бренди, вечно потемневшие, разбитые снастями ногти. Потом его место занял Рамси Болтон, который, стоя вполоборота, смотрел, держа сигарету в рогатке пальцев. Нижняя половина его лица освещалась оранжевым огоньком, и влажно поблескивали полные губы. 

Теону жутко захотелось поскорее выйти из зала и поехать к заливу.

Платье Яры было слишком коротким для невесты и открывало стройные ноги с округлыми, мускулистыми икрами. С ней явно было непросто справиться, но Кварл, бывшая звезда большого спорта, а после травмы тренер, выглядел уверенным в себе. У него были светлые волосы и красивое лицо, которое почти не портил шрам.

Джон пожал Кварлу руку и очень корректно его поздравил, сделав то самое постное и вежливое выражение лица, которое всегда раздражало и подспудно заводило Теона. Он едва успел мысленно поиздеваться над этим, когда Джон завершил свои поздравления неожиданной улыбкой и фразой, которая заставила его поперхнуться:  
— Удачи, Кварл. С Грейджоями непросто справиться.  
Теон ощутил что-то среднее между уколом возбуждения и желанием провалиться сквозь землю.  
В этот момент назвали фамилии жениха и невесты, приглашая их подойти к столу регистрации.

— Она будет бросать букет? — поинтересовался Джон шепотом.  
— Она? — Теон недоверчиво сощурился. — Скорее, топор. Или, там, гантель… Тебе-то что?  
— Так, — неопределенно сказал Джон. — Гантель я, пожалуй, поймаю.  
Теон неопределенно хмыкнул.

Поставив росписи, Яра и Кварл поцеловались под аплодисменты зала. У Яры в руках был маленький букет каких-то темно-голубых цветов. Обнимая Кварла, она запустила букетом в воздух так, что тот ударился о потолок и, вместо того, чтобы упасть в толпу гостей, застрял в потолочном светильнике. Букет завис над головами Джона с Теоном, как омела. На плечи Джона спланировало несколько синих лепестков.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь про Грейджоев, — посоветовал Теон шепотом, и Джон незаметно сжал его руку. 

В манерах Джона не было жестокости или необузданности, но была спокойная инструментальность, с которой он подходил к приборам и электрогитаре — когда движения его пальцев хватало, чтобы все заработало, как надо. И это зависело от его желания и контроля.

Теон подумал о том, как они вернутся домой. А потом — о том, что до дома вряд ли дотерпит. На яхте должны быть каюты, где можно уединиться. Скорее всего, Джон сначала широко распахнет глаза, или даже зарядит на тему того, что здесь тонкие стены и все слышно, но потом с неизбежностью пригнет его к столу или прижмет к одной из этих тонких стен. Или вот еще — с палубы будут видны башни Сити, и, может быть, у парапетов ночью никого не окажется. 

Лепестки все еще падали — планировали тихо, как в замедленной съемке. 

_Может быть, я попрошу его слегка придушить меня._  
_Может быть, он согласится._


End file.
